Number 15: Naruto the Flawless Military
by Silversentiment
Summary: Forgotten and purposeless Naruto joins the mysterious Orgnazation 13. Will he remain loyal to the group or will the chain of memories reck him back to normailty.
1. Old Promise, New Adventure

**AN: Currently being revised as of 9/27/10.**

It was a gloomy day indeed. The Sasuke Retrieval Squad, all wounded and battered, from their battles with the Sound Five. Only one of the five still stands. Uzumaki Naruto still stands, the last one of his team still able to fight. He is fighting Uchiha Sasuke to force him back to Konoha. Sasuke attempted to leave to gain more power from Orochimaru.

"SASUKE, YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" screamed Naruto. His chakra emitted a demonic aura. He oozed with red energy, brighter than the sun.

Sasuke, never having witnessed this power before, was shocked that Naruto was holding back all this time.  
"This power, what are you?" Sasuke said quivering slightly in fear.

"I'M YOUR FRIEND!" screamed Naruto as tears fell down his face.

Naruto charged at Sasuke. The fight soon showed Naruto's advantage, due to his demonic chakra. Punch after punch, Sasuke couldn't stand up to such a threat. Every move, every gut renching blow to Sasuke was Naruto showing him tough brotherly love.

"I don't get it, my Sharingan can barely track his movement' Sasuke thought, knowing the end was near.  
Sasuke was backed to a corner and there was not much he can do. He only had one option left.

"This power, I get it now, you're special.." Sasuke said throwing Naruto off guard.  
"But there's one thing you failed to realize, I'M. MORE. SPECIAL. THAN. YOU!". Sasuke surged with energy.  
Suddenly, Sasuke's skin grayed, his hair grew longer and lost much of it's color. He sprouted wings that looked like large hands. A black mark spread across his nose. He looked at Naruto and chuckled darkly.

"So, you think your special, eh!" Naruto growled, "Well let's see how special you are, after I'm through with you!"  
"There's no way I'm gonna lose!" Sasuke said, arrogant in his strength.

Naruto carved the ground with his demonic chakra claw and slammed Sasuke against a rocky wall. Sasuke blocked much of the damage using his large wing as a shield. He surged with strength, pushing Naruto back with the large wing. Naruto summoned a clone and readied a Rasengan, demonic chakra seeped into the glowing blue sphere, polluting it with energy. Sasuke, realizing what Naruto intended, pointed his arm to the ground and charged a Chidori, the black energy of the Cursed seal contaminating it.

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

The two energies collided and created a massive explosion that shook the whole area. The two friends both fell. Sasuke landed on a cliff, while Naruto landed downstream.

Kakashi and Pakkun found Sasuke on the floor.

"Okay, we've found Sasuke, but where's Naruto? Can you find him?" said Kakashi.

Pakkun took a deep sniff of the misty air.

"Afraid not, the rain has washed away his scent," said Pakkun, "Hope the kid is still alive."

A long blond haired man wearing black hooded robe found the unconscious boy on the edge of a stream.

"I felt a strange unbalanced power around here, and this kid's energy matches it exactly. Perhaps I should try to use this child in my experiments. Yes … this peeks my curiosity."  
The man walked up to the unconscious boy and attempted to wake him up. The boy's eyes started to open.

"Where am I? Who are you? For that matter, who am I?" said the boy

'Hmm it seems he has amnesia, this could work in my favor.'  
"Oh sorry, my boy, I am so rude, my name is Vexen".  
"Vexen, that's a odd name".  
"Perhaps, but it seems you were unconscious for quite awhile. Do you remember anything?"  
Vexen hoped the answer was no.  
"No I don't remember anything, It's really weird".  
"So. what will you do boy?".

"I am not entirely sure, " the young boy said, peering around in confusion, "this place doesn't seem fitting at all, and my body is all sore, I think I might die".

"If that's the case, then you should come with me boy, I refuse to let you just perish." Vexen proclaimed, a gleam in his eye, "My companions and I may be able to help you."  
The young boy considered it for a moment, a smile creeped across his face.  
"Okay, I don't see much reason to stay here."  
Vexen gave a rare smile.  
"Then let us go forth."  
The two disappeared into the darkness


	2. Existence in Between

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts**

**Revised Chapter 9/28/10**

The two entered the castle that never was. Naruto's eyes were amazed by all the room that this castle had. It was a large white castle with many room s and many layers.

"Wow what is this place" asked the boy.

"Welcome to my humble abode. This is the castle that never was" said Vexen.

"A castle that never was, How is that possible?" Questioned the boy.

"All will be explained soon enough". The nobody went to the room called proof of existence. Then he went inside a room with a shield. Bellow the door it said Chilly Academic. This room was cold and void of any life. There was a window that shows the streets outside and a chalk board with equations on it.

"Boy please stay here I promise I will come back for you" said Vexen as he teleported out of the room.

**%/%**

The Chilly Academic teleported to his chair in the room called where nothing gathers. Surrounding him was his fellow Organization members most of them where in higher chairs then him. All except Xemnas, Xigbar, Roxas, Xion, and Axel where present at this meeting.

"So it seems you have brought us a new present huh Vexen" said Larxene interested in what Vexen has to offer.

"Indeed, I brought a boy from the ninja lands that can make the organization stronger" Vexen said with hopes of promotion.

"How is a little twerp from those parts are gonna make us stronger. Its not like he has anything special that we don't" said Larxene.

"I would not underestimate the boy if I were you. You see this boy has the scent of something that is darker than the strongest heartless. He has the scent of a demon" said Zexion.

"Ah demon you say. If trained the correct way he can be a weapon suited to our best interest" said Xaldin with an evil grin.

"Yes… but there is one problem. The boy has no memories of his past. He does not even know his own name" said Vexen.

"Indeed that may be the case but that would make the boys power work more in our favor" said Saix.

"I say we should play with him let's see if this kid has the power to support the organization" Luxord said while an ace of spade came out of his sleeve.

"Before we decide anything we need to wait for the superior" said Zexion.

**%/%**

The boy stayed in Vexens room. A huge series of questions arose in his head. _Who am I? Where did I come from? Why am I here? What is my name? _Just then he realized he had something on his head. He took it off. It was some sort of head band with a simple that looked similar to a leaf.

"Well well I didn't know Vexen was so deranged into picking up little boys. I always thought the scientist was kind of a coot" said a voice from above. Naruto looked up to see a scrawny man sitting on a pole wearing the same rob as Vexen except the hood concealed his face. The man jumped off the pole.

"Oh I'm sorry how rude of me the names Xigbar" said the man as he took of his hood. He had an eye patch and a huge scar on the left side of his face. He had grey and white hair going into a ponytail and he looked about 40.

"Xigbar" questioned the confused boy.

"Weird name ha I get that a lot. It's cool what's your name kiddo".

"I don't know. I can't remember my name I cant remember anything" .

"Oh dear that's quite odd. Well I guess where all a bit weird" Xigbar said sounding casual.

"That Vexen guy took me here I'm still waiting for him to get back".

"Oh so he left you in his room. This makes me very interested. I believe we should meddle around and see if this old coot has anything worth it in this room" said Xigbar.

"How are we gonna do that" asked the boy curious of the old mans methods.

"Do you see those shelves and papers over there".

"Yeah what of it"

"Lets do some snooping and see what the old coot has been up to".

**%%**

The superior teleported onto his high chair, "So it seems most of you are here. What is the meaning of this" said the Superior.

"Well master I brought you someone that shows great potential. I believe he can help the organization and our cause" said Vexen.

"Who is this person" said the superior.

"I am not quite sure the boy forgotten his memories but it seems this boy gives off a strange energy" said Vexen.

"His memories are no more. Well, that may be. But it seems I will have to take certain precautions".

"What precautions" said Vexen.

"Let's just say we have a special Nobody that can go in his memories" said the superior.

"Ah the girl" said Vexen.

"Indeed".

**%/%**

Vexen teleported to his room to see it a complete mess with papers all over the place, his first thought where _this has Xigbar's name all over it. _He went deeper in his room and he seen his formula for the perfect clone all over the floor.

"Dam it Xigbar what the hell. I thought I told you to stay out of my room" said a furious Vexen.

"Sorry about that dude but you gotta admit it was funny".

"Only to you now I have to clean this mess up. Now off with you then".

"What ever well don't worry kiddo you will see me again, be a good boy now" said Xigbar as he teleported away.

Vexen sat on his bed in a panic. "Dawm that loathsome cur now I gotta clean all this up. This is absurd".

"Hey Vexen do you need some help" asked the boy in the orange jump suit.

"Oh thank you Boy" said Vexen.

"No sweat, I mean I was somewhat responsible for it".

The two cleaned the mess.

"So Boy how would you feel if I said that I can bring some of your memories back" said Vexen.

"That will be great. How ya gonna do it" asked the boy.

"It is quite simple. Let just say I have a friend that have the power over memories. Although I am not sure if she can restore all of your memories" said Vexen.

"A friend of yours, cool" said the happy boy.

"I also intend to make you stronger and more adaptable"

"How you gonna do that"

"Lets just say you will have to go to sleep in order for all this stuff to occur. You have a great power inside you boy and I believe you can use it to become stronger"

"Really… awesome. I am up for anything"

"Yes, intend to make good use of you"

"Hey Vexen… not for nothing but that Xigbar guy. He was dressed just like you why is that?"

"Oh that well lets just say you will know more once you have your memories back"

"Awesome will I get one of those awesome cloaks"

"You could have one but you will have to earn it first"

"Awesome so where do I sleep"

Vexen snapped his fingers and two creatures with the nobody symbol appeared (They look like Mobuis the frost monarch from Yugioh. For those who don't know who that is they basically looks like an ice golem with a blue cape) they where holding a mattress with a pillow and blanket with the nobody symbol on it.

"You can sleep here. I hope the adjustments are to your liking"

"Cool" the boy said as he jumped in the bed.

_I think I can get use to this kid._

**%/%**

Kakashi headed back to the village with Sasuke. He was then approached by Sakura. "Kakashi sensei Kakashi sensei is Sasuke alright" asked Sakura.

"Yeah he will be fine" said Kakashi.

Sakura looked around and noticed the cheery boy she who made a promise was no longer there.

"Hey Kakashi sensei where's Naruto" asked Sakura.

"Can't say, Sakura I am sorry I could not find him" said Kakashi.

All emotions came to the girl all at once. The girl broke down and started to cry. "NO NARUTO HE IS GONE. HE IS REALLY GONE" screamed the girl.

"This must be a hard time for you. I think you should see Shizune and try to talk about it" said Kakashi as he sprinted away. Kakashi was no good at calming people down, especially girls.

**%/%**

As The boy slept pieces of his memories drifted back.

_My names Naruto Uzamaki and I'm gonna be the ho…_

_YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX_

_Yes I'm a ninja ninja ninja_

_There are some people as young as you but are stronger than me_

_I fight for someone who is precious to me_

_I wish I could go where you have gone_

_Your one of the ones I wanna fight the most_

_Summoning jutsu _

_Shadow clone jutsu_

_Rasengon!_

_Sexy jutsu_

_Harem jutsu_

_You can do it to because unlike me you're not a failer_

_I have lost everything once my precious comrades fall before me I don't wanna experience that pain again_

_Naruto some times your eyes are better than mine_

_SASUKE YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE!_

And with that the boy woke up. He found himself in a tube with only his underwear on. Outside the tube was Vexen, a big dude with dark orange hair and a boy who looks a little older that him with purple emo hair.

"WHATS GOING ON" screamed the boy.

"Calm down boy I said I was gonna make you stronger didn't I. Some things must be done before you can become truly strong" Vexen said.

"Things what things"

"Yes this might hurt a little" said Vexen as he pressed a button.

The moment he pressed the button the boy was in deep pain. You heard him and the nine tailed fox scream together. The torment lasted for 15 min then it was done. The boy came out the tube. He then fell but was helped up by the other two males.

"So Boy how do you fell" said Vexen with a smirk on his face.

The boy released some chakra from his body and it pushed the other two males back.

"What is this power" asked the boy.

"I gave you some nobody DNA which stabilizes your chakra into forceful energy. You can also use your nine tailed power to enhance your chakra"

The boy looked confused.

"I forgot to tell you. We are nobodies which means we are none existent beings who have special powers but lack a heart. Our emotions are only memories of how to act from our past selves. You now hold some of our DNA meaning you are half Nobody and Half human. Although you still have your heart you hold the special power that all nobodies posses. You are an entity that exists between the light and the darkness. You exist and you don't exist."

"An existence in between" said the boy.

"You do remember who you are, don't you?" asked Vexen.

"Although I can't remember it all I know my name is Naruto Uzamaki and I am a shinobi"

"Well Naruto how would you like to test your new power" said Vexen.

"Sure"

The teen with Emo hair cleared throat signal to be properly introduced.

"Oh how rude of me I forgot this is Zexion and this is Lexeaus" said Vexen introducing the two.

"Nice to finally meet the boy who reeks of a Demon" said Zexion as he held out his hand out for a hand shake. Naruto did not no whether to take what the teen said as a complement or an insult. He decided to shake his hand anyway. Lexeaus stood quit.

"What's with him" asked Naruto.

"Oh he is not much of a talker" said Zexion.

"Anyway Naruto I dug deep in your memories and found this" Vexen pulled out a card. "It a place lost in your memories and there you will find someone to challenge your strength against" Vexen said as he snapped his fingers and a door with the nobody symbol appeared. "Now go and test your power my boy". Naruto went to the door and used the power of the card to open the door.

Naruto went to the world of memory. For 3 hours he was stuck in the endless forest until he stumbled upon a bridge and the door out of the world. The boy ran and as he got closer he seen a man wearing a mask holding a huge sword and a young girl wearing a tracker mask guarding the door.

Without a word the man with the sword drew his sword. Naruto was now stirred into a battle.


	3. The Test

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.**

Naruto looked at the two shinobi as battle was stired.

"Now you die" Zabuza came charging at the boy with his huge sword attempting to kill him quickly. Naruto's instincts kicked in as he used his shadow clone jutsu to summon 7. 3 of the seven clones where destroyed by the Zabuza huge sword. The other four where charging at Zabuza with Kunai and a Rasengun but where countered by Haku's Ice needles. The real Naruto was running on water to try to sneak attack Haku. Haku then used her kekki genkai to turn the water in the river into emerging ice. As Naruto noticed the change his feet started to produce chakra that broke the ice. He used the chakra to jump back onto the bridge. Haku then threw her needles at Naruto but only to be negated by Naruto's cutting chakra that was surrounding his body.

Zabuza then came behind the boy with his silent speed to try to go for the kill. Naruto teleported away and appeared behind Haku and stabbed her in the back with a kunai surrounded by charkra he then threw her body into the air with the kunai still lagged in her back. As she flew in the air the kunai entered her body deeper and deeper. The chakra inside the Kunai destroyed her insides leaving her a carcass.

Out of rage Zabuza used his Water Dragon Jutsu to drown Naruto in the water. The water pressure was so strong it sent naruto to the bottom of the river. Zabuza then entered the water he used his chakra like a surf board to find and destroy Naruto. "_I am getting really sick of this" _thought the boy. The demon of the sword charged at Naruto. The boy then teleported away to the top of the river. Zabuza seen him and attacked from bellow. To bad for him it was only a diversion as Naruto Rasengued him killing the man on contact. After that a card appeared in front of Naruto. It was his key out of this world of memories. One thing he did learned is how to somewhat adapt to his new powers.

--

Naruto came out the door and seen the three basement nobodies plus Xigbar. "Wow kiddo you did well" said the Free shooter.

"Impressive indeed. It seems you catch on very fast" said Vexen fascinated by the boys work.

"Well what can I say. It was a battle. In a battle you can't let any emotions get in your way. You will just be an open target" said Naruto.

"Oh I almost forgot. Vexen tells me your name is Naruto and you're a ninja" said Xigbar.

"This is true. I am a ninja. Although I can't remember everything. Vexen why can't I remember everything" said Naruto.

"Unfortunately my friend's powers have their limit she could only bring portions of your memories back. I don't fully understand her powers. Perhaps you will get your memories back as you continue to progress".

"Yeah I guess so. What should I do now" asked the boy.

"I don't really know. I guess you can take a break now" said Vexen

"Ok I guess I can explore the castle" said Naruto the boy then walked out the lab and started to explore.

--

Sakura woke up that very next mourning. She still felt the pain of lost. She did not know what to do anything. The only boy who ever loved her was gone. The boy who blindly followed his dreams no matter how stupid. She was an idiot the whole time. Being a fan girl blinded her from the truth. She did not love Sasuke but she loved Nar… just then she heaerd a knock on her door.

"Sakura open up its me" it was Ino.

"Please leave I don't feel like being bothered" Sakura said as she put the pillow over her head.

"Ah come on Sakura don't be like that" Ino said as she barged in.

"No I lost him he is gone the only one who cared" said Sakura.

"SASUKE DIDN'T RETURN NOOO"!!

"No not Sasuke you idiot Naruto. Naruto was the one who did not return" said Sakura.

"Wait a minute you like Naruto" said a somewhat shocked Ino.

"Well yeah I mean unlike Sasuke at least he paid attention to me".

"Oh I always figured you liked him. You two always seemed so close at times" Ino said with a small smile.

"Well that's not important now because he is gone" Sakura said as she continued to cry.

Ino looked at Sakura and smiled. "Don't worry forehead im shore you will see him again. It may not be today or tomorrow but he will be back. That knuckle head has away of deifying logic".

Sakura looked at Ino and could not help but smile.

--

Naruto was now in the Twighlights View department of the castle. He was amazed how big this castle was. 20 families could live there. "Wow kid you look lost" said a voice from above. He looked up to see Xigbar waving his hand. The free shooter jumped down off of his seat.

"So what brings you around' said Naruto.

"Nothing much I just wanted to check on my good old friend. So you're enjoying your stay at the castle" said Xigbar.

"Yeah this place his huge. How do you find anything in here?"

"Well that's what teleporting is for" said Xigbar.

"So what really brings you here" asked Naruto.

"I wanted to introduce you to some of the members" said Xigbar.

"Oh ok sounds like a plan" said Naruto.

The two teleported to the dining hall of emptiness there sat Demyx and Luxord eating breakfast.

"Hey you guys I have some one for you to meet" Xigbar shouted signaling the two nobodies to come over and great him.

"Oh hey you guy im dem … woooo" demyx said as he ran to the two but then tripped on a die. Xig, Lux and Naruto stared to laugh "Owww Luxord why you gotta be so mean" said Demyx.

"Don't be so mad have a little fun boy" Luxord said as he walked past the blond haired nobody. "You must be Naruto. I have heard a lot of you. It seems you can be a great member of our organization. I luck forward to having fun with you" said the bleach blond nobody.

"Wait a minute a full time member of your organization. Awesome how do I do that" Asked the boy.

"You will have to be tested" said a deep raspy voice. They all turned around to see a buff organization member with his hands behind his back. It was hard to see his face as his cloak covered it. "Come with me" the man said as he teleported away. He left the portal open for Naruto to follow. The other organization members teleported away. Naruto then walked into the portal. On the other side he was surrounded by all the other members. He then seen Xigbar, Zexion , Vexen , Leaxeus, Demyx and Luxord. He also seen a man with spiky red hair, a man with long blue hair with a scar on his face, a man with pink hair, a woman with short blond hair and a boy with spiky blond hair. The buff nobody that brought him there took his hood of. He had long dread locks in a pony tail. "The nine tailed boy appears. How I have waited to meet you" said a deep voice high up. Naruto looked up to see a man with silver hair and tan skin sitting on the highest chair.

"Who are you" asked the boy.

"My name is of no importance" said the man. "Do you wish to make yourself useful? Do you wish to have a reason for your existence" asked the man. Naruto then thought of his memories he could remember. He could have sworn he had something important. The memories he wanted was no longer there. "Yes I want to be a part of your group. Whatever I did in my past life lacks any importance to me now. I want to make a difference" said the boy with no hesitation in his words.

"Very good then allow me to test you. You may pick one member to team with for this test" said the superior.

It was a hard choice but the two members he believed he can count on were Xigbar and Vexen. "I chose Xigbar" said the boy.

"Good chose kiddo" said Xigbar.

"Very good now begin" the two where teleported to a wide battle field in hollow bastion.

"You must defeat 999 nobodies and then your final test begins. In the final test you will have no help" said the superior. He then snapped his fingers and an army of Dusk and Surceserror nobodies appeared from the void. "Good luck" the superior said as he teleported away.

The battle started and the dusk all charged at Naruto only to be repelled by a hoard of shadow clones. Xigbar looked and was surprised the boy had this power. The shadow clones used there kunai to eliminate a vast number of the nobodies.

"Hey kid watch this" Xigbar said as he levitated in the air. His guns then fluted at his side and released arrow heads in every direction. He easily eliminated 200 nobodies. Xigbar then floated down when his limit was done. "Naruto cover me I need to reload" Xigbar said.

The Surceserror nobodies started to surround the platoon Naruto used his shadow clones to eliminate 15 of them but the clones where destroyed by newly summoned Dragon and Berserker nobodies. Xigbars guns finaly reloaded and he was able to keep the newly summoned Ninja Nobodies (Larxenes nobodies) from attacking from above while Narutos clones Used Rasengun to destroy the berserker Nobodies. After defeating the ninja nobodies Xigbar focused his attention to the dragon nobodies as naruto fought off the Cyclops and Ice golem nobodies(Lexaus and Vexens Nobodies). Naruto then used his berserk chakra as a shield as he tore apart the heard of nobodies. Xigbar needed to reload so he went behind Naruto until his guns where done and blew away the newly summoned Flytrap nobodies (Marluxias). Naruto then used his kunais and filled them with chakra to eliminate the last of the nobodies. All 999 nobodies where eliminated.

"I'll see you later kiddo good luck" Xigbar said as he teleported away.

Naruto then looked at the teleporting nobody. He was then hit with a huge gust of wind. He struggled to get up as he seen the dread looked nobody walk to the boy with one hand behind his back. "Prepare your self I am the 1000 nobody. Xaldin the Whrilwind of Six Lances "


	4. You Pass

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.**

Naruto questioned how he was going to stop the lancer. While Naruto was trying to get back up the lancer was air walking towards Naruto with one hand behind his back. "Now we play for keeps if you don't kill me you will die" said Xaldin with a malicious grin. He began to strike with his six lances but Naruto creates a charkra shield that puts Xaldin of Balance. He then tries to get some distance from the nobody. "Let me try shadow clone Jutsu" said the boy as he formed the hand signs the three shadow clones charged at the nobodie. "WIND GUARD ME" screamed the nobody as wind surrounded him. The three shadow clones where pushed back by the wind.

The blond then used his chakra to form to lances. When Xaldin seen this the only word he can muster was "Impressive". The boy then charged at the nobody using one of his lances to to break his shield which also damaged him. He used his other lance to try to end him but the nobodie moved out of the way quickly.

Xaldin then jumped in to the air and started to strike down from the air multiple times. The first time it hit but the last three times naruto jumped out of the way.

He then used his chakra and formed it into two guns that looked like Xigbars in chakra form. He then begin to shoot arrows of chakra at Xaldin. _Impressive so he can mimic the weapons and fighting styles of any one he seen in battle. Vexen really did enhance his abilities. _Xaldin thought. He then began to use his wind shield to reflect most of the bullets. Naruto then cocked his guns back and created a warp shot that broke Xaldins shield. He then used his guns and shouted in all directions.

Xaldin then flew in the air. At that moment his lances turned into a huge dragon. "BEWARE THE FACE OF DESPAIR" the nobody said as a huge blast of wind came from the dragon. Naruto used his shadow clone jutsu to soften the blow.

He then came up with a funny idea. When Xaldin landed naruto used some of his remaining shadow clones and used the only jutsu he can think of. "Harem Jutsu" screamed the boy. A harem of beautiful naked girls came and surrounded the lancer. The lancer could not help but get a bonner and a nose bleed. Even the other members who were watching the battle got aroused. Xemnas, Xigbar, Vexen, Lexeaus, Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Luxord , Marluxia, Larxene, and Roxas all fell out of their chairs. Xion thought the jutsu was retarded and Saix was unfazed. With Xaldin paralyzed Naruto then used his Rasengun and eliminated the nobody.

"Yeah I did it" said the boy.

"Indeed you did" said the voice of the man he just defeated. The man who he defeated appeared behind him.

"I just killed you how are you still here" said Naruto.

"What you killed was a clone. It was designed to only have 40% of my real strength" said the Whirled Wind Lancer.

"SO did I pass or what" asked the boy.

Xaldin nodded his signaling his answer.

"YES I PASSED AWSOME" cheered the boy. He then followed Xaldin to the portal which lead to the conference room.

When they entered Xaldin was immediately laughed at by Xigbar, Axel and Larxene. "Nice job" Xigbar commented.

"Oh shut up" said Xaldin.

"To think a high rank member such as you could fall for such a ridicules trick. You are such a magatory disgrace" said Saix

"Oh shut up you ass kisser that was not me it was my clone" said the lancer.

"Anyway Naruto you have passed and now you are one of us. Demyx give him a robe" said Xemnas . Demyx then teleported to the closet and grabbed a size medium robe. He then teleported back to the room and handed it to Naruto. "Congratulations" said the cheery nobody.

"I now pronounce you number 15 The Flawless Military" said Xemnas.

"Flawless military why did you pick that name" asked the boy.

"You seem to use those clones a lot and with your new abilities there is so much more you can do" said Xemnas.

"More Abilities like what" asked the boy.

"I am not sure you will have to find out what those abilities are yourself" now here is your chair. The chairs of Roxas and Larxene moved slightly to the side and a new chair appeared from the ground. It was lower than Vexens chair.

"Your chair will only get higher due to the missions you have accomplished. Your chair will also go up for how well you follow orders. If you betray the organization you will be eliminated" said Xemnas.

"Understood" said Naruto. He began to teleport away but was cut off by Xemnas. "Oh I almost forgot you now have a room in proof of existence you may want to check it out. Naruto teleported to the room that held other rooms his room was right next to Xions. On the floor was the Leaf symbol covered by the nobody simble. When he entered he seen a bed with pillows and blankets with the nobody simble on it.

A few hours later

He then laid on the bed and thought. This organization was the best thing for him. He figured whatever he was he could not be and did not want to be. Then he heard knocking on the door. "Come in" shouted Naruto.

"A so are you enjoying your stay at the catsle" said Xigbar.

"Yeah so far"

"Are you ready for your first mission"

"Lets go"

The two teleported away.

--

"XEMNAS I just came up with a fascinating discovery" said Vexen.

"What is it Vexen"

"I have just come up with a new discovery in which we may not actually need hearts for Kingdom hearts"


	5. Refilection of a Dirty Old Man

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.**

"What are you trying to say Vexen" said the superior.

"What I am trying to say is that I have examined Narutos body structure and it seems those from his world have this life energy called chakra. You see this chakra is the life energy we need to supply hearts to kingdom hearts. I believe we can even use the chakra its self as hearts" said the Frezzing Scholar.

"Fascinating but to be completely sure we would have to run a test. Dispatch Axel and send him to the world of Ninjas to collect one of these Shinobis.

--

The two members teleported to twilight town.

"So what are we suppose to do here" asked Naruto.

"We need to liberate some heartless from this area" said Xigbar.

"Vexen tells me the heartless are on our side" said Naruto.

"Some are. There are still some who go rouge or follow someone else lead" Xigbar said.

The two looked around the quant little town. There where kids playing with there skateboards while some of the older people worked in stores. They past what seemed to be an event. There was kids playing struggle and a bunch of people cheering them on. Xigbar seen this really attractive woman and pointed her out.

"Hey Naruto check out the curves on that lady over there".

"You old stinking pervert focus on the mission".

"What I am just admiring the sights. Cant blame me much for that".

"Of course I can looking at woman will only slow us down".

"A

s if we haven't seen a heartless in a good while". Just as Xig said that the heartless stole the ladies bag.

"MY BAG"

"Don't worry man I got it" Xigbar said as his guns emerged. He then shot three times and two Arrows hit the heartless and disposed of it.

"Oh thank you kind sir" said the lady.

"No sweat can't let these things reek havoc like that. MY name is Xig"… just before Xigbar could complete his sentence he was cut of by Naruto.

"Hey one eye aren't we suppose to do something" said Naruto.

"I have faith you can handle the heartless problem on your own" said Xigbar.

Naruto stormed off. When he turned off the two where gone and all you can see was the after effects of his teleporting.

"I swear that old pervert reminds me of some one I just can't put my finger on it"

--

In the lands of the ninjas a certain red head was teleported in the middle of the forest.

"Wow it certainly been a long time since I been here" said the red head.

The forest was quiet. All you could hear was the sounds of foot steps. An konha hyuga ninja was running to threw the forest..

"Oh I hear foot steps" Axel said as he threw his chackram at the ninja. He then walked towards the injured ninja. "Oh it looks like you are hurt. I guess I will have to take you in" said the red haired nobody.

"Who are you" the ninja said as he got back up.

"Who am I you ask. I am Axel got it memorized".

"Well I don't care who you are your dead to me. Byakugon" the hyuga used his kekki genkai to see Axel's chakra. "This cant be you have no Chakra".

"Well isn't that just very unfortunate for you" Axel said as he charged at the Ninja.

The hyuga used his secret Jutsu. "8 trigrams 2 palms, 4 palms, 6 palms (and so on) 8 trigrams 128 palms." the hyuga hit him with it but to no avail.

"A HAHAHAHAHH that tickles. My turn" axel charged at the shinobi and stabbed in the chest with his chakrams. "Mission Complete" Axel said with a satisfied smile. He then teleported with the body. Little did he know he was being watched by a shinobi with a Venus flytrap like body wearing an akatsuki outfit. "Interesting'.

---

It took 1 and a half four Naruto to eliminate the heartless. "That stupid old pervert I swear im gonna get him back for this".

It was now night and Naruto was standing in the middle of wear the struggle tournaments where held. Just then he heard the sound of metal clapping together. From the sky came a huge guard Armor Heartless.

"Oh great" Naruto formed his chakra into to spears and begin to throw the first one at the heartless. The Heartless arm came and grabbed Naruto and slammed him on the ground.

_So he can separate his body..nice. _The two arms began to follow him try to slash. Naruto charged his Rasengun and pressed it against the hand. The arm was destroyed but the other arm had got his leg. And the legs began to stomp him out. He then created a shadow clone jutsu with no hand signs. The shadow clone took the form of Xaldin and used his six lances to eliminate the two legs. _Wait a minute all I did was think of Xaldin and my clone changed to him. How is that? I guess it has something to do with my chakra or me being half nobody or something. _He decided to just go with flow and use that clone his advantage. The last arm tried to grab Xaldin but was repelled by the wind. The Xaldin clone then formed his lances into a dragon and destroyed the last hand. The Xaldin clone then disappeared. The final part of the body was rolling around like a boiling ball. Naruto used his chakra on his feet so he can glide away. Then the heartless then stopped in its tracks. It seems he was side tracked by a figure approaching from the shadows. Naruto used his instinct and created a billion clones before they could attack a billion of arrows come from the sky and eliminated the Guard Armor. Naruto looked up to see the coated pervert who left him.

"You stupid pervert how could you do that to me" said Naruto.

"As if I figured you could take these heartless by yourself and from the looks of it I was right"

"You left me to die while you where getting your dick wet. You nothing but a no good pervert"

"Think of it as a learning experience. We are not going to be here forever so you need to learn to fend for your self"

"I can do that just fine"

"And that's exactly why I left. You did not need me in this mission"

Naruto sighed knowing he lost the argument.

"Look kiddo how about this. Let's get some ramen"

"RAMEN… AWSOME LETS GO"

--

Sakura was walking to the training field to meet Kakashi when she bumped into Hinata.

"Oh hey Hinata" said the depress cheery blossom girl.

"Oh hey Sakura" said the depress Hyuga.

"I can only guess you heard about Naruto" Sakura said.

"Yeah but he will be back" said Hinata.

"How are you so sure" asked Sakura.

"Naruto is one of the strongest people I know. What ever he is going threw he will overcome" said Hinata

"Yeah I guess your right" said Sakura.

"You know it was Naruto who was the one who told me to believe in my self and keep following my dream. I really admire his strength" said Hinata.

"Yeah he really is strong headed" Sakura said as she thought. "Hey Hinata what are you doing tomorrow"

"Nothing really I don't believe I have any missions"

"So how about we get some ramen" said Sakura

"Sure I don't mind" the two exchanged information.

"So I guess I will see you tomorrow" Sakura said.

"Yeah".

--

The two went to this quant little ramen shop near the train station. Naruto had the pork ramen while Xigbar had the misu ramen.

"So how does it taste" asked Xigbar.

"It taste awesome. I don't think I ever had great ramen like this".

"When I was a somebody I use to come here a lot"

"It must be awesome to be a full Nobody"

"Not exactly. You see we don't really have hearts. We can only fell emotions that we remember when we where human. I don't know all the details I think you should ask Zexion or Saix there good with this kind of stuff".

"Saix is the one with the long blue hair right"

"Correct" said the Nobody.

"I don't know that guy seems so plane" said Naruto.

"I know he is like a wall that talks back"

"He's that boring"

"Dude he is Xemnas Royal ass kisser. You do know who Xemnas right"

"Yeah he's the one with the silver hair right"

"Yep. Wow this ramen is really good" said Xigbar.

_30 minutes later_

"Man im stuffed" said Naruto.

"Yeah same here. I think we should be getting back" said Xigbar.

--

The two teleported to the castle to find no one there.

"Where is every one" siad Naruto.

"There probably in the basement" siad Xigbar.

The two teleported to the basement. They seen all the other members (But two) surrounding a tube where a hyuga member in this machine that was extracting his chakra.

"Whats going on" said naruto.

"Don't worry about it. This is completely necessary to obtain Kingdom Hearts" said Saix

"What but this is?"

"Oh shut up you stupid demon brat" said the hyuga.

"What did you call me" said Naruto.

"You heard me. I knew you where evil and this proves my point. You destroyed my father and now with the help of your little friends your gonna kill me. You dawm demon you don't deserve to live".

Anger engulfed the boys whole entire being. Out of the names he hated being called demon ranked high apon his list. Red and white chakra protruded out of Narutos body. "You fuckin maggot you are the one who does not deserve to exist" said Naruto. The chakra was so strong it started to break stuff around the room.

"ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!"

Xaldin Lexauas Xigbar and Vexen tried to hold the boy back. They where all pushed back by the force of chakra.

"I have no choice. Saix Knock him out" said Xemnas. Saix summoned his claymore known as Lunatic and used the edge of his sword to knock Naruto unconscious.

--

Far away in the forest of deception in the ninja lands two figures wearing black hoods appererd from the darkness.

"Is these were we are suppose to meet them' said the female.

"I believe so" said the Male voice.

"Hey you guys long time know see" said a voice from the trees. The two looked up two see a man in gold and purple armor with a knights mask covering his face. The man jumped down from the tree.

"So how are my two former teammates are"

--

Somewhere far away in a cave 10 members of another organization gathered for a meeting.

"So Zetsu you say there is this guy who can teleport who took away a member of the Main branch" said the member with spicky hair.

"Yes it seems this fighter does not posses any chakra" said Zetsu.

"I being without chakra interesting" said the member with the sword.

"So what do we do" said the hunch back member.

"We wait. This is potential threat. Let us wait and see what happens next" said the spiky haired one.


	6. Confrence in the Dark Ocean

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto or KH.**

"So I see your still in one peace" said one of the robed ones.

"Of course he is as if Jadie would ever be taken" said the female in the robe.

"Yeah that's all true but we did not come to catch up on old memories. Lumaria, Arlene how is your rebellion coming along" said Jadie.

"I believe it will go a well. Our leader has entrusted me with castle oblivion which Sora will arrive soon. He destroyed Ansem the Seeker of Darkness. After that and he and Riku close the door to Darkness I will lead Sora to Castle Oblivion where we will use Namine to tamper with his memories" said the clocked male.

"Namine" questioned the armored warrior.

"A nobody that can manipulate memories. We will use her to use Sora to destroy any of our enemys" said the clocked male.

"Yeah don't forget Marly we also have Ax.." said the clocked female as she was cut off.

"We are not yet sure we can trust him yet" said the clocked male.

"Well I hope everything goes as plan. We need that organization so we can be the dominant bunch" said the armored man.

"Have you heard from DIZ" said the clocked man.

"Nah haven't seen him. After the incident I kinda went my own way" said the armored man.

"Oh well I hope your efforts make you as strong as you need be. As for us we will take over the organization and then the three of us will rain supreme" said the clocked man.

"I will be keeping in touch" said the armored man. After that the three teleported away.

--

Naruto finally woke up. He felt the sand run threw his fingers. When he opened his eye he realized he was in a dark ocean. He got up and he looked around. He seen sand and water as far as the eye can see. He saw a lot of weird rock formations. He looked to the left and he saw a man in the organization cloak.

"You have finally awoken" said the man with a vast and deep voice.

"Xe…Xemnas"Naruto said.

"You really did put yourself in a hard predicament. You let your anger take control" said Xemnas.

"Yeah… the things that man said to me it got me heated up. I did not know why but it really pist me off. I did not know how to react. The only thing I could think too do is rip him apart"

"It's different for you. An average person can lose control like that but you can't. You have too much power. Remember you have nobody DNA running through your veins. Not only that you have the nine tailed fox demon spirit inside you. You are one who needs to be in close with your emotions. You cannot just go charge in head first like what your use to doing. You need to be smarter if you want to be an efficient member of my organization".

"What if I don't wanna be a member of your organization"

"And what go back to the life you once had. Do you even know what any of these people think about you? You honestly think that they will take you back. Do you even know who these people are? The man we destroyed was from your village. A village covered in sin. Would you make the unwise choice of going to that place or do you accept the organization. Don't delude your self with a petty dream".

Naruto thought. _Do I even know what I am doing? This organization may have its skeletons in its closet. But since I been here they treated me like family. I don't even remember the people who I once affiliated with. I know I was a shinobi but what else was I. if someone from my village can call me a demon should I really go back. _

"If that's the case I will have a new dream. I don't need those people anymore. I'm sticking it here" said Naruto.

"Wise choice not many would be that smart. Stay with us and the path to perfection will open to you" said Xemnas as he teleported away.

Naruto sat on the sand and thought. _So the world really is made of light and darkness. I don't know where I stand. I guess I will stand in the middle. I can get the best of both worlds. It doesn't sound so bad _

A few hours past

Vexen, Xaldin and Xigbar teleported to the dark ocean.

"A Naruto over here" shouted Xigbar.

Naruto ran to the group of nobodies. "Are you guys ok I thought you three where a goners " said Naruto.

"As if I took hits from bigger things than that fox demon. It's all cool kid" said Xigbar.

"So you forgive me even though I hurt you guys" said Naruto.

"Sure its not like you can control that kind of power yet." said Vexen.

"It was a misunderstanding. Its perfectly fine. You still have so much to learn" said Xaldin.

"Now come on where going to get some ramen" said Xigbar.

Naruto smiled and teleported away with his friends.

--

Back in the conference room. Xemnas teleported to his high chair.

"So how is the boy' said Zexion.

"He is fine. I had a talk with him. His loyalty for our cause is questioned. He wants to be in the organization but questions our motives" said xemnas.

"Well I guess it is a good thing that numbers 2-4 have taking a liking to the boy" said Zexion.

"That's true but I hope those three don't forget that there nobodies. Hanging around someone like him may persuade him to do things that won't work in our favor" said Xemnas.

"How do you know that" said Saix.

"I have been studying this boy behavior before he was adducted by Vexen. He has a knack of making people think his way" said Xemnas.

"Although that may be true he is not who he used to be. He has no memories of who he was" said Lexeaus.

"There could be a chance he will relapse but if that happens we have Namine" said Saix.


	7. Absent Silhouette

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.**

**Sorry I have not updated in awhile. I am kind of busy trying to fix my personal life. If you did not know Naruto's Nobody half influences his behavior when he is angry or when he is trying to protect something. In other words you can say he has two personalities. His cheery happy go lucky side and his malicious side influenced by his Nobody and Demon powers. If you look closely at one of the absent silhouette's title derives from another show. If you can guess what show it is you're a champ. Oh before i forget i am also looking for a beta reader. **

**--**

The Four Nobodies headed to the ramen shop. Naruto was extremely happy because he loved the ramen there it was the best his taste buds have ever tasted.

"Hello costumers welcome to Twighlight Ramen how can I help you" said the Casher. She knew she was gonna make a lot of money especially when Naruto shows up compared to the large amount he ate last time.

"Oh I guess I'll have the usual" said Xigbar. His usual order is the misu ramen with a Olympus Brand Coke.

"I will have the Beef ramen with a cup of lemonade" said Xaldin.

"I will have the same as he" said Vexen. Vexen does not usually know what to get when he orders food so he mostly chooses the same as every one else.

"I will have everything there having" Naruto said as he pointed at his three friends.

_This kids got a big apatite_ Thought Xaldin.

"Naruto don't be such a Gluten. Just pick something we call manage" said Vexen

"Alright fine I guess I will have the shrimp ramen" Naruto said disappointedly.

They waited for there food.

"So why do you like ramen so much" asked Xaldin?

"Don't really know I just love it. I can sit here all day and just eat boll after boll" said Naruto.

"You should try some other foods as well it is aways good to have versatile tounge" said Xaldin.

"Hey you guys I didn't know you where here" said an approaching voice.

They all turned around to see Demyx with sea salt ice-cream.

"Oh it's the water squirt what are you ding here" said Xigbar.

"Hey don't make fun of me you one eyed terd" said Demyx.

"So what brings you here" said Naruto.

"Well Xemnas did not assign any mission for me today so I decided to explore the city. I was hanging with Axel earlier but he went to meet up with some one else so he gave me this Popsicle"

"Ok so Axel flat left you and you decided to bother us" said Xigbar.

"Well I guess you can say that. Please don't kick me out man. I really don't wanna be excluded" said Demyx.

"Well I think you sho…." Xigbar said before he was cut off.

"Ah you could stay. Your not really bothering anyone" said Naruto.

"GREAT" Demyx said as he sat next to Xigbar. Xigbar gave him a look of discuses. He didn't really get along with Demyx. He is always ruining modes with his sitar.

There ramen have finally arrived. At that moment Zexion arrived from the darkness.

"Vexen your presence his required for our mission in castle oblivion" said then cloaked Schemer.

"I will be there shortly I am quite busy right now. When I am done with my ramen I will arrive" Vexen said. He and the other 3 nobodies turned around to see there ramen boils empty along with Demyx's Popsicle stick and a full Naruto.

"Dude so uncool" said Xigbar

"I guess this boy can consume more than he can afford" said Xaldin

"I cam afford it" Naruto said as he pulled out a frog wallet filled with munny.

"Whoa where did you get all that cash" said Xigbar.

"It was in my old pants pocket,. I brought it with me because I thought it would be useful" said Naruto

_Its seems he must make a lot of money at his job. I will have to ask Xemnas for a raise _thought Xaldin.

"Well with that I guess I will be going. Farewell everyone" Vexen said as he and Zexion teleported away.

"Yeah I guess im going to. Later" Xigbar said as he teleported. With that there where only three.

"Well I guess we should go back to our world. Maybe next time we can try a different resterraunt. I would see how your taste bouds will take my favorite dish" said Xaldin as he payed the lady and the three teleported to The world that never was.

"

**--**

The Naruto arrived in the lounge of nonexistence. Xaldin and Demyx teleported somewhere else in the castle. The boy looked to see Saix on the sofa looking at some papers.

"So Saix what ya doing" said Naruto.

"Doing some reading. Why did you ask?" said Saix.

"Well I figured that since you're the only one here we could talk for a bit" Said Naruto.

"So boy what do you want to talk about" asked Saix curious of what conversation the boy can muster.

"Why are there only fifteen members in this organization" asked Naruto.

"There was a time we had more members in the organization. But thanks to the endeavors of a keyblade warrior and his lackeys they where eliminated. As of now we don't really need more members we have lower rank nobodies to carry other missions out" said Saix.

"Keyblade Warrior"?

"Yeah… Besides Roxas and Xion there is others. The one we are focusing on now is a boy Named Sora. I believe he is currently in Castle Oblivion dealing with the assigned members".

"Oh so that's where he is. Now back to the subject about new members. The dusk are so weak. We need more members so we can be more dominate. We need more chicks. We're going to lo ok gay with the only hot chick hear being Larxene" said Naruto saving the Sora subject to later.

"What difference would it make if we get more woman or not. It only matters that we accomplish our missions" said Saix.

"Yeah but we don't want it to be a sausage fest" said Naruto making complete sense.

Saix then pictured all the male members with sausages in there hands screaming Sausage Fest. "Yeah I guess your right I will talk it over with Xemnas" Saix said while teleporting away.

Naruto picked up Saix book. He was reading The Giver. "Well gee I wonder what this book could be about. Before he can finish the first page he was interrupted by a teleporting Luxord.

"Naruto just the boy I was looking for" said the Gambler.

"What do you want" said Naruto.

"I have a game for you. You see I was the only one who did not see what you can really do. So I want to see your true skills. There are two **Absent Silhouette **in the castle. I want you to find and defeat them. You can choose any organization member to accompany you. All aside from Marluxia, Larxene, Axel, Vexen, Lexeaus, Zexion, Xemnas and yours truly. Will you accept my challenge?

Naruto thoght for this mission he should take Xaldin but he knows what Xaldin could do already. Same goes for Xigbar. He never seen what Saix, Roxas,Xion or Demyx could do. He noticed that Demyx was one of the weeker Org he does not know how he fights. "Fine i execpt your challenge. I will chose Demyx as my Partner" said Naruto confidently.

"Fine then let the game began" said Luxord as he and Naruto Teleported away.

**--**

Back in the Ninja world another organization had a meeting

"That's another one" said the spiky haired man hiding in the darkness.

"Another" said the swordsmen in the darkness.

"Another life has been taken by an unknown force" said the spiky haired man.

"What does it matter to us that someone else died? People die everyday" said the swordsman.

"Kisame what our leader is trying to say is that people are being eliminated by enemies outside of this realm. That aside the nine tailed fox wielder is no longer in this world" said Itachi.

"What do you mean beings from other worlds? What kind of gibberish are you talking about" said Deidara.

"What he means is there are lots of other worlds out there. Do you remember Squad 0 from 4 years ago they where some of konoha's finniest. If I remember correctly that's the team of Jadie Hyuga, Lumaria Haruno , and Arlene Yamanaka. The Phoenix, The Elegant Saber and The Berserk Beauty. Other wise known as the three Sparten Shinobi. If I am not mistaken you and Jadie used to be good friends if I am not mistaken" said Kisame. Itachi Stood quiet for a moment.

"So you know those three explain about there abilities" said Pain.

"Even thou I was friends with him it does not mean I have any knowledge of his powers. I am afraid I can not help you" said Itachi.

"If that is the case then what was this person like when you where friends" said Pain.

"He was a person who truly did what he wanted and did not care about the consequences. He always strived to be the best and become stronger. He was always loyal to his friends and was a difficult warrior to defeat in the battle field. Last I heard from him was when he fled the village with his two party members. They were trying to find some new adventure. He wasn't the type to just like sitting around" said Itachi.

"So he was blood thirsty and he did as he pleased with no fear of the after life. With reckless behavior like that I doubt he survived. He probably dead somewhere" said Pain.

"I would not underestimate him. Even thou he has those characteristics that does not make him an idiot. He wasn't in team 0 for nothing" said Itachi.

"The question is whether he has any connection with these clocked warriors. Naruto is missing this does not fall to well with our plans. We must start moving faster. Deidara, Sasori go get the one tailed Shakaku. We need to get the preparations ASAP" said Pain.

:

**--**

**Back at the Ninja academy**

Sasuke Uchiha stood in front of the Ninja academy. His previous days in the village where not good ones. Ever since he came back he was looked down upon by his pears. Even some of the older folks hated him. The only Person that did not treat him differently was Kakashi. Sakura and Ino have mixed feelings about the situations. He really felt like he fucked up. He seeked power for revenge and it brought him nothing. His only friend was god knows where and he lost the respect amongst his pears. What was he to do now? Could he possibly change? Was change even an option for him? Would it make a difference?

"Sasuke" said a man approaching. It was Kakashi. "What are you doing sitting here by your elf?"

"Wouldn't someone who messed up as much as me deserve to be alone" said Sasuke.

"Ok sure you messed up. You really messed up. We all do it. We just have to be man enough to learn from our mistakes. Sitting here moping is not going to do anything. What happened between you and Naruto was tragic but do you think he would want you to lay around and do nothing"

"BUT I KILLED HIM! ITS MY FAULT THAT NARUTO IS GONE"

"Even if that's the case so what. You fucked up we all do. Just beating yourself up will do nothing. I highly doubt Naruto's dead. That boy could survive a genocide. He tougher than you think and he wants you to be tough as well. Believe it." Kakashi Said leaving Sasuke with some food for thought. "I gotta go run some errands. I will catch you later." He said as dashed away.

**--**

Demyx teleported to the cavern of remembrance.

"Luxord told me I was to go on a mission with you" said Demyx with a confused look.

"Yeah I have to find two absent silhouette's some where in the castle" said Naruto.

"OK knowing Luxord he's puts the first one in an obvious place and will leave a clue in an obvious place and will leave some sort of clue that will lead to the second one" said Demyx.

"It seems like you played Luxords Games before. What was your experience like" sais Naruto.

"Well there was a time where he played a game with me Xigbar and Axel. Needless to say we lost".

"But one thing leaves me confused. What in the world is an absent silhouette" said Naruto.

"It's a type of nobody that mimics the apperence and the fighting style of deceeasd members. They cant talk the can only chukle and grunt" said Demyx.

"Saix told me that there where others Members but they where eliminated by the keyblade master. Was it this Sora guy i have been hearing about" said Naruto.

"No it was not Sora it was another warrior and his friends. I am not sure what his name is but i know his keyblade was different then Sora's. It had a power that did not work in the organization's favor" said Demyx.

"What happened to him and his friends" said Naruto

"I am not sure of all the details but i belive his friends where eliminated and the warriors where abouts are Unkown" said Demyx

"Gee i wounder what happened to him. Anyway i think we should get started on the mission" said Naruto.

The three serched the castle for the absent silhouette's. It took them about 26 mins to find the first one. It turned out to be in the entrance of the castle.

"Cyclops Hammer" Naruto read the symbol. It was a fist with the words Cyclops hammer on top. The symbol transformed into a warrior with silver hair and dark blue eyes wearing the organization robe. He had these two weights in his hand. He clapped his fist together and the battle began.

The warrior charged at Naruto with his fist sending him flying. "Dance Water Dance" Demyx said as he used his sitar to summon water notes that explode on impact. They surrounded the warrior dealing minor Damage to him. He emerged from the water explosions and slamed his two fist in the ground creating an earth quke that nearly swallowed Naruto. The nine tailed boy emerged and shoot 15 gun arrows at the Warrior. The warrrior's glided at top speed two Naruto trying to cave his face in. Naruto formed his chakra to the form of Vexen's Shield subdoing the warriors attack. Demyx than rode a wave by using his sitar as a surf bored. The wave he created fel on the warrior. The Warrior spined around like a tornado creating a wurl pool. "ARGHHHHHHHH" the warrior scremed at the top of his loungs. "I will send you to your grave" Naruto said. Naruto used his Chakra as a charging shield with three lances in a trinagler formation. By the time he got to the Warrior the Warrior fist was in the form of a tornado and he punched Naruto sending him flying. Demyx than used his Sitar as a hammer as he tried booping the Warrior in the back of the head. The warrior then punched Demyx in the face giving him a missing tuth and a terable broze. The warrior looked at the Sitar boy with a pleased expresion only to see him poof in to thin air. The real Demyx sent an unblokable wave of water his way. "WHIRLPOOL RASENGUN" When the water had contact with the warrior Naruto Used his Shreding Rasengun in combination with Demyx water attack to end the silhouette's existence. The warrior faded away and was never hered from again.

"Wow that one was a dozey"said Demyx. There was card on the ground Naruto picked it up. It read _so you defeated the hammer. The next one will be in the cage of the silent beast._

"Cage of the silent beast where do you think that could be" said Naruto.

"It is probably an analagy. Hes probably talking about one of the members rooms. From the looks of it it could ether be Lexeaus or Saix" said Demyx.

"Well then lets get to work" said Naruto.

**--**

**Somewhere in castle oblivion**

"I just don't get it. Why would Riku try to attack me" said Sora.

"He probably doesn't remember who you are" said Donald.

"Remember Sora to find is to lose and to lose find. That's how things are around here Sora" said Goofy.

"Yeah but sometimes I wish things where simple. Everything we done on this journey was such a struggle and now me and Riku are on bad terms again. I wish we could just go back to the islands and play like we used to" said Sora.

"The three of you are always together. Sora ,Riku and Ka…. Whats here name" said Donald.

"Me Riku and Namine" said Sora with a confident look on his face.

**--**

**Somewhere in the castles basement**

"Just two more worlds to go then hopefully I will be cleansed of my darkness" said Riku.

**--**

**In the Basement of Castle Oblivion**

"So Vexen and Rikus replica are now testing Sora now" said Zexion.

"Yes… I find it odd that Marluxia would go this far into changing Sora's memories. There has to be more to the story" said Lexeaus.

"Perhaps but what would Marluxia have to gain by giving Sora fake memories. What could he possibly be planning" said Zexion

"I am not sure. One thing worries me though" said Lexeaus with a worried look.

"What is it" questioned Zexion.

"The New member he worries me. From what I observed he is the type to follow his gut and make risky choices rather than using logic. This behavior can continuously set back our plans" said Lexeaus.

"Don't concern yourself with those matters the boy is young he will learn his place. It's not like he remembers who he is anyway. Besides I think Xemnas has taken a liken to the boy" said Zexion.

"Now your thinking like the others" said Lexeaus.

"What others what are you talking about" said Zexion.

"Your acting like Vexen and some of the other members. You where the one who said he might make some members think differently. You are becoming one of those members" said Lexeaus .

"So what. It doesent matter whether I took a liken to him or not. Unlike him I think with my head rather than my gut. Remember our mission is to get hearts. With Naruto I think it could become a reality" said Zexion.

"Just watch yourself Zexion. I don't wanna lose to loneyness like the others" said lexeaus as he teleported away.

**--**

**Valley of the end**

"How long has it been Lue or should i call you Marluxia now" said the armored male.

"Lue is just fine. It reminds me of the good old days. When we traveled the universe threw the darkness" said Marluxia.

"Well im sure you remember this place" said Jadie.

"Yeah this is where we started our new life. When we put the shinobi life behind us and went with DIZ"said Marluxia.

"So becoming a nobody didnt deplete your memory like some others" said Jadie.

"Yeah... anyway our plans are in motion the keyblade master will soon be ours and the organization will soon be our puppets" said Marluxia.

"IF only my keyblade had the power to realese hearts" said Jadie.

"It doesn't matter. Your keyblade has a unique and better power all its own" said Marluxia.

"Yeah I guess" said Jadie.

"Remember if we where to fade away you would be the one to carry on our legacy" said Marluxia as he teleported away.

"Right".

**--**

**Somewhere else in the Castle**

"Wow our plan is going so well all thanks to you Namine. Now the toy will soon follow all of our orders and he will be ours to command. The memories of Karai will be replased by sweat little lies of you" said Larxene with a mocking tone.

"He won't forget. Even if I erase his memory it will never fade because … I am the shadow of Kairi" said Namine.

"Then that should be your incentive not to fuck anything up. If all goes well you can actually be somebody and not just Karai's shadow" said Larxene. Larxene then brought her attention to Namines Drawing. "And what is this" said Larxene.

"It's a picture of Naruto and his closest friends" said Namine. In the picture you saw Naruto in his old outfit. A pink haired girl and a boy with a blue shirt.

"It seems you know a great deal about his past" said Larxene.

"Yeah when Vexen took him in it i clensed his mind of his memories. Some of his memories should be forgoten anyway" said Naminme.

"Why do you say that" asked Larxene?

"Well he did not live a charmed life. He was picked on by the villagers because he was different. He always tried to assimilate himself with these people. Even though some of them accepted him there are always the ignorant ones. I believe he is better off not remembering" said Namine.

**--**

The two nobodies entered Saix room. It was one of the bigget rooms in the castle. They looked at Saix laying down on his sofa.

"What are you two doing here" said Saix.

"We think theres a absent silhouette in here" said Naruto.

"let me guess Luxords palying games again" said Saix.

"Yeah we gotta defeat them" said Demyx.

"Alright i guess i can be of some assitence. Besides i need to train anyway" Said Saix.

The three looked in the corner to see a the Symbol of a flute. It read _Harvesting Hive. _The symbol transfromed into a woman with black and blound hair in a ponytail. She was wearing the organization coat. She drew her flote and the battle started.

She played her flute and a bunch of insect nobodies that looked like a hybrid of a bee and a battle attacked the three nobodies. Saix called upon the power of the moon and went to his berserk mode. The insects all tried to attack him but where all defeated with a swift swing from his Claymore. The warrior then played a different song and summoned preymantist type nobodies. Demyx Created a wave of water and Naruto used Water Dragon Jutsu from the essence of the water. It hurt the insect severally but they where killed by Saix Drooping his claymore from the sky. She summoned more insects. This time it was both kind. Naruto then decided to attack the girl. Six Chakra Lances came from the sky and striked her. As she got back to her feet She was pummeled to oblivion by the Berserk Lunar Diviner. "ALL SHALL BE LOST TO YOU" he screamed while savagely slashing her in different directions. The Warrior Faded away from existence.

"Dawm Saix your really stroung" said Naruto.

"What you witnessed was my beserk form. In that form i have inhansed Attck, Defense, and Speed. The only bad side is that i fight with out thinking" said Saix

"Your probably one of the strounger members i could definatly say" said Naruto.

"Maybe we could spar one day" said Saix

"I will be looking forward to it" said Naruto as he and Demyx Teloported away.

**--**

"So feeling nostalgic" Vexen said as he teleported from the darkness. "Sora a question than for you. Yor memories of Namine or your feelings here which of these are more real I wounder"

"Namine of course. Whatever it is I bet its just one of your mean little tricks" responded Sora.

"(Chuckles) the memories wiles can be cruel. In its silence we forget. In its obessesion it binds our hearts." Said Vexen.

"CUT THE RIDDLES"

"I told you this place was created by another part of your memories. It is on the other side of your heart where this place exists. It is your heart that remembers" Vexen said while lifting an eyebrow.

"You're wrong I don't know this place" Sora said. He did not know what the man said was true he felt Twiglight Town to be familiar but he just can't place it.

"If you remain bond by the chain of memories and refuse to belive what is truly found inside your heart. Then throw it away. You are not a Keyblade Master. Just a slave to twisted memoires. Yes… exactly like my Riku (He summons his shield). Your exentence is worth NOTHING".

"Like your Riku… Worth nothing. THAT'S ENOUGH. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CHANGED RIKU EVERY WORD YOU SAID IS A LIE. I WOULD NEVER THROW AWAY MY HEART ( Summons Keyblade). Im gonna take you down and save Riku and Namine. That's what's in my heart" and with that a battle started.

Sora begin the battle by using the basic three way attack. Vexen blooked all of his attacks with his shield. With this Sora knew he copuld only it him when he attacks. Vexen summoned a bunch of ice Tower and they followed Sora. When sora finaly got close to Vexen he used his keyblade and dashed countinuesly at Vexen. Vexen thatn used his dimand dust to eliminate Sora Quickly but to no avail because Sora used his trinity limit aloung with donald and Goofy and ended the fight.

"You have such stregh ... even at the mersy of your own memories" said Vexen Weekended from the Battle.

"None of that matters just put Riku back" said Sora.

Vexen chukled "Just put him back. The riku you speak up has but one fate to sink into the Darkness and you will share that fate Sora. If you countinue to seek the girl Namine the shaclkles will tighten... you will lose your heart and end up becoming Maluxia Pawn"

"Marluxia... what does Namine have to do with" before he can finsh his setence Vexen was Stroke by Axel's Chakram.

"Yo Sora are you having a good time" said Axel.

"Axel...WHY" said Vexen.

"I have came to stop you from talking to much by eliminating your exisetence. We are just nobodies who have know one to be yet we still are. Yet you can be nothing instead of just being a nobodie. Your off the hook" said Axel with a n evil smile.

"No please dont do it" scremed Vexen

"Goodbye" before Axel could snap his fingers he was clawed by a chakra paw.

"Wha...what".

A cloaked warrior teleported from the Darkness. He was about Sora height and his face was coverd by his hood. "I can't believe you Axel. You would kill Vexen a fellow organization member" said the cloaked Warrior.

"You... the Nine tailed boy. Its not what it looks like" said Axel.

"Vexen leave i will take care of this traitor" said the coated boy.

"Thanks Boy. I owe you one" Vexen said as he teleported away

"Now to kill you" the boy said while charging up his rasengun. Axel teleported away before the ball off chakra made contact. The boy then looked at Sora.

"So your Sora" said the boy with a mellow tone.

"What... what are you some kind of demon" said Sora.

"Your completely wrong i am not a Demon. I am a god" said the boy with a evil tone. "Remember Keyblade Master everyone and everything has an ending" after those words the boy teleported away.

**I intended to make this chapter lounger than my others. I am well aware of my spelling and grammar errors. I will work on them and replace the chapters later. In the near future I will write a prequel about Jadie, Lumaria and Arlene. I strongly suggest you read it because a lot of things that happen in that story will affect this one. I hope you enjoyed this chap. I will try to update as soon as I can. Thanks and please Review.**


	8. Lord of the Castle

**Disclaimer: Dont own anything.**

**For those who read my story I have revised chapters 1-6 to the best of my abilities. I have changed a few things nothing to major. I am currently looking for a beta reader.**

Naruto and Vexen teleported to the basement.

Thanks boy if it where not for you I would have been eliminated for sure said Vexen out of breath.

Naruto pated Vexen on the back concerned about his health. Im not gonna let some hot head kill someone who is precious to me. Emotion poured from his face something that most nobodies could not identify with. I think Axel should be dealt with.

I figured he would be problematic from the beginning said Zexion agreeing with Naruto.

Yes but we can not forget about Marluxia. He is most likely the one who put him up to it said Lexeaus.

What is this I am hearing about a traitor said A approaching figure. It was Luxord teleporting in the Castle

It seems that Larxene , Marluxia and Axel are planning to use Sora to betray the Organization. Something I find deplorable said Zexion while holding his chin.

It seems Marluxia enjoys playing games with the Keyblade Master said Luxord.

Yeah but even so we need Sora as a back up just incase our other plans fail. Trying to control Sora would be meaningless said Lexeaus.

Even so he most likely going to use Sora and Namine to destroy the organization and use Kingdom Hearts for his self said Vexen.

If it comes to that I will kill Marluxia my self. There no way I will let him destroy the organization said Naruto.

Definatly he needs to be wiped out he can be replased in the mean time I would like you to test one of your charkra clones aginst Riku. As for us we will go and report this to The superior. Luxord Stay here just incase get out of hand said Zexion.

Sure I would like to see how this game plays out said Luxord.

**--**

Axel teleported to the Castle that never was.

Man that kid is so annoying said Axel. He was holding his chest from the pain that Naruto inflicted on him.

This sets our plans back so far. Now we cant do what we originally aimed for said Saix with a disappointing face.

The Organization might brand me a traitor said Axel disappointedly.

That wont happen. Xemnas sent you to liberate Marluxia's true motives you had to do what was necessary nothing more nothing less said Saix assuring that nothing would happen.

What do you think will happen next questioned Axel.

I think Marluxia will soon be eliminated. There are too many people who blindly follow there heart. If not Xemnas will erase him from existence. As for larxene i think he will punish her in more degrading majors. Let us just say things that have to do with Xaldin said Saix. Even Nobodies have needs let us just say that Xaldin is one of the ones who goes out of his way to satisfy them.

Even if thats the case Sora or Naruto cant beat Marluxia he is even storunger than you said Axel.

You forget Sora's heart makes him Stronger and we really dont know how powerful Naruto really is. He just might be the tool that can wipe out our enemies quickly said Saix.

**--**

The three friends went to the next level in the Castle.

I dont get it. Who was that boy? His power felt weird Sora said. His present bothered the boy. It was a feeling of great fear. Not even Ansem gave off this presence of great fear.

Im guessing this Organization is having a lot of problems within Said Goofy.

Oh how right you are said a voice that echoed then room. A figure came from the darkness. It was Larxene. Thanks to that stupid brat our plans are ruined.

What do you mean asked Sora.

Thanks to that brat Vexen is going to snitch on us. We were planning to use Namines Powers to render you useless but now we cant your useless now.

What does Namine have to do with anything asked Sora.

Why do you care you never met her in the first place. All those memories of you and her are all bullshit. Lies conjured up by her powers Said Larxene.

Lies powers what are you talking about asked Sora.

Thats what Namine foes she uses her power to fuck with people and make them believe what ever she wants. Its so funny behind such a cute face she does terrible things Soras world stopped. His greatest memory was a fallacy the whole time. He went threw all this for nothing. That Riku is not real ether he is just a puppet that Vexen used to test youre abilities. He was never your friend he couldnt be he was never real just like your memories of Namine. This couldnt be Riku to. Was his whole existence a fallacy? Was this whole adventure even real? What could he believe?

Shut UP even if its not real. Its real to me that is all that matters. You think you can control me never. I have the power of my friends on my side Sora Donald and Goofy summoned there weapons. Im gonna make sure you never open that mouth of yours again said Sora furiously.

You dare talk to me like that I will fuck you up you little shit and with that a battle started.

**--**

Riku walked the castle alone unlike Sora who had the help of Donald and Goofy. Well I he had the spirit of the king so I guess you cant really say alone. His consentration was broke by an entity from the darkness arriving.

You must be Riku said the coated boy. His sent was that off a nobody and a demon.

What are you said Riku.

Thats none of your concern said the boy as he split in two. He summoned a clone of himself that has the knowledge of how he used to fight I will let you take care of him he said as he teleported away. Just like that riku found himself in a battle.

**--**

The battle ended. Larxene badly injured and fading from existence.

No ... NO I refuse to lose ton such a bunch of losers. Imp fading no this isnt the way I cantallow she said as she faded into nothingness.

Sora looked at Donald and Goofy. Lets keep moving he said as he ran deeper in the castle.

**--**

The fight commenced. Riku ran towards Naruto and slashed him. The clone disappeared and repapered behind him. The clone then used his shadow clone jutsu and ran towards Riku some running on walls using chakra. Riku attacked one but was ambushed by the rest.

Naruto Uzamaki Barrage screamed all the clones. Riku got up after taking a great deal of damage.

DARKNESS he screamed as he turned to his Dark form. He Dark breaked the rest of the clones. Naruto then used a summoning justsu and summoned a nobody like toad. The spat giant water bullets at Riku. He dodged these attacks. He then ran up the toad and used Dark Firaga on Naruto and knocked him of the toad. Naruto then dissapered and reapered behind him with another clone. They charged there charkra into a sphere. RASENGUN Naruto screamed as he charged towards Riku. King Mickey arrived and the two of them shot out beams of light and darkness and eliminated the chakra clone.

The fight was over.

Your majesty youre here your really here this time Riku said hugging the Disney king.

Well gosh Riku did you think I would leave you hanging said the king cheerfully.

**--**

Sora advanced to the next floor. When he arrived there was a Symbol of two swords covered in nobody like energy. The Symbol started to form. It created a man with long wild purple hair wearing an organization coat. He was floating with his hands folded while a sword and a pistol like sword flew around him.

Who are you questioned Sora. The silhouette did not respond. It desended two the ground while grabbing its two weapons. He went into his fighting stance (Preety much he stands with the arm with the longer sword higher then the lower pistol blade with his arms and legs apart) and begun the battle.

**--**

**--**

Naruto teloported to the last floor of the castle.

MARLUXIA SHOW YOUR SELF. IM GONNA KILL YOU screamed Naruto.

So you have arrived at last. I was wondering when we would get to square off his voice echoed the room. Flowers emerged in the middle of the room that expoded into darkness. He emermeged holding a light blond haired girl with a white skirt. Before we square off how about we have a little chat Marluxia said with an evil grin.

I dont have time for your banter im gonna kill you you fuckin snake

Oh but why waste such a beautiful moment. Naruto little do you know we have more in common then you think Marluxia said evil intent radiated off his body.

What do you mean much in common Said Naruto.

We both came from the same place. I nice little village called Konoha. Well let us say it wasent as nice for you. You where the lauging stock off the whole village every one hated you. They all thought you where better off died

Shut up your lying

You wish i wear lying but that is not the case. They hated you because you where different i witnesed it my self.

**(Flashback)**

A boy ran away from angery villagers. Throwing flaming sticks cans and all sorts of stuff. The screams off hatred radiated the air. They screamed such words like monster, Demon. He passed three shinobi who where hanging out on the roof top. They all weared the jounin outfit. One was a female with short blond hair. One was a male with pink hair and the other one was a male with white eyes with long red hair in a pony tail.

Shoudnt we do something to help him. I mean i dont think its fair that he gets this sort of treatment because off some demon said the female.

No we shouldn interfere in is life. Those villagers are signing there own death warent by provoking that boy when he gets older he will hate them and that hatered will lead to there destruction said the pink haired man.

Besides i think that boys gonna be a force to be reckon with when he is older. It doesnt concern us. Incidents like this build character ssaid the red haired man.

**(Flashback Over)**

You where always the pun of everyones jokes. It is such a shame you had to live such an unfortiunite life

DONT LISTEN TO HIM screamed the girl. It couldnt have been that bad'

You say that but you say nothing of my words being a lie. Thanks to this brat you are useless to me BEGUN Marluxia Summoned his scythe and began to slash Namine but was interupted by one off Naruto Charkra clones.

Listen i need you to leave now leave him to me. I will show him what the Flawless Military can really do Naruto said with confidence. Namine then ran out the room.

You meddled for the last time you magatory disgrace for a ninja Marluxia Swung his scythe and petals emerged from his swing. I shall scatter your heart to the empty winds He went into his fighting stance and begun the battle.

**--**

The warriors sword surrounded him as they burned violent violet flames. They created a wall of violet flames that burned the walls. Sora and Donald both casted fire at the enemy only to have there attacks reflected by violet flames. It seems the warrior is unaffected by fire. Goofy threw is shield at the warrior only to be blocked by his floating sword. The warrior descended toward Sora. They both clashed there weapons together. Both of them blocking each others attacks so easily. Sora slashed the warrior in the chest. He then jumped to lay the second strike but was parried. A giant violet flaming hand grabbed Sora burning him slowly. The warrior levitated towards Sora and chuckled.

Whats so funny Sora said in pain.

Donald used a thunder spell a knocked the enemy back breaking his control of the flaming hand. Goofy then stepped on Sora using him as leverage to uppercut the warrior with his shield. Sora then jumped towards goofy in which Goofy threw him towards then enemy. Sora did a series of slashes and topped it off with him smacking down the enemy.

We did it they cheered. There cheers where short liuved when the warrior arose from the ground. What does it take to beat this guy said an annoyed Donald.

The Warrior then used his pistol blade to shoot a barrage of Violet fire balls. Donald used his Blizzara spell but it was useless since fire is stronger then ice. Sora surrounded him self with a short lasting vial of wind and destroyed two fire balls that where targeted at him. He then slashed the other four charging fire balls. He ran towards the warrior and the warrior glided towards him. They both crossed blades. This was only a distraction since Donald knocked the warrior back with a Thundaga spell. With the enemy parralized Sora used Sonic Rave and dealt a great deal of damage. The warrior stumbled to the ground.

GRAGHHHHHHHH the warrior screamed. A vial violet flames engulfed the warrior. With the flames he levitated into the sky he and the flames took the form of a giant phoenix that nearly took up half of the floor. Violet meteors rained from the sky targeting Sora and company. Sora tried his best to fend of against the meteor assault by slashing them before they made contact. He then used the opportunity he made for himself and jumped from meteor to meteor to attack the phoenix head on. The phoenix charged at Soras direction engulfing him in its body of fire. Then he saw the warrior. In great pain he glided towards the warrior. The warrior glided towards him. Sora used his keyblade to produce a beam of light while the warrior used his pistol blade to produce a violet beam. The beams clashed together. Sora used all his heart and soul in his beam and it overpowered the other beam striking the warrior in the chest.

The flames died and Sora landed holding his injuries while the warrior fell. Sora are you okay said Goofy as he handed the boy a potion.

Yeah I will be fine Sora said out of breath.

The warrior then got up while holding his chest. He then turned back to the symbol. The symbiol faded afterwards.

**--**

Marluxia jumped in the air and swung his scythe at Naruto in a five step Combo. Naruto this attack caught Naruto off guard and scared his body up. Marly then attempted to launch Naruto in the air with his scythe but was parried by naruto two clones. He swiped his blade and got rid off them.

Giant Vortex Jutsu Naruto shouted as a mighty river came forth in Marluxia's diretion. It coverd Marly body. Naruto used rasengun on the river only for that planned to be foiled. Marluxia emerged from the river with a force field Made out of flowers.

Youre using the same tricks you use in evrey battle. You are so PREDICTABLE Marluxia screamed as he swong his scthe six times and six blades made of rose energy came coloided at Naruto leaving him under water. Marluxia submerged under water. He summoned three Violet Vortexes at the bottom of the river swallowing what ever water was left. Marluxia then went up to Naruto and grabbed his chin. You have a cute face boy it is a pity i have to destroy it. The clone Marluxia was holding exploded into water pushing Marluxia back. The real Naruto landed in the middle of the floor. How's that for predictable you Naruto said.

You Surprise me but the kid gloves are off now i will kill you Naruto screamed as he spit into three other clones and all three of them came into Naruto's direction. Ah so its a battle of doubles Naruto's charkra spit into four clones all with there hoods up all holding Charka based weapons. One had Xigbars guns. Another had Xaldins Six Lances and the last one had Saixs Claymore. They all countered Marluxias clones while the real Naruto fought the Marluxia. Marluxia summoned pink energy pillars from the ground Naruto did some hand signs. Summoning Jutsu he yelled as fox like nobodies came from nowear and started to attack Marly. Marly teleported away and rerapered behind Naruto. He was then shot by the Charkra clones gun. He used his scythe in circular motion to repel the other bullets. The other clone with the claymore came and crossed swords with Marluxia. The one with the guns shot at him to distract him. This allowed the clone with the claymore to launch Marluxia up in the air. The real Naruto took his sctye and slashed him three times in the air. The shooter shoots him further in the air. The one with the lances threw his lances down at him making marly fall. The real naruto bounced off the claymore clone and finished Marly with a full charged Rasengun.

Naruto l;ooked at Maluxia and began to walk away. Marluxia began to levitate. This fight isnt over he said with venom in his voice.

How many time do I have to beat you until you realize you met your end Naruto said angrily.

Your wroung its not the end Marluxia said. He digs in his pocket and pulled out a bottle.

Whats that said a confused Naruto.

A gift from a friend Marluxia said as his faced turned into a grin. He opened the bottle and charkra in the form of a phoenix pored out transforming Marluxia body. The area turned black and Naruto felt like he was being pulled in by the dark. When Naruto looked up he saw Maluxia with Pink feathery wings. A new mutated scythe. His Coat was also different. He had more layers and his coat was white.

Now you see me in my beautiful magnifasence. This is what I truly am Marluxia said.

_What happened he has charka? Whats going on _naruto thought.

As lightless oblivion devourers you drown in the ever blooming darkness.


	9. Beauty and The Beast

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but OC,s.**

**AN: sorry for the late chap. I just got a new computer and I have been working on other stuff. I hope you like this chapter. For those who don't know Marluxia Mutation form is my new avatar.**

Sora and company ran towards the last floor. They arrived in front of the final door. In front of the door was Namine the girl who Sora desperately tried to protect.

"Namine you're here your finally here" Sora said delighted to see his friend. He ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Sora i…" Namine said with hesitation in her voice.

"Sora finally found Namine. Gwarsh he must be really happy" Said Goofy.

"Goofy remember what Larxene said. Everything was an illusion. His feelings aren't real" said Donald.

"Aren't real Namine is this true" Sora said with a confused look on his face.

"Sora…. Sora Donald Goofy I am Sorry" as soon as those words where spoken Sora collapsed.

"SORA" Donald screamed as he collapsed.

"What…" Goofy was the next to collapse.

Namine looked at her passed out friends with immense sadness. A tear fell down her eye

**--**

Naruto gazed upon the sight of the newly formed graceful assassin. Marluxia looked like a beautiful angel. It would have been a sight to admire if he didn't have to fight this angelic nightmare. Although he looked like an angel he gave of the sent of a demon something similar to his nine tailed fox.

"I drown in Darkness huh. You will be the one to die not me. You conceded peace of shit". Naruto jumped in the air with two lances he began to strike Marluxia but was repelled by the force of his scythe. "I would switch up your tactics if I where you" Marluxia said with an evil grin.

Naruto used his multi shadow clone Jutsu. A horde of Clones holding different chakra weapons down to Claymores to Lances charged at the Angelic Monstrosity. "SCATTER TO OBLIVION," screamed as he swung his scythe and slashed each and every one of the clones with a speed that matches the yellow flash.

"You think I was not prepared for that you are nothing but a mere copycat ninja. I can see threw every trick you throw at me" said a cocky Marluxia.

"Oh really how about this then," Naruto came from the sky with his rasengun. "How pathetic," Marluxia forced his hand and black and white thorns came out holding the Shinobi in place. "Your heart is now in shackles." The Graceful Assassin moved towards Naruto. This will be over soon. Three minutes …in just three minutes this blade will carve your body into beautiful sculpture." Marluxia went in different directions slashing Naruto continuously his movement so fast the human eye can not track.

**--**

Roxas and Xion ran to the emergency room to see there friend in the hospital.

"Axel are you okay," Roxas hesitantly said. Looking at his nearly comatose friend he knew his injuries where severe, who or what did this to him nearly ended his nonexistence.

"Roxas I am fine never better. Xemnas says my injuries where severe but they will heal in about a month" Axel said weekly.

"Who did this two you" asked Xion.

"It was Naruto" Axel said.

"Want us to take him out?" asked Roxas.

"No that will be a waste of time. The organization will only brand you as traitors for trying to eliminate a fellow member."

"He should be eliminated that traitor" Roxas said angrily.

"His situation is different."

"How is it any different he is a traitor and should be dealt with" Roxas said angrily.

Axel looked at Roxas with sorrow. "I will just put it this way. I got what I deserved. It is best if we do nothing got it memorized."

"What do you mean you got what you deserved what did you do" asked Xion.

"Something's are better left unsaid. Anyway I outta be getting some rest so I will have ask you guys to leave. Oh buy the way thanks for visiting me, I really appreciate it."

"Alright see you later" the two said. Unsatisfied as Axel's answers where they had to except it. If there one thing that Axel is good at it is keeping a secret.

**--**

Namine looked at the door where a fierce battle was happening. She knew what she did to Sora was wrong and if Marluxia is allowed to live she will have to do the same thing to others. She figured she would give the memories that Naruto had back to him. If she is lucky she would influence his choice and make him quit the Organization. She released them and a wave of memories went in different directions leaving Namine to stumble slightly.

The Memories that where scattered could not go threw the door do to the fact of all the demonic chakra. The scattered memories made it back to the castle effecting nearly every nobody there. Xigbar walked the halls and the wave of memories hit him making him drop his hot coco. Xaldin was sleeping in his room and the memories woke him up. Vexen, Zexion and , Lexeaus where all in the gray area and where affected by these memories. Xemnas was sitting in his high throne and he was also affected by these memories. The scattered memories went to all the nobodies except Saix, Roxas, Axel, Marluxia, Luxord , Demyx, Xion and Naruto himself.

Diz appeared behind Namine. "Namine is it done" he said.

"Yes Naruto should have back his memories."

"Now for Sora and his friends, we need to repair them."

"Yes this might take lounger then Naruto sensed Sora memories where rearranged"

"Very well then lets go" Diz said. He dragged Sora and Goofy to the dark portal and Namine carried Donald.

**--**

Naruto was still suffering the savage assault of what was Marluxia's attack. He had no way of breaking the hollow thorns. Even with his new abilities he knew victory was beyond his reach. A voice in his head started to speak **"Wow he's right you know you really are pathetic. You would be good and dead if it where not for me. But I cant have your scrawny ass dieing on me now. I once again lend you some of my power."**

A huge burst of chakra came forth and broke the thorns and left Marluxia speechless. Naruto's body morphed into a dark black creature with five tails. It had three golden eyes and was surrounded by red chakra with nobody thorns surrounding its whole body.

Its roar shattered the whole room leaving the two in a pile of ruble. Marluxia surrounded the beast with purple like balls of energy. He closed his hand and they all collided with the beast. The beast emerged from the blast unharmed. The beast ran towards Marluxia. Marluxia summoned a wall purple energy to block the beast. As soon as the beast knew it he was surrounded by floating sakura petals. "LOSE EVERYTHING. GALE OF SERVERENCE." The sakura petals exploded giving the beast temperior damage. Marluxia smirked thinking he won until he seen the beast run a top speed with a powerful rasengun. The blast came colliding with the angels chest. "This … this is the heart of a hero" he screamed as he was being blasted. Marluxia fell and Naruto reverted back to his normal form.

He turned his back to walk away but He heard Marluxia's foot steps. He turned around to see Marluxia standing with his whole chest missing. "

"And so it ends. The story of the Elegant Saber comes to a close. You are a worthy opponent. With your kind of power you could take over the Organization. As a token of my destruction you may have my scythe." The scythe floated towards Naruto. Once Naruto grabbed it the scythes blade turned from pink to white.

"To believe I was bested by a fellow Konoha ninja. My legacy does not die here. Jadie will keep my name my true name alive. Lumaria" and with that Marluxia faded into Darkness and petals and as he faded the castle started to collapse.

Naruto fell on the ground in the mix of the collapsing castle. A dark portal appeared and Luxord came out of it. "Naruto come on this game has ended let us return to HQ." Luxord helped Naruto up and the two went into the dark portal and returned to the castle.

**--**

Saix teleported to his chair in the round room.

"Xemnas what is our next move," he said plainly.

Xemnas smiled evilly. "We head for the Shinobi World."

**What Is Xemnas new plan? What can Naruto do with his new weapon? How will the other members respond to Naruto's Memories? To be Continued.**


	10. The Perfect Storm

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything.**

Naruto and Luxord teleported to the gray area. They both sat down on separate sofas.

There was much for Naruto think about. He has just destroyed one of the most powerful members in the organization. Vexen would have died if he did not intervene. The fact that one of there headquarters was destroyed. Not to mention he got a new weapon.

Luxord looked at the boy knowing he had to be one hell of a fighter to destroy Marluxia. He could not even beat Marluxia when they fought to see who would be the lord of Castle Oblivion. Another thing Luxord wondered was what happened to Namine. Did she escape and if she did it is not like Naruto knew or was concerned with her significance. But just in case it was good to question it anyway.

"Are you alright Naruto?" questioned the British gamer.

"Yeah I'm alright it does not take much for my injuries to heal."

"Naruto I have a question. Do you know what happened to Namine?" asked Luxord.

"Don't know … I told rescued her from Marluxia. After that I did not see her."

"So now she is gone what an unfortunate sight. I will be leaving now. Do as you will," Luxord teleported away.

**--**

In the round room sat Xemnas, Xaldin, Lexeaus, Saix, Demyx, Zexion, Vexen and Xigbar.

Xemnas looked at the two seats that used to belong to Larxene and Marluxia. "As you know Numbers XI and XII where eliminated. Although they are traitors there deaths shortened our numbers" said the superior.

"WHAT! They where traitors I never would have guessed" said a surprised Demyx.

"But that is not why I have called this meeting. Recently I have retrieved what is believed to be some of Naruto's memories." The look of surprise filled Demyx face.

Zexion looked up at the superior "Me, Lexeaus and Vexen has also retrieved these memories."

"It happened to me to" said Xaldin.

Xemnas again gazed upon the faces of his fellow Organization members. Xaldin looked very collective like he had a lot on his mind. Lexeaus look was the same. Saix looked intrigued by this new information. Demyx was still in aw. Zexion showed no emotion what so ever. Vexen looked like he was planning something else with his newly retrieved information. Xigbar was the more complicated one. He had a look of both anger and solitude. Knowing the Freeshooter as long as he did he knew that Xigbar was one of the ones who retrieved the memories and probably was not pleased on what he saw.

"For those who seen his memories you know what kind of world he comes from. It was a world of pain and revenge one that did not accept him to there society. This nine tailed fox is one of the most fascinating concepts of that world. There appears to be eight more of these chakra beasts. These sealed demons and there host posses incredible power just like Naruto. Not only that every one from this world can use Chakra. The very essence we need to complete kingdom hearts. I say the way that world is it does not need to exist. We should take what we need and destroy that world completely."

The other members looked at Xemnas and some where for his new plan and some where against it.

"Xemnas is this really the best idea. We don't really know the full existent of this world or its inhabitants. I think we should study it before we act" said Saix trying to slow down Xemnas plan.

"No time is something we don't have" said Xemnas silencing Saix. Saix responded by giving Xemnas an evil look. He wondered if he gave up on his plans for Sora.

"I also agree. How that world is and how they treat people is not cool. I say the hell with that world. I'll snipe every one of those fagot ninjas" said an angry Xigbar.

"A world plagued by revenge a savage one indeed. One person from Naruto's memory interest me" said Vexen.

"And who is it" said Lexeaus.

"The ninja that counters Naruto the Yang to his Ying Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hmmm… Sasuke Uchiha is that vengeful Sharingun user who wants to kill his brother if I am not mistaken" said Xaldin.

"It makes know difference Sasuke is week and lacks the proper training to be a threat. The real threats are those Akatsuki. If those dogs are looking for tailed beast there looking for Naruto and that's just something we can't have" said Xigbar.

Vexen looked at Xigbar with a your not so smart look. "What I am trying to say is Sasuke posses a threat because he is Naruto's strongest memory. He has potential to jog his memory and if he does that Naruto will betray us."

"Who says he will betray us. We don't know how Naruto will react to Sasuke. Judging by how they left things he might kill Sasuke which would not be a bad thing" said Xigbar.

"Yes but it concludes my point that…"

"ENOUGH!" Xemnas screamed silencing Xigbar and Vexen. "Xigbar go with Xaldin to the sand village and capture Gaara. I want him in our Organization destroy the dawm village if you have to. Vexen, Lexeaus, Zexion you three are in charge of Sasukes destruction. Demyx I have already placed Luxord on a special mission and you are to meet him in the gray area. Saix I don't know just watch TV or something I have no plans for you right now." And with that the Organization members teleported away all but Saix who was still giving Xemnas an evil glare. "Don't you look at me like that, your replicable and I do hope you know what I mean when I say that" said Xemnas. After that Saix teleported away.

Shortly after Luxord teleported to his seat.

"Namine has escaped" said the gambler.

"I am well aware of that. It does not matter I have a plan B. I have sent Demyx to meet you in the Grey Area. I have a feeling we are going to lose more members then just Marluxia and Larxene. You already know what you must do."

"Right away" and with that Luxord teleported away.

**--**

Sitting on the coach Naruto realized he did not know much about scythes. He the Organization has videos of former missions. With this knowledge he teleported to the Data room. He looked on the list of members. It turns out Organization 13 had other members who ether retired or where eliminated. He would have to keep that in mind for later.

He learned that a scythe is used as a mid ranged weapon. Marluxia often merged his natural energy to produce stronger attacks. Besides that he mostly relies on his powers. Naruto heard foot steps. He turned around to see Roxas staring at him with deep animosity.

"Well if it isn't the Key of Destiny. What brings you here" Naruto said sarcastically.

"I've come to confront you myself. I don't like what you did to Axel" Roxas said angrily.

"So… what are you going to do about it" Naruto responded.

"I will tare you apart. I challenge you to a duel to the death" Roxas said looking at Naruto with complete hatred.

"Wow you finally grew some balls and decided to play with the big boys. You must think you're pretty special you fake ass Sora wannabe. Your nothing but a pussy, the only reason your even in the Organization is because of that ridicules Key you carry around. You ani't shit. You're the weakest and most worthless member of this Organization. If you where to die no one would miss you expect your pathetic boy friend Axel. As for Xion with out you and that flaming fagot I see her taking it from behind while the Dusk are rooting me on" Naruto said evilly.

Naruto's words made Roxas lose it. The Keyblade boy ran towards Naruto. Naruto opened a portal of darkness and fell back while Roxas ran towards him falling threw the whole. They both got up and Roxas realized he was in Twighlights View. "IM TIRED OF YOUR SHIT" Roxas summoned oath keeper and Oblivion and ran towards Naruto. Naruto summoned his Scythe known as Malice. "Bring it bitch."

The two collided there weapons. They both pushed each other back. Roxas flipped in the air and summoned four pillars of light that charged at Naruto. Naruto summoned a wall of chakra that absorbed Roxas attack. The absorbed attack started to take form. "Roxas I hope you know when you found me I did not just look up Marluxias fighting style I also took a peak at you." It took the form of a shadowy Roxas. "I took the essence of your very own attack and turned it to something final. Roxas you now fight your very own Darkness."

Roxas fought the shadowy double ganger matching it blow for blow. The double ganger was faster then Roxas was but his combos became predictable after awhile. Roxas ran in to lay the final blow until the double ganger exploded into pure energy leaving Roxas damaged. Naruto jumped down from the balcony. "Amazing Roxas you managed to ware yourself out without me barely lifting a finger."

"You're cheating."

"Its not cheating knowing everything about an enemy who is supposed to be a comrade. Your very stupid for challenging me. In memory of Marluxia I shall scatter your body across the empty winds." Roxas glowed a great white light with his keyblades swirling around him. "Oh so this is your true power." Naruto surrounded Roxas with seven other shadow clones. "You think you could beat me you weakling. I AM THE FLAWLESS MILITARY!" Naruto screamed as his Eight scythes glow red chakra like energy they all swung there scythe in Roxas direction throwing the red energy at Roxas. The slashes made contact but some of the damaged was halved by Roxas creating an explosive shockwave of light. The explosion destroyed all of Naruto's clones and leaving Naruto mildly wounded. "What intriguing power."

After the explosion Roxas laid comatose on the floor. Naruto walked towards the defeated Roxas and looked at his comatose body. "Its over RIP."

"That's enough of that" Xemnas said as he teleported in the room. "Heal him" Xemnas said.

"I don't even know how."

"Concentrate your demon chakra and mix it with this potion" Naruto did as the man said.

"Now I have assigned you a mission. Go check in on Xaldin and Xigbar's progress in the sand village. Consider this a slap on the wrist" Xemnas said as he opened a dark portal for Naruto.

**--**

The two nobodies teleported to the middle of the village. Immediately Anbu where on there tail. They looked at the two nobodies.

"State your business here" said an Anbu with a falcon mask.

"Heh it looks like these guys don't play around" said the cloaked Xigbar.

"I repeat state your business here NOW" the Anbu was losing his patients.

Xigbar chuckled "I guess theres no reason we cant cooperate".

Xaldin sighed "Where looking for Gaara of the sand" he said as he folded his arms.

The two Anbus looked at one another and came to a conclusion. "Sorry we cant reveal that information. Now if you don't mind we must ask you to leave" the Anbu said as they both put up there swords.

"I don't like being threatened how about you?" Xaldin asked Xigbar.

"Nah but from the looks of it they don't want to tell us where Gaara is. I don't think we have any use for these people anymore" Xigbar said evilly.

Xaldin turned his attention to the afraid Anbus. "Tell me how much do you love your village" Xaldin said as he snapped his fingers and destroyed several buildings with a gust of wind. The Anbus immediately went in to action. Before they could strike the two nobodies they where stabbed in the chest by Xaldin lances. Xaldin looked down at the two dead Shinobi. "It seems you don't love your village."

Shortly after shinobi and kunochi alike all surrounded the two nobodies. They all began to charge at them until they despaired into darkness. Xaldin teleported into the sky and formed his lances into his giant dragoon. "I will make this quick. I want to make it back so I can watch True Blood." Xaldins wind dragoon created a big burst of wind blowing away everything in it path destroying ninja, civilians, animal, buildings and everything else in sight. The degree and ruble caught up with the dragoon's blast and made it harder for ninjas to survive the blast. Shinobi that tried to attack the dragoon from behind where all sniped down by Xigbar. His perfect aim proved more then a match for these ninja. He shot them in all sorts of areas that ether killed them or crippled there movement so they can be destroyed by Xaldins wind blast. In a matter of hours the Sand Village was no more.

Xigbar and Xaldin teleported the corpse to the absorption room so the remnants of the dead body's chakra can be absorbed. They looked in the ruble to see an injured Baki. The lancer and the sharpshooter went to the injured shinobi.

"Where is Gaara?" asked Xaldin.

"Please don't kill me I will tell you everything I know. He was kidnapped by Akatsuki a group of mercenary demon hunters" said Baki. Xaldins spear stabbed Baki from behind. "I never said I would spare you." After that he threw Baki's corpse in the dark portal.

"So what now big guy?" asked Xigbar.

"We need Naruto so he can sniff out Gaara's chakra. Lets wait Xemnas told me earlier that he would send Naruto shortly after if anything."

**--**

Sasuke and Kakashi walked to the Hokages room. Sasuke was wearing a black shirt with a blue jacket with a lot of zippers with the Uchiha crest in the back. He had baggy black and blue pants with many zippers and pockets. He had a pouch for kunai on his right and a pouch for shriken on his left. The two entered the room to see Tsunade, Shizune, Kankaro, Granny Chiyo and Temari.

Tsunade looked at Sasuke and briefed him on the mission. (I don't really wanna explain it basically it's the same scenario when Naruto had to go after Gaara except Sasuke minus Sakura and plus Kankaro)

After that Sasuke and company left the village. He said to Kakashi "This time we got a real mission. One to rescue Gaara. I'm not going to let no one down anymore you can believe that" he said some what stealing Naruto' old catch frase.

**--**

Saix knew Xemnas new plan would leave know place for any of the organization member obtaining hearts. He knew that Xemnas was misleading most of the Organization members but even with that there are only few he could trust. Xigbar was not one of them. If anyone knows what Xemnas is planning it was his true second in demand and even if he did know he is most likely to be in cahoots with the plan anyway. Xaldin mostly kept to him self but to be a friend of Xigbar Xaldin can't be trusted ether. Vexen often questioned Xemnas intentions but he feared Xemnas with a passion and fear is hard to break. Zexion was loyal to the cause of getting his heart back but he wont be as stupid to betray Xemnas and if he wont Lexeaus was out of the picture. Demyx may be dim but he would not be as stupid to betray Xemnas and Luxord has an uncanny loyalty to the Organization. The scariest of all was Naruto. Not being a full blooded nobody he can't cast aside his emotions so easily and is a ticking time bomb. He would not betray his friends and he considered some of the members' family. If anything approaching Naruto should be the last thing to do. The only choices left are his childhood friend Axel who was his last hope. If Axel hears him out Roxas and Xion will follow leaving Xemnas without a Keyblade.

Saix opened the door to Axel's room. He looked at his friend flipping channels on the television. Axel looked at Saix having mixed feelings about his visit. Unlike Axel Saix personality changed when he became a nobody.

"Saix whats up?" Axel said trying to sound as cheery as possible.

"How are your injuries coming along?" asked Saix.

"Its coming along better then I thought. I think I should be in top form by tomorrow."

Saix sat on Axel's bed next to him. "When you are ready we have some moving to do. Let us just say things are not going in our favor. I feel as though your two friends are no longer any use to the Organization. At this rate we will never acquire our hearts back."

"I see… so how are we gonna go about this?" asked Axel.

"Inform Xion and Roxas when your well. After that we make our move"

"Sure I got it memorized."

"Anyway what's on TV?" asked Saix.

**--**

Zexion, Vexen and Lexeaus all where standing around in the basement. The two nobodies looked at there buff friend. "You know what you got to do" said Vexen.

"Yes I know I must eliminate the opposite. I must kill Sasuke Uchiha."

--

**AN: thanks to all who reviewed , Gave me story alerts and added this as there favorite story.**


	11. Rearrenged Light and Dark

**Disclaimer: don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney.**

The dark ocean sounded vibrant as ever. It was a dim world that looks grim and hopeless. The rock formations added character to the dim world making it look weird. In this world you can see six clocked figures standing and sitting in many areas of the ocean. A portal opened up in the middle of the world and out came Demyx and Luxord. The three other clocked figures got up and headed towards there direction.

Luxord looked at the six cloaked nobodies. One of them where very tall and was very built. Another one you could tell was a woman do to the feminine body and the huge breast protruding from her coat. One was a little shorter then Luxord and had almost the same build. One was very skinny and you could tell it was a guy. Another was a man who was taller than Luxord but was not the tallest. And the last one was slightly shorter then Demyx.

Luxord opened a dark portal and did a hand jester signaling the cloaked ones to go threw the portal. Without a word the cloaked ones followed.

**--**

Naruto teleported to the sand Village. Xaldin and Xigbar both gave him there attention.

"SO you finally made it" said Xigbar.

Naruto looked at his two comrades. "What am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"We are looking for a Demon shinobi like your self. Since your both have demon chakra we need to use you as a magnet. In other words we need you to sniff him out.

Naruto looked at Xaldin in somewhat disappointment. "Is that all I was hoping for a challenge."

"The ninja where looking for has been kidnapped by Akatsuki. Obtaining him will not be easy. There ninja level is beyond the ones that we just destroyed" said Xaldin.

"It doesn't matter. I kill anyone who gets in my way."

Xigbar looked at the two "Well it seems you guys wont be needing me. Im just gonnago back home" he said as he teleported away so fast that no one could say otherwise.

"This way" Naruto pointed to the forest and the two nobodies ran towards it.

Shortly after Lexeaus teleported to the sand village and waited for Sasuke.

**--**

Xemnas teleported to a village with a musical note for a sign. He was approached by two ninjas with the same musical note on there heads.

"State your business" said one of the ninjas.

"I come in peace. I wish to speak to your king."

**--**

Roxas ran towards Axel's room. On his way there he bumped into Xion. "Roxas what is the matter" she said looking at him with deep concern.

"Follow me I gotta talk to Axel."

They both went to Axel's room to see Axel standing up looking out the window.

"Axel who is Sora? How is he any relevance to me? Why do me and Xion not remember anything about our past? And what's gonna happen to me?" Roxas said angrly. All these questions and many more swam threw his brain like an ocean of confusion.

"Listen I will ex…." Before Axel could finish his sentence Saix came in the room.

"Axel Xemnas is gone we need to act now if we want to leave."

Axel looked at Roxas and Xion. "Roxas where leaving this Organization. You and Xion need to come with us."

"Leaving the Organization that's crazy."

"If you don't come with us your questions will never be answered and you most likely will die" said Axel.

"But the others will come after us. We cant run forever. And what about Kingdom Hearts?" asked Xion.

"We will never be whole if we stay here. We are just being used. We need to act now while we have the chance and flee. If where lucky we could find a solution just the four of us" said Saix.

"Enough explanation. LETS GO" Axel screamed and with that the four of them started to run for it.

**--**

Running threw the forest Naruto sniffed out the Demon Chakra. He knew it was traveling by air. He sensed two more Chakras coming up in a wide meadow. One of the chakra energies was as large or maybe larger then his. As the two jumped threw the trees they finally arrived at the meadow. Two figure blocked there path. One a man with a sword and shark like features, and the other looked like a hunched back scorpion with braids. They both wore the Akatsuki cloak.

Naruto looked at Xaldin. "The Demon is three collimators north. If you teleport you should find him with ease. As for these guys leave them to me."

Xaldin opened a dark portal "Good luck."

The three starred each other down for a good moment. Until the shark lick man started to speck. "So you are a member of this secret Organization. I must say I am honored to go against some one of your stature. I am Kisame Hoshikaki."

"I would have to say I am impressed as well. I am Saisori."

Naruto took off his hood. "Sense where getting to know each other so well I midst well introduce myself as well. I am Naruto pleasant to meet you."

Kisame chuckled "So you went missing and joined an Organization. Now this makes things more interesting. To think we Akatsuki could have two Jinchuriki in one day."

"It's not that easy. First you gotta get past me and that's not happening."

"Enough talk then let's fight" Kisame said as he took his sword from his back and slammed it on the ground. Naruto summoned his Malice and the battle began.

**--**

Sasuke and company ran to the village hidden in the sand. To there surprise the village was in a heap of ruble. The look of fear struck on Temari and Kankaro faces. Kakashi made his comment "I don't know who or what did this but its defiantly not good". They walked around and seen no survivors or dead bodies.

"There no one here not even a corpse" said Kankaro.

"What could have happened?" asked Temari.

"I heard a rumor that there where shinobi missing from different locations. No one knows who's behind this for sure but from what they know these people who are killing ninja are described to wear cloaks" Sasuke said.

"I am not sure what it is but I have been around long enough to know anything could happen" said Chiyo. Just then they found them self surrounded by Nobodies (Dusk, Creepers and Golems) "What are these creatures" said Kankaro with a scared look.

"I don't know but there disgusting" said Temari looking like she is going to puke.

"Doesn't matter there the enemy. Lets end them quickly and sort out the details later" said Kakashi.

Temari used her Cyclone Scythe Jutsu to get rid of some of the dusk and creepers. Kankaro and Chiyo used there puppets to even the numbers. Kakashi used his Sharingun but could not track these creatures movement. He had to use his wits and his five senses instead of relying on his Sharingun. He used Water dragon Jutsu to cripple the Golem nobodies. Then ended them with Lightning Blade. Sasuke used his dragon flame jutsu to destroy the nobodies. From the corner of his eye he saw a cloaked man. He strayed away from fight to follow the cloaked man.

Sasuke chased the man until he found himself far away from his friends. "I know your out there. Show yourself freak."

"Sasuke Uchiha the one who took the path of an avenger. Such a primitive mind state you have" said the man appearing from the dark portal. He took off his hood and revealed that it was Lexeaus.

"Im not like that anymore!"

"I think that you are. You still want to kill your brother don't you? You're going to let him go for what he did to your family."

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke charged his Chidori at the man but was blocked by a wall of rock soon as he realized the wall became larger and made a battle field for the two. The man teleported into the battlefield.

"I think you still hold that hatred in your heart. Hatred has made you strong so far hasn't it."

"How do you know so much about me? Explain your self!"

"I don't need to explain myself to you. All you need know is that I am Lexeaus and I am your executioner."

"Well Lexeaus your not gonna kill me. I kill you before you get the chance" Sasuke activated his Sharingun and he saw nothing. "What I cant track you."

"A normal Sharingun does not work on Nobodies. You will have to find some new tricks."

Sasuke drew out his bomb Kunai and threw them at Lexeaus. The bomb exploded. When the dust cleared the man stood there seemingly un harmed. "Is that all I don't see how Naruto found you a threat. ITS MY TURN" Lexeaus slammed his Axe to the ground and Created an earthquake. This earthquake dragged Sasuke to the ground. Lexeaus ran toward Sasuke and threw his Axe at him. Sasuke attempted to move out the way but only put himself in danger for the Axe hit his ribs. Falling to the ground Lexeaus grabbed him and slammed him on the ground. He continuously slammed him until Sasuke was seemingly dead. He looked at his target and grinned "Mission Accomplished." Lexeaus began to walk away until he looked back to see Sasuke standing up only this time he had hand like wings and dark pale skin. Sasuke looked at Lexeaus with anger "Now we finish this!"

**--**

Deidara flew on his Clay bird holding Gaara. He was almost at the headquarters. Just then a huge burst of wind knocked him and Gaara of the bird. Deidara looked to see a cloaked man ridding a huge dragon. He then looked down to see Gaara falling in a Dark Portal. The bird caught Deidara. He attempted to follow the other man on the dragon but the man also went into a dark portal. Realized he has just been jacked.

**--**

Kisame and Naruto crossed there weapons together matching each other blow for blow. Kisame swiped his blade threw Naruto's chest and destroyed the shadow clone. To his surprise Naruto's Target was Saisori. Naruto formed his Chakra to a huge sphere bigger than a five year old child. The spear was black and white with nobody thorns coming from it. Naruto threw the sphere at Saisori screaming "Void Rasengun." The rasengun destroyed Saisori's fake body leaving the real one to jump out of the puppet. "So this is your real form Interesting."

"Just cause you got me out my shell does not mean you will win. I will take you down with my puppet army" Saisori summoned his army of 1000 puppets.

"AN army huh let me show you the power of the military" Naruto summoned 800 Chakra clones some all with chakra based weapons of the Organization members (Minus Marluxia and Xemnas) the original was the only one with the scythe.

Saisori looked at Naruto's army with and laughed. "Diluted boy I have brought more soldiers then you did." The armies went at it Naruto's soldiers taking out Saisori's puppets with ease. Slashes, stabs, gun shots …. Saisori's army was going down faster then faster then Mai Valentine with two glasses of vodica and a martini (Yes I made a Yugioh abridged reference). In the mix of this battle Itachi showed up and watched the battle from a tree.

"I will admit I don't know anything about a ventriloquist ninja. But a ventriloquist must be precise on controlling his puppet. Sense you have so many it would be hard to focus on an army that nearly matches yours." As the Saisori army started to die Kisame slashed threw Naruto's clones with ease. This shocked Naruto _"How could one man wipe out so many clones with ease." _ Kisame got to the real Naruto and slashed him. Naruto attempted to make a Chakra Shield but to no avail. The moment Kisame's sword touched the Shield it disappeared. Naruto moved back and made chakra riffle. He cocked the gun back and shot out a beam of Chakra. Kisame's sword blocked and devoured the beam. Kisame then used his water clone Jutsu and they all jumped Naruto. He formed the water clones into a water prison jutsu in which he imprisoned Naruto inside. He then put his sword in the water prison and held it to Naruto's ribs. Kisame chuckled "You're a chakra based fighter. It's a great skill against most opponents but not against me. My sword Samehada cuts up and devours chakra. Even a Jinchuriki such as your self cant stand up to my blade. I can stand here all day a run you dry of chakra or you could just lose your breath and suffocate under water." Naruto struggled to free himself but could not. "Moving like that will only tire you out." Eventually Naruto lost his breath and passed out. Kisame looked at Naruto knowing his mission was accomplished.

Naruto was wondering threw the caverns of his mind. "_There has to be a way out of this. I cant die yet I have to much to live for. What about the organization. What about our plans, where they all for nothing. I can t even contact that dam fox. Its like that stupid shark cut of the connection its self. This SUCKS!"_

"_**Is it that bad" a voice said. **_The voice appeared in the form of a man with brown skin and silver hair. He was wearing a trench coat and had the heartless symbol in the middle of his chest.

"_Xemnas?"_

"_**I'm not Xemnas but in a way I am Xemnas. Ansem would be a suitable name."**_

"_Why are you here? What do you want with me?"_

"_**To give you the ultimate gift the gift of darkness."**_

"_Darkness?"_

"_**Your at the end of your rope. You have met your match. But with darkness on your side you could do anything. You will be unmatched by all. With your capabilities as a Nobodie/Jinchriki and along with darkness you will be unstoppable"**_

"_At this point I don't have a choice. Darkness … it doesent sound bad at all. I will tear that stupid shark apart."_

"_**Then I will open your heart to DARKNESS!" **_Ansem threw a dark sphere at Naruto's heart. Back in the real world Naruto's comatose body was surrounded in darkness. Kisame turned around to see to see the event. "Ah you think you have a trick up your" Kisame attempted to slam his sword on Naruto to absorb what he thought was Chakra. The darkness stuck to Kisame sword like a symbiot. Kisame grabbed his sword back freeing it from the darkness. He then ran far away and looked at Naruto from afar. Naruto levitated to his feet holding his Scythe. His body was surrounded in darkness his eyes where yellow instead of blue and the guardian Heartless was Behind him.

"What the fuck" Kisame said in fear.

"Im getting real sick of this kid" Saisori took of his coat reviling his puppet form. He charged at the Boy with the puppets of both his mother and father by his side.

"**You foolish puppet … now you meet true FEAR!" **Naruto said speakingin both his and Ansem's voice. He swung his scythe and created a wave of darkness. Saisori's eyes widened as the wave came closer shattering his whole body. The only thing left of Saisori was a head.

Kisame had a look of fear and excitement on his face. "So you killed Saisori and you think your tuff. You are not the only one who was holding back." Kisame began to unwrap his sword but he saw Itachi in front of him signaling him not to do it.

"**Oh great another one. Now I get to kill two for the price of one." **

Itachi looked at Naruto both there eyes meeting. "Mangekyo Sharingun!" Naruto found his world turning black and there was only him and Itachi. He was officially caught in Itachi's illusion.

"You caught me in a Genjutsu big whope what are you gonna do now."

"I just think we need to have a little talk."

"What is there to talk about?"

"Many things."

"Im done standing around" Naruto swung his Scythe at Itachi who disappeared. He repapered behind him.

"This is my world. I make the rules here and my rule is we need to talk."

"Fine then start talking."

Itachi looked at Naruto with deep disappointment. "You have lost your light. You are no longer our savior. If you don't change I fear you will be this world's destruction."

"Yeah so what if I am. I don't give a fuck about this place."

"You poor thing you must have bombed your head or something because the Naruto I remember would never say such treachery."

"Dam straight … I'm not the Naruto you remember. I am better in every since of the word. I am the Flawless Military."

"Military yes Flawless no. Your flaw is Darkness. You have turn from the light of purity to the Darkness only nightmares can bring. You and your cloaked friends are tainted in darkness. This world has already become a spiral of death but your group has the potential to destroy it completely."

"So what this world is corrupt with war and betrayal. The only way to save it is threw destruction."

"You maybe right but you are also wrong. People have the will to change and be saved."

"This coming from someone who is a mercenary demon hunter. I have no right to judge me or my comrades because the way I see it you're just the same as us."

Itachi stood quit for a few seconds. "What's the matter did I touch a nerve."

Itachi chuckled "Perhaps there might be a small glimmer of light left inside you." Itachi charged at Naruto and fazed threw him. Naruto turned around to see Itachi holding Ansem by the neck. "Your darkness will only corrupt this boy further. I will seal you away for good." Itachi held his hand against Ansem's chest and started to seal away Ansem's power. Naruto felt his Chakra return and he created a wave of Chakra vanishing Itachi from his mind. They found them self back in the real world. Kisame had left and it was only those two. "I was only able to seal away 80% of your darkness. For the future don't let the darkness corrupt you."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Naruto screamed as he swung his Scythe at Itachi and Itachi vanished into a bunch of crows.

Naruto walked around for a while until Xaldin teleported to his area. Xaldin looked at Naruto noticing his eyes where now yellow instead of blue. "Naruto what happened to your eyes?" he asked.

"Long story I will explain it later."

"It has been a long day so let's grab a bite to eat." Naruto nodded and the two teleported away.

_**--**_

Lexeaus ran towards Sasuke and swung his Axe but it was blocked by Sasukes hand. His other hand Chidori him in the chest. The lightning attack pushed Lexeaus back. Sasuke then flew towards Lexeaus in top speed and grabbed him by the neck. "I strangle you to death." Lexeaus slammed his Axe against Sasuke chest and then kicked him back. Sasuke then blew fire out his mouth like a dragon Lexeaus tried his best to shield the flames with the newly formed wall of rock but the flames where to strong. While Sasuke as focusing on the wall Lexeaus used the opportunity to throw his Axe like a boomerang. The Axe hit Sasuke in the chest. Then Lexeaus grabbed his Axe and Beat Sasuke to a bloody pulp. He then threw Sasuke against the wall. Limping he slowly walked toward Sasuke "You where to much trouble."

Unctuously Sasuke thought of his life. He thought of his mother and father. He thought of how his brother used to love him. He thought of his other classmates plus Lee, Neji, Tenten, Temari, Kankouro and Gaara. He thought of Kakashi and Sakura. He thought of Naruto and how it was a mistake for him to have gone on his mad quest for power. Wanting power and revenge drove away the person he considered a brother. He thought if Naruto was here he would give him the respect he deserved. He would teach him like family. He knew what he had to do now he had to fine Naruto and no one was going to get in his way. Sasuke woke up and found himself holding a Keyblade. It was red black and Blue with the Uchiha crest as the keychain. Lexeaus seen him get up but could not react fast enough for Sasuke slashed threw him. Lexeaus looked at Sasuk with the most shocked expression he could muster "KEYBLADE" he said as he faded into darkness.

The effects of Lexeaus wall faded as well the wall was no more. Sasuke turned around to see Kakashi and company running towards them. "Sasuke are you alright" asked Kakashi.

"No I think my ribs are broken. We should go back now."

"What happened in there?" asked Temari.

"Fought one of those coated freaks and killed him. His body faded away." They all looked at Sasuke in confusion. "I cant really explain it but I killed him with this new weapon I got." They all looked at Sasukes Keyblade.

"It looks like a giant fancy key" said Kakashi.

"Listen you take Sasuke back to the village. The rest of us will look for Gaara and any surviving sand villagers" said Chiyo. The three sand ninjas ran away and attempted to look for Gaara.

Kakashi looked at sasuke's weapon again. "You got a name for that weapon."

"What ever this key sword thing is I will call it Promise."

**--**

Threw the hallways of the castle ran Saix, Axel, Xion and Roxas. Heartless and Nobodies appeared to stop them but where all eliminated with ease. They fought there way to Twighlights View. More nobodies surrounded them this time it was Samurai, Assassins, and Berserkers. Roxas and company fought off the nobodies. A bullet hit Xion in the arm. They all looked up to see Xigbar.

"Well well well I don't believe we have so many traitors. You four honestly thought you could escape without a fight as if. I am mostly surprised with you Saix I thought you was fateful to the organization."

"Why would I be fateful to a place that hide there true intentions from everyone you of all people should know nothing going to come out of Destruction" Saix said.

"As if … one thing I know is that you are traitors and traitors are dealt with. That's the rules in the organization. Don't blame me I don't right the rules. But for all you know maybe I do."

"In the city of the blind the one eyed man is king. Xigbar you have the burden of being the one eyed man. But remember every king must fall" Saix said.

"Save it Saix there is no hope left in this one. He is just as corrupt as Xemnas or Vexen. Xigbar you're full of it" said Axel.

"Where not apart of this stupid Organization anymore" said Xion.

"You can't stop us" said Roxas.

"Oh dear I think you got the wrong impression. Why don't I remind you about how tuff the crowd your dealing with really is." Xigbar snapped his fingers and millons of Heartless and Nobodies appeared. "News flash dumbass the Organization no longer needs the Keyblade. That kind of weapon is no longer valid thanks to Vexens experiment your useless. Why kill heartless when we could kill people who deserve it and convert there natural energy to the energy needed to supply Kingdom Hearts. Our new plan is…" Xigbar put his gun into snippier mode and aimed at them. "To take over all worlds."

Roxas slashed threw the heartless using the power of both his Keyblades. Xion and Saix double teamed the five Berserker nobodies eliminating them. Axel summoned a wall of fire and started to swiftly kill Heartless and Nobodies. Roxas then jumped into the air and summoned 13 light pillars and took out the remaining heartless. Xigbar snipped at Saix and Xion leaving them injured. Roxas used curaga to heal all his party members. More Heartless and Nobodies appered. "We could do this all day. The more you fight the more you get tired and you cant fight forever" Xigbar said as he shot recklessly hiting both Xion and Roxas. Axel and Roxas looked at each other. They jumped on approaching Nobodies and made there way to Xigbar both charging at him with there duel weapons. A shadow meteor hit Roxas and a giant icicle hit Axel. They both fell to the ground they looked up to see Zexion and Vexen standing above them.

"Leaving so soon" said Zexion.

"If I recall you tried to kill me Axel now it's my turn to return the favor" said Vexen

"NO I WONT LET YOU KILL MY FRIEND" Saix jumped in the air attempting to slam Vexen with his claymore. "NO GOOD" Vexen froze Saix in ice leaving only his face un frozen. "You basterd" Saix spat with venom. Vexen chuckled witch turned into his creepy evil laugh "Your nothing without the moon. Unfortiantly for you the light of Kingdom Hearts can't save you from what I am going to do to you" Vexen stabbed the sharpest part of his shield into Saix body. Saix faded into darkness and moonlight. The Lunar Diviner was no more.

Roxas and Xion looked in shock at there fading comrade. "SAIX" axel screamed as a stream of tears went down his face. "ROOOAR" Axel screamed as he got back up and tried to strike Vexen but was shot back down by Xigbar's bullet. "You pathetic fool now you will meet the same fate as your friend." Said Vexen. Just then a Flaming bird emerged from the ground. Out came a knight in red and gold armor. He covered Axel Roxas and Xion in his wings of fire then took the form of a Phoenix and flew off. Xigbar shoot at the ascending knight but caused no damage. The bird flew out the castle and out the world.

"Shit they got away." Xigbar threw his guns to the ground in disappointment.

"Just let them go. They can be replased Xemnas has already made preparations" sid Zexion.

**--**

The two sound ninja led Xemnas to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru looked at the cloaked man in exitment. "And what brings you here shadow traveler."

Xemnas took of his hood "Lets talk business I want you as an ally."

**--**

**AN: thanks to all those who reviewed ETC.**


	12. Reinforcements

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.**

Orochimaru stared at Xemnas. "You want me as an ally. Why is that?"

"It quite simple. In this partner ship there are things we both want. You want Sharingun and the destruction of Konoha. I want the destruction of this world." Xemnas said.

"Why would I want to destroy the very world I live in, even if I get Sharingun I will not be able to use it if I am dead."

"It's really quite simple. You can explore the other worlds out there and find out there secrets. I know you have the hearts of a scientist. Why waste it on this barred rock."

"I guess your right. Consider the sound village your partner."

"I will be in touch" Xemnas said as he teleported away.

**--**

Roxas awoke and fond him self in a bed. He was confused the last thing he remembered was Saix dieing by the hands of Vexen and then being saved by some guy in armor. Roxas looked out the window and seen the forest that lead to Twighlight town. He realized he must have been in the old mansion. He then realized that he was not wearing his Organization cloak. Instead he was wearing his outfit he wore when he was born (KH2 Outfit). He left the room to explore the mansion. As he looked threw the ruined mansion he noticed it was way to quit. He entered what seemed to be the library but there was a lab under it. He entered the room to see many computers and contraptions in which he did not know what they where. He entered the second room to see it completely empty. He opened the next door (he attempted to) but it was opened by someone else. It was a boy about one year older than him. He had long silver hair (Riku KH2 outfit).

"Your Roxas right" said the young man.

"Yeah"

"Come with me"

Roxas followed the boy threw the hall. He saw two tubes that held both Donald and Goofy the two characters from his dreams. The last room was all white with a tube in the middle. He looked inside the tube from a distance to see Sora. The moment he laid eyes on him his vision got blurry existence started to fade. He was then hit by a flaming ball of chakra. He got up after the blast this time he was not fading and he could see everyone clearly. He saw Axel and Xion. Axel was wearing black and red pants that had many pockets he had a black shirt with a red fire ball in the middle and he was wearing spiky risk bands. Xion was wearing the same pants and boots that came with the Organization outfit. She had a white sleeveless shirt with black gloves that almost covered her arms. He also seen others apart from his two friends he saw a man wearing all red and black with his face concealed. A girl with blond hair and a white dress and the man who saved them from the Organization. This time he did not have his helmet on and he had long spiky red hair going in a ponytail with tan skin and white eyes. The man looked at Roxas and then he opened a dark portal. "You're your own man know kid" he said. Then he looked at DIZ. "There your problem now" he said as he entered the portal.

Roxas looked at Axel. "What did he mean I am my own man now".

DIZ answered his question. "What he means is thanks to his powers your existence is no longer tied with Sora's. You two can now co exist together."

"What?"

"My apologize I am DIZ."

"Wait what did you mean I can exist along side Sora."

Xion then looked at Roxas. "Roxas we are all connected threw Sora."

Namine then began to speak. "You don't know me but I am Namine. In Castle Oblivion I had to tamper with Sora's memory. If I didn't the organization would have gotten rid of me. After awhile the organization got distracted with Marluxia's betrayal so I used that opportunity to help DIZ. We have to bring Sora back because we believe he is the only one that can put an end to Xemnas plan."

"Saix knew that as soon as Naruto entered the Organization that would change there plans. He knew that they would no longer need you and Xion and that they would try to take over all the worlds. That's why we had to leave the Organization" Axel said.

"Why do we even need Sora if I am not mistaken there is only 9 of them left? We could just take them out one by one" Roxas said.

"That wont work. There to powerful. We would all be walking to a death trap" said Xion.

"SO we just wait till Sora wakes up. That doesn't sound like much of a plan. Sora is not unstoppable even with the help of Donald and Goofy he could still be beaten" said Roxas.

"That may be true but we must have faith" said Namine.

"Faith is for the blind, I can see just fine. If we going to take it to the Organization we will have to work harder and make our selves useful so when Sora wakes up we don't all die" said Roxas.

"I agree… we do have to make our selves useful. We must remember the Organization will soon look for us and when that time comes we need to be ready for them. I am not gonna sit back and do nothing I am going to train who is with me" said Riku.

The three former Organization members all nodded there heads and followed Riku.

**--**

Naruto and Xaldin walked in the grey area to see Xigbar , Vexen, and Zexion sitting on the coach.

"Well you two sure took your sweat ass time did you" Xigbar said sarcastically.

"What's your problem?" asked Naruto.

"Axel, Xion and Roxas escaped and now Saix and Lexeaus are dead. Lexeaus by an out side force and Saix for betrayal" said Vexen.

"Wait how did Saix become a traitor?" asked Naruto.

"From what it looks like Saix and Axel wanted to destroy all the members that went to Castle Oblivion and failed thanks to you. So with that plan gone and Saix unable to get close to Xemnas they fled" said Zexion.

"As for Lexeaus he was killed by one of the Keyblade masters" said Vexen.

"Do you know who it was" asked Naruto.

"It was someone of limited signifagence. You need not worry about this Keyblade master I will take care of him" said Vexen.

"So the Organization is now down to eight members. How unfortunate" said Xaldin.

"Well I never liked those three anyway so I don't give a shit about them. But Lexeaus and Saix where cool in my book. How I see it is that we need to take out this stupid ninja world faster" said Naruto.

"Did anyone report this to Xemnas" said Xaldin.

"When he returned I already told him" said Zexion.

Luxord and Demyx entered the room.

"Hey you guys have you heard of the other members passing, it's a bummer. Xemnas told us all about it" said Demyx.

"Yeah it kind of sucks but hey some of them sucked to begin with and when I say that I mean the three ice-cream heads" said Naruto.

"Anyway lord Xemnas is expecting our presence for the new meeting. I have a feeling this meeting is really important" Luxord said with a smirk.

**--**

The other seven member's teleported to there respected chairs. They all noticed the chairs of the missing members where at the lowest level.

"Good tidings friends today is a momentous day. I am pleased to announce that we have new comrades that have been chosen to wear the coats" Xemnas said with pride. All the members looked down to see seven cloaked member with there hoods up.

"Our first up number 5 and Lexeaus replacement Dexter the Methodical Hacker" the man took of his hood. He had semi short brown hair (think of Mikami from Deathnote) and he whore glasses.

"Next up is number 7 and Saix replacement Miyax the Primal Barbarian." Very strong and very built with yellow eyes. He was bald and black. Demyx was instantly afraid of him.

"Next is number 8 Axels replacement Daxlame the Vendetta of Unfading Flames." He looked like a girl somewhat. He had grey emotionless eyes and semi short red hair with his hair going into a duck ass position ( think of Hinata hair from season one except with bangs and sideburns covering his ear) and bangs covering his eyebrows.

"Our next Member is number 11 Marluxia replacement Rixec the Lurking Shadow." He was tall and very handsome. He had light blue eyes with slipped back blond hair. He also had a five o clock shadow.

"Our next member is number 12 Larxene Replacement Rogexial the Hidden Arsenal." She had tan skin with blue eyes and blond hair going into a weirdly designed high ponytail. She looked at Xigbar and winked which gave Xigbar a slight smile.

"Our next member is number 13 Roxas replacement Xepher the Sonic Accelerator." She was short and had long wild black hair (think of wrath from fullmetal alchemist) and piercing green eyes.

"And last but certainly not least number fourteen Xion's replacement Raagax the Desert Behemoth." He had short red hair and the Japanese symbol of love on the side of his head. Naruto looked at him knowing he would make a great addition to the team.

"Now that we are fifteen once again we will be known as simply the Organization. I hope for great things amongst our new members and not to repeat the same mistakes as the fallen members. For now you should all go to the grey area and get to know each other" Xemnas said and with that they all teleported away.

**--**

In the training area of konoha layed Sasuke looking at the sky. Wandering when he will ever see his friend again. The events of yesterday still lingered in his head. What where those white creatures? Who was this Lexeaus in which he had slain and how does he know so much about him? Where there others like this man and so what connection do they have to him and Naruto? Just then he was greeted by Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi how are things with Gaara."

"Kankoru and Temari are still on the search but nothing has been found as of yet. Anyway there are some things we must talk about.

"Like what?"

"I am not sure what that Key weapon is" just then Sasuke summoned his Keyblade.

"Like I was saying. I am not sure what this weapon is but I could say that it is unlike anything I have ever seen. For now just keep this between me and you. Don't tell no one else about the Keyblade not even Tsunade. For training sake I had Tsunade put you on missions of confrontation. Consider it an opportunity to learn how to use your new weapon." Sasuke nodded at Kakashi signaling that he got the point.

"I will be going. Remember meet me at Ichiraku Ramen tomorrow at 10:00 clock" and with that Kakashi left leaving Sasuke to stair at the clouds.

**--**

In the grey area where all the members except Xemnas and Ragaax. Vexen and Dexter where in the corner talking about there interest in science and technology. Demyx was showing off his Sitar to Xepher who had a look of fascination and confusion. Daxlame and Rixec stood in the corner having there own side conversation while looking at the others. Xigbar was trying to put the moves on Rogexial. Xaldin , Luxord and Miyax walked passed Naruto.

"Where you guys going" asked Naruto.

"Xaldin and Miyax are going to spar. Would you like to come with us and see this spectacle" said Luxord.

"Nah I am gonna pass this time" said Naruto.

Naruto walked over to Daxlame and Rixec. "Hi I'm Naruto I just wanted to see how two of our newest members are doing."

"I guess its good to be greeted by such a shrimp veteran" said Daxlame. Naruto looked at him with anger. Rixec starred at Daxlame with his cold piercing eyes. He then brought his attention to Naruto. "Don't mind my friend he probably lost his hospitality and politeness when he became a nobody. I'm Rixec but you already know that."

"I here your quite the tuff cookie to crumble. Not only that I here you took out a fellow member that's kind of low if you ask me" said Daxlame

"He was a trader who needed to be put in his place. If you betray us I would be glad to do the same" Naruto said with an evil smile.

"What did you say you little shit" said Daxlame.

"Easy Daxlame don't be so vulgar with a comrade. I swear you act just like a child" said Rixec.

"Teh …. Whatever" said Daxlame disappointedly and then stormed off.

"Sorry about that he is a little ruff around the edges but he is very loyal friend and a great warrior. Be that as it may he has a personality disorder" said Rixec.

"Its alright I am sure he is not a total dick although he acts like he has one up his ass" the two laughed at the joke. "So what can you do?" asked Naruto.

"Cant tell you. You just have to wait to see me in action".

Naruto then turned his attention to Zexion who was leaning on the window seal looking out the window. "Listen Rixec I will have to talk to you later." Naruto then went over to Zexion. "Hey Zexion what's going on."

"Nothing just thinking" the cloaked schemer said.

"Sorry what happened to Lexeaus I know you two where close."

Zexion then stopped looking out the window and gave Naruto his attention. He was overwhelmed with sadness. "Lexeaus was like an older brother to me. We use to always hang out and I could tell him anything and everything. When my parents died I became an apprentice under Ansem the wise and ever sense then I always was fond of Aeleus even when we became nobodies. Marluxia was my biggest rival here. We always competed on who could finish there mission faster and who was smarter. And I once had a crush on Larxene until I heard she messed around with Marluxia Axel and Xigbar and even after that I considered her a sister to a certain extent. She always came to me about all her problems and even though she was a bitch to every one excluding Marluxia Axel and Xigbar she always gave me the respect I deserve. Even if we should not exist I will miss them."

"That whole thing about us not supposes to existing is bull shit. We have every right to exist just like anyone else. Fuck what anyone says we deserve to exist."

"I guess I could except that answer for now."

"Come on Zexion lets get some ice-cream my treat" Naruto opened a dark portal and the two entered the portal.

--

After training Roxas and Riku went to get some ice- cream. They both went to the clock tower to converse.

"So you where at Castle Oblivion?" asked Roxas.

"Yeah I went threw the castle fighting my way threw the darkness in my heart. Eventually the castle started to fall. Me and the king got out the castle before any thing."

"The King?"

"My good friend king Mickey Mouse. He helped me while I was in the castle. When we escaped we learned that my replica that Vexen created was destroyed when the castle fell. Eventually the darkness gave up. I just hope that it didn't find another host."

"Who was that guy you know the one in the armor?"

"That was Jadie. I don't know much about him but from what I here he used to be one of DIZ disciples."

"I think I have been running away from the question I really wanted to ask. How am I connected to Sora?"

"I thought you knew already. You're his nobody."

"I am Sora's nobody?"

"Yeah you probably would have faded away if it weren't for Jadie doing what he did. He freed you from the chains that bond you and Sora together. He did the same for Xion. Her being his replica if you didn't know." A few minutes later Axel and Xion showed up and the four of them watched the sunset together.

**--**

Vexen teleported to the round room. He noticed his chair was higher then usual about as high as Zexion chair. "You ranked me up" Vexen said.

"You are the one who made it possible for my new plan to take form. Not to mention you destroyed one of the traitors. The Organization rewards you for your endeavors."

Vexen smiled in gratification at Xemnas.

"What are you going to do about Sasuke" said Xemnas.

"As you know Sasuke has a Keyblade. I have already formulated a counter plan for Sasuke. Let us just say he will have to look in a mirror.

**--**

**AN: Sorry for the lack of fight scenes. I have gotten the names of the new Organization members from other animes, songs and shows. Here is what there real names are.**

**Ragaax- Gaara (Nobody of Gaara of the desert)**

**Miyax- Yami (Yugioh and Bleach but the character design is my own)**

**Xepher- Repeh (DDR song Xepher character idea all my own)**

**Daxlame- Amelda (Yugioh season 4 DOMA arc dubbed name Alister)**

**Dexter- Edter (Based on Mikami from Deathnote)**

**Rixec- Eric (Character I created)**

**Rogexial- Gloria (Daphne and the brilliant blue)**


	13. Filler Chapter: Funland

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.**

**AN: If you want you could skip this chapter and go on to the next nothing of any signifagence happens in this chapter. This chapter is only used as character development for my OC characters. I am not sure about the whole emotionless nobody theory. If you ask me they act pretty dam human even though they say that nobodies only pretend to have emotions I believe when one becomes a nobody they keep a sense of self and act strictly on what they would normally do. In other words you could say that nobodies have emotions but they always have to deal with the fact that they are not "suppose" to exist. **

**--**

It has been about a month sense the organization has got new members. Sense then things has gotten a lot easier for them. There where more members to carry out missions. The missions where pilling down fast. Eventually it got to the point where they did not have any missions and the organization got a week off. Right now Xemnas called all the members to the round room. The first to arrive was Xaldin. Next was Vexen and Dexter. Eventually they all got there. Xemnas looked at all his members checking if there was anyone missing. As he expected they where all present and accounted for.

"I am glad to see everyone here. As you all know that the mission list is clear for this week and you could pretty much do as you wish. But I wanted to reward you all by giving you all tickets to this new amusement park called Fun land. This is not just a mission but consider it a chance to get to know your fellow members. You all have to pick a partner to go on this trip with. You could all decide that in the grey area. Remember we leave tomorrow. Oh and before you all leave remember the organization coat is not recommended so you could wear what ever you like. And try not to use your powers. Remember this is a day off not a day to reap havoc. You could do that any other day but today just try to be normal."

--

The Organization members all prepared to go on there trip to fun land. They all met in the gray area all aside from Xemnas, Dexter, Vexen, and Raagax. Vexen and Dexter have been working on a top secret experiment. Xemnas never did do any group activities and Raagax always kept to his self. The other 11 where all present and accounted for. Naruto looked at all his fellow team mates. He was wearing a black sleeveless t-shirt with wrist bands and blue jeans that where not to tight but not to baggy. He had no idea who to pick as his buddy. Lucky for him his buddy came to him. Zexion approached the boy. He had a black Avenged Sevenfold short sleeve shirt on top of a purple long sleeve one he was wearing baggy rocker pants with a black and red book bag on. "Naruto it would be a good jester if I was your partner for this trip." Other than Xigbar and Vexen Zexion was the closest thing to a best friend Naruto had in the Organization. Vexen has been surprisingly distant from both of them. Ever sense Zexion opened up to Naruto about the X members of the Organization they hung out a lot more and became closer as friends. "Sure why not."

Xigbar who was wearing a red and blue Hawaiian shirt with badge shorts and sandals was looking at Rogexial from afar. Ever sense she entered the Organization they have both given each other obvious signals that they liked each other. Still nether one of them decided to act yet. Xigbar knew having her as a partner would put him in the situation he wanted most.

Besides the Organization cloak she always dressed pretty revealing. She wore a short white sleeveless shirt that showed off her belly button. She wore very short shorts. The way she dressed always got here extra attention from the other members like Xaldin, Demyx, Luxord, Rixec and occasionally Naruto. Miyax was cold and brudent the feeling of lust for a woman is strange and unknown to him. Raagax kept to himself and has little to no memory of his past so it is hard to tell what he is thinking. Vexen was abstinent and felt that a woman would distract him from his experiments. Dexter was the most emotionless one out of the whole organization. He only loves his job and technology. Daxlame thought she was a pathetic dick hungry whore who was not worth his time. Zexion thought she was attractive but she simply was not his type. As for Xemnas it was completely unclear.

Xigbar walked over to Rogexial trying to look confident. This woman was different from the others. She is the only one that could make Xigbar feel butterflies inside. She is also a sharpshooter. She is reckless trigger happy and cunning everything Xigbar wanted in a girl. "Rogex…" before he could finish his sentence Xepher came and grabbed Rogexial's arm. She was wearing a pink and white shirt with pink jean shorts. "Rogexial can you partner up with me" she wined. Rogexial looked at the sad nobody girl and said "Why not it's not like anyone else was going to ask me." Xigbar faced arose with disappointment. Being the only two girls in the Organization they tended to stick together. As they walked away Rogexial winked at Xigbar.

Xepher was the youngest of the nobodies only being 14 in human years. She looked mature for her age. In other words you could call her jail bait. Sense she and Rogexial where the only girls in the Organization she relied on Rogexial the most. She is only 14 after all and is still somewhat immature. Sense she is the youngest she has yet to master certain things like teleporting. So she must rely on other members to teleport.

"Teh hahahah… looks like you lost your chance" said the approaching Demyx. He was wearing a white button up short sleeved shirt with a leather vest and leather pants.

"As if I got all the time in the world."

"Well you better hurry up Rixec was giving her the eye. If you don't move quickly enough he might sweep her off her feet."

"As if Rixec is one of those pretty boy types with a lot of sexual experience, he could have any woman under the sun why would he choose Rogexial."

"I don't know maybe he just wants someone with as much experience as him. Rogexial sure acts like she has a lot."

"You seem pretty interested in her how do I know that your not gonna ask her out."

"Xiggy you know I am not a cock blocker. I see the way you two look at each other. It is just entertainment for me to see you get so worked up over a girl. You didn't do it when Larxene was here. This one must be special."

"As if … listen you want a partner our not."

"Alright Xiggy sure don't be mad."

Xaldin was wearing a charcoal black Sleeveless shirt with casual pants. He partnered with Rixec who was wearing a black t-shirt with blue jeans.

Luxord was wearing a all red suit. He partnered with Miyax who was wearing black jeans with no shirt.

Zexion looked at Daxlame who was wearing a midriff wearing sleeveless white shirt with long biker gloves past his elbows and tight black jeans. "It seems you don't have a partner."

"Hm… It doesent matter. I really did not want one to begin with. I'll just go alone." Daxlame was the most difficult member to deal with. He always had an attitude and he did not think much of his comrades except Naruto, Rixec, Xaldin and Miyax. He thought lowly of Xigbar but he learned the hard way to respect the shooter of magical bullets. Xigbar wiped the floor with him in there bout. Besides his negative personality he made up for it on the battle field. He is a powerful warrior and master manipulator of black flames.

--

They all teleported to fun land amusement park. They all paid for there tickets and entered the park. They all looked around to see allot of people and stores that sold plush toys and snacks. Most of the organization members where not fascinated. All except Xepher Rogexial, and Demyx.

"OH my god oh my god Rogexial lets go over there. They have a Farris wheel." said an exited Xepher.

"Aright alright whatever. After that where hitting the coasters." said Rogexial. Xepher swallowed her spit in the thought of ridding the rollercoaster. The two females left the group and headed to the Farris wheel.

Daxlame chuckled and strayed away from the group.

Luxord looked at Miyax giving him the signal to follow him. "Where are you guys going" asked Naruto.

"Where going to look for a pachinko parlor so we can try to earn some cash" said Luxord.

Xaldin grunted in boredom "Just standing here bores me. Why don't we check out the ladies" he said.

"I thought you would never ask" said Rixec. The two groups left leaving only Naruto, Zexion, Demyx and Xigbar.

Xigbar sighed "I cant believe this. I thought this trip would be my special chance."

"Ah don't worry about it Xiggy. How about we hit some of the rides where bond to bump in to the girls later" said Demyx. The two nobodies left.

Naruto and Zexion both looked at each other. "So what do we do next?" asked Zexion.

"How about we get some food I am starving. Besides we could hit the arcade afterwards" said Naruto. The two nobodies left and headed to the parks burger king.

--

After getting off the Farris wheel the two headed towards the disaster coaster. Xepher measured her self and she was not tall enough to rid the rid. Rogexial looked at Xepher and pouted. "Look Xepher I want you to wait here. I really want to get on this rid." Xepher nodded and stood put for the most part. She waited for her partner for awhile until she saw a balloon floating away and chased after it. It is clear that she has a short attention span. Rogexial eventually got off the ride. "Wow that was some ride" her happiness temporarily blinded her. She soon noticed Xepher was missing. She knew she shouldn't have gotten on the ride. Now she had to track down Xepher.

--

After waiting on a huge line Naruto and Zexion finally where able to eat there food. Naruto had an angus with fries and Zexion simply ordered a milk shake.

"So Naruto after this what are we going to do" said the Cloaked Schemer.

"I am not sure. Maybe we should go to the arcade or something" said Naruto before chomping down on his burger. Just then someone came in the restaurant. It was Vexen. He was wearing a Blue button up shirt with the shirt tucked in his pants and black slacks. He had his hair in a ponytail. He approached the two Nobodies.

"I doubt you two would mind if I joined you today. After all it is not like every day where I get some leisure time" said the Freezing Scholar.

"Wait your off to, I thought you and Dexter had to finish your secret project" said Zexion.

"Xemnas gave the whole Organization a day off. I asked Dexter if he wanted to come but he insisted on continuing the project while I was out. So I just decided to find you two and see what you were up to." Dexter was not your typical Organization member. He enjoyed his job a little too much. He does not like to take breaks and is very into his work. This quality makes it nearly impossible for any of the members to get to know him. The only one who knows him personally is Vexen since they are working on the same project. Besides Raagax he is the single most mysterious member out of the Organization.

"Well we are just trying to figure out what we are going to do next" said Naruto.

"Well there is something I wanted to do. How about we ride the Disaster Dragon I here it is the most thrilling roller coaster in the park" said Vexen.

Naruto smirked "I almost forgot you had a fun side. Let see what this Disaster Dragon is really capable of." After eating the three left the restaurant.

--

In the incredible active arcade Demyx and Xigbar where playing Guitar Hero. Needless to say Xigbar was getting owned. Xigbar sighed "You have guitar hero at home can we play something else maybe something with guns."

"No may man. You need practice in guitar hero until you can play threw the fire and the flames on expert mode we need to keep playing" Demyx said.

"Dude that is impossible for me you could only do that because you no life the game constantly" said Xigbar.

Feeling defeated Demyx sighed "Fine what ever you kill joy. Lets just get something to eat."

The two left the Arcade and started to head to a nearby Taco stand. They where blocked off by a running Rogexial. "Demyx ... Xigbar... have you seen Xepher" she said trying to catch her breath.

"Nope I thought she was with you" said Xigbar.

"She was but I lost her" she said not mentioning that she got on the ride without her.

"Well we don't really know where she could be" said Demyx.

"Can you guys help me find her?"

"Well I don…" Demyx tried to finish but was cut off by Xigbar.

"SURE"

"OH Thank you thank you" she said giving Xigbar a kiss on the cheek making him blush. The three nobodies then split up and tried to look for her.

--

Daxlame was walking around the shopping area. Many women all stared at him. His shirt as girly as it revealed his chest which caught the eye of many women. Not to mention his face rivaling Marluxia himself. Unfortunately for the girls he was not interested in any of them. He only whished to be alone and not the center of attention which is a huge oxymoron considering how he dressed. Some actually had the courage to complement him or ask him out. But he kept giving them negative remarks such as. "Fuck off" "Go die somewhere" or "Leave me alone you fucking loser". To him this whole trip was pointless he should have been like Raagax and avoided everyone. But his friendship with Rixec and Rivalry with Naruto keeps him somewhat interested in some off his teammates. This still does not stop him from being cold, brudent and anti social.

As he walked he felt a tug on his arm. He looked down to see Xepher holding his arm.

"Aren't you suppose to be with Rogexial" he said rudely.

"DAXXY I finally found you. Though I was just looking around I did not expect to bump into you" she said cheerfully.

"Look my names Daxlame and I don't have time to baby sit" he said as he began to walk away.

"Aw why you gotta be so mean. Your Daxxy to me weather you like it or not. I am only trying to be friendly"

"Why should it matter to you weather I am mean or not. We are nobodies we are not supposed to feel."

"Well what ever I was just trying to be nice seeing as you barely have friends if you could call it that."

Daxlame chuckled "So you pity me."

"No I just think you're a mean anti social dick is all."

"And I think you're a little shit that does not get the hint to fuck off." The two both turned away from each other. Both being angry and finding there opinions very funny Xepher started to chuckle then Daxlame followed. Both there chuckles turned into laughter. Eventually the laughter stopped.

"Well if you don't mind hanging out with an anti social dick then come on lets get some ice cream" Daxlame said with a smirk.

Xepher nodded her head and followed.

--

Xaldin and Rixec where in the Fun land bar both making out with two gullible chicks about 17 years of age. The one with Rixec was a blond and the one with Xaldin was a brunette. Rixec was all charm. The way he presents his self is always in a clam charming demeanor in which he is always looking after the ladies. Not seen much but behind his pretty face he is very head strong and can manipulate making him a very dangerous foe to mess with.

Rixec pushed his lips away from the girl. "This place is a little to noisy how about we all go somewhere quit" he said while gentle grabbing the girls hand. Xaldin and his girl soon followed. They went to the hotel where they found Miyax sleeping on there bed. When they turned on the lights Miyax instantly woke up.

"About dam time you two showed up. Watching that brit gamble was pissing me off."

The teenage girls where immediately turned off. Rixec sensed this and acted quickly. He grabbed the blond chick by her ass and made out with her. Xaldin did the same with his girl.

"Miyax if you would be so kind to excuse us. I promise I will make it up to you later" said Rixec.

"Whatever I'm leaving this stupid park sucks" Miyax said as he walked off. Miyax was manageable to get along with if you stayed on his good side. If you piss him off that will be the last thing you will ever do. Other then that Miyax was pretty much arrogant rude and destructive and he has every right to be.

Xaldin and Rixec laid the two girls on the bed and you know what happens next.

--

Demyx Rogexial and Xigbar searched all over for Xepher but to no avail. They all met back at the arcade. All knowing that nether one of them found the sonic accelerator. From the distance they heard laughing the turned around to see Xepher and Daxlame walking both holding ice cream. Rogexial ran up to the two.

"Where the hell where you I told you to wait until I got off the ride" Rogexial said angrily.

"Well I was not just going to wait on you. I decided to go have some fun of my own I am a big girl I can handle myself."

"You cant even teleport yet and you think you can handle yourself" said Rogexial pissed.

"O just leave her alone she is better off alone instead of with the guidance of a low life prostitute" said Daxlame defending Xepher.

"What did you say you fucking pansy?"

"You heard me"

"You know what I done with this shit. I will see you tomorrow Xepher as for you Daxlame you can eat a dick."

"Right back at ya" Daxlame responded.

Rogexial walked towards Xigbar and grabbed his arm. "Come on Xiggy where going to see what your made of. I need to let of some steam."

Rogexial and Xigbar went to the hotel while Xepher and Daxlame went to get on some more rides. This left Demyx all by himself.

"Well it seems they left you high and dry" said someone behind Demyx. He turned around to see Luxord.

"So your partner left you to huh" said Demyx.

"That appears to be the case. Anyway my friend it is getting late let us find Naruto and Zexion to see what they are doing" said Luxord and the two went on there way.

--

After waiting in line for 4 hours Naruto Zexion and Vexen finally rode the Disaster Dragon. This ride made Vexen vomit all over the floor. Naruto and Zexion laughed at there scientist friend. "Looks like you really are a light wait Vexen" Naruto said.

"Oh shut up. That rides acceleration rate was too fast for the human body to take. How you two remain unharmed is beyond me" said Vexen.

Luxord and Demyx finally arrived. "It seems like you two really enjoyed your selves" said Luxord.

"And I suppose you did as well" said Zexion.

"Yeah I made about 600 dollars today. I am satisfied with that for now." said Luxord.

"Have you seen anyone else?" asked Naruto.

"Miyax left in the middle of my poker match. Rogexial and Xigbar are who knows where. Daxlame and Xepher where last seen at the tables in front of the Pachinko Parlor and Xaldin and Rixec are most likely looking for or found some girls to play games with if you no what I mean. I think we should go back now the other members will catch up sooner or later.

--

**Later that night**

Naruto, Zexion, Demyx, Luxord, Raagax, Vexen, Dexter, Daxlame and Xepher where all in the grey area nether of them could sleep do to all the humping and moaning sounds that where going on in the castle. Xemnas was the last to enter the grey area. He was wearing white and black pajamas that somewhat looked like his final form outfit.

"YAWNNNNNN what the hell is going on in my castle" Xemnas said being very tired and angry.

"Well Rogexial and Xigbar has been at it sense earlier, and Xaldin and Rixec bought some drunk jail bait over and shared with Miyax" said Zexion.

"I swear if this keeps up this will be the last time you guys have a vacation. Now I am going to teleport to my room and try my best to get some sleep. You all better be dressed in the morning because we are going to Six flag" Xemnas said as he teleported back to his room.

All the members sighed at the same time. "NOT ANOTHER THEME PARK"


	14. Fake

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.**

**AN: I hate Halloween Town. To me it was a pointless world and Kingdom Hearts was better of without it.**

It has been 7 months sense Sasuke first wielded the Keyblade. Sense then Sasuke managed to learned to use this weapon to a certain extinct. There has been no news of Gaara. Since the sand village destruction Kankaro and Temari became leaf ninja's and are now Sasukes new teammates along with there sensai Kakashi.. Right now Sasuke was on a mission to capture some thief's that stole a couple of scrolls. Nothing major so he thought. That's why he went on this mission alone. He did not expect to have an encounter of a different kind. As he jumped from tree to tree he saw that he was being followed by dusk.

"Not these guys again" he said. He lured the dusk to the open. The first one charged at him but was blocked and destroyed by his Keyblade. The next to couple tried to attack him but they where destroyed by his fireball jutsu. The essence of the jutsu remained and he used it with his Keyblade to produce fire slashes. The group of nobodies where defeated. He heard clapping coming from behind. He turned around to see something truly shocking. It was a boy who looked just like him except his hair dark blue and was wearing Sasukes old blue and white outfit but reversed. His head band had the nobody symbol on it instead of the Leaf village.

"What are you suppose to be?"

"Are you surprised? It's like looking into a past mirror. I am you but much better."

"So you're my duplicate."

"You could say that. Where opposites because I am strong and you are weak."

"You're my better you're not better remember im diff..."

"You're different then you was before. You're so predictable even the way you talk."

The real Sasuke smirked "Well I guess you know what comes next them."

"Let's get this over with."

The fake Sasuke opened the battle by activating his Sharingun. The real Sasuke used his Dragon fire jutsu. The fake jumped out the way and used the same ability but a lightning version. This caught Sasuke of guard and he was hit with the ball of lightning. "I told you where opposite but I am better."

The two battled each other Sword vs. Keyblade. They matched each other blow for blow. Whenever Sasuke used a fire Jutsu the fake countered with a lightning one. The two Warriors found them self in a stand of.

"So you fight just like I do just opposite" said the Real Sasuke.

"Your not bad your self real thing but remember I am stronger" said the Fake as he charged at Sasuke with his sword in hand. Sasuke then did his hand signs and charged at the fake with "Chidori!" Before Sasuke could get close to the fake the fake summoned a wall of ice blocking Sasukes Chidori. Sasukes attack was blocked.

"That's new."

"I told you I am stronger." The fake then used the same hand signs and black lightning emerged from it. He charged at Sasuke "Black Chidori". Sasuke used his Keyblade to summon a temporary barrier around him. The fakes attack was then blocked.

"I told you I am your better. I can even imitate your precious Chidori."

"Really imitate this" Sasuke merged his Chidori with his Keyblade. He then carved the thunder blade to the ground and took it out. This created a wave of electrical energy targeted right at the replica. This hit the replica causing great Damage and knocking him down.

Sasuke looked at the weakened Replica and smirked "What's wrong fake I thought you where stronger then me."

The fake got back to his feet. "Give me a break I am still new."

"Its over!" Sasuke charged at the fake to lay the final blow. The fake fell back into a dark portal. Unknowingly Sasuke entered the portal along with the fake.

**--**

Vexen teleported to the lab to see Dexter looking over the blueprints to the Sasuke Replica.

"So how did the Replica go?" asked Vexen.

"It took us some time but he is now complete. He has behaved in the matter that we programmed him. In a matter of days Sasukes existence should be deleted" said Dexter.

"Are you completely positive about his progress?" asked Vexen.

"Positive… there where no flaws in the project unlike the past Replicas this one is perfect" said Dexter.

"Do you think Sasuke could defeat this copy? And what of the traitors?" asked Vexen.

"Negative… this clone is a perfect opposite and duplicate. He can match Sasuke blow for blow and he has an answer for all of Sasuke Jutsu. In case of interference I have downloaded orders to eliminate all the traitors if they interfere" said Dexter.

"Perfect if this all goes as planned we could destroy Sasuke and have it so Naruto will never catch a relapse. It may be slim but I believe that Sasuke could jog Naruto memories if he is not given a good reason to hate him" said Vexen.

"That is not something that has been fully computed yet. But in case of error we need Sasuke deleted." said Dexter.

"Dexter I will check on the Replica to see how he is progressing. I want to make sure that this Replica is not a defect. I do not want to repeat the same mistakes that I did with the Xion project" Vexen said as he teleported away.

--

The grey area was surprisingly full. Normally the other members would have ether been on missions or doing other things. But most of them where there something you barely see in the Organization. Naruto and Zexion where sitting on the coach both playing a Tekken on the PSP. Demyx was tuning his Sitar. Luxord and Rixec where playing crazy eights. Xepher and Daxlame was on the computer watching a youtube video. Raagax was looking at Kingdom hearts and Xaldin was looking over the mission specs. Miyax was in the training room. No one heard from Xigbar or Rogexial all day. At night they kept the whole castle up with the sounds of grunting and moaning. For all the members knew or cared they where probably at it again.

Xaldin walked over to Naruto and Zexion. The two both paused the game and gave Xaldin there attention. "Naruto it looks like you have a mission" said the whirlwind of six lances. Since Saix was no more the responsibility of giving the mission specs out went to Xaldin.

"What's the mission today Xaldin" Naruto said as he put the PSP on the table.

"The Riku Replica has been spotted in Halloween Town. You will be sent on this mission with Raagax. Locate and destroy the Replica" said Xaldin.

Zexion had a confused look on his face "So the Replica survived the falling castle. I thought all this time he was dead."

"Well it does not matter he will be dead when I am done with him" said Naruto.

Naruto walked over to Raagax. "well it looks like it is us two today what do you think Raagax."

"This should be educational" said Raagax. The Raagax opened a dark portal and the two entered it.

**--**

Sasuke ran threw the portal. He looked around to see he was no longer in the forest anymore. He saw buildings unlike the ones he is used to. There where many strange cloths and jewelry stores. There where many signs that ever said Help wanted or Struggle. He also saw the train that looked like from his distance it was passing the red setting sun. The foreign city looked as if it did not exist in his world at all. The whole area was so bizarre like he was in a completely different world. Where ever the fake sent him he could not help to question why was he created in the first place. The only obvious answer was to destroy him. He did not know much but he knew the fake barred the same Headband symbol as the dusk. If that was the case he knew this replica had to be with these cloaked men who kept showing up threw out the Shinobi lands.

He went to one of the stores to that had a picture of a Popsicle on it. The person at the counter was a blond woman about in her mid twenty's. "Hello welcome to Salty's could I recommend the Sea Salt Ice Cream it is one of our best sellers."

"Hello would you happen to know where I am?"

"Oh your in Twighligth town" said the lady.

"Twighlight Town?" said a curious Sasuke.

"You must not be from around here. I tell you what how about I give you a free Sea Salt Ice cream my treat."

Sasuke took the Popsicle. He looked at the lady with gratitude "Thanks."

Whatever this Twighlight Town is he knew the Replica was somewhere.

--

Axel and Xion where walking By the train Station. They both stumbled upon the Fake. The Fake looked at the two with certainty.

"If my planted memories are correct you two must be Xion and Axel" said the fake.

Axel looked at the fake with confusion "Yeah we are. What do you want?"

The fake drew out his sword and pointed it towards there direction. "I have been given orders from my masters to Eliminate you two if you where found."

Xion looked at his headband and saw the Nobody symbol. She immediately summoned her Keyblade. "His Headband he's with the Organization" she pointed out.

"Very observant but it makes know difference you will be destroyed" said the Fake Sasuke.

**--**

Naruto and Raagax entered Halloween town. The town was full of Halloween decorations and a gloomy disposition. They searched the town but found nothing but freaks and weirdoes. The two nobodies had no intentions of coming back to this retarded world. On there way to the courtyard to find the Replica running away. The two nobodies chassed after the replica only to be ambushed by Heartless.

"Naruto you take care of the Heartless I want to fight the replica by myself" said Raagax.

"Got it" Naruto said as Raagax teleported away.

He teleported to the swirl mountain where he the Replica was hiding. The Replica looked at Raagax with hatred. "Does the Organization want me gone so badly that they sent there dog after me. I guess you must be the new guy sense you have know idea you are clearly outmatched" said the Replica attempting to joke on Raagax.

"I envy you… unlike me you could actually feel emotions. Being a replica must have its advantages you don't have to worry about the uncertainty of nonexistence. Although in this predicament I would hate to be in your shoes sense you are staring death in the face."

"SHUT UP" the replica surrounded his self in darkness and used Dark Firaga. This hit Raagax turning him into glass. "What?" said the confused replica.

"When fire and sand are merged together they create glass. Your target was not the real me. You are foolish you just gave me a weapon" Raagax broke the glass statue into pieces and scattered them in the air and directed them at the Replica. The replica dogged some of the attack but was hit in the arm and the chest with the glass. "Your reckless actions show that you are angry and unfocused and your eyes are showing me that you are confused of what force you are going against, these flaws will lead to you certain death."

"I'LL SHOW YOU" Riku then jumped in the air and slashed his sword at Raagax with a combination. The attacked Raagax dissolved into sand. The real Raagax was on the mountain the whole time.

"Now your eyes are telling me that you are even more upset do to my tactics leaving you once again open." Raagax raised his hand and sand began to form the replica until it covered everything but his head. "Sand Coffin" The sand then lifted of the ground into the air. Naruto then arrived to see the replica in Raagax's hold. "Now I see fear in your eyes the type of fear that one looks at someone when they are dieing. You where careless with your life you do not disserve to exist SAND BURIAL!" Raagax closed his hand and the sand crushed the Replica making him fade back to darkness. Raagax then opened a dark portal. "Lets go home now" he said as he walked threw the portal. Naruto looked at the walking Raagax. _"He's strong and ruthless. I will keep that in mind" _Naruto thought as he walked into the portal.

**--**

After a long day of paper work Shizune was finally ready to go home. She walked threw the halls to her surprise she saw a man in armor with a red wild ponytail.

"Its been awhile Shizune" said the man.

Shizune could not believe her eyes. It has been six years since she seen Jadie then they where only teenagers.

"Your body language says it all. You are very surprised to see me aren't you?"

"Ahhh… yeah wh… what happened to you you look different."

"Many things has changed in 6 years. I will keep this very brief. This world is in danger."

"What kind of danger?" asked Shizune.

"The bad kind, let us just say those cloaked men you have been hearing about are not just here to sell candy. They are here to play a game with this world and they play for keeps."

"IF that's the case I must warn lady Tsunade."

"You do that... have everyone prepared because there is going to be a war unlike anything you could imagine."

Shizune began to run to the Hokages room but then she stopped. "When will I see you again?"

"I will keep in touch."

Shizune then ran towards Tsunades room and knocked.

**--**

Axel and Xion both fought the replica viscously both utilizing there weapons to the fullness of there abilities. But even with that the replica still took them on barley breaking a sweat. The real Sasuke showed up and hit the replica with a fire ball Jutsu. He then landed near the two former Organization members. "Lets keep this brief I am Sasuke."

"Axel"

"Xion"

"Alright Axel and Xion lets kill this copycat once and for all" Sasuke said charging up his Keyblade.

"Now that all the players are in one place I could send you somewhere else." The Replica opened a Vortex that swallowed the three comrades. When they landed they where in a purplish dark world.

"Welcome to the end of the world. Now we will have some fun" the Replica said as he sunk into shadows.

**--**

In the basement laboratory one of the tubs opened up. A boy with brown spiky hair exited the tube. When he got out the first thing he saw was his two friends Donald and Goofy. The Keyblade Master is now awoke.


	15. Mistake

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.**

**AN: Most of the events in this chapter with Sora happened exactly how they did in the game. So I wont really go into every aspect of Sora's adventure because it is pretty much the same until later. For those who like this story feel free to read the prequel to this one Scattered Hearts. It is still in progress but I aim to complete that story before this one. Scattered Hearts explains the story of Jadie (my OC) Lumaria (Marluxia) and Arlene (Larxene) and there journey 6 years before Kingdom Hearts 2. **

**--**

Sasuke, Axel and Xion walked through the empty world of darkness. Not a Heartless or a nobody appeared to challenge them, so it seemed. They talked and learned new stuff about each other.

"So you use to be apart of that Organization of Nobodies but fled when your leaders plans went south" said Sasuke trying to confirm what the two nobodies told him.

"Yeah, we left but one of our Party members died by the hands of a member named Vexen. Things went down hill ever sense our former leader got some demon kid on his side. I think his Naruto or Naruko or something like that" said Xion.

Sasuke looked at Xion surprised. "Naruto … did you say Naruto. He's with the Organization?" said a surprised Sasuke.

"Yeah, unfortunately he is one of there strongest and most loyalist members they have" said Axel.

Sasuke looked down at the floor in shock, he could not believed his best friend was apart of that Organization. "No… Naruto cant be… he was supposed to be the light in the darkness. How can I be with those bastereds."

"So where basterd are we" said an approaching voice. Vexen came out of the portal of darkness. "Axel Xion I see you are doing well."

"Oh shut up you prune" said Xion.

"A prune am I, you should not talk. You are just an experiment. A sham of creation, in other words you're a fake" Vexen said evilly.

"Take that back" Xion shouted.

"Vexen you have some nerve to show your face here you old basterd. Your ut numbered, got it memorized" Axel said summoning his Chakrams.

"Out numbered you say" Vexen said snapping his fingers. 12 shadowy figures came from the darkness. They had the body of a 12 year old Naruto but they where naked (can't see the crouch) and all black. They had spiky black hair, yellow beety eyes, zigzag mouths, red whiskers that looked like blood and sharp claws. The sight of these creatures only made Sasuke mad.

"Whats this supposed to be, some sort of cheap ass imitation" Sasuke said enraged.

"Correct, these are my modified version of a Neo Shadow Heartless. With Naruto's DNA they are more smarted and advanced then the average Heartless. My ideal puppets, I call them my Jihiriki Heartless" Vexen chuckled. The Heartless surrounded Axel and Xion.

"The Heartless will take care of your friends. Sasuke your fight is with me" Vexen said summoning his shield.

"Fine then, I'll mop the floor with you just like I did Lexeaus" Sasuke said summoning his Keyblade.

The battle started with Vexen summoning two Ice Golem Nobodies to aid him. The golems ran towards Sasuke one slammed his fist in the ground and created huge ice pillars targeted at Sasuke. Sasuke shot fire from the tip of his Keyblade and destroyed the pillar. He then jumped in the air and slashed one of the golems destroying it. The second golem threw a big spear of ice towards Sasuke. Sasuke countered by using his Dragon Flame Jutsu. He then slashed the second golem destroying it. "Fire against ice, fire always wins" he said. He turned around to see Vexen jumping in the air. He came down trying to hit Sasuke with the edge of his Shield. Sasuke used Reflectaga and deflected Vexens attack. He then ran at Vexen and attempted to sash Vexen once more but Vexen pushed Sasuke back with the force of his shield. Sasuke then noticed Vexen's empowered shield.

"I get it now, your shield is being enhanced with chakra." Sasuke said

"Indeed, not just any chakra but Demon chakra" Vexen said.

"Still it is chakra none the less, Sharingun" Sasuke said activating his Sharingun. Vexen summoned huge ice spears and charged them at Sasuke. Sasuke surrounded his body by using Firaga. He then jumped in the air and charged at Vexen. The ice spears where destroyed on impact. He then attempeted to slash Vexen but the attack was blocked. He then pushed used Vexens shield as leverage and kicked him in the face. Sasuke then went for the second slash until Vexen used an ice pillar to block Sasuke's attack. Sasuke destroyed the pillar. This gave Vexen enough time to recover. Vexen charged at Sasuke with a series of attacks from the tip if his shield, Sasuke using his Sharingun blocked all the attacks. He then punched Vexen in the stomach and then kicked him up in the Air. He then jumped in the air and went into formation. "Five star slash" Sasuke said as he glided and slashed Vexen five times in the form of a star. Vexen faded into darkness, so he thought. He turned around to see the real Vexen chuckling.

"But I just killed you" Sasuke said annoyed.

"You diluted fool, you thought that was me. No no my friend, you don't get that privilege yet" Vexen said evilly.

Sasuke grunted and ran towards Vexen.

"I will leave it all to you my prototype" Vexen said entering the dark portal.

Sasuke stopped for a minute and ran to where Axel and Xion where fighting.

--

The Heartless attacked furiously. There attacks stronger and faster than the average Neo Heartless. Axel and Xion slashed and stabbed what ever threat came there way. Axel and Xion found them self back to back.

"Wow these guys don't give up huh Axel" Xion said chuckling.

"I guess not. Lets cut them down to size" Axel said as they both ran towards different groups of Heartless. For a good 8 minutes they kept fighting the heartless. Xion finaly finished her batch of Heartless.

"I did it" she said in happiness, though it was short lived. She felt a stab threw her body. She looked down to see a sword stuck in her gut. She turned her head to see the Sasuke Replica grinning evilly.

"NO!" she shouted.

"Good bye useless" the replica said coldly as his sword bursted into flames. Axel turned around only to see his friend fading into crystallized darkness.

"XION" he screamed at the lost of another friend. Xion has completely faded away.

"Your little girlfriend is no more" the replica said coldly.

"Your dead" axel spat. The remaining heartless all tried to jump on Axel. All you could see was them burning to death from the intensity of the heat. "DEAD!!" Axel screamed as he summoned all wall of fire surrounding him and the Replica. No one could get out, no one could get in.

**--**

Sora Donald and Goofy finally made it to the Final floor of the Mysterious Tower. After encountering the creatures in white and Pete and the Heartless they can finally get some idea of what's going on.

The three entered the room both Donald and Goofy bowing at the sight of Yen Sid.

"Master Yen Sid its an honor" said Donald respectably.

"Hey there" said Sora.

"Sora! Show some respect!" Donald said scolding Sora.

Yen Sid looked at the three. "So, you are Sora. Now then, have you seen the king yet?" He said calmly.

"Yes, we did, master. But we didn't get a chance to talk to him" said Goofy.

"Yes the King has been quite busy of late. Therefore, it would seem the task of instructing you three falls upon my shoulders. You have a perilous journey ahead of you. You must be well prepared."

"You mean… we have to go on another quest? I was looking forward to finding my friend Riku, so we could go back to the islands" Sora said slightly disappointed.

"Yes. I know. However, everything in your journey, Sora, is connected. Whether you way home to the islands… whether you will return alone or with your friend… And, whether or not the islands will still be there. And the key that connects them all is you, Sora."

"I'm the Key?" Sora placed his hand in front of him and summoned his Keyblade.

"Chosen wielder of the Keyblade! You are the Key that will open the door to light." Yen Sid said. Sora nodded. Yen Sid summoned a book with a crescent moon on it. "This book contains valuable knowledge you will need for your journey. Study it carefully." The book landed on the desk. "Once you have finished, we will speak of the enemies you will surely confront." Sora begin to read the book

"**The Beginning"**

Each journey gives rise to chance encounters, and each encounter brings forth a farewell

When a farewell leads to a journey, the worlds open their hearts.

Those chosen by light or ensnared by darkness. Friends who share the same bonds, though their paths may differ.

When you doubt the path trod thus far, when the hand held lost to you, gaze anew at the hearts that once was… for all the answers within.

"**Interlude"**

A long dream. A sad farewell, hanging in the air in that "world between".

What is reality? What is illusion? The path chosen by the young boy leads to his memories.

When caught in the stream of the days and nights going past, gaze anew at your steps… for there all confusion will end.

"**The Future Story"**

Will the day come when this battle, born of confusion, will end?

It is different things to different people.

Can the reality be that which is hidden?

The reason is mere existence. Still, memories can be believed.

Be not afraid. Entrust your body to the soothing waves of your memories. By and by, your fleeting rest will be over… and everything will begin.

Sora finished the book.

"But wait a sec-how come the heartless are still running around?" asked Sora.

"Your past endevore did prevent an immense effusion of heartless from the great darkness; make no mistake about that. However, the Heartless are darkness made real- and darkness yet lingers in every heart. The Heartless are fewer. But while darkness exist in a singal heart, it will be difficult to eliminate them."

The three heroes bowed there heads in dissapiontment.

"Gawrsh, that must mean… if everybody's heart was full of light the Heartless would go away!" said Goofy.

Yen Sid bowed his head signaling Goofy was right. "Now it is time to speak of the enemies you will encounter." Yen Sid then summoned a hologram of Donald which turned to a Heartless. "If one such as you Donald, yields to the darkness in their heart, they too will become a Heartless. But you know this."

Donald sighed.

The Heartless are always lurking and ever seeking to capture new hearts. Never let your guard down! Now then…" Yen Sid summoned a hologram of a Dusk. At times, if someone with a strong heart and will- be they good or evil-becomes a Heartless, the empty shell they leave behind begins to act with a will of its own." The heartless hologram disappeared. "An empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away… A spirit that goes on even as its body fades from existence- for you see, Nobodies do not truly exist at all. Nobodies may seem to have hearts, but this is a ruse- they only pretend to have hearts. You must not be deceived!"

"Nobodies… they don't exist" Sora said sadly. Three Dusk holograms appeared behind the three making them turn around. "Now then… the being you see before you is known as a dusk. They are the most common form of nobody. But there are others-some larger, some with frightening and unique powers. Be vigilant! On your journey, you will meet an alarming number of dusk. They will all attempt to do you harm. Still, they are nothing but empty shells destined to return to darkness, but" Yen Sid turned the Dusk holograms into three Cloaked Organization Holograms. The one on the left was skinny and tall (Xigbar). The one in the middle had an average build (Xemnas) and the one on the right was shorter then the other two (Naruto). "The beings you see before you are different. These powerful nobodies have formed a group known as the Organization. It commands the lesser nobodies."

"The Organization…" Sora said.

"While Heartless mostly act on instinct, Nobodies function in a higher manner. They can think and plan. And it seems they are working towards a goal. What that goal is I do not know. The king sensed danger and journeyed forth to fight. He found the dark realm's Keyblade, and with it, closed the door. Now he is traveling from world to world fighting the Heartless, as he tries to stop the Organization.

"Then I guess we go to find the king!" said Sora cheerfully.

"But where could he be?" asked Donald.

"Well we wont know 'til we look" said Goofy.

"Yeah and the king must know where Riku is" said Sora.

"So, before you go, you will need more suitable traveling clothes. Those look a bit too small for you. Through there you will find three good fairies. If you ask they'll create for you appropriate garments."

"Gwarsh Sora you shore are growing fast" said Goofy.

"Uh, I guess…" Sora then went through the next door to get his new outfit.

**--**

Axel and the replica both charged at each other with weapons in hand. Both countered each others slash attacks for awhile until Axel picked up the paste. The Replica got slashed several times. He then countered with his water bullet Jutsu but to no avail. Axel swiftly dodged his water attacks. The fake then summoned a wall of ice and broke it with the force of his sword. This created Ice missiles that where flying towards Axel. Axel only patently walked forward as flames emitted off of him destroying any Ice missiles that made contact. The fake began to lose its cool.

"How come I cant win, your weak my I should have killed you by now" he said in fear.

"Remember you are a Replica of Sasuke not me. You where made to counter Sasuke. You have no data on me which means you will not survive this battle, got it memorized" Axel said calmly.

"Shut the fuck up. You will end up just like your friend, BLACK CHIDORI" the fake said charging his Chidori at axel.

"Pathetic, come here I'll make it all stop" Axel said as fired up his chakrams. As the fake got closer Axel swiftly moved to the side and slashed the fake in his torso. The fakes Black Chidori was canceled and he found himself holding his chest.

"Goodbye" Axel said snapping his figures and exploding the fake from the inside. The fake was no more. The wall of flames vanished and Axel saw the real Sasuke standing there.

"So what happened?" Sasuke asked.

"That stupid Replica is dead" Axel said in a low tone of voice.

Sasuke looked around to see no Xion. "Where is Xion?"

Axel looked towards the ground signaling to Sasuke that she did not make it. Axel then opened a dark portal "Lets go Sasuke" he said as he walked inside the dark portal. Sasuke followed.

**--**

Sora and friends made it to he bailey where Leon was waiting.

"Look at that" Leon pointed down to the fallen Castle and the Heartless army in front of them.

"Heartless?"

"We wanted to return Hollow Bastion to what it used to be. Who knows maybe even something better. There's still a lot to do, but I'm sure we can handle everything… Except…for that…and that" Leon pointed in another direction where you could see two dusk walking down a lane.

"Nobodies?"

"Well' handle them" said Sora.

"Well that's good to hear. So Sora do you know whats going on then?" asked Leon.

"There is this guy Pete who's been going around plotting with the Heartless. But he's not smart enough to tie his own shoes. The ones we need to worry about are the nobodies."

"And those Organization guys in charge too" said Goofy.

"You've called" Xemnas voice echoed from the distant.

Sora walked turned around to see no one there.

"Your doing well" Rixec voice echoed.

"Whose that" Sora screamed as he summoned his Keyblade.

"This calls for a celebration" Xemnas said. The doors to the Bailey closed locking Donald and Goofy out leaving Sora and Leon to battle the horde of nobodies.

The nobodies all came from different directions. Sora using his reacquired magic destroyed most of the nobodies Squall dealt with the rest. Eventually there where no more Nobodies to fight. Sora moved forward.

"The Keyblade… a truly marvelous weapon were it only in more… capable hands" Xemnas said. All of the members laughed in usion. They all teleported to see the Keyblade master. Sora counted all of them to see that there where 15.

"The Organization" Goofy said.

"Good now we can settle this" Sora said.

"What a shame… and here I thought we could be friends" Xemnas said as they all teleported away laughing. Sora ran forward but was stopped by an Org member coming out of the darkness.

"Whats the big idea" Donald said.

"Oppsy Daisy" said the member (Xigbar).

"Move!"

"Now do you think that polite shutting me down like that?"

"I said get out of the way" Sora shouted.

"As if you can talk all you want but that wont change a thing."

"Then were gonna MAKE you move!" screamed Donald.

"See that would work if I were just any old dude. Accept I'm not. I'm with the Organization nothing "any old" about me."

"HA! Tough talk for someone who stood on the sidelines while his Nobody flunkeys did all the fighting!" said Sora.

"Oh Dear… I think you got the wrong impression."

"You gonna cry"

"As if! Why don't I remind you how tough the crowd you're dealing with really is?"

"Remind me?" Sora gave the Nobody an angry look.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA. That's RIGHT, he used to give me that same exact look."

"I guess you think you could psych me out by saying really random stuff!"

"Gee… I just don't know." Xigbar opened his hands as if to say bring it. "Be a good boy now!" he then teleported away leaving Sora and company confused.

**--**

Axel and Sasuke came out of the portal and entered the mansion. There thgey saw Riku, Roxas and DIZ waiting for them. "So you finally came back, who is this" DIZ said.

"This is Sasuke, another Keyblade master" Axe said.

Roxas looked at them noticing that Xion was missing. "Hey Axel where is Xion?"

"She is… she is gone… dead" Axel said trying to form the words. Everyone in the room gasped except Sasuke and Axel.

"WHAT! How could she be dead? What's going on?" Roxas said angry and confused.

"She was destroyed by a Replica that Vexen created. After her destruction I killed the replica."

"No… no …. This cant be happening… NO" Roxas screamed as tears ran from his eyes. He then fell on his knees. "Its not fare. Why did she have to die? No this is bull."

"Roxas lets g…." Axel said being cut off.

"There going to pay… there all going to pay… Xemnas, Naruto, Xigbar, Vexen all of them are going to pay." Roxas screamed.

Axel touched Roxas shoulder but Roxas moved his hand. "Axel I need time to think" Roxas said running out of the mansion.

When Roxas left Axel went upstairs somewhere.

"I guess it has been along day. We will talk in the mourning" DIZ said getting up from his chair.

"But DIZ Sora is awake shouldn't we help h…" Riku said before being cut off.

"No not now, let him go on his journey for now. We will intervene when the time is right. If you want you can talk to Sasuke for awhile" DIZ said walking up the stairs.

Riku shuck his head. There where just to much going on. Organization 13 becoming stronger, Maleficent's resurfacing, Sora's awakening, the fact that Ansem(heartless) has been quit ever sense Castle Oblivions destruction, and now this new Keyblade warrior.

"So who are you" asked Sasuke breaking the silence.

Riku turned his attention towards Sasuke. "I am Riku" he said.

"Well Riku I am lost. I have no idea what's going on. Why do I have this Keyblade, What is this Organization and what does Naruto have to do with it?" Sasuke asked.

Riku grasped his chin. "I am not quite shore of why you have a Keyblade, but a Keyblade only appears to people who have strong hearts."

Sasuke summoned his Keyblade. "If the Keyblade is given to someone with a strong heart then I know Naruto has one" Sasuke said confidently.

"I would not count on it. I don't know much about Naruto but from what Axel told me he is a demon boy that Vexen has been experimenting on, and he mostly used chakra like a weapon to mimic attacks he seen others used."

"Wait Vexen has been experimenting on Naruto, what for?"

"The Organization is using him as a weapon to get rid of any threats. They have been rising in number so they can accomplish a nearly impossible goal. They want Kingdom Hearts."

"Kingdom Hearts?"

"A mass form of energy that takes the form of a giant heart, they ssay they want this to gain there hearts back but they for ultimate power. Through this they ruin the order of the worlds."

"So that's why they have been spotted so much in my world."

"To be completely honest Axel would know more about them, why don't you ask him tomorrow" Riku said attempting to break the conversation.

"Fine, you look tired anyway" Sasuke said.

"Follow me I will show you to your room."

**--**

All the organization member teleported to there respective chairs. Xaldin was the first to speak. "The Hero of Light seamed shocked. It's ten years too early for a child like that to whiled the Keyblade."

"Well, that's good for us. Now he'll just keep obediently going ahead. Just like someone of the light" said Xigbar.

"Where just wasting out time with that piss nosed brat" said Daxlame.

"Even so it is always good to have a back up plan" said Rixec.

"The boy might begin to entertain us. I'll pass out the cards" said Luxord with his card in hand.

"Pick a good one for me! If you make me wanna go for it quickly; we'll be fine" said Demyx.

"Well, aren't you the confident one. So if anything happens you'll handle it?" said Xigbar.

"Huh? Me? Y'know; menial work isn't my thing…" said Demyx.

"ENOUGH… we are nobodies, don't soil yourself with the illusion of a heart" said Zexion.

"How boring, there goes my entertainment" Luxord said as he put away his cards back into his sleeves.

"Don't forget what we hope to accomplish, no one would not like to end up like our fallen comrades" said Naruto.

"EVERYONE, It seems many Keyblade Heroes are once again on the road to adventure. I think it is about time to plant some seeds in the middle of there road, GO" Xemnas said and without a word the other members teleported away. 2 minutes after the rest of the member's teleported away Vexen appeared in his chair.

"So how did it go?" Xemnas asked.

"The Replica was destroyed by Axel, something I did not expect" said Vexen.

"And Sasuke"

"He and my clone, he was the victor. I found out enough information about how the Sharingun works. I am devising a plan as we speak."

"Good"

"So what is happening with Orochimaru?" Vexen asked.

"Right now he is training his Shinobi as we speak. I will soon go and check in on him."

"And Sora"

"He will blindly go on his mission to destroy darkness. The rest of the Organization have been sent out to different worlds. What I have in mind is to weaken Sora so he can be your test dummy and serve the Organization. With Sora under our control… we can not be stopped."

**To be continued. **

**AN: for those who favorited gave me story alerts ETC thanks a lot you are the greasiest people in the world. I wish you all good fortune. For those who mock this story and my grammar eat a dick I am trying my best. That's all I got to say and remember Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	16. Scheming in Darkness

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.**

**AN: It has been awhile since I have updated this story. As of now I am putting Scattered Hearts on hiatus. For now I am mainly working on this story along with my 13 Floors of hell Yugioh series. I plan to update all my stories at least twice by the en of next month (Except Scattered Hearts and Dark Light at the end of the tunnel). Other then that I hope you enjoy. Oh and I think I stress this enough my grammar is not the best but it is still readable. Don't worry I will revise all the chapters to the best of my abilities ASAP.**

That mourning Sasuke headed towards the clock tower. As he took the elevator he could only think of all the events that took place yesterday. Not only did the Organization copy his identity and killed an innocent bystander. They have Naruto and that's not good. God only knows what the Organization have done to Naruto. The fact that those cloned Heartless resembled Naruto was proof that the Organization has been messing with Naruto. On top of that Xion is dead. He did not know much about Xion but he knew that she was someone very special to Roxas and Axel. He felt as if it was his felt some how. If he would have killed the Replica earlier Xion would still be here.

He got off the elevator to see Axel sitting down alone watching the sun rise. "You have been out here all night aren't you tired" Sasuke said to Axel but no response. He sat next to Axel hopping he would break out of his emotional coma. For two minutes nothing was said. It was so quit you could hear the wind blow.

"That makes two" Axel said softly. Sasuke turned his head giving Axel his attention. "Two of my friends I have lost to that dam Organization." Axel paused as a tear went down his cheek. "First Saix and now Xion, the Organization and there experiments have token away to people I could not get back. I hate them… I hate them all. I want to burn them all to the ground" Axel said while boiling up his fist while fire was coming out off it.

Sasuke put his hand on Axel's shoulder (Get those dirty thoughts out of your head people). "They will get theres but now is not time for reckless emotion" Sasuke said trying to bring Axel back to reality.

"You don't know how I feel, if I could even feel at all. You have not lost what I lost. Thanks to that dam Organization both my friends are dead" Axel said getting angrier.

"That is not true I lost my best friend to" Sasuke said. Axel calmed down a little.

"He may not be dead, but he is not here and its all my fault. With my obsession of revenge I drove him away and now he is with the Organization" Sasuke said sadley. Axel broke from his anger and came back to reality.

"It is not like he knew any better. Naruto's memories where whipped" Axel said. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"From what I heard Saix that Vexen was trying to study the shinobi lands. When he came across the knowledge of demons he wanted to capture one for testing. When you and Naruto fought and Naruto fell of the cliff Naruto's head hit a rock causing him amnesia. Normally Naruto's memories would have came back by now but Vexen used Namine to seal his memories away. you have not met her yet but Namine is back at the mansion."

"So If we get Namine she could bring back Naruto's memories" Sasuke said exited.

Axel shook his head. "It is not that simple. We need him sleep and under out of the Organization's clutches in order to do that."

"So why don't we just defeat him and kidnap him so we can bring the old Naruto back" Sasuke said impatiently.

"He is not exactly easy to beat. He became stronger under the Organization. He even took out a traitor who was considered one of the strongest in the Organization. Even if we found away to defeat him the Organization would just track us down and destroy us. The best thing we can do for know is just try to destroy the Organization one by one. They may be strong but they lack team work and individually they can be defeated."

They both turned there attention to Riku who arrived. He took a seat next to Sasuke. "I think it would be good if we both knew what we are up against" Riku said getting down to the point.

"Well other then the Heartless or Nobodies underlings the Organization have separate powers and abilities. I don't know anything about any of the new members but I can tell you about the members I know. **Xemnas** is there leader. He has white hair and tan skin. Know one really knows about his powers but he is there strongest member. **Xigbar **is possible the smartest there. He acts like a moron only to hide the fact that he is a true schemer. He controls space which gives him the ability to teleport faster then any Org member. He uses two guns that can combine to one. He wears an eye patch and has a scar on the left side of his face, approach with extreme caution. **Xaldin **is one of there strongest members. He is calm and technical. He could pinpoint your weakness by only seeing you fight once. Even with out that fact he is still powerful. He controls wind and wields six lances. He has dread locks and is built. You already know **Vexen. **He is the groups scientist. He is sneaky and underhanded. He controls ice. **Zexion **is the groups tactician. I know very little about his powers because he never gets his hands dirty. I know he uses his Lexicon to conjure spells. He has purple puffy emo hair. **Demyx **is one of the weaker members. He does not like to go in battles he can't win. In other words he can be a pussy. He has a blond mullet. He uses a Sitar and controls water. **Luxord **is a dangerous very dangerous man. He uses cards as a weapon. He can make them grow, shrink, explode, and paralyze his foes but that is not what makes him scary. He can control time and he uses this combined with his love for games. Unless you want to come out fighting dinosaurs avoid the blond man with the goatee. As you know **Naruto** is one of there strongest. He can manipulate his chakra to any weapon he came across. He can also mimic peoples fighting styles of those he encountered. He has many other abilities that I have yet to find out. Since Lexeaus was eliminated you don't have to worry about him."

"These Organization members are most likely going to target my home. I have to inform the Hokage. Will someone take me home" Sasuke said.

Riku got up "I wil go. Axel has some thinking to do. Besides I always wanted to visit the ninja lands" Riku said opening a dark portal.

"Go ahead, he is right I still got to talk to Roxas" Axel said.

"Take care Axel" Sasuke said entering the dark portal along with Riku.

**--**

They teleported right in the middle of the the Hokage's office. Tsunade was about to attack the two until she realized that one of them was Sasuke. "What?" she gasped.

"Tsunade we need to talk" Sasuke said with a serious look.

"You think you can just badge in and do as you please" Tsunade said as she punched the table.

Sasuke shook a little "Listen its not like that. there are just some things happening" Sasuke said trying to calm her down.

"And you bring an outsider to our village" Tsunade said staring at Riku.

"He is just here to clarify some things" Sasuke said.

"Oh sure I see. For all I know he could be in cahoots with that cloaked Organization" Tsunade said getting even angrier.

Shizune ran barging in the room and holding Tsunade back. "No there telling the truth. Remember what Jadie told me. They most know about the cloaked ones" Tsunade said. Shizune smelled her breath. "AYYYYY … your drunk again" Shizune said annoyed.

"Who you calling a skunk" Tsunade said while being drunk. Kakashi and Might Guy came in the room. "Sasuke you have returned… and you brought a friend" Kakashi said.

"Hi im Riku, I presume you two must be his teachers" Riku said greeting the two shinobi.

"Well I am actually his teacher. My name is Kakashi" Kakashi said holding out his hand for a hand shake. They both shook hands.

"And I am the leaf villages noble savage Might Guy" Guy said while doing his posses.

"Do you have to do that every time we meet someone" said an embarrassed Kakashi.

Riku laughed "Nice to meet you to Guy" he said shaking Guys hand. Ino and Sakura entered the room next. The first thing Ino saw was Riku. "So whose the stud" Ino said practically cuming in her pants.

"Im Riku, it is so good to know that this world has such beautiful woman" he said before he kissed her hand.

"Im… in… in…" she could not finish her sentence.

"She is Ino and I am Sakura Harono" Sakura said giving him a hand shake.

"Harono… remember but I know I heard that last name before" Riku said. Sasuke turned his attention to Sakura. He then walked up to her. "We need to talk. It is private" he said exiting the room.

"Wait where are you going" Kakashi said.

"I got something to do. Riku will feel you in on the details" Sasuke said walking out the room, Sakura followed.

Riku then turned his attention to Shizune and the others. "So where do I start."

--

Sasuke and Sakura headed to the forest.

"I fear that the worst has happened" Sasuke said.

"What do you mean" Sakura said confused.

"It may be hard to accept but… Naruto is in the Organization."

Sakura gasped "What he's still alive. But how did he get with those people?"

"They brainwashed him. But that's not all, there using him as a weapon to get rid of any threats."

"No this cant be" Sakura said being very surprised.

"I am afraid it can" said another female voice. They both looked up to see Jirobo, Kidomaru, and Tayuya. "Oh great it's the sound rejects. What do you losers want" Sasuke said.

"We have been sent to capture you" Kidomaru said.

"Lord Orochimaru wants your body for himself. I don't blame him considering that you have the Keyblade" Jirobo said.

"Wait how does he know... what's going on" Sasuke said losing his cool.

"Enough talk lets fuck him up" Tayuya said. Darkness surrounded them while the curse marked glowed bright red. The darkness over took them and they began to transform. Jirobo became a 7 foot black ogre. Kidomaru became a 7 foot black spider human (Spider bottom Curse mark two upper body) with six arms. Tayuya became a 9 foot black half serpent creature wit5h a huge ugly jaw. All three of them had the heartless symbol on there chest.

"Sakura get out of here" Sasuke said summoning his Keyblade.

"Cant do that. You may have the Keyblade but that does not make you unstoppable. We fight as a team" Sakura said getting into her fighting possession stance.

**--**

Back at the Sound Village Orochimaru Xemnas and Vexen where sitting around a round table. Orochimaru chuckled evilly "I most say I am impressed by your scientist work Xemnas."

"Yes your work has been exceptional lately Vexen" Xemnas said complementing his star scientist.

"With my new enhanced army the leaf does not stand a chance" Orochimaru said.

"Everything is set in motion. Now all we need is for all the players to be set in place. I take it that your newest project is almost done Vexen" Xemnas said.

"It will be soon complete. All I need to do is work out a couple of kinks" Vexen said.

"Then soon… Kingdom Hearts will be ours" Xemnas said dramatically.

**--**

The three sound shinobi all jumped in the air and charged towards Sasuke and Sakura. The two leaf ninjas jumped out the way. Tayuya slithered threw the trees and jumped to devour. Sasuke countered with Reflectaga. He then set his Keyblade on fire and attempted to slash her but she countered by blasting water out her mouth. She then slithered behind with lightning like speed. Sasuke dodge rolled out the way out the way and gave her a kicked her in the air. "Let me show you a new move I came up with." He slashed her six times in the air from different directions. He then charged his Chidori with his sword and went in for the final cut. "Lion Barrage Version 2.0" he shouted before hs attack could connect Kidomaru shoot a barrage of arrows his way. He feel to the ground badly damaged. He cast a Curega spell on his self bringing him back to health. He then found his self surrounded by both Kidomaru and Tayuya. "Looks like this will take more work then I thought."

Mean while Sakura was fighting Jirobo. Her speed gave her a slight advantage over him. Every time he swung his fist it ether missed or barely hit her. His swings where so powerful it broke trees and the ground. He swung once more but Sakura used his huge arm as leverage and kicked him in the face. She then back flipped back getting some distance away from the man. "I admit you are strong for a woman" he said his voice demonic. He put his hand in the ground a created a several giant rocks. He threw them at her she dodged the first three but was hit by the fourth. He then ran towards her and grabbed her by the head. He started to absorb her Chakra. "With these new powers I can absorb chakra even faster, you're done". She kicked him square in the chest with all her might. "CHA! Its not over yet." She then ran towards him and round housed kicked him. She then punched him in the face. Her fast attacks took him down little by little. "I AM TIRED OF THIS SHIT" he screamed at the top of his lungs. His chakra erupted pushing Sakura back. He then ran towards her and she ran towards him trying to fight bron with bron. "This move will end you, EXTENCTION FIST" he yelled punching her in the chest with all his might. She then fell back against a tree. "Now your end has come" Jirobo said walking towards the comatose Sakura.

**--**

In her subconscious Sakura was flouting in between light and darkness.

"_So its all over, this is how it ends. At least I tried" she thought._

"_**You want to help them don't you" said a familiar voice.**_

"_Brother … is that you" Sakura said still out of strength._

"_**You have grown so much sense then. You have become an exceptional shinobi. But you will need new power to combat this new evil" the voice said.**_

"_Where can I get this power" she said._

"_**The power you seek lies within your heart. Now is the time to awaken it" the voice said. Sakura's body felt a warm light. The light surrounded her picking her up. The ghost of a man with pink hair and a black cloak appeared behind her. "Now you have taken your first step to your destiny. Scatter your foes to Oblivion" the voice said disappearing from her mind.**_

She awoken from passing out only to see a Keyblade in her hand, it was red and pink with a sakura petal for a keychain (Keyblade name: Vanity of Valor). Jiorobo's eyes widened as he saw the Keyblade. Before he could act all he felt was a sharp pain threw his neck. As his head flouted in the sky his last words was "So fast". Sakura then turned away from the demon corps and turned her attention to Tayuya. Tayuya streaked in fear but before she could get away she felt a large charge of lightning. She faded away into darkness instantly. Sasuke looked at the fading serpent. "You where distracted and that was your undoing" he said. Kidomaru used this chance to escape threw a dark portal.

Sasuke ran up to Sakura and grabbed her hand. His eyes widened as he gazed upon her Keyblade. "So you have one two" Sasuke said confused and satisfied.

"Yeah its weird" Sakura said.

"Another Keyblade master" said a voice in a distance. A man where n Organization cloak with the hood on.

"Organization scum" Sasuke spat.

"Call us what you want. The point is we will accomplish our mission and you two cannot do anything to stop us" said the hooded man with a monotone voice.

"Not going to happen. I don't care how many of you there are we will take you down one at a time if we have to" Sakura said.

"Impossible… you cannot delay the inevitable. You will all die and we will rule, it is that simple." said the hooded man.

"And just who are you to say that. From where I stand you're just another Nobody" Sasuke said keeping his cool.

"Oh how rude of me not to introduce my self. My name is Rixec" the hooded man said taking of his hood.

"Never heard of him" Sakura said mocking the Nobody.

"You may not know who I am but I know all about you. Your Sakura Haruno sister of Lumaria Haruno who is better known as Marluxia, a man whose high ambition led to his destruction for it was your precious Naruto who destroyed the Graceful Assassin" Rixec said with an evil grin.

Sakura paused "My brother … is dead" she said with sadness in her voice.

"He has been dead my dear, for he had not existed in the first place. Let me give you a history lesson my dear. Your brother was one of us like Naruto but little did we know he and his partner held resentment against the Organization. They tried to take over the Organization and they paid the price with there lives. It was later that our superior stumbled upon the knowledge of your brother and his two teammates."

"You BASTERDS" Sakura said charging at Rixec. She went to slash him but her attack was blocked by a shadow. It then slashed her knocking her back. She then caught a good glimpse of the shadow. It was big and black with a ghost like tail from the waste down along with black antennas. "Percafist just loves it when people underestimate me. That way he can smite them on spot" Rixec said evilly. Sasuke appeared behind him with his Keyblade near his throat. "You left your self open. Now you are going to die" he said arrogantly. Percafist body rapped around Rixec and he sunk into the ground. "Farewell" Rixec said his voice echoing.

He ran over to Sakura "Don't move" he said.

"Its ok I just need to go to the hospital" she said holding her chest.

"Heal" he said casting a cure spell. Sakura's wound was completely healed.

"You healed me" she said astonished.

"You have much to learn and so do i. for now lets get back to the village" Sasuke said. Sakura nodded and they both left.

**--**

**Back at the Hokage Tower**

"So your saying this Organization are Nobodies who are trying to take over all the worlds threw Kingdom Hearts" said Kakashi.

"And Naruto has become on of them" Shizune added.

"Yeah… they want that power so they can recreate the world in there own image, and that's why we have to stop them" Riku said.

"So what do you think their next move is" Tsunade said (finally sober).

"They want a war, I advise you prepare your troops" Riku said standing up. "I gotta go but I will stay in touch" Riku said exiting the room. He walked down the hall and stumbled upon a pictures of all the squads. The one he noticed the most was the picture with Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. He then sighed and kept walking. He opened a dark portal and walked threw it. As soon as he walked threw Ino followed him threw the dark portal. Little did they know they where being watched by a cloaked figure. "Hahaha and ha I get to eradicate the hero of darkness and an innocent bistandered" said the hooded woman.

**--**

Elsewhere in a forest miles away from the leaf village Itachi and Kisame.

"So what are you trying to say Itachi" said Kisame with a curious look.

"The situation has changed. Akatsuki plan to capture the tailed beast will fail. Naruto has become too strong" Itachi said calm as always.

"It doesn't matter how strong he is he could still be captured" Kisame said with a grin.

"Impossible… you seen what he done to Saisori. I am not saying you are not powerful Kisame but we are not dealing with an average ninja. His soul has sunken into darkness."

"Even so Itachi you put that seal on him didn't you."

"Yes… but I fear that seal will break and the darkness will be set free. Even if we succeeded at defeating him we will just be hunted down like dogs by that Organization. And from what they did to the sand village, which was only a warning."

"You said your self Itachi. He still has light with in him."

"True but… a small glimmer of light is not enough to save him from the sea of darkness."

"So what do we do?" Kisame asked.

"Light and Darkness has switched places. If Naruto is darkness then Sasuke is light. What we need to do is find Sasuke."

"Sasuke despises you. He will not be in the most happy of moods."

"What ever happened in the past between us is irrelevant. We need to prepare for the future for I fear that Armageddon is soon to come and take away everything we ever knew."

**--**

Naruto and Xigbar returned from there mission bringing 20 unconscious ninja with them. They threw them into the machine so there chakra can be converted. Xigbar pressed the red button and the machine started to extract the chakra from the shinobi. What was left of there bodies where disincarnated by the machine. Naruto chuckled evilly "It looks like these fools have put up a fight for nothing, how absurd."

"As if… they put up a fight for a reason, and that reason was death. Now they can actually serve a purpose and become apart of Kingdom Hearts" Xigbar said evilly.

"I wonder if any of the others have returned" Naruto said. The two both walked to the grey area to see Xaldin and Zexion sitting down talking. They both walked towards them.

"So you to finished your missions pretty early" Xigbar said.

"Well I have not started my mission yet. I have yet to confirm where my target is at this moment" Zexion said flipping threw his Lexicon.

"As for me my mission has been put on hold. Sora has interfered which set our plans for Beast back" Xaldin said a bit angry.

"So that the little dude slowed you down ha Xaldin. Your getting sloppy the Xaldin I knew would have had Sora destroyed, Beast begging you for a doggy treat and Belle on all fours like a dog" Xigbar mocked.

"Your one to talk, besides Demyx you are the biggest slacker of them all. For two weeks we went on missions while you where kissing up on Rogexial. You have no right to insult me lover boy" Xaldin said calmly.

Xigbar blushed in embarrassment. "As if… Rogexial does not ruin my performance. Your just mad because you haven't gotten any in years" Xigbar retorted.

"You don't know that. I have been getting my dick wet every time I went to the Ninja lands" Xaldin said blushing bright red.

"AS if… you probably had to use force to get your way you overly developed monkey. No woman would willingly give it up to this planet of the apes reject" Xigbar said evilly.

"You shut up before kill your pirate ass" Xaldin said summoning two of his six lances.

"Really is that a challenge Buzz Lightyear. I shoot you all the way to star command and send you to infinity and beyond" Xigbar said summoning both his guns.

"Oh really … I will make you blind in that other eye if you keep at it" Xaldin said getting in Xigbar's face.

The two stared each other down making the whole room quaver. Zexion budded in the middle. "Calm down you two, your acting like children" Zexion said scolding the two older nobodies.

"You two are best friends. Save your hostility for the enemy" Naruto said calming the two down.

Xaldin and Xigbar got out of each others face. Xigbar was the first to put his hand out "Truce".

Xaldin shook the sharpshooters hand "Truce".

"With that aside, what do we do about Sora? I fear if he is not dealt with this would spell trouble for the Organization" Zexion said.

"The true conundrum of the matter is do we even need Sora to begin with" Dexter said entering the grey area.

Naruto looked at Dexter surprised. It is extremely rare to see Dexter let alone hear him talk. "What are you implying Dexter" Zexion said trying to get Dexter to explain his self.

"It is true that Sora is a very valuable to the organization. But if everything was to go exactly as planned his existence would become irrelevant" Dexter said talking as if he was reading a dictionary.

"So do we kill Sora or not" Xaldin said trying to get Dexter to speak English rather then speaking in riddles.

"Unsure at the moment" Dexter said.

"Well if I am not mistaken Vexen has been working on something big lately" Xigbar said.

"Yes… we have been working on a master project. If everything run without error we would have no use for the Heart Converter" Dexter said.

"That's nice in all but I want to fight Sora" Naruto said. The other four nobodies in the room turned there attention to Naruto.

"Its simple… when I fought Roxas he was a strong opponent. I want to see if the Keyblade Master himself can live up to his reputation" Naruto said.

"With your power you could possible kill the boy" Xigbar said a little concerned but not to much.

"It is not like I will be using all my power. And even if he dies then that wont be bad ether. If we kill Sora the rest will fall like raindrops" Naruto said coldly.

"Where we stand right now killing him would not be so bad" Zexion said robbing his chin.

"Affirmative… whether Sora is alive or deleted our plans still stand. I compute that you should go and create conflict amongst Sora and his platoon" Dexter said computive as always.

"Very well then… I shall draw him out" Naruto said teleporting away.

Dexter then turned his attention to Zexion. "Weren't you assigned to delete Sasuke. You are wasting time here" Dexter said.

"You know that is not how I do things. Let us wait and see what happens. He is most likely to inform the village about the Organization. Unlike some who would just rush into battle I shall wait until the time is right" Zexion said explaining his case.

"Very well then, don't disappoint us" Dexter said teleporting away leaving Xaldin Xigbar and Zexion in the grey area.

--

Demyx sat on a rock in the under world. He turned his head to see to corridors of darkness opening. Two Org members came out the portals. They both took of there hoods and revealed them selves.

"Oh great Daxlame and Xepher, what do you two want" Demyx said slightly annoyed.

"How would you like to redeem yourself in the eyes of the Organization" said Daxlame.

"What do you two have in mind" said Demyx.

"The two traitors Roxas and Axel where spotted in Twighlight Town. We plan to eliminate them. It should be a peace of cake if the three of us go together" said Xepher.

"How do you figure? Roxas and Axel are not exactly push overs" Demyx said holding both hands on his hips.

"You have been learning how to use your powers better thanks to Vexen. I think you would be a great help" Daxlame said with a smirk.

Demyx groaned "Oh do have to… I mean I couldn't even defeat Sora today" Demyx said trying to get out of the situation.

"Oh please, you were holding back against Sora. If you really wanted to you could have sunk him and his two petting zoo friends" Xepher said trying to encourage Demyx.

"Well I guess you have a point. I will help you two out… but what about Riku?" Demyx asked.

"Don't worry about him, most likely another member has already set there sights on Riku. All we need to do is kill the too former number 8 and 13" Daxlame said evilly.

"Don't forget about DIZ" Xepher said.

Daxlame chuckled "After where done with the two traitors you can deal with him personally" Daxlame said.

"I really like the sound of that. Maybe when we eliminate all three of them we can go get something to eat" Xepher said.

"Then let's go then. I really like the sound of eating something I am starving" Demyx said opening a dark portal. The three then walked threw.

--

In Disney Castle a man in a black cloak teleported in the room where the corner stone of light was. He snapped his fingers and shadows went in different directions. He then chuckled "Let the games begin."

**--**

The gummy ship landed in hollow bastion for the second time. Sora, Donald and Goofy looked around the town to see half the houses destroyed and Leon and the gang fighting Heartless and Nobodies. Before they could run to help them they Sora saw someone in an Organization Cloak. Sora turned to him only to see him run away. The platoon chased after the hooded one. Once they stopped at a ruined battlefield (Where you fight Demyx in KH2). "Welcome Sora I have been waiting for you" said the hooded one his light voice with a dark tone.

"You've been expecting me. Well you got me and I am going to stop whatever oyur planning" Sora said summoning his Hero's Crest Keyblade. Donald and Goofy went into there fighting possession.

"Yeah your threw" Donald quaked.

"Is that so" the hooded boy said taking off his hood reveling his face (Naruto). He then summoned his Scythe and went into his fighting stance (Think of Auron from FF X).

"Then let me send you to a first class trip to hell" Naruto said darkly.

--

**AN: I am note sure yet but I think I should pare Riku with ether Sakura or Ino I am not sure which one yet (that's if I even do a pairing). As for Sora I will not be going into his adventure so much unless the Organization is involved. For the Xion fans out there I am sorry I killed her off so early last chapter but for what I have planned it had to be done. **

**I guess you can say there in the Shipudden arc. The time in the Ninja world goes faster then certain other worlds. So two years has actually passed sense the fight between Naruto and Sasuke.**

**To all those who gave me Reviews, Favorited, ETC thank you very much. I really appreciate it.**

**For those who successfully finished this chapter please review. I really need the feed back and sorry for the bad grammar I am still looking for a BETA reader.**


	17. Malice to Insainaty

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.**

Naruto surrounded his self with chakra. The chakra turned its self into a sphere and he levitated into the air. He then summoned 6 chakra clones all holding Claymore's. "Seek and destroy" he commanded as the clones attacked Sora and his party. Sora fought one of the clones matching him blow for blow. He second clone jumped in the air and brought his claymore down. Soras used reflect to repel both clones back. He then ran to one of the clones and slashed right threw it killing it. He still had another clone to deal with.

Donald and Goofy fought the clones back to back. Donald using thunder to rid of them and Goofy using his whirlwind goof to weaken them for Soar to kill them, Sora then slashed threw all the clones weakened by Donald and Goofy leaving only one left (So he thought). Naruto summoned 9 more clones. Three where holding chakra guns and 6 where holding Kunai. "I can do this all day Keyblade master" he said evilly.

The Kunai clones all attacked Sora at once cutting him in deferent areas. Every time Sora finished of one another took its place. Donald and Goofy attempted to help Sora but where gunned down by the other three clones. Sora then healed his party members. He then used an ether to bring back his MP. The claymore clone slammed his sword at Sora only to be blocked.

Goofy then jumped in the middle of the crowd of clones. He and Soar repeatedly used strike raid with there weapons knocking back all the clones. Sora then used Goofy as a rocket and targeted him at all foes on the field. The goofy rocket destroyed all the clones and was heading towards Naruto's shield. The rocket then hit the shield only to be repelled back by the force of chakra. Sora and Donald used there magic to summon create small explosions that exploded on the shield. Donald then used all his force to enhance his spell and broke threw the chakra shield.

Naruto then used his chakra to charge up his scythe. He swung his scythe and a wave of white energy hit Sora's party members. He then descended to the ground.

"I bet your pretty useless without your friends" Naruto chuckled.

"You shouldn't talk. You had all your duplicates do your fighting" Sora retorted.

"Is that so, then let us fight one on one. No party members no clones just the two of us" Naruto said.

"Why would I agree to that?"

"You don't have a choice. Your friends are down for the count and I have no intentions of using my clones to fight you. If I am going to kill you it would rather have that satisfaction rather then give it to one of my double gangers. So what do you say Keyblade master."

"Lets get this over with, after I am done with you im coming after the rest of your buddies" said Sora.

"Your so confident. You could barley keep up with my clones, what makes you think you can defeat me" Naruto said overconfidently.

"Because unlike a nobody like yourself I have a heart, and so long as my heart stays strong and pure even threw the greatest darkness I will always see the light. No matter how you put it you shouldn't even exist, you nobodies are exactly what you are, nobodies" said Sora readying his Keyblade.

"I don't have a heart you say. My hearts existence is the reason I fight against people like you who just blindly follow there hearts. You heroes are all the same, you think because the Keyblade chose you your destined for greatness, how PATHETIC!" Naruto scythe started to glow with red chakra. "Who gives you the right to say whether we get to exist or not! Why should you enjoy bathing in the light when we are consigned to oblivion! Why should you be allowed to exist when we nobodies are shunned on doing the exact things that you do! If anyone is the villain you are! You are nothing but a conceded little brat who needs to be taught a lesson" Naruto said his emotion making him radiate with evil chakra. Sora looked away in discuss. He hated what Naruto was saying and the sad part is that he is right.

"It does not matter, once I am done with you your heart will return to darkness and what ever is left of you will disappear forever. I WILL MAKE SURE OF THAT!" Naruto said with a malicious smile.

**--**

Axel looked at Roxas who was sitting on the floor staring to the sky.

"Hey buddy what is going on" Axel tried to joke but received no response. He then sat next to Roxas. "Look we can't change the past. The only thing we can do is hope for the future. We will get our revenge on the Organization" Axel said.

Roxas then stared at Axel. "I love her."

Axel then sighed "I know Roxas. You two where like peanut butter and jelly. Its ashamed that she had to go" Axel said his voice getting lower.

"Why do good people have to die? First Saix and now Xion, even though Saix was a dick and he probably is better off dead he was still our comrade" Roxas said.

"You know he was not always like that. When we where younger he was a good friend. Me and him ate ice cream and watched sunsets together just like I do with you and Xion. When we became nobodies even though we promised we would be friends, Saix lost his self along the way. I tried to clear his way to the top by getting rid of the members from Castle Oblivion but thanks to Naruto those plans are ruined. We wanted to find out what Xemnas was really planning. Who knows what would have happened if we would have succeeded. All I know is that when he gave his life he proved that he was still the same person at heart. That is if you can even say that" Axel said emotionally.

"I guess you two where like peanut butter and jelly to" Roxas joked.

"Yeah we where but you know something."

"What"

"Now me and you are like peanut butter and jelly, got it memorized" Axel said smiling.

"Yeah… I guess we are" Roxas giggled.

"Well well well… if it isn't Axel and his pet goat" said an approaching voice (Daxlame).

Two portals appeared and Daxlame and Xepher appeared from one and Demyx from the other.

"Organization 13" Axel and Roxas said at the same time while getting up.

"Actually it is just the organization now" said Demyx.

"You don't know me but I am Daxlame the new number VIII."

"And I am Xepher the new number XIII."

"So they sick there dogs to pick up the slack. If you brought Demyx here for support you must be weak" said Axel.

"Hey I am not weak I'm just lazy" said an irritated Demyx.

"You don't give Demyx enough credit. He has been getting a lot stronger" Xepher said.

"What ever! I am actually glad you 3 came to us now I get to kill you" Roxas said summoning both his Keyblades.

"Yeah what he said" Axel said summoning his chakrams.

--

"Dance water dance" Demyx said as he summoned 40 water notes. Roxas and Axel ran in to destroy the water clones but was blocked by Xepher and Daxlame. Xepher slashed Roxas several times at top speed with her arm blades. She then slashed him to the air. As he was rising she ran on the air t get to Roxas. Roxas then used aerial recovery and then a double Firaga spell with both his Keyblade. The attacks connected only to do nothing. Xepher then dashed around Roxas picking up aerial speed. "Scars of 1,000 blades" She then kicked back forcing all the wind she picked up to slash Roxas in many different directions. Roxas aerial recovered and then descended to the ground, he then used the rest of his MP to heal. Roxas then got back into his fighting stance. "Is that all you got" he growled.

"You're the one that cant keep up" she said from a distance. With the blink of an eye she was in front of Roxas. She then began to slash Roxas with many combo attacks. Roxas blocked a few but he could not block all o them. She then kicked Roxas back. Roxas took notice at all she could do. He then jetted towards Roxas. Roxas then used both his Keyblades and strike raided her feet. She fell and this gave Roxas the opportunity to move in for his attacks. He slashed her 7 times and then his Oathkeeper glowed bright white and he slashed her which knocked her all the way back.

--

While Roxas was fighting Xepher Axel was fighting Daxlame. Daxlame surrounded his sword in black flames and began to slash Axel. he slashed him 4 times before Axel blocked the fifth attack, Axel then stiked Daxlame in the chest with his spare chakram. This barley hurt Daxlame but was enough to push him back. "You think a replacement fire wielder can b eat the original" Axel said.

"Don't get overconfident, the fight has just started" Daxlame said summoning a wall of black fire. "Ignite!" The fire then started to take the form of a dragon. The dragon rode towards Axel. Axel dodged the attack but was still hit by the tail of the fire dragon. Axel then threw his chakrams at the beast which extinguished some of its flames. Daxlame jumped near the beast and grabbed it. He then merged it with his sword and turned it into a fire whip. Axel attempted to block the whip attacks but could not. Daxlame slashed Axel in the air and continuously whipped him. He whipped him so bad that he makes dominatrix look bad. Axel then fell to the ground. He could bairley get up. Daxlame then turned his attention to Roxas. He slashed Roxas across the chest. Xepher hen followed slashing Roxas in the back. The two had Roxas in the air zigzagging and slashing him multiple times. Roxas then fell to the ground. The two nobodies the descended to the ground and stared at the two wounded traitors. "I thought this would actually be a challenge. Look like I was mistaken" Daxlame chuckled.

"We… We haven't lost yet… GOT it memorized" said an injured Axel.

"You're annoying I will shut you up for ever" Daxlame said running into battle.

"WAIT" Demyx yelled. The four nobodies turned there attention to the Melodious Nocturne. He now had 700 water notes. "Roxas I am pretty sure you a familiar with chakra uses seeing as you fought Naruto once before" Demyx said.

"Yeah what about it" Roxas said while holding his chest.

"Well what if I told you that thanks to Vexen I can now use chakra" Demyx said. Both Axel and Roxas gasped.

"Let me give you an example, water style water dragon jutsu!" Demyx did some hand signs and his notes formed into four dragon. The dragons engulfed the two traitors. "Pressure Prison" Demyx water attacked took the form of two spheres that held Roxas and Axel. The two tried to break free but to no avail. "I would not struggle if I were you. The more you struggle the tighter my hold becomes. It will just keep getting tighter and tighter until it crushes you completely. Also don't let go of your breath. If you release your breath you will die" Demyx said evilly as he played his sitar.

"I intend to make your deaths slow and painful. You will crack under the pressure of my twisted serenade" Demyx said. Every note he played on his sitar made it harder for Roxas and Axel to survive.

"Well Demyx you really out done yourself. We will let you have your fun and get the kill" said Xepher.

"This will surely rank you up" said Daxlame as he teleported away along with Xepher. Demyx continued to play his Sitar and tightened his hold.

**--**

Naruto swung his scythe in a combo attack. Sora took the full hit of the attack. Naruto then slashed Sora in the sky. Sora used aerial recovery and began to salsh Naruto only to be pushed back by Naruto's evil chakra. Naruto then slashed Sora to the ground with full force. Naruto then chuckled "Is that all the hero has. I thought you would have gave me an actual challenge." Just then Sora high jumped in the air and attacked Naruto with two Keyblades. He combo attacked him and slashed his ribs. Naruto got up to see Sora in valor form holding Lion heart and Heroes crest. "Teh… so you changed your clothing. That does not mean you stand a chance" Naruto said charging at Sora. "We will see nobody" Sora said charging at Naruto. They both fought with a series of combo attacks, Sora could barely keep up with Naruto even in valor form. Sora then jumped in the air and strike Naruto in the side. He then dogged rolled and hit him in the ribs. This was short lived as Naruto slashed Sora in the chest pushing him back.

"I do have to admit this form gives you some unique powers. But it is no use, I am on a complete different level" Naruto said while his wounds where healing. "Now to end this, Chakra style Bloody Stream" he said as the whole ground surrounding him started to glow red chakra. He then sent wave of chakra Sora's way. Sora could not block all of these attacks. Once the third on hit him the streams just kept coming and coming reverting Sora back to normal. Naruto's hand was surrounded by black and white nobody thorns. It formed into a black and white swirling ball. Naruto then charged at Sora and hit him in the chest with the chakra ball. "Void Rasengun!" this attack sent Sora flying back into a wall. Blood pooled from his chest and he could barley move. "You still live, I thought that would have killed you. No matter, you have no more tricks up your sleeves. I will make this as painful as I can" Naruto said while walking towards the injured Sora.

Sora could not do anything. He knew his time has come. "Die SORA!" Naruto said hacking his scythe towards Sora. The scythe was blocked by a red and yellow Keyblade. Naruto was then hit in the chest by a purple blast of darkness from the second Keyblade which sent him back. He then looked to see a warrior with red and gold armor and red long wild hair in a ponytail holding two Keyblades. One was red and yellow and the other was black and purple. The warrior cast a Full heal spell on Sora and his party.

"You three leave this place at once. This is no longer your battle. You lost this fight" said the warrior.

"But we could help" Sora said trying to convince the warrior.

"You could help by leaving here and maximizing the strength of your Keyblade. You have along way to go if your going to be truly strong" said the warrior.

"Come on Sora" Donald said running away from the battle field.

Sora stared at the new comer "Who are you" he said.

"I am Jadie… now go." Without a word Sora fled along with his team.

Naruto stared at his new opponent "How dare you interrupt my fight."

"Sorry... I guess I owe you a fight now. I just cant believe you came from sitting on a swing alone to being a total dick. Well I guess with your luck it suits you" Jadie said confidently.

"I heard rumors about you, you are the phoenix. And you where the one who saved Roxas and his gang of flunkies" Naruto said ignoring Jadie's comment.

"What can I say its in the job description. It is my job to eliminate apathetic beings who are trying to rule the worlds. I guess I can start with you." Jadie growled.

"Start with me you say. Let us get down to what really pushes your buttons. Your mad about those two traitors Marluxia and what's her face right. If that's the case how about I make you join them" Naruto said in an evil tone. Unlike Roxas and Xion Naruto was well informed on information regarding outside forces.

"So it's a fight then" Jadie said getting into his fighting stance (think of Cervantes from soul caliber).

**--**

Riku walked threw the empty forest of Twighlight town. He looked around to see if there where any heartless or nobodies where in the forest, to his surprise there where none but he did smell something else.

"OK you can come out now" he said. Ino came from behind a tree. "How did you know I was here?" she asked.

"I could smell you" he said. She began to sniff her arm pits to check if she carried an odder.

Riku laughed "No silly you don't stink. I can just smell your aura. I guess you can say my nose is sensitive."

"That's weird."

"So … why did you follow me" he said getting to the point.

"I… I…"

"You shouldn't have come. I don't really live what you call a safe life" he said.

"Nether do I, I'm a ninja for gods sake" she said trying to sound convincing.

"Well let me just say if you had to deal with the foes I dealt with you would call the life you have easy" Riku said as he started to walk off. Riku caught a whiff of something. He then pushed Ino to the ground. They both looked at where there where previously standing and noticed there was now a huge creator there. They both got up and Ino quivered in fear.

"Stay on your guard" Riku said. A dark portal appeared in front of the two. "Well if it isn't the hero of darkness. I am Rogexial" said the blond tan woman coming out the portal.

"What do you want?" Riku said.

"It's simple … I am here to eliminate you" she said with a smirk.

"I would like to see you try. You should know I have friends and high places" Riku said confidently.

"Friends … hahahhaha and ha, your so called friends are being dealt with as we speak. Me on the other hand have been spying on you ever sense you went to the shinobi lands" Rogexial said.

"Wait how is that possible" Riku gasped.

"Unlike most beings I am able to hide my scent. You could never pick up my scent unless I allow it" Rogexial said.

"You sneak" Ino said.

"Your one to talk, You followed him all the way here because you cant keep your legs closed miss Yamanaki sister of Arlene" Rogexial said.

"What do you know about my sister" Ino demanded.

"That's classified information but I can tell you one thing" Rogexial summoned two grey and black gun blades. "You two will soon be joining her very soon."

"Well then I guess where on our own. Ino get ready" Riku said summoning his way of the dawn.

"Right" Ino said getting in to her fighting stance (Think of Rikku from FF X).

**--**

**Back at Hollow Bastion **

Jadie was being attacked by a swarm of clones. The first one jumped on him trying to slash him with his kunai but was cut down by his sword. More clones swarmed Jadie but where all cut down. They where destroyed as soon as they came. He surrounded his self with flames and blew up the remaining clones. He slowly walked out of the flames in an epic like fashion. The real Naruto stood distances away watching the fight.

"Is that all you could do. Don't make me laugh" Jadie said while covering his body and went into the form of a phoenix. He then charged at Naruto.

"Get your game on" Naruto said while chakra surrounded his body turning him into a chakra fox. He charged at Jadie.

The two Jinchurikis collided with each other and formed a mass sphere of flaming chakra. Inside the sphere they did battle. Every swing from Naruto's scythe, every blow from Jadie's Keyblades exhausted the two. The sphere of energy disappeared leaving nothing but a huge crater with flouting dibree. The two warriors stood in the middle of the ruble glaring each other down.

"You're not bad Phoenix" Naruto said with a smile.

"Neither are you" Jadie said smirking. "Why do you fight Naruto is there something you want to protect."

"I fight for the Organization. I consider them family. There goals are my goals."

"You have potential to be a hero and so much more. Why waste all of it just to satisfy the needs of the organization."

"Because we are all one and the same, me, Xigbar, Zexion, Vexen, Xaldin, Demyx, Luxord, Xemnas, Xepher, Miyax, Rixec, Rogexial, Dexter, Raagax and Daxlame. We are all family, a family fit to rule the worlds and all things."

"What of those of your past don't you care to know what you where. The bonds you shared with others. Your hopes your dreams and everything you used to fight for. Have you completely forgotten who you were?"

"I don't care to remember. Some thoughts are best left forgotten. I am content with my life. How I see it the old Naruto was weak and not fit to exist in this world. That is why he faded away forever and I was born in his place."

"If you knew any better you would betray you're so called family."

"SHUT UP. I will never betray them. I will never go back to that life. I will not shackle my heart in the chains of lost memories. FUCK THE PAST I am looking towards there future. And as far as I am concerned you will not be apart of it." Naruto scythe glowed dark black and started to transform.

"_**The darkness will protect you" said the voice of Ansem..**_

"_**Use it as your weapon" said the voice of the nine tailed fox.**_

"GRAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH, such power" Naruto shouted as chakra surrounded his body and his weapon transformed thanks to darkness. "Heheeh hehehee " Naruto started to laugh like a maniac. "From malice comes insanity. The weapon I hold that will plunge you to darkness" Naruto said darkly.

"So you chose the side of the dark. If that's your choice then allow me to send you back to the darkness once you came" Jadie said surrounding himself in flames and charging at Naruto. "Feel my burning ambition. Sky light road" he said as the flames surrounding his body turned yellow and white.

"Sink into DARKNESS!" Naruto screamed swinging his scythe. the air from his scythe turned into a stream of darkness destroying everything in its path. The attack connected with Jadie and his flames where extinguished. When the attack was done there was nothing left. Naruto walked towards where Jadie was. "It turns out my darkness was stronger then your light" he said. He looked in the air to see a flaming phoenix in the sky. "You still live." He swung his scythe once more but the phoenix flew away.

Naruto then started to walk away until he came across a whiff. "You can come out Xigbar."

The Freeshooter came out from behind a huge rock. "You really put on a show there. Who knew that you could send Jadie running."

"You don't give me enough credit. Even though he escaped he was badly hurt."

"So you made the big flaming chicken chicken out. But what about Sora, from what I saw your fight never got finished."

"As of know he is no concern of mine. Right now I want to fight that new keyblader Sasuke. But from what I remember Vexen is more interested in him. All I am going to do know is two things, watch and wait."

"Well said" Xigbar said opening a dark portal.

"Lets go"

--

Elsewhere

Itachi felt a small strain on his heart. He thought "_the seal I put up is now on 60 percent. It is breaking slowly. Naruto must be dealt with fast._

**--**

Sora ran threw Disney castle along with his party slashing any heartless and nobodies he came across. He made his way to the hall (I don't really know what it is called but it's the room where Sora and Minnie Mouse fight all those heartless). He Donald, Goofy and Minnie all gazed upon the hooded figure in the middle of the hall.

"The Organization" Sora shouted. The man took of his hood and it was Luxord. He snapped his fingers and imprisoned every one else except Sora into cards. "Id rather we skip the formalities" He said with an evil grin.

**--**

**What will happen to Riku and Ino? Will Roxas and Axel survive Demyx water assault? Is it game over for Sora? And what will Itachi do now that Naruto's seal is breaking? To be continued.**

**AN: If you want to know more about Jadie read Scattered Hearts. For those who reviewed, Story Alerted, ETC thank you and please keep reading.**

**Read and review I really appreciate it.**


	18. Test of Time

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.**

**AN: In the past I though of changing Naruto's name and giving him a nobody name. But as I kept writing this story I scrapped the idea. He keeps Naruto as his name because he is not fully a nobody. He is a mixed bread between a Nobody, Human (Chakra User), and a Demon.**

Demyx continued to play beautiful music on his Sitar. Every time he stringed his weapon the water just got tighter and tighter. "Try and try as you must you will not get threw my twisted serenade" Demyx said in a musical tone. The two traitors struggled even more in Demyx's water sphere.

**--**

Sora ran in at Luxord to strike. Luxord slashed Sora with his cards. Sora used a barrage of Blizzard spells at Luxord. Luxord blocked using his cards as a shield. He then shuffled his deck and shoots the deck at Sora. The Deck exploded on contact.

Sora aerial recovered and slashed Luxord with a combo attack. Luxord then summoned 13 cards and started to use them like a boomerang. Sora was hit by 8 of the cards. Luxord then shoot the other five at him. When they hit this paralyzed Sora. Luxord then went in for the kill but Sora blocked his two cards with his Keyblade.

"Impressive" he said while moving back.

Sora ran towards Luxord. "Fast-forward" Luxord disappeared in front of Sora's very eyes. He reappeared behind Sora and slashed him with his cards. Sora's health was low so he used cure to heal himself. He then used Thunder which hit Luxord. He then ran forward. "Rewind" Sora rewinded to the point right before he used cure. Luxord used the opportunity to throw exploding cards at Sora before he could heal.

Sora used a potion to heal his HP. He then ran towards Luxord and slashed attempted to slash him. "Fast-forward" Luxord appeared at the side where Sora was and slashed Sora in the side sending him to his knees.

Sora then ran toward him and slashed him "Fast-forward" Luxord appeared behind him for the final strike but Sora knew Luxord was going to do that so he used Reflect which reflected Luxord's attack back at him. He then combo attacked Luxord in mid air. Before Sora could finish his attack Luxord said "Pause" which stopped Sora right in his tracks. Luxord then landed. Sora as soon as Luxord landed his spell was over.

"You played the game quite well" Luxord said while holding his chest.

"This game is over" Sora said while rushing in to finish Luxord. Luxord opened a time portal behind him and then fell back. "No the game has just begun" he said while falling. Sora rushed threw the time portal and got dragged in.

**--**

Rogexial shot at Riku from afar (Weapon Name: Reckless Pride). Riku dodged most of the hits but was hit by at least two bullets. She then dashed towards him and slashed him with a combo attack. He did not see this coming sense he thought she was mostly a long ranged fighter. Ino then threw Bomb Kunai at her only to see the bombs redirected at her and Riku. Rogexial then stood in the middle of the battle field.

"Weapons like that can't harm me. It will only harm you" she said confidently. Ino then jumped in the air and attempted to slash her with a kunai. Riku followed up slashing Rogexial in the chest, Rogexial then used Ino's kunai like a magnet and stabbed Riku. She then shot Ino in the chest with her gunblade which knocked her unconscious. Riku then healed his self using cure. "So your element is magnetism. I see your powers don't work on Keyblades" Riku said reassuming his battle stance.

"Correct … I can't control your Keyblade but I can control anything else that is Metal."

"I will keep that in mind" Riku said before charging into battle.

**--**

In Ino's subconscious she flouted in between light and dark.

"_**Well well look what the cat dragged in" Ino heard a familiar feminine voice.**_

"_I know you… at least I think I do" Ino said._

"_**I can't believe you let that skank take you out" said the voice.**_

"_It happens, get off my case" said Ino_

"_**Did I hurt your feelings sis, poor baby… you gonna cry" said the voice.**_

"_You really don't change do you" Ino said slightly irritated but still content._

"_**I guess I don't. But you need to change in order to survive as a strong warrior. You have a powerful light surging threw you, a light so warm and honest that you will be able to see threw deception" said the voice.**_

"_Sense when did you get so poetic" Ino said chuckling._

"_**Blame pink boy for this poetic crap, it really sticks to you once you hang around with him."**_

"_Tehehe I guess it does linger around. It's always these pink heads that touch our hearts."_

"_**You have a long journey ahead of you, but you can't do it alone. Your friends and party members will support you as you support them." Ino was lifted up by the wind. The ghost of a short haired blond woman wearing an Organization cloak stood behind her.**_

"_**You're a Keyblade warrior starting today. Don't break it" she said sarcastically.**_

"_I'm not that careless" Ino said._

_**The ghost smiled at her little sister and faded away.**_

"_Thanks Arlene" Ino said as she came back to reality. _

**--**

Rogexial and Riku's fight still continued. She shot multiple bullets and Riku countered using his shield. This gave Rogexial the opportunity move in close to Riku. She combined her two gunblades into one and started to shoot a barrage of bullets at Riku while running. The closer she got the harder it was for him to keep up the barrier. The barrier finally broke and Riku was hit with 3 bullets.

She then uncombined her weapons and went into slash Riku. Riku blocked both her swords with his. "You think you could win you little shit. You might be able to keep up but for how long. You know longer have the darkness of Ansem to protect you. Which means you have already lost" Rogexial said smirking.

"I'm not going to lose to a slut like you" Riku said putting more force into his sword. Rogexial shot Riku in the chest which pushed him back.

"You little shit I will end you" she said as both her weapons flouted around her. She began to glow a purple and red energy and her weapons started to transform. Before she could finish she was shot by a blast of electricity which made her fall. Riku looked at Ino holding her Keyblade forward. They nodded and shot out a Dark Firaga and a Lightning Blast. These attacks hit Rogexial pushing her back even further. She got back to her feet. "I could tear you both apart with ease" she said with a cocky smile.

"Is that so, we already beat…" Riku cut Ino off.

"Don't push our luck" he said.

"Seeing as there is now another Keyblade master I don't think I need to be here anymore" she said while teleporting away.

Riku stared at Ino's Keyblade (Color: Yellow and Green: Design: Similar to Roxas Leviathan Keyblade but with one of Larxenes Kunai for a Keychain. Name: Surging Sincerity).

"You have a Keyblade now. That entitles you to great things" he said. Ino had a lost look in her eye.

"Now we gotta go help our friends. For now on your one of us" Riku said while opening a dark portal. Ino nodded and followed Riku threw the portal.

**--**

Sora woke up in an unfamiliar world. From the looks of it he was in Hollow Bastion but something was off. The world looked different. It was a beautiful place with everything in tact. This was surely not the Hollow Bastion he was use to. He continued to walk around the place only to see no one there. He walked into a plaza to see two kids about his age eating ice cream. One had red spiky hair and a red and orange outfit. The other had semi long blue hair with a blue shirt and white pants.

"You look lost" said the boy with red hair. Sora stared at the boy swearing he saw him some where before.

"Lea what did I tell you. Don't talk to strangers" said the boy with the blue hair.

"Relax Isa I am just trying to help" said the newly revealed Lea.

"Hi I'm Sora… can you guys tell me where I am" he said.

"Your in Radiant Garden" Lea said.

"Radiant Garden?"

Lea and Isa looked lost. "How did you get here" Isa said.

"I was chasing someone. Have you seen a man with blond hair and a black cloak?"

"I believe he went that way" Isa said pointing to Ansem's castle.

"Thanks" Sora said running towards the castle.

--

He then arrived at the bailey. Before he could walk further he was attacked by what he thought where Heartless but they where blue with antennas like a Neo shadow instead of being black. Sora summoned his lion heart Keyblade and began to battle the mysterious enemies. He slashed threw a few of them but more showed up. He continued to attack and they continued to reappear.

Three where getting ready to jump on Sora but where cut down by someone else. Sora turned around to see a man with spiky brown hair wearing a black short sleeved shirt with an arm gauntlet. He had long brown pants that covered his golden grieves. He was holding a Keyblade. The two stood back to back. They both teamed up against the mysterious enemies. Soon there where no more enemies left. The man stared at Sora. "You have a Keyblade as well. You use it well but you still need work" said the young man.

"I am Sora who are you."

"My name is Terra and from the looks of it you where in the wrong place at the wrong time. Lucky I showed up" said the newly reveled Terra.

"I'm sorry Terra… I just lost my way. Have you seen a man with short blond hair wearing a black cloak? He is a Nobody who kidnapped my friends."

"I don't know of the man you are speaking of but I am willing to help you look for him. While we are at it I can teach you some neat things with your Keyblade" Terra said willing to help the boy.

"Really … thank you" Sora said cheerfully.

--

Luxord walked threw Radiant Garden. At first he didn't know where he was but after seeing the familiar sights he knew he was in the Radiant Garden of the past.

"That's a wearied attire you got there" said an o so familiar voice. Luxord turned around to see a man who looked just like Xigbar except he had semi short black hair and was wearing a Radiant Garden bodyguard uniform (Still has the scar and the eye patch).

"Xigbar… or should I say Braig" Luxord said.

Braig got his guns ready "I don't know who this Xigbar is but your going to tell me how you know my name" Braig said threatening Luxord.

"I know who you are because we have met before. I am Luxord" he said introducing himself.

"Never heard of him" Braig said getting a little more irritated.

"I see… then let me say that I am your friend threw time" Luxord said.

"A friend threw time?"

"We meet before in the future. Or should I say we will meet in the future" Luxord said.

"So you're some kind of time traveler. Then what brings you to this time" Braig said.

"I and my target have arrived here. I intend to seek and destroy the Keyblade master" Luxord said.

"So your after a Keyblade master from the future. Maybe we can help each other. I to am after a Keyblade master" Braig said.

"The boy I seek his name is Sora."

"How about I will handle Sora and you take care of my target. A young man named Terra. I have my own personal vendetta against him for giving me these scars" Braig said.

"Then it is settled. I will play your game Braig."

**--**

Naruto and Xigbar returned to the grey area only to see Rixec sitting down by his self. "Where is everybody?" Naruto asked.

"Missions" Rixec said simply.

Naruto then looked at Xigbar. "So now what" Naruto said.

"It has been awhile sense we hung out. Let's go to the land of dragons and get some Chinese food" Xigbar said.

"I like the sound of that" Naruto said opening a dark portal. As they went threw the portal Rixec sighed. "Looks like it is just the two of us Percafist" he said looking at the shadow on the ground.

Zexion entered the room. "So its just you here" Zexion said.

"You just missed Xigbar and Naruto" Rixec said. Zexion took a seat on one of the couches near Rixec. You reported that there has been another Keyblade master" Zexion said.

"It was the sister of Marluxia who now has a Keyblade" Rixec said.

"Sakura Haruno?"

A dark portal opened and out came Rogexial. "Done with your mission already" said Zexion.

"I left to report that someone else now has a Keyblade. It is Ino Yamanaka" Rogexial said.

"So now Ino has a Keyblade… interesting" Zexion said.

"So what do you think Zexion? Both sisters of Marluxia and Larxene now have Keyblades" Rixec said.

"Don't know yet but I fear that there will be more" Zexion said teleporting away.

**--**

Kairi was watching the ocean. She was hoping her two friends will return soon. Just that instant she was surrounded by 4 dragoon Nobodies. Xaldin appeared in front of her. "You are Kairi right" said the whirlwind lancer.

Kairi did not respond for she was scared out of her mind. The man gave off a distasteful and evil aura. "I never thought you would be so mature for your age" Xaldin said cuffing one off her breast. She smacked his hand off.

"You're a feisty one aren't you" Xaldin said with an evil smile.

Kairi began to move back. "Get away from me you pervert" she yelled as loud as she could.

"I have ways of breaking people like you. You're coming with me" he said grabbing her hand and dragging her in the dark portal.

**--**

Back at the old mansion Namine was drawing yet another one of her doodles. She felt a cool chill in the air. The feeling was so weird she put down her crayons. She knew Riku and the others could not come in time if she was in any danger and DIZ would never protect a nobody. She was on her own.

A dark portal appeared. Namine got up from her chair and quivered in fear. Out from the portal came Miyax. She started to walk backwards until she hit a wall. "Don't fight it girl. I have come for you" he said his voice deep and urban. Miyax tried to grab her but Namine opened a dark portal behind her and fell threw it. Miyax growled "So you want to play this game." He opened a dark portal and walked threw it.

**--**

The water pressure was getting tighter and tighter making it hard for Roxas and Axel to hold there breathe.

"You should just cave, you can't hold your breath forever" Demyx said in a musical tune.

From on top of a building Daxlame and Xepher watched the two traitors struggle for there lives. "It is evadable, they will ether lose there breath or there bodies will be crushed under the pressure. There as good as dead" Daxlame said smiling evilly. "Look" Xepher said pointing to a blond haired girl arriving. She had a Keyblade in her hand.

Just then a dark portal appeared in front of Demyx, with the blink of an eye the melodious nocturne was slashed threw by Riku. He dropped his Sitar to the ground and then went to his knees. He screamed "NO WAY" while evaporating into darkness. This shocked both Xepher and Daxlame.

"So long" Riku said under his breath. The effects of Demyx attack wore off and Axel and Roxas where freed. Riku then ran to his friend's aid.

"Are you guys OK" he said.

"We will be fine" Axel said barley breathing. Riku then healed the two of them. Roxas and Axel turned there attention to the blond girl. Riku noticed "Oh and this is Ino. She is with me" he said calmly which earned him a blush from Ino.

"So you have a Keyblade to" Roxas said noticing her Keyblade.

"Yeah I just got it" she said.

"Well isn't that cute" Daxlame said from on top of a building. He and Xepher both jumped down. "So now there is another Keyblader" Daxlame said.

"What of it" Ino said slightly irritated.

"Well that just means we get to kill two birds with one stone, prepare your selves" Xepher said summoning her arm blades (Weapon Name: Drag Queen). Daxlame summoned his black and green knight sword (Weapon Name: Madness Eraser).

"Get ready guys" Riku said summoning his way of the dawn.

A dark portal appeared in front of the two nobodies. Vexen walked out of it.

"So you come to join the party Vexen, Don't worry there is plenty Keyblade to go around" said Xepher.

"Return home now" Vexen said.

"WHAT?" Daxlame said.

"As powerful as you two are I doubt the odds are stacked in your favor now. Go home don't argue" Vexen said.

"No way, we have them right where we want them. we could.." Xepher could not finish her sentence but Daxlame cut her off.

"Let's just go" he said opening a dark portal. The two teleported away.

Vexen turned his attention to the group. "Riku I see your doing well" Vexen said sarcastically.

"You're the nobody from castle oblivion" Riku said.

"Vexen what do you want. If you hadn't noticed your out numbered we can kill you right now" Axel said.

"That would not be wise seeing as I am only a temporary clone that's existence will fade in a matter of minutes" Vexen said.

"Look I don't know who you are but I going to make sure I shut that irritating mouth of yours you fucking dork" Ino said.

"That mouth of yours just as distasteful as your sister. It was that same mouth of hers that lead to her destruction" Vexen said evilly.

"You will pay for that" Ino said getting ready to rush into battle until Riku touched her shoulder.

"Any way I have not come to argue. I have come to inform you that Kairi is now in our intensive care" Vexen said smiling evilly.

"WHAT! You guys have Kairi" Riku said with great worry in his voice.

"Yeah… but I am not sure if you could call her Kairi when where done with her."

"You wont harm a hair on her body. I kill you" Riku said charging in a slashing threw the Vexen clone.

"You can't stop us Mwahahaahhahahh" the clone said while fading away.

Riku then bowed his head in shame. The others walked up to him. "We will get her back don't worry about it" Roxas said.

"I hope so Roxas… I really hope so" Riku said.

--

Namine ran out of the portal into the ninja world. She walked threw the forest and passed Itachi and Kisame. Itachi took a glance at the girl and kept walking. Kisame turned his attention to Itachi. "Shouldn't we see what is going on" Kisame said.

"It is none of our concern" Itachi said as he started to move forward. They both turned around to see Miyax appear from the portal. "Where is that little bitch" Miyax said evilly. He ran to the direction where Namine was. Itachi then started to change direction.

"It seems it has just become our concern" Itachi said as he ran forward and Kisame followed.

Miyax finally found Namine. She was hiding behind a tree. "Come out Namine" he yelled. He then turned his attention to the two Akatsuki members that where in front of him.

"This does not concern you. Get out before I get impatient" Miyax yelled.

"This matter may not concern me but I have a question for you" Itachi said.

"I don't have time for your shit ninja get the fuck out of my way NOW" Miyax said getting angerier.

"I don't like his tongue Itachi. Do you mind if I cut it off" Kisame said chuckling.

"WHAT did you say freak" Miyax yelled.

"Never mind him. I still have an unanswered question" Itachi said. Both Miyax and Kisame stood quiet and Namine watched from behind the tree. "I have seen your kind before. I know you are have both Naruto and Gaara, two Jinchurikis that we are looking for. What are you planning to do with those two?"

"I know nothing of a Gaara but Naruto is one of our operatives. What we are planning is classified information" Miyax said not realizing they where stalling for time. Itachi then did a small hand jester telling Namine to run.

"Then let me ask you this. Ninja from all over the lands have gone missing. I know you are the link to that. Where did you send our ninja" Itachi said with emotionless eyes.

"Nope… not telling" he said angrily.

"I see you have no intention of cooperating with me, so I will have to make you tell me the answers in a more forceful fashion. Mangekyo Sharingun!" Itachi attempted to put Miyax in a Genjutsu but failed. Miyax then slapped Itachi and sent him flying left. "That shit doesn't work on me" Miyax said evilly.

"Then I guess we do this the old fashion way. Are you ready Itachi" Kisame said grabbing Samehada. Itachi got back to his feet. "I guess your right" Itachi said grabbing his sword.

"Bring it bitch" Miyax said getting ready for battle.

**--**

Terra and Sora walked threw the beautiful garden. They came across a big open area (Same place you fight Demyx but think of everything in tact).

"Ah… we looked every where" Sora said irritated.

"Don't worry we will find him" Terra said.

"Did you lose something" said an approaching voice. Luxord came out of a dark portal.

"I played your game now give me back my friends" Sora said getting angry.

"The game is never over Sora. That is a lesson you will soon learn" Luxord said pulling out a deck of cards from his sleeves. Terra summoned his Keyblade.

"I will take care of this guy" Terra said rushing in to battle.

"Wait" Sora said following him. A rain of dark arrows shot in front of Sora. "I am afraid you got other problems to attend to" said another voice. Sora turned around to see Braig.

"Your fight is with me Sora. I will take good care of you" Braig said smiling evilly.

Terra ran in to fight Luxord. Luxord three cards surrounded him. One of the card exploded as soon as Terra attacked it. "Fast forward" Luxord said speeding up time. He then shoots a deck of exploding cards at Terra damaging him greatly. He then summoned more cards to protect him and stall Terra.

Braig shot Sora several times. Sora used Reflect on must of the bullets but he soon ran out of MP. This left him vulnerable for Braig's attacks. Braig shoot more dark bullets at him.

He ran at top speed using the darkness while shooting. Sora dodge rolled out of the way of the bullets. His Mp then returned and he shot a fire spell at Braig but Braig teleported out of the way (unlike Xigbar Braig's powers are still developing). He then cocked his gun back and shot a huge burst of energy out of his gun. Sora took the hit and then aerial recovered. He then used Cure on himself.

**--**

Kisame hit Miyax with his sword. Miyax blocked the attack with one hand. He then summoned his bone axe (Weapon Name: Gut Buster). He and Kisame both crossed swords. Kisame's eyes winded when he realized his sword was not absorbing any chakra. Itachi then appeared behind him and used a dragon flame Jutsu.

Bones came out of the ground and barricaded Itachi's fire ball Jutsu. He then shot a bone out of his vane and targeted Itachi. Itachi dodged out of the way and made a clone of his self. Kisame made four clones of his self. They both jumped Miyax and where destroyed. Spiky bones came out of all directions in Miyax body. This ripped his Organization coat.

He then shoot a barrage of bone missiles at Itachi which he barely dodged. Itachi was hit in the ankle and the arm which put him out of the fight for a while.

"I will CRUSH you!" he yelled a he ran towards Kisame. Kisame hit Miyax with his sword holding him at bay. He then jumped in the air and flipped behind Miyax. "Water style water exploding shock wave" Kisame yelled as he used his Jutsu. Water then poured out of his mouth. He then did more hand signs "Water Style Seven Glutinous Sharks". The water took the form of seven sharks that all hit Miyax. When the Jutsu was finished Miyax got back up barely injured. "You are a strong water user. You will make a great addition to our Organization" Miyax said impressed by Kisame's skill.

"Sorry buddy but I can not accept that job" Kisame said as he ran in to strike the Nobody. Itachi jumped in m id air and his sword turned into a Keyblade. He then strikes Miyax in the chest. This made Miyax stumble back.

"He then stared at Itachi's Keyblade and teleported away. Kisame then brought his attention to Itachi's Keyblade (Colors: Red and Blue/ Design: Similar to Gulwing Keyblade/ Keyblade Name: Adamant Monarchy).

"How interesting" Miyax said as he teleported away.

"Nice weapon … how did you get that?" Kisame asked.

"Unknown at the moment… but I have a feeling the girl can tell us what is happening" Itachi said turning his attention to the blond girl hiding behind the tree. He walked up to the girl. "Don't worry we wont hurt you" Itachi said.

Namine looked at the man in confusion. She knew his history thank to looking threw some of Sasuke's memories. But the man she seen before her was different from the same man who slaughtered his whole clan. She felt a radiance of light coming off of him. Something no one else could feel not even Sasuke. Namine walked to Itachi.

"Hi I am Itachi. May I ask who you are" Itachi said smiling at the girl.

" I am Namine" she said looking a mixture of scared and relieved.

"Do I frighten you" Itachi said.

"No not at all" she said smiling back at Itachi. Kisame walked over to the two.

"Honestly Itachi I never seen you much as a baby sitter" he joked. The feeling she got off of Kisame was different. Unlike Itachi she felt more uneasy around Kisame.

"Well if your not going to introduce me Itachi I will have to myself. I am Kisame Hishigaki" he said. She nodded her head in signal that she got it. this showed the both of them that she was afraid of the swordsmen.

"Don't worry Namine. He won't hurt you" Itachi said trying to calm down Namine. Namine lowered her defensive guard a little and smiled at Kisame. This earned her a creepy shark smile back.

"If you don't mind me asking why was that man chasing you" Itachi said.

Namine sighed "I don't really know."

"Then can you tell us who these cloaked figures are" Kisame said.

"There a Organization who wants to take over the worlds" Namine said.

"So there are other worlds" Itachi said.

"Other then this one there is many other worlds out there. I don't know all the details but that man and his comrades are planning something big" Namine said.

Itachi began to walk ahead. "You best travel with us. You can tell us what you know on the way" he said as he walked.

"Lets go" Kisame said. Namine followed the two Akatsuki members.

**--**

Terra slashed threw Luxord's defenses cards. Luxord charged at him "Fast Forward" he said rushing towards Terra at top speed. He shot a full deck of exploding cards at the Keyblade master. Luxord thought this stopped him but Terra ran threw the smoke his body surrounded by darkness.

He shot a huge and fast Dark Firaga that put Riku to shame. He then ran up to Luxord and slashed him with a barrage of dark slashes. Terra then turned his Keyblade into a cannon and shot Luxord in the chest with a huge burst of darkness which shot Luxord back several feet away.

He walked towards Luxord slowly. Luxord glared at Terra seeing Xemnas for a split second. He tried his best to get up. "The games are over Luxord, give up" Terra said walking toward Luxord with killing intent.

"I must end this fast Rewi…" before Luxord could cast his time spell Terra slashed right threw Luxord. "Checkmate" Terra said coolly. "You cheater" Luxord said fading into darkness.

--

Sora's fight with Braig continued. Braig continued to shoot Sora. Sora took most of the hits but the rest he blocked. Braig decided to up the Anti and shoot many dark arrows at once at Sora. "I guess its time for me to use what I've learned" Sora said. He cast a haste spell. He moved much faster and dodged all Braig's bullets. Sora then hit Braig with a triple cast of Thunder. This took Braig of his feet. Sora then charged in to hit Braig with a combo attack until he disappeared from that timeline completely.

He reappeared in back at Disney Castle. He was surrounded by Donald, Goofy and Minnie. Sora's eyes widened when he realized he was back in his own time. Donald and Goofy went up and hugged Sora.

"What happened I was just fighting someone" Sora said with a lost expression.

"Well I guess you must have beat him" Goofy said. Sora still looked lost. He then realized that Terra must have defeated the Organization member.

"Well thank you for coming here when I called. Oh and by the way have you seen my husband" Minnie said.

"Hyuk we seen him back at Twighlight town. But we didn't get to talk to him" Goofy said.

"If you do see him please tell him to come home soon" Minnie said.

"Don't worry we will tell him" Donald said.

"I just hope the King is alright" Sora said with a worried voice.

--

Xemnas sat upon his high chair in the round room. Zexion teleported to his chair. "Demyx and Luxord are no more" he said.

"What happened out there?" Xemnas demanded.

"Demyx was struck down by Riku. As for Luxord I could not tell sense he went back in time. But I know he is gone sense Sora's cent returned and not his."

"We lost two of our comrades to these Keybladers. Luxord was irreplaceable an d losing him was a great lost" Xemnas said.

"Superior we have another problem" Zexion said.

"And what is it."

"There has been a signifagence rise in Keyblade wielders. So far two shinobi from the ninja lands have retrieved a Keyblade and I fear there will be more." Zexion said.

"Do you know the source" Xemnas said.

"I can not say for sure. But I believe sense Uchiha Sasuke received his Keyblade there has been a chain reaction" Zexion said.

"Then we need to get rid of that troublesome Uchiha" Xemnas said.

"I am already devising a plan to get rid of him. If I am correct then we will be able to put an end to this uprising of Keybladers" Zexion said.

"Do not fail me Zexion" Xemnas said.

**AN: I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I had to add more to Luxord's abilities because they never went to detail on what he can really do. The nest chapter is a surprise. Like always I thank you all for reading and reviewing ETC. Please continue to read and Review.**


	19. Filler: Heartless Angel

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto.**

**AN: another filler chapter**

It was mourning in the castle that never was. No one was up at this hour. Well all aside from Dexter and Vexen who where always in the basement. Xepher was the first to awake. She always made sure she was the first one in the grey area. The next to wake up was Miyax. He made his way to the bathroom before anyone else was. Normally he and Demyx would compete on who is the first to get up and use the bathroom but sense Demyx was destroyed the pleasure of being the first one to take a leek went to Miyax. The next to wake up was Xaldin. He always had to check in with Xemnas to get the new mission specs.

Miyax entered the grey area to see Xepher sitting down watching television. "Ah so I see the golden early bird goes to you" said the calm giant.

"Well I guess I do. Everyone else in this Organization is a bunch of sleepy heads" Xepher said.

"You cant really blame them they all work hard to" Miyax said.

"Yeah I guess so" Xepher said.

Daxlame was the next to enter the grey area. "It's only you two" he said yawning.

"Yes the others have yet to wake up" Miyax said. Daxlame sat down next to Xepher. "So what's on?"

"Just a bunch of reruns" Xepher said. Zexion was the next to enter the room. He greeted the three nobodies. He then sat down on the second count. For two minutes there was an acquired silence. Zexion sighed "I fear it has gotten much quit with the absence of our comrades" Zexion said a little depressed.

"Demyx always filled this room with so much life. I never thought how it would feel not to hear his cheery annoying voice" Xepher said with the same depressed tone.

"For once I can truly say I feel completely empty" Miyax said.

Xigbar and Rogexial where the next to enter the room. "Hey what's with all the doom and gloom" he joked.

"Where morning the death of our fallen comrades" Zexion said.

"Why bother… there is no point on weeping what we cannot change, If there dead then there dead" Xigbar said coldly.

"Are you that heartless that you simply don't care" Zexion said.

"AS If! I miss the brit and the pipsqueak as well. I just think if we cried every time someone died we would never get things done" Xigbar said.

"I have a question that I think no one wants to answer" Rogexial said. The room all turned there attention to the blond haired Dominican. "My question is simple. Both Demyx and Luxord are gone along. Who will be the next to join the list of the dead?" Rogexial said. There was along pause from everyone in the room.

"No one else is going to die. We going to take over and we will all live. No one else will die" Xepher said. Raagax entered the grey area. He did not say anything to anyone.

"Quiet much" Xigbar said taunting Raagax.

"Hmph" Raagax grunted.

"The least you can do is lighten up. We are all comrades here" Zexion said.

"…………" Raagax did not say a word. Naruto was the next to enter there room.

Naruto greeted everyone in the room. He then got to Raagax and offered a hand shake. Raagax stared at Naruto like he had a zit on his forehead. He then shook Naruto's hand.

After that Xaldin teleported in the room. Naruto walked up to Xaldin. "So what's the missions for today" he said.

"There are two missions you can carry out. They both take place in Hollow Bastion. These missions are optional and you can only pick one" Xaldin said.

"So what are these missions" Naruto asked.

"There is a strong presence of light in Hollow Bastion as well as a strong presence of Darkness. you can chose ether one to fight and get rid of."

"I will choose the dark one" Naruto said.

"Then depart as soon as your ready" Xaldin said.

Zexion walked over to the two "If you don't mind Xaldin I would like to go on this mission with Naruto."

Xigbar walked over "I presence of darkness huh. I'm in as well" Xigbar said.

"So then it will be a three man mission" Xaldin said.

"Cool… then lets go" Naruto said to his two friends. They opened a dark portal and teleported away.

**--**

At Hollow Bastion the three fought Heartless.Any heartless that came there way was ether shoot down or slashed away. While they where still in the city they passed a blond haired man with a huge sword. They did not really pay any attention to the man but Naruto's nose caught a whiff of his Aura. It was all light.

They arrived at the end of a cliff. There was nothing else there except a one winged man with long silver hair and a huge sword. Naruto caught a whiff of the mysterious man. He was filled with darkness unlike anything he has ever seen before.

The man turned around and stared at the three Nobodies. "I see you three where looking for me" the long haired man said his voice dark and monotone.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I am one that you may not want to seek but if you must I am Sephiroth."

"Your darkness… it is really strong. One such as you must have unbelievable power" Naruto said his voice low and dark.

"I see.. you wish to fight me boy" Sephiroth said making his Masamune appear out of darkness. he wield his weapon and went into his fighting stance.

"You catch on quick" Naruto said summoning his Scythe (Insanity).

"What's your name" Sephiroth said.

"Why does that matter" Naruto said.

"I have to know your name so when I kill you I have something to right on your tomb stone" Sephiroth said fiercely. Xigbar and Zexion summoned there weapons. "As If Sephiroth we wont let you do…"

"NO… Xigbar this is my fight. I must do this alone with no help" Naruto said.

"But Naruto you need ou…" Zexion was cut off.

"I said NO… he is mine" Naruto said glaring down Sephiroth. He stared at Sephiroth as if he was facing the devil himself except in stead of being afraid Naruto was surging with confidents. "We will be watching" Xigbar said teleporting away along with Zexion.

**--**

"Show me your strength" Sephiroth said while in his battle stance. "That's enough" Sephiroth said rushing and slashing Naruto. Naruto stumbled from the slash feeling like it took more damage then it was suppose to. Sephiroth then begin to use a series of slash attacks. Naruto blocked and reflected these attacks with a chakra shield. Naruto them summoned a clone with Xepher's arm blades. The clone went up to Sephiroth an slashed a few time before Sephiroth teleported in front of Naruto. He then slashed Naruto but the attack was blocked by Naruto's Scythe. Naruto and Sephiroth then began to fight each other, both matching each other blow for blow. They pushed each other back with the force of there weapons, they then both jumped in the sky and started to attack each other at a super fast rate. Sephiroth dodged Naruto's swing and stabbed Naruto in the chest. The clone he stabbed disappeared. The real Naruto used the darkness of his Scythe and slashed a wave of dark energy at Sephiroth. Sephiroth teleported out of the way and slashed the real Naruto in the chest. "Absurd" he said.

Naruto's body glowed with chakra. He then pushed Sephiroth back with the force of his Chakra. Sephiroth starred at Naruto to see that he was surrounded by Chakra and the chakra formed three tails. His Scythe was glowing with red chakra (Naruto: Savage Form).

"Oh I see" Sephiroth said.

"I am not one to die so easily. If you want to kill me you will have to work for it" Naruto said. He then jetted towards Sephiroth and savage slashed him many times. Sc reaming like a savage beast with no sense of self control his attacks where powerful and reckless. Sephiroth then teleported away, "Fade to black" he said as he summoned a bunch of dark energy balls. He then extended his hand and the dark balls (no pun intended) followed Naruto. When they made contact they badly damaged the boy. Sephiroth then teleported and attempted to slash the boy but he was pushed back by a huge Chakra wave.

**--**

Xigbar and Zexion watched the fight from on top of the mountain. "Well it seems like our boy is holding his own. Who would have thought that he can go arm to arm with the big bad one winged angel" Xigbar said smirking.

"You forget Xigbar, this is Sephiroth a man who can destroy a whole planet if he wanted to. How I see it he is simply using half of his strength" Zexion said.

"AS if… the whole Sephiroth is god like there is completely over rated. He is just a man who can use a sword really well" Xigbar said.

"You must have not played Final Fantasy 7" Zexion said.

"DAMMIT Zexion stop breaking the fourth wall" Xigbar said. Zexion then picked up a sent of powerful light. "Someone is coming. Perhaps it is the being of light Xaldin was talking about" Zexion said.

"So I guess now we have an interlude don't we" Xigbar said.

"I guess so" Zexion.

**--**

Thefight continued and Sephiroth picked up the pace. He moved faster and his hits where stronger. With ever cut Naruto took a huge wallop of damage. It did not matter sense in Savage Mode Naruto heals faster then normal.

Sephiroth ascended in the air. "I will take everything by force" Sephiroth said while razing his hand. Meteors rained from the sky. Naruto jumped in the air breaking threw any meteor that came his way. Sephiroth then surrounded his sword in darkness "Shall I give you despair" he said while slashing Naruto. He slashed him several times performing his famous Octaslash move which closely mirrored Clouds Omnislash. He slashed Naruto 19 times. He went in for the final strike. "I will take everything you hold dear". Naruto then snapped and Chakra released out in an explosion breaking Sephiroth's attack. Naruto then aerial Recovered "No you will be the one to lose everything. Savage Void RASENGUN!" Naruto screamed as Chakra and Nobody energy formed in his hand forming a giant sphere. The attack hit Sephiroth in the chest spiraling him to the ground. Naruto landed away from the debree. He looked at the fog clearingto see Sephiroth standing up brushing off his shoulders.

"WHAT" Naruto gasped.

"What intriguing power. So much potential in you. You van become quite strong, even stronger then I … however" Sephiroth ascended in the air hovering. "I cannot allow someone as dangerous as you to exist in this world. Descend Heartless Angel." A black halo went on top of Naruto's head. When it disappeared it casted a spell on him reverting him back to his normal form and putting him in extreme pain. Naruto felt as if he had no energy left to fight. Both Xigbar and Zexion where getting ready to attack but could not get down there fast enough. Sephiroth was already charging in to put Naruto out of his misery.

"SEPHIROTH" said a man appearing blocking Sephiroth's attack with his large sword. They then cocked back. "So you finally showed up Cloud. I was waiting for you" Sephiroth said getting into his fighting stance.

"I take you out for good this time" Cloud said rushing in to battle. Zexion and Xigbar rushed to Naruto's aid. Zexion used a cure spell and healed Naruto.

The two fought in mid air completely ignoring the three Nobodies. Cloud and Sephiroth then crossed swords again. "Absurd… it does not matter how many times I am vanquished I will always come back" Sephiroth said to Cloud. Xigbar noticed what Sephiroth said "So then he is herpies" he joked.

"It does not matter how many times you come back I will always be here to kill you again and again if I have to" Cloud said while jumping in the air. "The light doesn't suit you" Sephiroth said while jumping in the air. They both went to slash each other but then they teleported away.

The three Nobodies looked in the sky and seen neither Cloud nor Sephiroth there. "So there gone" Zexion said.

"NO… just for now. I intend to both of them in battle in the future" Naruto said as they all looked at the sky.

**--**

**AN: If I got some of Sephiroth's abilities wrung I apologize. I had to watch the Sephiroth fights on Youtube and look up all his abilities. I never played Final Fantasy VII but I soon will. I am getting the game so I can know more about Cloud and everyone else. I have seen Final Fantasy Advent Children and I think it was a great movie although at first I barely knew what was going on. One of my friends basically explained the FF7 storyline to me. I forget most of it which is why I am going to play Final Fantasy VII, FF Crisis Core and FF Dirge to Cerberus. To be completely honest I think Sephiroth's strength is over rated. I can truly say he is to Square Enix what Broly is to DBZ .**

**Naruto's Savage Mode is just like Saix Berserker Mode except Naruto can control it the way he sees fit. The damage he deals his huge reckless and powerful and the veil of chakra surrounding him reduces the damage he would normally take.**


	20. Dark Snare

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.**

**Akatsuki Hideout**

All members of Akatsuki where present in there hideout, all aside from Itachi, Kisame, Tobi and Zetsu.

"It seems Itachi has been quit lately. I wonder if he is hiding something" said Deidara.

"Not only that we still don't know what happened to Saisori" Kakuza said.

"It doesn't matter what happened to that washed up puppet master. How I see it he was the weakest" Hidon said.

"It still doesn't answer the question. Not only that we have not seen Itachi or Kisame in days" Pain said (Yaheko's Body).

"Not only that… we have not heard from Tobi or Zetsu ether" Deidara said.

"There is something weird going on and there are to many people keeping secrets. We will give those four one more day. If they do not show we must find them." Pain said.

**--**

**Halloween town**

Raagax took care of the rest of the heartless in the area. He also encountered unidentified blue creatures. He figured they where a new breed of Heartless so he killed those beings as well. He walked to the Swirl Mountain to see it completely destroyed. He looked at the ruins and wondered what could have done this.

"Surprise surprise" said a sinister voice. Raagax turned around to see a man with Riku's replica outfit but with a helmet on and he was all black and white(Vanitas Sentiment outfit).

"Who are you" Raagax said.

"You don't know… I could have sworn you would remember me" said the mysterious man. He summoned his Keyblade (Same one Vanitas uses).

"So you want to fight" Raagax lifted the sand under him and crushed his body with a sand burial. "Pathetic" he said while turning around. He was then stabbed from behind by the mysterious mans Keyblade. "That same trick wont work twice" the man said evilly.

Raagax dissolved into sand and reappeared away from the man holding his chest. "It cant be… I killed you" Raagax said with great worry in his voice. The mysterious mans helmet then disappeared and showed that he was the Riku Replica only this time he was different. He had Black hair and Yellow eyes.

"I have been revived thanks to my new master. He gave me this new found power that I now hold. I am not the same pathetic replica that that diluted fool Vexen built. In fact I will not even hold the same name as my so called original. I now hold a name that once had great power. My name is now Vanitas."

Vanitas then opened a dark portal. "I'm not going to kill you. I need you to send Naruto a message. Tell him he has a challenge.

"There won't be no need seeing as you are already in my trap." A Huge hand of sand appeared behind Vanitas. It collapsed on Vanitas. For a second Raagax thought he won. Vanitas appeared on the side of Raagax.

"Like I said before… I will not kill you. Tell Naruto to come to the ruins of Castle Oblivion. His opponent will be waiting for him there" and with that Vanitas teleported away.

**--**

Ino, Riku, Roxas and Axel all went back to the old mansion. They went up to see the white room in ruins. Ino gasped "What happened here."

"It look like this place got hit by a tornado" Axel said.

Roxas then looked around to see if Namine was anywhere to be found but to no avail. He then ran off to search the whole castle.

"Is Namine still here?" Axel asked Riku.

"I doubt it. from the smell it looks like the Organization has been here and then teleported somewhere else" Riku said.

"If they know that Namine was here then they will find us easy" Axel said.

"And that's why where all going to look for Namine. First we find her then we worry about a hide out" Riku said.

"What about that other guy you said was here. I think his name was JIZ" Ino said.

"He is not here and his name is DIZ, get your mind out of the gutter" Riku said.

"Anyway once Roxas is done searching the castle we should head out" Axel said.

"Agreed" said Riku.

**--**

Itachi and Kisame set up camp in the forest.

"So your saying these Nobodies are trying to take over the worlds" Itachi said.

"Yeah… ever sense Naruto entered the Organization there plans have changed to world domination" Namine said.

"This is all too confusing… Heartless, Nobodies, Keyblades, and Magic… interesting" Kisame said. Itachi then summoned his Keyblade.

"So now I have a Keyblade. Why is that?" Itachi said.

"A Keyblade can only be used by someone with a strong heart. However there is a loophole. If a person is connected to someone who uses a Keyblade or someone who is close to one who uses a Keyblade there is a 50 50 chance that they might be able to have a Keyblade" Namine said.

"So I have this weapon because my heart is strong" Itachi said.

"Not only that but you are connected to both Sasuke and Jadie" Namine said.

"The weapon is strong indeed. But I will pick Samehada over that Keyblade any day" Kisame said.

"So what are you going to do now Itachi" Namine said.

"If my brother has a Keyblade then I must speak with him. I will have to water his fire of hatred."

"What about Akatsuki" Kisame said with a curious tone.

"There plans are failing and thy play no part in this war. Going with Akatsuki will only hasten our deaths. As far as I am concerned I am no longer a member anymore. You can do as you please Kisame."

"If you are quitting then so am I. there is no point of even being in that Organization right now. Not only that, I want to dish it out with these so called nobodies" Kisame said grinning.

"Namine you will have to stay with us for now" Itachi said.

"I don't mine. I can say you two are better company then DIZ" Namine said smiling.

They all was getting ready to leave by putting there camp equipment back into scrolls. Namine fell asleep.

"Itachi I have a question" Kisame said.

"What is it" Itachi said.

"Jadie was one of the missing shinobi who left the village?"

"Yes..."

"And he is a supposed Jinchuriki" Kisame said.

"That I am not sure of. He has powers that normal people cannot grasp. What ever is sealed inside him I cannot classify if it is a demon or what" Itachi said thinking bck.

"does the fraise Hellien Beast ring a bell" Kisame said.

"You know something?"

"I have told you the story of the three haven't I" Kisame said.

"I cannot quite recall" Itachi said.

"In the age of gods humans beast fish and plants all lived together in the same place, but that world couldn't last the fish ate the plants, the birds ate the fish, the beast ate the birds" Kisame said.

"So the gods said to the beast scatter to the fields. The birds will take to the sky and the fish to the sea. The tale of the original hell and how it was scattered" Itachi said.

"My father told me that story before he died. He also told me that when the species where scattered there where those who where considered powerful amongst them, they where there leaders and where said to be legendary with power so hellish that it could make anyone's worse nightmares come true. There where only three of these Hellien Beast, one of the land, one of the sky and one of the sea" Kisame said with an intrigued luck on his face.

"You never mentioned this before. Why bring it up now" Itachi said.

"It was irrelevant for me to bring it up any other time. But seeing as Jadie host the power of the Phoenix I felt it would be appropriate" Kisame said chuckling.

"You know more then you wish to tell. Jadie is only one of those three. That means two are still out there" Itachi said.

"Yes there are… the beast of the land and the beast of the sea. I know nothing of the land beast but I know where the sea beast resides" Kisame said.

"I see"

"Finding Sasuke can wait… right now we should look for the sea beast and let this person know the events that are going on" Kisame said.

"And why should we do that… it would be better if we left the beast of the sea alone" Itachi said.

"No … it would not. The three Hellien Beast have a habit of running into each other. There paths always cross. If we find this beast she could be of great help to us. After all she is my sister."

"If that is the case then it looks like you will have to lead the way" Itachi said feeling a tad bit relieved.

**--**

**--**

**Back at Vexens lab**

Kairi unconscious naked body was tied up to a bed. Dexter was on the computer filing information While Vexen was messing with chemicals.

Xaldin teleported in the room. "So how is our little puppet doing" he asked.

"Kairi is exceptional to our cause. Her heart is full of light with no darkness in it. She makes the perfect test subject for what I have in mind. But honestly did you have to deflower her" Vexen said staring at Xaldin.

"Her sprit was to high and mighty so I had to break her down to size. It's not like she will remember anything anyway. I just call it eating the fruit from the light tree, well at least while it last" Xaldin said with an evil smile.

"I like your style Xaldin" Vexen said smirking.

"Xemnas has summoned us" Xaldin said with a serious face.

"All of us" Vexen said.

"No just us two along with Xigbar and Zexion" Xaldin said.

"Then let's go. Dexter you finish up the project until I get back" Vexen said. Dexter nodded then the two teleported away.

**--**

Naruto was sitting alone in the grey area. Raagax walked in and sat across from Naruto. Naruto looked at Raagax "So how did your mission go" Naruto asked trying to be casual. Casual was one thing Raagax was not. He barely talked to anyone in the Organization. As he saw it he had no real connection to anyone there except for Naruto and Xemnas. He often spent time with Xemnas in the round room. They didn't talk much but he preferred the silence over the loud mouths of the other members. Besides Xemnas he felt more connected to Naruto then anyone in the castle. For some unknown reasons he felt like he could trust Naruto.

"There is something in that mission that you should be concerned with" Raagax said.

"And that is"

"You have been called out for a fight. The Riku Replica told me to tell you to meet your opponent on the ruins of Castle Oblivion."

"Wait didn't you kill the Replica" Naruto said with a shocked look on his face.

"I thought I did but he came back some how. He is now calling himself Vanitas."

"Vanitas huh… fine I will take on what ever opponent he throws at me. Raagax don't follow me , I don't think I need help for this one" Naruto said teleporting away.

"Be careful Naruto."

**--**

**In the Round Room**

Xemnas sat upon his high chair. Xaldin Xigbar Zexion and Vexen teleported to their respected chairs. "Things are not moving in our favor" Xaldin said.

"All things take time Dilan. It may look gloom now but with my preparations we will tip the tables in our favor" said Vexen.

"And just what are your preparations?" asked Zexion.

"Its quite simple. There are nine Jinchuriki, we have 2 and Akatsuki has 6" Vexen said.

"Your math is a little off. You only counted 8 in total" Xaldin said.

"Exactly… there is another Jinchuriki out there. My research tells me that he is the eight tailed octopus of the village hidden in the clouds" Vexen said.

"SO what now genius… we go after him and bring him. If he is a Jinchuriki and Akatsuki are hunting them then he is bond to have back up" said Xigbar.

"And this is why you will bring him in Xigbar" Xemnas said.

"So I get to ruff him up all alone. I like the challenge" Xigbar said grinning.

"If you want you may go alone or you can bring other members with you. Your choice number 2" Xemnas said grinning evilly.

"So how do you want him scrambled or sunny side up" Xigbar joked.

"Just don't over do it and kill him" Xemnas said.

"Eye eye captain" Xigbar joked.

"AS for you Zexion you will handle Akatsuki. Vexen needs what ever Jinchuriki they have captured" Xemnas said.

"The Akatsuki are not normal ninjas, handling them will be tricky" Zexion said.

"Maybe not… I have modified a new book for you to use. It far surpasses the power of your Lexicon" Vexen said. The book appeared from darkness into Zexion's hands.

"Hmmh… the black bible huh" Zexion said with a curious tone. The book was all black with a purple Nobody symbol on it.

"Everything you can do and then some" Vexen said smiling evilly. Zexion skimmed threw the book and then smirked. "Akatsuki are history" he said evilly.

"Xaldin you will be responsible for keeping Sora on the right path" Xemnas said. Xaldin nodded.

"As for you Vexen, you will, continue your projects."

"What about Riku and those other Keyblade masters, there not going to stay quite" Xigbar said.

"True… but remember…. We have friends in the ninja lands who can keep them on the right path" Xemnas said.

"Orochimaru and the sound village?" Xigbar said.

"Not only that … the heartless are drawn to the Keyblade. This will also keep them busy for awhile" Xemnas said.

"But Jadie is different, he won't simply go ahead like the others" Zexion said.

"Jadie is not a threat; we need not worry about him now. But if he does begin to act in a more reckless manner towards us then I will take care of him personally" Xemnas said. Zexion then nodded.

"Remember my friends we are the last of the original Organization 13. We must make it all count, you all know what you must do" Xemnas said. The others teleported away all except for Xaldin.

"About Jadie… I fear as though a specific someone in our organization might do something reckless" Xaldin said.

"You man number 8 don't you" Xemnas said.

"He is not what you call level headed" Xaldin said.

"It would not matter. Number 8 has proven to be a strong and adamant member of our Organization. I am fully confident in his abilities on the battle field" Xemnas said expressionless.

"They have the same strengths don't they?"

"Number 8 may not have what Jadie has… but he has the most experience in fighting him. Remember Xaldin Blood is thicker then water" Xemnas said.

"Hmmph" Xaldin then teleported away.

**--**

**Back at the Akatsuki Headquarters**

All the members who where present turned there attention to the appearing darkness. Out of the portal came Zexion. "Akatsuki right" Zexion said with a grin.

"So you decided to come to our base and pick a fight with us. Big mistake" Hidon said getting his scythe ready.

"You have both Gaara and Naruto. You will hand them over to us" Pain said emotionlessly.

"I am sorry. But I cannot comply with those demands. You will have to ask more nicely" Zexion said summoning his black bible.

Deidara looked at the strange weapon. "So what are you going to do? Read us to death" Deidara said joking on Zexion.

Zexion opened his book and smiled evilly. "You Akatsuki have lived out your purpose. I am now putting and end to your chapters. I will erase you from this story once and for all."

**--**

**Back at Hollow Bastion**

Pete walked inside the dark castle. He looked around to see if Maleficent was there. She appeared behind him.

"It seems like you failed me yet again" said the dragon witch.

"Sorry Maleficent… but that Keyblade wielder is to strong" Pete said.

"No I was not talking about that. I told you to obtain the corner stone of light" she said raising her voice.

"I couldn't … the Organization was taking over the castle. It was impossible for me to get in without being attacked by Nobodies" Pete said. Maleficent glowed in green flames "EXCUSES".

"Calm down Maleficent" said a dark sinister voice. Coming from the darkness was a man with short wild brown hair (Think of Light Yagami from Deathnote but with hair looking like he just woke up in the mourning), he was wearing a black button up long sleeved shirt with silver chains attached to his arms. He had blue and black jeans end yellow beast like eyes.

"Yuganda" Maleficent said astonished.

"Weren't you destroyed 5 years ago" Pete said. Yuganda gave Pete a glare that made him pee his pants.

"You two will work for me for now on" he said with a dark sinister tone. Maleficent and Pete bowed down to Yuganda. Vanitas teleported in the room.

"Did you send the message" Yuganda said emotionlessly.

"Its been sent" Vanitas said (Mask no longer on).

"Then we will soon see who the real king of beast is" Yuganda said darkly.

Someone else teleported in the room. He was wearing an Organization cloak but his face was hooded.

"So what do you have to report" Yuganda said.

"The organization is getting closer and closer to war. More and more Keyblades have been summoned in this dimension" said the cloaked man.

"Do they suspect you" Yuganda said.

"No… everyone in that Organization is ether incompetent, preoccupied or blinded by there own pride to suspect a rat. Although I would highly advise you watch you're self while fighting Naruto. He took down Jadie once before" said the cloaked man.

"As If… Jadie was holding back. There is no way a mere Jinchuriki can stand up to a Hellien Beast no matter how similar there abilities are to us. I will squash him like a bug" said Yuganda.

**--**

**A man veiled in mystery appears. Who is Yuganda? Who is the Organization traitor (No it is not Dexter)? What can Zexion truly do now that he has the Black Bible? What is Vexen planning to do with Kairi? Does Naruto stand a chance against Yuganda? Who is Kisame's sister? What exactly is Hellien Beast? To be continued.**

**--**

**AN: I am sorry this chapter was shorter then normal. I thank everyone who read this story, reviewed, favorited, story alert, ETC.**

**Please review I answer all questions.**


	21. Law of the Jungle

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.**

**AN: For the Kairi fans out there I am sorry about what Xaldin did to her but it had to happen for what I have in mind.**

**I am planning to discontinue my scattered hearts story. Most likely in a future chapter I will explain the whole story of Jadie's past.**

"I will take care of him" Deidara said getting his clay bombs ready. Deidara threw his clay bombs at the cloaked schemer. As the smoked cleared it showed the completely unfazed cloak schemer.

"What how dare you defy my art" Deidara said throwing even more clay bombs at him. Zexion moved forward out of the smoke. Every clay bomb that was thrown at him went threw Zexion's intangible body.

Kakuza thought _"Whats with this guy. It is like everything Deidara throws at him is not affecting him… Unless"._

"Dei…" before Kakuza can finish his sentence he was sucked into the shadows. The other Akatsuki took noticed to Kakuza's disappearance only to see the shadow of Zexion.

"Die already" Hidon yelled swinging his scythe at where Zexion was. It was no use Zexion was no longer there. Deidara wasted more bombs on the holographic Zexion only to see a shield of water appear.

"What?" Deidara questioned.

"MWAHAHAHAHAH… foolish mercenaries you out matched in every way" Zexion's voice echoed threw out the room.

"Impossible… whats going on" Deidara said.

"What you see before you is only an illusion. A fake me" Zexion said evilly.

"It's a fake" Deidara gasped.

"Deidara was it. I must say I am impressed with your art" Zexion chuckled.

Deidara hissed "Where are you" he yelled growing impatient.

"An artist as great as yourself is wasting your time here. How about I make you the illustrator of this story of trail and error" Zexion said. He then appeared from the darkness behind Deidara. Deidara turned around and was sucked into Zexion's book.

The other Akatsuki members looked in shock. "What did you do to him" Pain questioned.

"Like Kakuza before him Deidara is now apart of my novel. I am a very sensitive writer who forever needs new ideas for a story" Zexion said. He then threw clay bombs at Konan. Konan jumped out of the way. To her surprise Zexion was right behind her. "Booo" he said while trapping her inside his book.

Zexion then landed on the floor staring at Hidon and Pain. "I have adapted the ideas your friends have given me. They are stuck in the pages of my novel. To you they are as good as dead" Zexion said.

"Well if that is a book that cast death then I am immune" Hidon yelled foolishly rushing into battle.

"_Inarshio Vyestro" _Zexion chanted. Just then Hidon felt paralyzed and fell to the ground.

"You… bastered" Hidon yelled.

"If you are wondering what I have done then allow me to tell you. I have casted a spell that erases your immortality. You are now mortal and not only that… sense you where immortal and your immortality was the very essence that enhanced your abilities the effects are reversed. Now you are eternally crippled" Zexion said

"Fuck you!"

"Of course a powerful spell like that has a cost. I must give up a heart and a portion of chakra. Sense your buddy Kakuza has multiple hearts I have sacrificed one of his many hearts. And everyone I have absorbed in my book is a chakra user it is simple for me to hex you. I hope you enjoy staying still because you will be still forever unless the stress kills you" Zexion said chuckling evilly.

"FUCCCK YOU! MY CHURCH WILL Get you for this! FUCK YOU!" Hidon yelled.

Pain then moved forward with five other bodies with Renigon. "You may have gotten rid of the rest but I am on a different level. You cannot defy the power of the Renigon" said the leading pain body.

"I have studied you pretty well Nagato and I know how to cripple you forever" Zexion said teleporting away.

He teleported to where the main pain body was. "WHAT" Nagato yelled.

"Become a part of the story" Zexion said trapping Nagato in the pages of his book. Zexion closed his book and his purple eyes changed to Renigon eyes.

"With the Renigon's power a will right a new chapter" he said teleporting away. He appeared back at the Akatsuki hideout. He looked at all the pain bodies. "You all work for me now" he said. The 6 pain bodies all bowed to him all at once. "I will summon you win I see fit" Zexion said while the pain bodies all went into his book. He then looked at the 6 vases that contained the Jinchurikis 2 threw 7. "The superior will be pleased" he said while picking up the vases. He then looked at the talking vegetable that Hidon has become. "I have no use for you… however your weapon and what is left of your chakra will be useful to Vexen's project. _Miyago Hishin." _Zexion absorbed all of Hidon's chakra and put it in his scythe. He then picked up the scythe and opened a dark portal. "I hope you enjoy your last three seconds of life" he said while walking threw the portal.

"Fuck…You…you…bas..terd" and those being his last word Hidon died.

Naruto walked down the road leading to castle oblivion. He looked at the ruined castle in disgust. All this place left was the essence of the two faded traitors. _What could the Organization possible have wanted with this stupid place? _He thought.

"So you came" said a dark voice from behind him. He looked around to see a 6'1 man with a black button shirt with coat tails. He had tight black pants. Attached to his arms where chains. He did not where shoes. He had wild short brown hair with menacing yellow beast like eyes.

"I am Yuganda…I have been expecting you Naruto Uzamaki" said the man his sharp beast like teeth being revealed as he spoke.

"Why have you called me here freak? You want a make over… you could use one" Naruto mocked. He then sniffed and smelled that his scent was similar to Jadie's but instead of being bathed in light he was shrouded in darkness. "You smell just like Jadie do you know him" Naruto said.

"I am familiar with the name. Me and the man you speak of have met on the battle field twice before" Yuganda said.

"So you want to fight me don't you" Naruto said getting to the point.

"I have heard of your past endeavors and I must say you have caught my eye. Too many people have said you were strong but I have to say… I beg to differ" with those last words green and yellow energy started to admit from Yuganda's body.

"So what if you are a Jinchuriki you are still no match for us Hellien Beast" Yuganda said with full blown hatred in his voice.

_So that is what you are. Jadie must be the same_ Naruto thought.

Yuganda's finger nails started to get bigger, his hair wilder, and his aura more stronger. "I will carve your flesh into the earth scrape your essence back to the sky" Yuganda said evilly.

Naruto summoned his scythe and surrounded himself in chakra. "Don't get cocky you mutt… I going to show you that the stories you heard where true" Naruto said getting into his fighting stance (Holds Scythe with two hands while standing his ground).

Xigbar teleported to the grey area. He looked at the members there. It was only Rogexial, Xepher, Daxlame, and Miyax.

"Everyone come with me. We have a mission" Xigbar said.

"What kind of mission babe" Rogexial said.

"Where going wabbit hunting" Xigbar said in an Elmer Foud voice.

"Confrontation mission huh" Daxlame said.

"Yeppers" Xigbar said.

"I like the sound of that. I could use some fresh air" Xepher said.

"You guys can go. I am staying here" Miyax said with an irritated voice.

"Suit yourself big guy. More octopus for us" Xigbar said. The four nobodies all teleported away leaving Miyax alone.

Tobi and Zetsu entered the Akatsuki hideout. They looked to see that none of there members where in sight except a Hidon corpse. "impossible" Zetsu said.

"Mr. Zetsu whatrs going on.." Tobi said.

"His chakra has been completely absorbed" Zetsu said.

"This is very troublesome" Tobi said with his voice more serious.

"I see you are no longer faking" Zetsu said.

"Tobi is no longer needed in this world. Not for what is going on" Tobi said.

"Mandara what do you make of this" Zetsu said.

"I cant say for sure but his chakra is completely gone. It might have been ether Kisame turning on us or the work of those shadow travelers" Mandara said.

"Kisame's scent is no were to be found in this cave. If it was Kisame his scent would have still lingered" Zetsu said.

"Pain and the others are missing as well. There is something not being explained" Mandara said.

"So what is our next move?" Zetsu asked.

"We find Itachi and Kisame. I am sure Itachi has some knowledge to what is happening" Mandara said.

"Why do you say that" Zetsu said.

"Itachi would not have been so distant from us if everything was going according to plan. He would have at least checked in. My guess is that he is formulating a plan of his own" Mandara said.

"It seems to me that things have been fallen apart ever sense Naruto went missing" Zetsu said.

"Naruto is now apart of those shadow travelers. Not only that the made sure they took the Jinchurikis 2-7. What ever there plan is it ruined ours completely. Now we have no Jinchuriki" Mandara said with deep anger in his voice.

"In total they now have 8 and the only Jinchuriki out there is the 8 tailed octopus. Do you suggest we capture it" Zetsu said.

"No… it would make no difference if we get one Jinchuriki. As pathetic as it may be we have to pick a side" Mandara said.

"What side will we chose" Zetsu asked.

"We find Itachi and we decided from there" Mandara said.

The two stared each other down for a great while. Yuganda was the first to move. He ran on all fours towards Naruto. This caught Naruto off guard for a breath minute. The man pounced on Naruto like a Gazelle catching his prey. Naruto pushed him back with the scythe. Yuganda then landed and slashed Naruto in the chest. He then kicked Naruto back making him release the scythe. He then began to do a series of slash attacks only to be blocked by a chakra shield. Naruto brought the scythe back to his hand. He looked back to see that Yuganda dashed behind him. He then elbowed Naruto in the back which pushed him back. He then ran towards Naruto on all paws jumping in the air and spinning around like a cyclone. Naruto summoned a chakra clone of him with Vexens shield. Yuganda's cyclone attack ripped threw his clone and hit Naruto in the chest pushing him back towards the pile of rubble.

Naruto got up and looked at the man who was crouching like a tiger. The man's beast like eyes starred at Naruto slowly penetrating his ego.

"My moves are irregular aren't they? That move I used **Fang over fang** was originated by the dog. In the wilderness a man must learn how to survive. He must hunt fight and protect his young. These techniques separate human from beast. While a human can protect himself by using a weapon an animal must use his own body as one. In the end the human is only as strong as his weapon… while the animal is strong threw survival. Which is why I fight like an animal" Yuganda said with a sadistic grin.

Naruto laughed "So you want to be a dog huh. Well I guess it is time for you to get fixed" Naruto said while rushing back into battle.

Naruto created a chakra wave from his scythe and swung it at Yuganda. The beast like man simply moved out of the way. Naruto then summoned six clones all holding Saix claymore. All clones attacked Yuganda and they where all taking down one by one. Yuganda then ran towards Naruto on all paws. Naruto sent another chakra wave his way but it was no use. The moment it made contact with Yuganda he made a shield of chakra surrounding his body. The shield then began to become a part of him and he pounced on Naruto again pushing him back and greatly damaging him.

"All you humans are the same. Whether you be human, heartless nobody or whatever… you all think your so dominant. With your technology and weapons you all ruthlessly destroy worlds without thinking of the consequences. I despise you so much" Yuganda spat.

"Your one to talk you are human just like everyone else. You have abilities that give you the upper hand as well. You are no different then a human or a nobody" Naruto said.

"You are supposed to be a beast like me and yet you still don't understand what I mean. The world was once a simple place until you humans came along and ruined it. With your stupidity you brought religion, racism, famine, carnage and destruction to the world" Yuganda said.

"A world… what are you talking about there are more then just one world" Naruto said confused and slowly recovering.

"There was once a time where there was only one world. For awhile it was a peaceful place for all to live until you humans where created. Unlike the beast your mind can expand and grow to come up with civilizations and resources. There was only one problem… humans are weak compared to the animal. But there weakness only made them stronger; they invented weapons to protect themselves. They killed animals for sport and food and still do till this day. It was a matter of time before they started to turn on each other; they fought for land and territory while there creativity slowly destroyed the world. When humans where supposable extinct some still survived. They started to build society with chakra and magic. They used many weapons to protect themselves but amongst all the weapons there was one which only chosen ones welded… the Keyblade."

"Keyblade?"

"The Keyblade a weapon of great and terrible power. Some used it to protect the light and some used it to enforce darkness. Like the humans before them they soon began to turn on each other and formed a great event known as the Keyblade wars. A war so great the world was almost lost to oblivion. Many people died those days. Children with there huge imaginations scattered pieces of the worlds away and disconnected the links so they can never be reached so easily."

"So the world where scattered… so what I don't care" Naruto said getting back into battle. He swung his scythe viciously at Yuganda. Yuganda blocked all his scythe attacks with his claws while finishing his story.

"Children and there overactive imaginations reshaped the worlds and made them different from each other." Naruto swung his scythe and Yuganda dodged and kicked him in the chest with such force it pushed him back and sent him to his knees.

"Even though the worlds are scattered and disconnected there is still a problem. Those from the sides of light, darkness and oblivion still had high ambition and objectives. Using gummy ships and darkness they break the laws and easily pass threw these world barriers" Yuganda sharpened his nails and slashed a wave of energy at Naruto he then pounced in the air and created two double ganger which landed north and south of Naruto's possession. Naruto then summoned his lance clones only to be snuffed out by Yuganda's clones. The two clones both moved into position to attack.

"The light to blind the worlds" the first clone said while slashing Naruto in the chest.

"The darkness to swallow the world" the second clone said slashing Naruto in the back. The last clone pounced in the air. "Those consigned to oblivion to eliminate everything else." He kicked in the air with both his legs which produced an X like energy wave which hit Naruto creating a crater. Naruto lay nearly lifeless on the floor.

"Light, Darkness, Nothingness all of it is all the same. Just a power to corrupt humans but… what would happen if a beast used these powers instead" Yuganda said towering over Naruto.

"You call yourself different and a beast while you still use the same things we do" Naruto said getting back on his feet.

"As if…Every king needs followers… whether they be human or beast it does not matter. I will reach my goal by any means necessary" Yuganda said with a sick diluted look on his face.

"And would you mind telling me what that is" Naruto said.

"To eliminate humans… to destroy light and darkness forever… to make sure the word nobody is a distant memory. When my goal is complete I will rule over a primal world where the code of the jungle is law" Yuganda said.

"I see… you want to live in a hygienically challenged beast world and get rid of everything else. Sorry pal I can't let that happen." Red chakra started to glow from his body. His scythe was surrounded in darkness and nobody energy.

"Me and the Organization has worked to hard for someone like you to shit on our dreams. You can drink the nectar from my balls if you think I am going to let you kill us and everything we stand for. I am done taking it light, now we play for real."

In a forest located miles away from the cloud village a blond haired black man with sunglasses slept under a tree. The four organization members teleported in front of him. The man woke up and got up. "I was expecting you" he said.

"This is the Jinchuriki off the 8 tails" Xepher asked.

"Yes I am mam, you guys better flee because I be killer bee" said the black man mwhile moving his hands in a crump like fashion.

"Wait you're the 8 tailed beast. You're a fucking idiot" Daxlame said.

"Watch you tong white boy, killer bee ani't no toy" said the stereotypical black ninja.

"Does he really have to rime in everything he says" said Xepher.

"In front of me I see a three hoodlums that should flee" he rimed.

"Huh with a personality like this it is hard to take him seriously" said Xepher.

"I don't know about you three. But the thrill of fighting this idiot is getting me excited" said Rogexial.

"I see what you mean. The strongest ones are normally the idiots" Xigbar said. Daxlame rolled his eyes. "Do you two have to agree with everything each other says" Daxlame said.

"As if you and Xepher are any different" Xigbar said.

"What… what are you implying" Daxlame remarked in an angry tone of voice.

"Oh you already know what I am implying dude" Xigbar said smirking.

"What … no its not like that" Daxlame said blushing.

"While you four bicker and argue I will go get some barbeque" Killer Bee said getting ready to walk away. Xepher speed ran and attempted to slash killer Bee. Killer bee blocked her arm blade attack with one of his 8 swords.

Rogexial and Daxlame then ran into battle. Xigbar chuckled "I will let you three handle it for now. I will come back when things get more interesting" Xigbar said warping to a tree branch.

Killer Bee and Xepher both fought at top speed. Killer bee utilized his 8 swords in attacks that can keep up with Xepher's speed. Rogexial then came and shot Bee in the arm. Xepher used the opening to combo attack bee. Killer bee back flipped and landed. Daxlame jumped in the air with his sword on fire. Killer Bee spat oil in his eyes. He then moved out of the way of Daxlame's sword attack. Daxlame standard there rubbing his eyes. "With that girly hair you look gay, now its time we really play" Killer bee said charging at Daxlame. Xepher moved in the way but killer bee close lind her along with Daxlame. This attack sent those two flying. Daxlame was still blinded but Xepher got up coughing up blood. "Such power" Xepher said while choking.

"That was my double laranet, you ani't seen nothing yet" killer bee said while moving his arms and looking like he was throwing up gang signs.

Rogexial then appered in front of bee. "Why would you want to die so easily bright eyes" Killer bee said.

"Flattery will get nowhere" Rogexial chuckled. She then ran towards him and started to attack with her gun blades. Killer bee dodged most of her attacks and punched her in the stomach. He then grabbed two of his swords to slit her throat but the two swords levitated away from him. He then noticed all of his weapons where now swirling around her.

"Don't you losers ever learn, now its Rogexial's turn" she said trying to rhyme. "You tell him babe" Xigbar said cheering her on. Daxlame who was no longer blinded put his hand on his head. "You two are such losers" he said.

Killer Bee then started to charge at Rogexial but he was tripped by Xepher. She then ran around him at top speed. The speed kept p[picking up creating a tornado. "Daxlame are you ready" she said.

"Always" he said while throwing a huge ball of black fire her way. She then moved out of the way and let fire hit the tornado. It created a huge tornado of fire "Hells Kitchen" they both screamed. Out of the fire tornado a big fist went threw it. it then swung and gotten rid of it. With the tornado gone all they saw was a giant ox like octopus creature.

"All your techniques are lame, its time for killer bee's end game"

Naruto ran towards Yuganda his speed being increased by the nine tailed chakra. Naruto swung his scythe in a combo attack which slashed threw Yuganda ripping apart his shirt. Yuganda then flipped and dashed back. He took of what was left of his shirt and threw it to the wind.

He then ran on all paws towards Naruto and Naruto ran towards him. He then split his self into to three and two of them jumped into the sky and started to spin. "Double howling fang" the two Yuganda's said in together. Naruto then separated into two more clones. But the two clones where cut down by Yuganda's attack. The original Yuganda jumped in the air a spin like a top in the air and many energy slashes went in different directions "Swirling Fang".

Naruto surrounded his self in a chakra shield and jumped in the air and energy slashed Yuganda. When the Yuganda was hit a fell and the aerial recovered and landed on all paws. Naruto then surrounded Yuganda with five other clones. "Drown and suffer" the Naruto's screamed as they all released a chakra wave from there scythe's. This all hit Yuganda damaging him greatly. The five other Naruto's disappeared. The smoked cleared and Yuganda was barely standing up.

"Now I see… you truly are a strong one… However" Yuganda surrounded his body in yellow in green chakra aura. His features started to change. His hair became long like a loin, his muscles more defined, and his feet where like a lions foot. His face still stayed the same and his chains on his arms broke.

"Now you really look like a freak" Naruto joked.

"If animals don't evolve they die out. I am evolution at its finest and a suitable king for my new beast world" Yuganda said his voice more beat like.

"You look like you belong in a zoo" Naruto joked.

"I see… you adapted some traits from that troublesome sharpshooter. I despise your humor" Yuganda said in a really hateful voice.

"You must know him to. If I recall you said As If earlier" Naruto said.

"AS if.." Yuganda said while running at Naruto on all paws. Naruto began to run. Yuganda punched the floor and broke the ground. Naruto then jumped in the air and slashed Yuganda. Yuganda grabbed his scythe with one hand and punched Naruto in the stomach. He then grabbed Naruto's head and slammed it into the concrete. He then began to punch Naruto continuously on the floor. "Why be so creative with fighting you win I can just pummel you to dust" Yuganda said while punching Naruto out. Naruto the exploded with chakra pushing Yuganda back.

"So you still have some fight left in you. I guess I will have to try harder" Yuganda said.

Naruto roared an glided towards Yuganda with lightning like speed. He slashed Yuganda afew times and swung him up in the sir. He then jetted quickly in the air with a chakra sphere in his hand. "Void Rasengun" he screamed hitting Yuganda and sent him flying to the ground. Naruto then landed in front of Yuganda who was recovering slowly. He then ran towards Naruto with his claws carving the ground.

Naruto summoned 80 clones with different weapons the Organization members held. They all went into battle with Yuganda except for the ones with Xigbar's guns. Yuganda chakra tackled some of them. The he then dashed and redirected his path. Hew fought the clones destroying most of them. One of the Lexeaus clones hit him in the back of the head with his Axe sword. This made Yuganda stumble. An Saix and Lexeaus Naruto clone both jumped in the air and hit him with there weapons facing down. More and more clones ganged up on him. Yuganda exploded with chakra destroying all the clones around him. The Xigbar clones where still shooting. Yuganda jumped in the air and kicked with both his legs "X-Saber" he yelled as the force of his kicks created a cross like energy wave destroying the Xigbar clones. Naruto summoned more and more clones and they all attacked Yuganda. "Bring your army, I will tear them all apart" Yuganda yelled. He slashed threw all the clones that came near him. He then surrounded his body in chakra and slashed all the clones with waves of energy. The real Naruto then charged at him swinging his scythe like a mad man. Yuganda and Naruto continuously blocked each others attack. They then both pushed each other back.

"You will be buried under my fang, Glutinous FANG!" Yuganda yelled as he created a huge wave of energy from his claws.

"Enter the void, Hatred Shower!" Naruto yelled as he created a huge wave of nobody energy, chakra and darkness from his scythe. The two waves of energy hit the opposite opponent. Both Naruto and Yuganda where greatly damaged by each others attack. They both got up at the same time staring each other down.

"We can do this all day kid. I have the stamina and the healing factor for it" he said evilly. The boy did not say a word to Yuganda. "So you want be quit now huh. I will tare you apart" Yuganda roared and his chakra surrounded his body and ran towards Naruto. "BEGON" he screamed.

The voice of Ansem (Xehanort's Heartless) range threw his head. _**"He who makes a beast out of himself gets rid of the pain of being a man."**_

Naruto's body started to glow chakra and darkness. Yuganda pounced on Naruto "DIE" Yuganda screamed.

"ROARRRRR" Naruto screamed and created a wave of exploding darkness. Yuganda's chakra shield increased creating a wave of its own. The two energies collided creating a single energy. Both of them where damaged by the energies. They both laid on the floor passed out.

Zexion teleported to Vexen's lab. To his dismay Vexen was not there.

"Zexion you have returned" Dexter said walking over to the cloaked schemer.

"I have come to give Vexen his tailed beast. Not only that, I brought him a scythe from the immortal reaper Hidon" Zexion said while placing the items on the table. "The weapons contain the remaining chakra from Hidon. Not only that I have gotten rid of most of the Akatsuki" Zexion said.

"Then who is left in that diluted Organization" Dexter said.

"I have captured the terrorist Deidara, the oragamist Konan, the man of multi hearts Kakuza and the decrepit Renigon user Nagato. They are now apart of my power. The only ones left is the fool Tobi, the spy Zetsu, the perfectionist Itachi and the carnivores shark Kisame" Zexion said.

"So do you want me to send it to eliminate them" Dexter said

"At this stage the project is not yet complete. Releasing it to early would be unwise. Not to mention there is no point in going after the remaining four Akatsuki" Zexion said.

"If I recall Miyax reported that Itachi has a Keyblade and Namine is in his care" Dexter said.

"True… but we no longer need Namine. And Itachi will be dealt with soon enough I will make sure of that" Zexion said.

"I thought your target was supposed to be Sasuke" Dexter said.

"Not anymore… my mission was simple to capture the 6 Jinchuriki. Xemnas has another plan for Sasuke" Zexion said.

"If that is the case you should just go in and wipe him out before he develops" Dexter said.

"You know that is not how I do things. Tell me did you obtain the data on the Bingo book Ninja" Zexion said.

The giant ox creature then started to throw up more gang signs. Xigbar warped to where the other three where. "Now things are getting interesting" he said.

"Got any plans to beat this freak" Xepher said.

"Yeah you and Daxlame distract him. We got something for him" Xigbar said chuckling.

Daxlame jumped in the air and began to do a barrage of slash attacks. Killer bee moved back and blasted the two with a huge burst of chakra from his mouth.

It hit Daxlame knocking him out cold. Xepher was running around in different directions to throw the giant ox of guard. "You and your ugly mug, I will squash you like a bug" he said while punching where she was running to. This created a huge shockwave that sent Xepher flying. "Hey Ugly" Rogexial shouted. The giant killer bee looked to see that Xigbar and Rogexial had combined there weapons together into a huge cannon. He thn ran towards them his foot steps shaking the ground. "Take this, Cosmos Cannon" they shouted as a burst of space like energy and natural energy merged together to create a huge burst of chaotic energy. The blast hit Giant killer bee right in the chest. He fell to the floor and reverted back to normal. Daxlame and Xepher got back to there feet. The four nobodies was walking towards the unconscious killer bee. "No I am sorry but I cant let this happen" said a very light voice. Just then a huge light blinded the four nobodies. When they opened there eyes Killer Bee was gone.

"Wait what happened" Daxlame said.

"It was that mouse king. The light and him bare the same stench" Rogexial said.

"can you track where he went" Xigbar said.

"No I cannot, his stench left this world" Rogexial said.

"Fucking mousse… dammit" Daxlame said.

"Look no need crying over spelled milk. Let's return to the castle" Xigbar said opening a dark portal.

Xigbar and company returned to the grey area. To there surprise Raagax was the only one present.

"I presumed you all failed the mission" Raagax said.

"I guess you can say that. The stupid mouse king interfered" said Rogexial.

"I see" Raagax said.

"Where is everyone else" Xepher said looking around to see if anyone else was there.

"They are all on mission or in the basement" Raagax said. He then glared at Xigbar.

"Why do you always look at me like I drowned your gold fish" Xigbar said in a mocking tone.

"A few words" Raagax said as he got up and walked to the end of the hall. Xigbar followed him Rogexial began to follow but Xigbar put his hand back sign aling her not to follow.

They both made it to the end of the hall.

"So what is it desert boy. Why have you pulled me to the side" Xigbar said with an annoyed tone.

"You are special in Naruto's eyes why is that?" Raagax said with a puzzled look.

"As if… everyone is seen the same in this Organization we cant feel remember" Xigbar said.

"Do you really believe that? Can we not feel" Raagax said.

"Where nobodies emotions do not come with the package, we act on our memories that's different from having emotions" Xigbar said.

"I find that hard to believe. Remember in the past you all felt sorrow over the absence of Demyx and Luxord. You all felt that you where missing a comrade" Raagax said.

"As if … if I recall I am not mistaken my exact words where "Why bother… there is no point on weeping what we cannot change, If there dead then there dead."

"You also stated that you missed the brit and the pipsqueak… if I am not mistaken" Raagax said.

"I don't remember saying that" Xigbar denied.

"Maybe you are hiding the truth. Or is it that my memory is better then yours" Raagax said.

"You where not even there" Xigbar said.

"That does not mean I don't have ears. Remember I can hear things from great distances. A technique that comes in handy in certain situations" Raagax said. Xigbar stayed quit.

"Here is another example. You have feelings for Rogexial and Xaldin is very lustful when it comes to certain situations containing woman" Raagax said.

"That proves nothing… we are men. It is coated in our DNA to love pussy" Xigbar said.

"You forget you are also nobodies. If you could not feel you would have no need to try to fulfill those lustful urges. Not to mention Demyx told me that you felt differently about Rogexial then other woman" Raagax said.

Xigbar then looked down on the floor. "You claim you don't have a heart but you have allowed yourself to become attached to things such as friends and loved ones" Raagax said with an emotionless glare. Xigbar started to break.

"Why is it that you ask these questions?" Xigbar asked. Raagax just stared at Xigbar with his emotionless eyes. Xigbar grabbed him by the coat. "ANSWER ME DESERT TWAT… why do you ask these questions" Xigbar asked with an anger that was outside his character.

"So even the mighty Freeshooter can lose his cool with the correct tong, very well I will answer your question… although the answer does not concern you." Xigbar and Raagax glared each other down. "It is because I am jealous of you" Raagax said with a cunning smile.

"AHAHAHAHAH…"

"Do you find something funny" Raagax said his face getting more serious.

"Jealous as if… why would you be jealous of me" Xigbar said.

"Not just you… the others as well. You and Naruto have a good bond just like he and Zexion. Daxlame and Xepher have a bond just like the bond you have with Xaldin. You have a great bond with Rogexial and you are probably the closest member to Xemnas besides Vexen. I envy all of you" Raagax said with venom in his throat.

"So your mad that you have no friends and you pulled me to the side to help you" Xigbar said.

"Not exactly… that was only half. I pulled you to the side because I fear that Naruto is in danger" Raagax said.

"What do you mean?"

"On my mission at Halloween Town I was approached by a revived Riku Replica. He is now going by the name Vanitas."

"Vanitas… how familiar" Xigbar said with a slight smile.

" He told me that someone wishes to challenge Naruto. When I came back I told Naruto about this and he went of to Castle Oblivion to meet his opponent" Raagax said.

"And you didn't stop him… why not" Xigbar said with a little worry in his voice.

"Naruto told me not to. As much as I like to interfere it is not my place. This is why I think you should go down there and get him" Raagax said.

"If you feel this strong about it you should have went and got him anyway" Xigbar said.

"I do not go back on my word. Naruto told me to stay put and that is what I said I would do. However he did not say anything about another member going down there. Although my first choice was Zexion he was no where to be found which is why I went to the next best thing… you" Raagax said.

"So you found a lope hole. I have to say I admire that. I will get the job done" Xigbar said patting the 5'4 boy on the head.

"I smelled something primal in the Replica. The scent is similar to Jadie but it was not as strong. I can only conclude that his power source comes from ether the same or similar power of Jadie. Make sure he does not get hurt. Like you consider Xaldin, Rogexial and Demyx precious I consider Naruto one of those who are close to me as well. I feel that the two of us have an unexplained connection" Raagax said.

"I see…." And with that Xigbar teleported away. Unknown to the two Daxlame heard most of the conversation.

"So Jadie is still out there. I am going to kill that basterd" he said under his breath.

Yuganda got back to his feet. He reverted back to his original form. "Well you surely did but up a struggle. But you all the same, in the end you are subcome to lost" he said glaring at the passed out Naruto.

"Time to put you out of your misery" he said as he tried to grow his claws but failed. He then tried to release chakra but that also failed. _"The collided energies must have discharged my powers. No matter I will kill him the old fashion way." _He picked up a sharp rock and walked towards Naruto.

A dark portal appeared in front of Naruto. "Well well well if it Isn't my mentally challenged younger brother" Xigbar joked while walking out of the portal.

"Braig" Yuganda spat.

"You smell as bad as you look. You still wiping your ass with leafs" Xigbar joked.

"Grrrrrr!"

"Oh im a Yuganda, im a beast, I want to exterminate everything that doesn't fling crap at people. Shut the fuck up" Xigbar said.

"I will kill you" Yuganda spat.

"As if… from the looks of it your not in the possession to kill anyone. I doubt you can even release energy" Xigbar said. Yuganda gasped.

"Me on the other hand is in full health and I don't fight like a dog" Xigbar said summoning his sharpshooters. "Unlike you I am not crippled in any sort of way. I am going to use you as target practice until you finally die" Xigbar said his voice getting more serious. Xigbar shot Yuganda but his bullets was reapplied by a dark shield. Vanitas grabbed Yuganda and fled in a dark portal.

Xigbar kept shooting but they where gone. "It figures… they just don't know how to die anymore" Xigbar chuckled. He then looked at the sleeping Naruto. "I guess the kid really took one hell of a wallop." Xigbar picked Naruto up and put him on his shoulder. "Come on Naruto the battle is over… for now" he said as he walked into a dark portal.

The two X-Akatsuki members where now climbing a mountain. "It seems the girl has really token a liking to you" Kisame said.

"No she just got tired" Itachi said while carrying Namine on his back.

"I am surprised that Akatsuki or the Organization did not try to find us yet" Kisame said.

"You rise a good point. This ails me as well" Itachi said.

"In about 2 hours we should be there" Kisame said. Little did they know they where being watched by a being in the shadows.

Xigbar, Xaldin, Zexion and Xemnas stared at the sleeping Naruto. "So when do you think he will wake up" Xaldin said.

"At this point it is not certain. All I can say is our Naruto will have to fight for his sense of self" Xemnas said.

"What do you mean" Zexion said with a puzzled look.

"When Namine scattered Naruto's memories they where scattered threw out us for along with Vexen and Lexeaus. His memories became ours and we know everything the old Naruto knew before. However… our Naruto has adapted a sense of self separate from the old Naruto. This making him one of us. Our Naruto will do anything to stay the way he is. But… even though Naruto will most likely never get his memories back his old self will try to fight for control. If Naruto was to wake up with his old self being the dominant persona he will have know memories of his past as a Konoha ninja or as an Organization member. This is bad sense our Naruto defends everything we stand for while the other Naruto will try to destroy it. Even with no memories the light will take over and he will want to destroy anything that threatens peace. Even us" Xemnas said.

"So if our Naruto does not win he will be a slave to the light like Sora" Xaldin said.

"Exactly... in this dream he will be fighting for hi sense of self" Xemnas said.

"If that is the case is there a way we can help him" Xigbar said.

"Not at the moment… we must wait and watch. Until then our plans does not change" Xemnas said.

Yuganda and Vanitas arrived at there hideout. the masked man stared at Yuganda. "He really did a number on you" Vanitas said.

"I only temporally discharged my powers. My strength will return to me in a week or so" Yuganda said.

"This slows our plans down" Vanitas said.

"Not completely. Remember history repeats it's self. We have the Organization who wants to take over all worlds, the Keyblade warriors who want to stop darkness in all its forms, and those of the shinobi world who are caught in the middle. How I see it is they will wipe each other out" Yuganda said.

"Not to mention we have those two fools Maleficent and Pete who will only force the hero of light to want to keep going forward" Vanitas said. A dark portal appered in the middle of the room, out from it came a man in an Organization coat.

"Naruto is sleeping" said the hooded man.

"I see… while the blast discharged my powers it knocked Naruto out cold" Yuganda said.

"There are more urgent matters. I have been spying on Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hishigaki. They intend to find the Hellien Beast of the sea" said the hooded man.

"Zubaki… I see" said Yuganda.

"Would you like me to slow them down" said the hooded man.

"Don't fight them… just send the unversed to deal with them. in truth it would not matter if they found Zubaki she will not help them" said Yuganda.

"You must forget… Kisame is the brother of Zubaki" said the hooded man.

"And if memory serves me right all Hellien Beast hate there siblings or there siblings hate them. it is a curse we have by bearing the mark of the beast" Yuganda said.

"From what I know Kisame does not truly have any problems with Zubaki" said the hooded man.

"Are you argueing with me" Yuganda said his chakra rising slightly.

"No sir… all I am saying is that this plan can back fire" said the hooded man.

"And like I said before… I don't care what the other Hellien Beast do. I need them alive for what I have in mind" Yuganda said.

"I see…" the hooded man said.

"It would not be wise to defy Yuganda" said Vanitas.

"I have been working for him longer then you. You have know right to talk to me like that" said the hooded an.

Both of you stop. We don't need distrust within our circle. All will come to light when the time is right" Yuganda said.

Sasuke, Sakura, Temari, Sai and Kankaro all went to the forest of death. There had been rumors of foreign ninja activity. All they heard was laughing. Sasuke looked forward to see Kidomaru. "Its Kidomaru lets get him" Sasuke said running ahead. They kept following him until they came to a wide area.

"So you presented yourself so you can finally join your teammates" Sakura taunted while summoning her Keyblade.

"That's what you think" Kidomaru said snickering. They heard more laughing from in the trees. Three other shinobi jumped out of the tree and stood side by side with Kidomaru. They where all wearing outfits similar to Kidomaru's. One was tall with orange hair and he was wearing Jiorobo's outfit (Jugo). One was a red haired female with glasses with wearing Tayuya's outfit (Karin). And one was average with a huge sword on his back white hair and sharp teeth wearing Sakon's outfit (Suigetsu).

"So you found replacements. No matter this time we will make sure you stay shut" Sasuke said summoning his Keyblade.

"I am sorry but I cant let that happen" said a voice that sounded just like Sasuke but more eccentric. The man in question jumped in front of the four ninja. _"Impossible… he was destroyed" _Sasuke thought.

"Surprised to see me Sasuke" said the man. He looked just like Sasuke but he was wearing a sound outfit (Sasuke's Shipudden outfit).

"You're the fake me" Sasuke said being shocked to even see the fake Sasuke.

"You can say that but I don't think the name Sasuke is appropriate for me. You can call me Akira and we are the new sound five" said the replica while summoning a black and green sword with many octagons in its design (Name of weapon will be reviled next chapter).

**AN: Naruto is now in the world of sleep. I will write a side story of what happens in Naruto's dream. It will be called Requiem of a dream.**

**I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Read and Review … you know the usual. **


	22. Violent Princess

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.**

**AN: For those who want to know what is going on in Naruto's dream read my Requiem of a Dream story once I post it up.**

Sasuke stared at his replica "Akira huh, you look more like a dick" Sasuke mocked.

"I will make you eat those words you twat" he said while charging into battle.

Sai got in front of the original Sasuke and attempted to block but Kidomaru spit out a goo that held him in place. Kankaro Sakura and Temari charged into battle but t5hey where all held in place by Kidomaru's goo.

"What the… What is this" Temari said.

"Resist all you like. Your not going anywhere anytime soon" Kidomaru said chuckling. Sakura summoned her Keyblade and cut threw Kidomaru's goo. Kidomaru's eyes widened. Sakura was going to free her other friends but she was blocked by Suigetsu. He pushed her back with the tip of his sword. Sakura noticed the sword he was carrying.

"That sword… its Zabuza's" she said. Suigetsu just smiled evilly.

**Meanwhile about a few feet away**

Sasuke and Akira where clashing together. Sasuke used his fire ball jutsu. Akira defended with a water version of his fire ball jutsu. "I see you have not changed much" Sasuke said.

"Nether have you" said Akira. Sasuke used Magnara magic combined with his Chidori. This was pulling in Akira he could not go in any other direction. "I call this technique my Magnet Chidori. By using magnet magic combined with Chidori it pulls in anything I command it to. You cannot escape this new magic jutsu" Sasuke said with a cocky smile. Akira simply let the Jutsu pull him in. when he got close enough he slashed it with his sword which absorbed the jutsu. He then reflected the jutsu right back at Sasuke in the form of a thunder slash. This hit Sasuke bringing him down to his knees.

"That technique would have worked on me before but not now. With the Galaxy Saber giving me strength I am your better" Akira said. He then flouted in the sky and created a small hole that looked like space. "Star shower" he shoots Sasuke with a barrage of energy stars. Sasuke used Reflectaga so he can take no damage. Akira then flouted back down. "I will finish this later. My mission was to simple let you know of our existence" he said while opening a dark portal and teleporting away.

"Rats he got away again" Sasuke said.

Sakura held Suigetsu at bay but then all of the sound five teleported away. She then looked around only to see her friends who where still caught in Kidomaru's trap.

Vexen, Zexion, Dexter and Xaldin where all surrounding the tube where Kairi was. "It took some time but now she is complete" Vexen said.

"Dexter pressed a button and the tube started to open. Smoke came out of the tube and an Naked Kairi walked out. Her eyes glowed bright red. "Xaldin do you have it" Vexen asked. Xaldin handed the voided Kairi Aqua's former Keyblade (Look at the scene where Ansem found Xehanort on Youtube. He was found with Aqua's old armor and Keyblade). She grabbed it and a bright voided light glowed from it. When the light faded she was wearing Aqua's armor but instead of it being blue and black it was red and white.

"Now tell us what your mission is" Vexen said.

"Destroy … Sora" she said her voice void of any emotion.

"Welcome to the Organization my violent princess" Vexen said with a evil smile.

Riku, Ino, Axel and Roxas arrived in front of the Village.

"Maybe Namine came here" said Riku. Two shinobi came walking there way. One had a pineapple pony tail and was wearing jonin outfit. The other was a massive boy with long brown hair wearing a red jumpsuit with armor.

"Choji Shikamaru over here" Ino yelled. The two ran to Ino. "Where have you been? We have been looking all over for you" Choji said.

"Oh you shouldn't have. I was just hanging out with my new boyfriend" Ino said while holding on to Riku's arm.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and simply said "Troublesome".

Roxas extended his hand to Shikamaru "Hi I am Roxas" he said cheerfully.

"Names Shikamaru, I heard you aren't from around here" Shikamaru said.

"Yep where your average run of the mil travelers" Axel said.

"And who are you two?" Choji asked

"The names Axel got it memorized."

"I am Riku" he said trying to give Ino a signal to get off of him.

"Choji" Choji shuck both Axel and Riku's hand.

"Have you guys seen a girl named Namine around? She is short with blond hair and a white dress and very skinny" Roxas asked.

"No I cannot say that I have" Choji said.

Riku turned his attention to Roxas and Axel. "This world is pretty big. Why don't you two go look for Namine outside the village? You can cover more ground if you teleport" Riku said.

"And what about you" Axel said.

"I am going to be in the village. not only can I look for her there but it gives me an opportunity to get to know this world a little better" Riku said.

"Well if you ask me it's more like you want to get to know your girlfriend better" Axel joked.

"Well no one asked you" Riku retorted.

"Oh your losing your cool so easily. That's not like you Riku" Axel taunted.

"Calm down you two. Axel stop taunting Riku. Lets just go and find Namine" Roxas said. He then opened a dark portal and he and Axel both walked threw it. Choji was amazed by this. Shikamaru just stood there with a lazy expression as always.

"How did he?" Choji asked.

"They just used that top teleport. Yes I can do it to. You two have a lot to learn and I am willing to inform you" Riku said.

Choji smiled "Cool I always wanted to know about how teleportation works."

The three started to walk. Shikamaru stared at the clouds "how troublesome."

Sora entered Halloween Town and noticed he was not in his vampire outfit he normally would be in.

"What?" Sora said.

"What's wrong?" Goofy asked.

"Something is weird. Why are we in our regular cloths" Sora asked.

"I don't know. Last time we where here where creatures like everyone else" Sora asked.

"Maybe if we go into Town we can find out what is going on" Donald said.

They went to the town only to see that it was in ruins. Everything was destroyed and out of place. Not a soul was around. Sora and company checked the whole city to find any signs of life but there was none. All he saw was the ruined laboratory of DR. Finkelstein. The more he looked the more dispersing it was.

He remembered the adventure he went on a year ago. He made friends with many creatures such as Jack Skellington and Sally. He and Jack teamed up to destroy Oogie Boogie. But this time there was noting left of the world. No Jack, no sally no nothing. Sora and company turned around to see the dog ghost Zero. The dog ghost went threw Sora and signaled him to follow him.

They went threw the graveyard fighting there ways threw the dusk. They arrived at the Hinterlands. In the Hinterlands he saw many trees. He saw a tall tree with a Christmas tree design on it along with other trees. They all had designs of different holidays. One was Valentines day, another was thanksgiving. Some trees Sora was unfamiliar with. He looked around to see that he was surrounded by Dusk. He Donald and Goofy immediately went into battle. Sora and Donald used comet limit to get rid of the enemies faster. After the nobodies where gone Zero went inside thre Christmas tree.

"What is he doing" Sora asked.

"Maybe the tree is some kind of doorway" said Goofy. They continued to walk ahead but they where blocked of by someone coming from a dark portal. "Sora" said the female arriving out of the portal. She was wearing an armor similar to Aqua but the armor was red and rest was white.

"That voice… it sounds familiar… who are you?" Sora asked. The being radiated dark chakra from her body. This presence was familiar but he could not remember. The only thing he can conclude that this wired energy was quite malicious and nasty. "I am Gemini" the armored female said with no emotion in her voice. Donald and Goofy readied there weapons. "Sora this thing means business" Donald said.

"How wise, you catch on quick. Destroying that pathetic city was only a tool to bring you out" the being said while summoning two Keyblades. The Keyblade in her left hand was silver and red with the nobody emblem for a keychain. It was swirling with Nobody energy (It looks similar to Bond of Fire but has the nobody sign in the beginning instead of a chakram. Keyblade Name: Saddened Void). The Keyblade in her right hand only had silver handle that looked like Kingdom Key. Instead of having a Key sword it had a Keyblade made out of light and Nothingness. It glowed voided white like the in between world (Keyblade Name: Nulistic Purgatory). She then got into her fighting stance (Holding her right hand Keyblade in front of her horizontally. Holding her left hand Keyblade reversed like Ventus vertically). "Show me your strength" she said with a plain and monotone voice. Sora got his Lion Heart Keyblade ready and the battle began.

Itachi, Namine and Kisame finally arrived at the ancestral lake. Itachi stared at Kisame "So where is she" Itachi said.

Kisame chuckled "She should be here any moment." All in a sudden 6 huge pillars of water came from the lake. They all collided together and formed a woman. She had white pale skin with long dark blue hair. Her eyes where light blue. She was completely naked with water surging around her covering her breast as and virgina. She looked about 24 years old. Itachi's eyes widened "So this is the sea Hellien Beast. She is really pretty" Itachi said. The naked female stared at her brother "Kisame why are you here" she said getting straight to the point.

"Zubaki simply came to visit you" he said. Her eyes narrowed to that response.

"OK I have come because we are in need of your assistance" Kisame said.

"I have told you along time ago that I do not fight. If this is about the Organization that seeks to destroy this world or the return of the Two Hellien beast I will not fight your battles" she said.

"How did you know all that" Kisame asked.

"I have my sources. Just like if this world was to parish I have found a new place to live. Where that place is I cannot tell you" she said.

Itachi then spoke "I know you wish not to soil your hands with these matters. But we are in need of assistance" he then summoned his Keyblade.

"You have a Keyblade? That makes you the third Uchiha to have one" she said.

"The third?"

"The first was a Uchiha who lived along time ago. His name was Nolio Uchiha. But he is now lost in the pages of history sense he died along time ago" she said.

Itachi then looked at Kisame "How old is your sister exactly" he said. The sea Hellien answered "It is not gentlemen like to ask a woman for her age" she said.

"My apoligies" Itachi said.

"I will not enter this battle along with you. But I can share some of my power with you brother" she said. Water then gathered in her hand. It formed into a scale. "This is the levatiens scale. It will enhance Samehada's power. Now you can eat natural energy and Chakra" she said. The scale went inside Kisame's sword.

"Now only can you drain energy but the scale will allow you to use some magic" she said. Kisame bowed his head to his sister. "Thank you Zubaki" he said. She looked at Kisame. "Don't bother me again unless you have really come to visit. As for you Itachi… I would like to bare children with you one day" she said while disappearing into the six water streams that made her up. Namine pouted at the thought of her and Itachi sleeping together.

Itachi then started to walk away and the others followed.

The battle started with Gemini rushing in at Donald and Goofy knocking them both unconscious. She then put her right hand Keyblade in the sky "Let there be light" she said as showers of light came raining down. Sora dodged rolled out the way but was hit by a few. She then ran towards Sora and shoots him multiple times from her left Keyblade. She then rushed towards him slashing him severely. Sora then Ariel recovered and combo attacked her in mid air. He finished the combo off with an explosion.

She recovered rapidly and carved her Right and Keyblade into the ground and created a wave of Null energy. Sora dodged out of the way. He was the healed by Donald. Then he and Donald used there Rocket limit break and severely damaged Gemini. She then got back up and raised her right hand Keyblade to the sky. This time she summoned a bunch of musical notes, Sora's eyes widened when he realized that he seen this before. She then formed them into Ice Missiles and shoot Sora multiple times. As Sora was still hurt she split into two and rushed towards him with in human lighting like speed and slashed him multiple times. Donald healed Sora once again.

"That was only stage one" she said as she ascended in the air. "Moon shine down" she said while her two Keyblades formed together into a giant claymore like weapon. She then went into battle but this time she swung her weapon wildly with no sense of self control. Every attack that hit any of them dealt great damage. She then jumped in the air "Al shall be lost to you" she said before Berserking. Sora turned into Master Form and blocked her attack with his Star Seeker Keyblade. He then slashed her in the stomach with his Lionheart Keyblade. Her Claymore turned back into her two Keyblades and she reverted back to normal.

"Fast-forward" she said as she went faster then normal she slashed Sora multiple times with out him fully knowing what was going on. She then went in for the last attack but Sora used his Super Reflect to replete her attack. She then fell back.

"I get it now, you have some of the powers I fought before. That also means you have there weakness two" Sora said. Gemini's mask started to crack. "I see you don't miss a thing" she said. Sora's eyes widened as he saw Kairi's face. "Kai… Kairi… wait whats going on" he said losing focus. Gemini then moved in and knocked Sora back with the force of her Keyblade. The lucky charm Kairi gave him fell out of his pocket. Sora reverted back to normal. Gemini then moved in forward. "Now to complete the mission" she said. She then looked at the good luck charm then she heard her own voice except happier in her head _"Its my good luck charm be sure to bring it back to me OK"._

She screamed incredible loud and stepped on the good luck charm breaking it. she then heard her voice again. _"Don't forget no matter where you go I am always with you." _She screamed again and then teleported away.

Sora then got up. "Kairi… that was Kairi" he said with depression in his voice.

"That couldn't have been Kairi Sora she wouyld never do that to you" Donald said.

"Know that was defiantly her I recognize her face anywhere. But why would she try to kill me" Sora said. He then remembered the teenage Organization member from Olympus and the blond haired one from Disney Castle. "The Organization did this to her" Sora said angrily.

"Sora we cant just jump to conclusions. How do we know the Organization did this" Goofy said.

"Some of the attacks she used where from the two members I fought. I don't care anymore. The next nobody I see is dead" Sora said incredible angry.

Killer Bee woke up in the middle of the forest outside his village. The first thing he saw was a mouse in a organization coat looking over him. He immediately drew his sword and placed it near the mousse throat. The mouse created a small sphere of light that pushed him back. Killer Bee got back on his feet and charged at the mouse. They both crossed swords. "I ani't letting you freaks catch me. I be Killer Bee" he said.

"Listen I am not here to hurt you" the mouse said. Killer Bee looked in his honest eyes and believed him. He put his weapons back. "for starters my name is Mickey" the mouse said. They both shook hands.

"You must have come this far for a reason. What do you want?"

"I have come to rescue you" Mickey said.

"Why would you bother? I be a stranger to you" Killer Bee said.

"Because I can tell your one of the good guys, your heart has no darkness inside it" the mouse said. Killer Bee scratched his head in confusion.

"It may sound weird but I am the type of person who always lends a hand. I see you where in trouble against the Organization so I came to help you" Mickey said.

"Well I thank you for your kindness but I must go now" the bee began to leave.

"They will come back for you" Mickey said pausing the Jinchurikis steps.

"What do you mean?" Killer Bee said.

"I am not sure about all the details but I know the Organization is running experiments. I could only guess that you where one of there targets for an experiments" Mickey said.

"I see"

"Not only that they intend to destroy this world and from what they have done to one of your countries I believe they have the man power to do it" Mickey said.

"Bring it then, if they want a fight I will take them all on" Killer Bee said arrogantly.

"That wont work. In a situation like this we need teamwork. Your country and the other countries should get together and form an army to fight the Organization" Mickey said.

"That is easier said then done" Killer Bee said.

"True… but if you can form an army you will have better luck destroying them and saving your world. These nobodies hold great power and the only way to truly destroy them is if you use teamwork" Mickey said. This left Killer Bee thinking. "Don't worry me and my friends got your back. We won't let the organization take over" said the cheerful mouse extending his hand out for a hand shake. "Promise."

Killer Bee shuck Mickey's hand "You ani't bad little dude."

Zexion entered the room of the sleeping Naruto. He stared at the sleeping boy who looked peaceful as he slept. He softly said "Wake up soon" and then exited the room.

After a day of getting acquainted with the village Riku decided to take a stroll threw the village at night. As he walked he saw what he thought was a heartless but it was blue. The creature looked at him and ran away.

"Wait" Riku screamed while summoning his way of the dawn Keyblade. The creature led him to the Chunin Exam stadium. Riku sliced the creature putting his existence to rest. "I see you haven't changed much" said a voice that sounded just like his. He turned around to see a younger version of him except with black hair yellow eyes. His shirt was black and his pants where silver and white (KH 1 outfit but with different colors).

"Impossible… you where destroyed in Castle Oblivion" the real Riku said.

"That's what you think. I have been reborn" said the Replica.

"It doesn't matter your still a fake" said the real Riku. The Replica summoned his Keyblade and changed into the Vanitas Sentiment.

"I beg to differ. I have a new identity now. You can call me Vanitas."

"So you still the Organizations lackey? How sad" the original Riku said.

"I have no more ties to the Organization. I simply want to destroy you" Vanitas said while getting into his fighting stance.

"Lets get this over with" Riku said while getting into his fighting stance.

Kisame Itachi and Namine where now 2 miles away from the Ancestral Lake. Down the rode they saw a man in an Akatsuki coat. As they got closer they realized that it was Tobi.

"Well if it isn't the mascot Tobi. Did they run out of members so badly they sent you" Kisame joked. He turned to see that Itachi had a more then usual serious face.

"Itachi… Kisame" Tobi said his voice serious and monotone. He then took of his mask. Kisame's eyes widened. "I see" Kisame said.

"I have come to assist you" Mandara said.

"Why would you do that? Your goal is to capture all tailed beast… something we have no intentions of doing" Itachi said.

"I just figure I have to pick a side seeing as Akatsuki got wiped out by those shadow travelers" Mandara said. Namine gasped. When she heard the fraise shadow travelers the pictures of Vexen, Miyax, Xaldin, Marluxia, Larxene and Xemnas came to her head. She remembered the terrible things that the Organization made her do. Marluxia and Larxene made her ruin Sora's memories. Vexen and Xemnas made her ruin Naruto's memories. Xaldin always stared at her with perverted eyes. He could have gotten away with a lot if it weren't for Axel sticking up for her. Out of the whole Organization new and old Axel was the only one who truly looked out for her.

"Did I frighten you with my words" Mandara said to the girl.

"She will be fine. She just went threw a lot" Kisame said.

"None the less what happened" Itachi said.

"I found the corpse of Hidan at our headquarters. I find that odd seeing as he is immortal. If they can kill an immortal then what else can they do" Mandara said.

"I see… so you lost all your comrades" Itachi said.

"Zetsu is still alive" Mandara said. Zetsu then came out of the ground.

"Hey Zetsu you are looking well as always" Kisame said.

"So what will it be" Zetsu said.

"For now join us… I see no reason for us to be enemies. The tide has shifted and now things are going to change only for the worse. What we need to do is find Sasuke and these friends of Namine so we can form some sort of an alliance" Itachi said.

"It is harder then just that. To find Sasuke we have to go to Konoha. They wo0nt welcome us so easily. We might have to use force and that is something I defiantly have no problem doing" Kisame said.

"Kisame you are to hold back your true strength. Only use it when it is truly necessary. If you release too much things can get catastrophic especially with the new advances you now have" Itachi said.

"I had a feeling you was going to say something along those lines" Kisame said.

"What about you Mandara. What will you do?" Itachi asked.

"Regardless of who I am I still whish to be refereed to as Tobi. I wish not for anyone to know that I am Mandara Uchiha… at least not yet."

"Fare enough" Itachi said as he walked forward and the other five followed.

In Xigbar's room he and Rogexial laid under the covers. Rogexial looked over to her partner. "Is there something wrong" she asked. Xigbar didn't answer.

"Me? As if… why do you ask?" he asked while moving the his long bangs out of his face (Does not have a ponytail while in bed).

"You seem more distant then usual. Not to mention your performance was a bit off today" Rogexial said slightly unsatisfied.

"I cant say that I truly know. I guess I am just concerned with Naruto right now. Well that is if you can call it that" he said.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"I had a talk with Raagax the other day. He said that even though we don't have hearts we still feel. I always believed that a nobody was incapable of such emotions" Xigbar said.

"Its weird but I think I know what you mean. We are not suppose to feel but we still do" Rogexial said.

"I don't know if these feelings are real or if I am simply acting off of memories. But I can say that I would hate to lose you or Naruto" Xigbar said. Rogexial gently touched his face leading him into a kiss.

Raagax walked passed a clocked figure in the hallway. He then caught a whiff of the sent and stopped. I know what you are up to" he said. The clocked man then turned around and faces Raagax. Raagax just glared at him. "You maybe able to hide your scent from the others but I can smell you just fine. You reek of darkness the same darkness that was there when I smelled Vanitas. The clocked man took of his hood and reveled that he was Rixec.

"So you know my identity. The question is what are you going to do about it. Your sand is powerful but you wont be able to survive against my darkness" said Rixec.

"You asked me what I intend to do. The answer is quite simple, nothing" Raagax said. Rixec just stared at Raagax.

"I hold no ties to this Organization. You can do as you wish… however, if Naruto is harmed again in the process I will take care of you personally" Raagax said glaring down Rixec. Rixec just smiled evilly as he teleported away. Xemnas appeared behind Raagax. Vexen then appeared from the corner. "Fascinating… so Rixec was the traitor all along".

"What are you planning to do now that you have this Information" Raagax said.

"As you said before nothing, he and that foolish Cerberus can play there little game. They will not succeed" Vexen said with an evil smile.

**AN: I know in the last chapter Yuganda explained the history of the worlds. I will explain more about it in future chapters.**

**I don't know if it is just me but I like Shikamaru catch fraise "Troublesome" rather then "What a drag".**


	23. Agenda

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.**

**AN: Requiem of a Dream is now up.**

Riku and Vanitas ran at each other, they both crossed Keyblades. Riku then used a Dark Firaga from his hand shooting Vanitas. Riku then moved in and combo attacked him but it failed. Vanitas countered with an attack of his own. He then shoot fire balls in the sky. The fire balls came crashing down bigger and stronger then they was when it was summoned. Riku dashed out of the way.

He then gathered darkness inside Way of the Dawn and slashed Vanitas. He then moved in for the second slash but Vanitas spin his Keyblade around blocking the attack. Vanitas then back flipped back and raised his Keyblade to the sky. "Let there be light" he said while electricity surged threw his Keyblade. He then swung the Keyblade three times creating three waves of electrical slash. Riku put up a dark shield that blocked the first wave. The second wave was blocked but it broke his shield. He took the full attack of the third wave.

Vanitas then moved in for the final attack. "Die original" he yelled as he began to slash Riku, His attack was blocked by another Keyblade. He then back flipped back to see that Sasuke was standing in front of Riku. "What are you suppose to be, some sort of hero" Vanitas mocked.

"Riku is a comrade of mine. I will not allow you to hurt my friends" Sasuke said.

"How cute… you have a boyfriend. Very well then, you can both die by each others side" Vanitas said going back into battle.

Sora and company where now on the gummy ship. After defeating Ugie Boogie and finding out that the people of Halloween Town are safe inside Christmas Town. He could not help but think about his encounter with Gemini.

"You guys do you think that was Kairi" Sora said with a worried tone.

"Well it could have been… but why would Kairi attack you" Goofy said.

"If that was Kairi maybe the Organization got to her" Donald said. Sore then turned away and put his head down. Goofy then punched Donald in the arm. "I mean… maybe it could have been some one who just looks like her" Donald said.

"This is only a bigger reason for me to end this fast. Pete, Maleficent, the Organization all need to be stopped fast. I want to stop all there evil plans so I can go home and see Kairi again. I don't know where Riku is but I know he is doing his chare to make sure we all go home in one peace. When I find him we will destroy these cloaked losers and put an end to this adventure" Sora said with his hopes high.

The ship then embarked to Agrabah.

Gemini sat in the ruins of Halloween Town. She thought "_What are these memories? Are they real? What is my true purpose?"_ just then a dark portal opened up.

"Xaldin" she said in an emotionless tone.

"You have failed your mission child. We expect allot more from you" Xaldin said with a disappointed tone.

"I just don't know… lately I have been having these thoughts. I don't know what they are but something is telling me this is not right" said Gemini. Xaldin walked up to her and patted her on the shoulder.

"This is right. It may not seem like it but everything has a purpose. Yours is to destroy Sora" Xaldin said.

"And then what? What happens after that?" she said but was blocked off by a kiss. He then whispered in her ear "Shh don't speak; let your actions guide you. I will never let anything bad happen to you". Feelings of lust and perversion radiated from Xaldin's body. For some reason Gemini was turned on by Xaldin's persuasion. They both made out on what used to be Swirl Mountain. Xaldin then whispered in her ear "Don't worry… I won't hurt you" he then started to remove her armor (sorry **Gallentmon of Hazard**).

Vanitas created tow of him and ran in at Riku and Sasuke. Sasuke healed Riku and they ran in to fight the two Vanitas. Sasuke and the Vanitas both connected there blades. Sasuke charged his Chidori threw his Keyblade. This shocked the Vanitas but he managed to back flip back. "I see… so you can use chakra" Vanitas said. He then charged his blade up with darkness and ran at Sasuke. Sasuke used his Fire Ball Jutsu to eliminate Vanitas but he then split himself into two. They both shot fire balls at Sasuke. Sasuke used Reflectaga. Vanitas ran at Sasuke splitting himself into four different ones and they all charged there blades with different elements of Fire, Ice, Wind, and Lighting. They then sent waves of energy at Sasuke corresponding to there Elements. Sasuke used Reflectaga against it but it only halved the damage. After that Sasuke was badly injured. Vanitas then joined his four clones back to one and walked towards Sasuke. "Its over hero" he said as he walked towards him. He then was blocked off by a vale of flouting Sakura petals. "Marluxia… it cant be" he said in shook. He then looked to see what he thought was Marluxia but it was not. It was his sister Sakura.

Riku and Vanitas fought each while blocking each others attacks. Vanitas then separated himself into two. One of them shot a beam of light at him which pushed him back. The other swung his Keyblade at Riku's ribs. Riku rolled out of the way but the damage was already done.

He then glared at Vanitas. "How did you get so strong fake" he said while holding his ribs. "Light, Darkness, Fire, Ice, Thunder, Wind, Earth all the elements I can use. Separating me into so many of me only enhances my abilities. It is quite a useful trick" Vanitas said. Riku then healed himself and went back into battle.

He then glowed black darkness and used dark aura. He slashed threw the earth clone that Vanitas had. The other Vanitas clone gathered his blade in light and did a similar move that Riku used but a light version. He and Riku then collided in the air. They then pushed each other back. They landed and went back into there fighting stance. Vanitas moved in for the attack but was blocked of by a strike of thunder. Riku then moved in and slashed the Vanitas clone. He then looked behind him to see Ino holding her Surging Sincerity.

The remaining Vanitas soon found himself surrounded by Sakura, Sasuke, Ino and Riku. He then fell back into a dark portal, fleeing away.

The four then looked at each other. Sasuke starred at Ino's Keyblade. "I never would have guessed you would have a Keyblade to" Sasuke said cheerfully.

"Well there is a lot you don't know yet" Ino said. She then starred at Sakura. "Not only do I have a Keyblade but it appears forehead has one two" Ino said mocking Sakura. Sakura flipped her hair "That would have bothered me before but now I don't care. I think my forehead is awesome" Sakura said. Riku and Sasuke then started to laugh and then Ino followed and then Sakura. The four of them looked happy for along time. Riku then turned to Sasuke. "I think we should go. I did want to finish that conversation we had before we got here" Riku said. Sasuke then nodded and smiled cheerfully. "Sure lets go" he said. Ino and Sakura watched the two walk away. "Boy's there something else aren't they?" Ino said. She then looked at her friend noticing she was looked in a stare. "Forehead what's wrong with you" Ino said breaking Sakura's stare. "He is becoming more like him everyday" Sakura said.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"When I look in Sasuke's eyes I see something different. He is not the same revenge hungry douche he used to be. He is a lot happier" Sakura said.

"That's a good thing right" Ino said.

"How I see it is that he is only doing this because he wants Naruto back. The fact that he is acting like Naruto proves it. But that is also the scary part" Sakura said. Ino then turned her head to give Sakura her full attention. "If Sasuke is the one who is in the light and trying to get his friend back, then what does that make Naruto? Being that he is in the Organization I can only surmise he is in the darkness" Sakura said.

"But he will pull free. This is Naruto we are talking about" Ino said cheerfully.

"Yes and no. Even though it is Naruto it is also not Naruto. What if he choices to stay in the darkness? What if he never comes home?" Sakura said with deep sorrow in her voice.

Ino put her head down. "I never thought of it like that" she said sadly.

"And that's why... we need to get him back" Sakura said.

The four Akatsuki members walked along the road, until a dark portal opened up. From it Axel and Roxas charged in and attacked Tobi and Kisame. Roxas went into slash Tobi but his attack fazed threw him. He then grabbed both of Roxas arms retraining him. "Tobi a good buy, you play nice with Tobi" Mandara said going back to being Tobi. Axel ran in at Kisame but he was pushed back by Kisame's sword. Kisame then kicked him to the ground and began to drop his sword on Axel's shoulder. "STOP!" Namine yelled. Kisame looked back to see the little girl yelling and Itachi putting his hand on his head in shame. "Those are my friends" Namine said. Kisame then backed up and Tobi released his grip. Axel got up and brushed off his shoulders. "Calm down big guy. I am sorry we came in like that but we really did not know what was going on" Axel said.

"Well next time you should be more careful. If Namine did not stop me you would have been shark food" Kisame said with a disturbing smile on his face.

"Ooook … look we started off on the wrong foot. I'm Axel got it memorized" Axel said extending his hand for a handshake. Kisame shook his hand "I am Kisame, sorry for the rudeness" he said. Roxas then looked at Tobi. "I am sorry man. I did not know who you where. Im Roxas" he said extending his hand. Tobi shook his hand "You can call me Tobi" he said going back to his Mandara voice. Itachi then whispered in Namine's ears. "Just refer to him as Tobi. It would not be wise for us if people knew he was Mandara."  
Namine nodded. Itachi then looked at her two friends. "I am Itachi, it is a pleasure to meet you" he said shacking Axel's hand and then Roxas. Everyone looked at Zetsu who did not introduce himself yet. "Oh… I am Zetsu" he said with still sleepy eyes. Tobi then looked at his sleepy partner. "Lets find some where to set up camp" he said.

Shizune sat in her chair looking threw files. These files contained the info about all the members of the Organization. She knew these files where not up to date sense it only contained information about the original numbers 1-13. With numbers 5, 7, 9, 10, 11 and 12 deceased and numbers 8 and 13 on there side the Organizations numbers where defiantly thinning. The only problem was besides numbers 1, 2,3,4,6 still being alive and active there where 8 more members making it thirteen active members. She knew of two of the new members. One was Naruto and the other was described to be a blond haired man with a five o clock shadow who can use a shadow guardian named Percafist.

"I see you've been studying" Jadie said from the window. She turned around to see her long time friend. He was not wearing his armor. Instead he had a red and black jacket on that had many zippers (Look similar to Sora's jacket in KH2 but long sleeved). Under that was a purple T-Shirt and a phoenix chain around his neck, His pants where red and purple with many pockets and zippers, His shoes where the same golden and red and it looked like grieves. "Oh I see you finally showed up" Shizune said with a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Look I am sorry I haven't been around but I was busy" Jadie said.

"You always say that" Shizune said. Jadie then put his head down. Shizune then sighed "I didn't mean it like that."

"Its ok… it happens to often. Sorry I can't be as close as I use to" Jadie said. Shizune then touched Jadie's face.

"Your so complicated sometimes. But then again how could you not be" Shizune said softly.

"I have been doing research on the Organization. I know what some of them can do" Jadie said handing Shizune a bunch of papers. She looked them over. The first paper red.

Threw out the Organization there are three ranks. A is for the commanders, B is for side commanders, and C is for operative.

Number 7

Name: Miyax

Title: Primal Barbarian

Rank: C

Description: A brown skinned man with a huge build. He is bald with yellow eyes.

Power: To create bones from anywhere from his body. The same power the Kaguya clan holds.

Weapon: Giant Bone Blade (Gut Buster)

Number 8

Name: Daxlame

Title: Vendetta of Unfading Flames

Rank: C

Description: a skinny pale skinned man with semi short red hair and grey eyes. He has very feminine features and is often mistaken to be a female.

Power: Manipulates Black Flames and is a master swordsman.

Weapon: Knight Sword (Madness Eraser)

Number 12

Name: Rogexial

Title: Hidden Arsenal

Rank: B

Description: A tan skinned woman with blue eyes and a blond wild ponytail. She has a d sized bust and a very cunning smile.

Power: Mastery of Magnetism and all things metal.

Weapon: Two Gun Blades (Reckless Pride)

Number 13

Name: Xepher

Title: Sonic Accelerator

Rank: C

Description: a short light skinned girl with long wild black hair and piercing green eyes.

Power: Inhuman like speed.

Weapon: Arm Blades (Drag Queen)

Number 15

Name: Naruto

Title: Flawless Military

Rank: B

Description: 5'8 feet spiky blond haired male with whiskers.

Power: Demon Chakra which he uses to create clones and release energy, Capable of using Rasengun, Can use other Jutsu but barely results to it. Devolving dark powers which he can use to enhance is strength and his chakra attacks.

Weapon: Varies in situations but main weapon is his Scythe (Insanity).

Shizune finished looking at the Info. "So you really have been busy" Shizune said.

"While the Organization fought I collected there information. I could not retrieve it for all of them though. They are very smart when putting certain operatives on missions" Jadie said.

"I cant believe Naruto is one of them. This is a real low blow for the village. What will they think when they find out that Naruto is with the Organization" Shizune said.

"They wont, I will destroy the Organization before that happens" Jadie said.

"What?"

"I am going to there headquarters to finish them off once and for all. Naruto is sleep. Once we get him back we can work out all the details" Jadie said.

"That's crazy… your walking into a slaughter fest. We just learned what some of there members can do and we still don't know that much about them. Hell we don't even know what there leader can do" Shizune said with a worried tone of voice.

"You forget… I have an edge" Jadie said.

"But you said it yourself. The phoenix powers aren't always to be relied on. They could ether kill you or take you over completely" Shizune said.

"Used correctly I am immortal" Jadie said.

"Even so… there is away around every immortal. And they have to much man power to just go there and try to kill them. Even if you succeed in killing one of them you will just get killed in the process" Shizune said.

"I'm going and that's final." Jadie then lifted Shizune's hands. A white light came from it and Shizune was now holding a Keyblade of her own. It was all white with a feather for a Keychain (Name: Nurturing Nest).

"Your heart is connected to mine. You're a Keyblader now. You can take care of your self" Jadie said as he began to go out of the window.

"Wait!" Shizune grabbed Jadie's hand. "I hate it when you disappear for so long. Every time you always leave me here only to think of you when you're gone, then you always show up and act so casual as if nothing happened. Do you know how many nights I cried because of you? I always wonder if you're safe or if you're lonely. Dammit I sure am. I just want you to know that I care, in short… I love you!"

Jadie eyes widened as he looked at the crying Shizune. He touched her face gently and locked lips. The kiss was magical in every way. They felt like nothing else mattered in the world but them at that moment. Jadie then released himself from the kiss. Touching her gentle on the face he said. "Trust me… I will return. I always do… but his time it will be different. Don't worry you're pretty little head" he said then he kissed her again this time the kiss was shorter. "I am always there in your heart" he said leaving Shizune spell bound. He then climbed out the window and turned into a flaming bird and flew away. Shizune put her hand where her heart was and a tear went down her cheek. "Please come back."

The seven finally set up camp. They discussed briefly about there lives. "So you see it would be unwise for us to accompany you in going to the leaf village. we are not what you can call welcomed" Itachi said.

"I see… so I can safely say that you are the Organization of this world and aligning with Konoha would be hard" Axel said.

"Indeed… I have no intention of becoming part of that village. I simply don't want the world to be destroyed" Tobi lied.

"So what do you plan to do" Axel said.

"We will assist them in the war. But they will have no knowledge of it. Most likely knowing Tobi he will not assist at all nether will Zetsu" Itachi said.

"Correct… we will not help that village. For all I care it can burn to the ground. But on the other hand if things get to out of hand we will interfere" Tobi lied once again.

"I see… then I and Kisame will assist in the war. But Konoha is not to know of this" Itachi said.

"Then what about your brother. I am pretty sure you plan to inform him" Axel said in a some what sarcastic tone of voice.

"I originally planned to but now I decided against it. Confronting him will only hasten him to the path of darkness" Itachi said.

"I see… so what where will you hide out" Axel said.

"That is a secret. Namine will go with you and we will appear again when the war starts" Itachi said.

"Then it is settled. But I warn you now if you are screwing us in any sort of way you will pay the price. I have a very short temper" Roxas said angrily.

"Kind of feisty for a shrimp" Kisame said. Itachi glared at Kisame "Don't tempt him" Itachi said with a serious tone of voice. Axel, Roxas and Namine teleported away leaving the four Akatsuki members there. Itachi then looked at Tobi. "I know what your planning" Itachi said.

"If you do keep it to yourself, it is in our best interest if we do things my way" Tobi said.

"Hmmm … I will play your game, for now" Itachi said closing his eyes.

Sora Donald and Goofy arrived outside the city of Agrabah. The first thing they saw was Gemini blocking there path. This time she had no mask on. "Sora you finally made it. About time, I was getting worried you would never show" Gemini said. Sora stared her in the face. This time it was proof, she was Kairi. "Kairi… it you" Sora said.

Gemini summoned both of her Keyblades. "I'd rather we skip the formalities" Gemini said Rushing in for battle. Sora was shell shock, he could not move. He did not react. She went to slash him but she was blocked by Goofy's shield. Goofy then pushed her back. "Kairi what's gotten in to you" Goofy said.

"You dare protect him mutt. I will fix you" she said swinging her second Keyblade his way. Donald then shoots multiple fire balls her way. "Kairi this is not you" Donald said. Kairi's Saddened Void surrounded its self in fire. "I always liked fried duck" she said swinging her Keyblade and getting a slash of fire. "Defend" Sora yelled as he used a reflect shield. The damage then bounced back and hit Kairi. "I don't care if you are Kairi. You're not going to hurt my friends" Sora said getting into his battle stance.

"Then prepare your self for a world of hurt" Gemini said running in at Sora. Sora ran in at Gemini blocking her combo attack. He then rushed in with an attack of his own. He then used shot multiple ice blast at Gemini. Gemini then brought both her Keyblades together forming the Key Claymore (Name: Sadistic Silhouette). She then radiated with yellow and purple energy and swung her Claymore at Sora with great force. She then jumped in the air and slammed her Claymore in the ground. Sora dodge rolled out of the way.

She then swung her Keyblade wildly swinging sand around. Sora then shot multiple fire balls her way but they where all blocked by her Key Claymore. She then ran at Sora with lighting like speed and bashed Sora in the head with her Claymore. Donald healed Sora immediately giving Sora enough strength to retaliate rand hit her with his Keyblade in the chest with all his might. He then looked at Goofy and they both started spinning around using Tornado Fusion. This greatly damaged Gemini. Gemini laid on the floor injured. Sora walked towards her but she then swung her Keyblade at him. Sora rolled out of the way. "Sora…Sora…i… cant.." she started to stumble. "I will destroy Sora" she yelled rushing into battle with both Keyblades in hand. She then stopped "I … must …destroy… i… cant…he…is …my…friend…no …he …must …die" she said her words part by party. She then screamed in confusion and teleported away.

"Kairi wait" Sora said running towards her but all that was left was her foot steps in the sand. "Kairi" he said softly under his breath. "We gotta find her. She could not have gone that far" Sora said. He and his party went into the city to search.

Zexion sat in the infirmary where Naruto was. He is reading a Charlaine Harris book which he borrowed from Xaldin. Xigbar then entered the room and seen Zexion sitting near Naruto reading a book. "Teh … you've been here all day. Don't you think it's time for you to do something else" Xigbar said.

"I feel like I need to watch over Naruto for now. The Organization can do without me until he awakens" Zexion said.

"So you're just going to sit here and wait for him to wake up. What do you have a crush on him or something" Xigbar joked.

"I am simply being a good friend. I would want someone to do the same for me if I was in his shoes" Zexion said.

"You're a good guy Zex. If it were me I think I would have only spent a minute or two before I left" Xigbar said.

"Understandable" Zexion said.

"So what about these Akatsuki members you trapped in your book. Vexen did not fill me in on all the details about the black bible" Xigbar said.

"They are prisoners in my book. I can use what ever abilities they have. However my book has a limit. I can not absorb those with an expositional amount of chakra. So absorbing a Jinchuriki or a Hellien Beast would be out of the question. Your data you collected on Akatsuki was incredible fascinating. But do wonder how you found out the secret to Nagato" Zexion said.

"While I was spying on different villages I came across one of the rain villagers who were shipping away corpses to this huge tower. I then investigated the tower and found out that the real pain was just some old geezer who was controlling dead bodies" Xigbar said.

"I see… so your ease dropping skills really do come in handy" Zexion said.

"They always do" Xigbar said.

"How are things going on your research on Konoha Ninja" Zexion said.

"Very good actually, I found out that there village relies manly on there Anbu force. They use dogs for tracking. The biggest threat that village has other then the Keybladers is the Sannin's Jiraiya and Tsunade. It shouldn't be to hard to take them down though. I did some research on Jiraiya and ii learned about how he fights. He mostly relies on summoning and seal jutsu. He also can go to a form known as stage mode which beefs up his strength and jutsu" Xigbar said.

"So it is not much of a challenge to wipe them out" Zexion said.

"As if… what it simply means is that we might run into some difficulty. If that just so happens to happen we need to plan accordingly. Don't worry about Jiraiya; I will take care of him during the war. As for Tsunade I do believe Orochimaru had dibs on her" Xigbar said.

Zexion rubbed his chin while he thought. "Don't worry your puffy little head Zexy, big bro Xigbar has gotten everything mapped out" Xigbar said.

Sora ran threw out the empty streets of Agrabah. He Donald and Goofy looked everywhere for Kairi. They where about to head to the palace to see if Aladdin and Jasmine knew anything but they were blocked off by Dragoon Nobodies, they came raining from the sky spearing down at Sora. Sora Donald and Goofy immediately went to work eliminating which ever nobody they came across. When the battle was over a cloaked figure stood before them. Sora looked "What did you guys do to Kairi" Sora said in a demanding voice.

The cloaked man then blow away Donald and Goofy with a gust of wind. "Simple minded little Keyblader. You really don't want to know" the man said taking off his hood. "I am Xaldin the last thing you will ever see" he said while summoning his six lances. Sora grabbed his Decisive Pumpkin Keyblade and went into battle. "So you want to play huh" Xaldin said beginning the battle. "Wind guard me" Xaldin said summoning a vale of wind to protect him. Sora then moved in to try to melee attack Xaldin but was repelled by the wind. Xaldin then strike all his lances out damaging Sora greatly. Sore then used Thundera and broke Xaldin's wind shield. He then moved in for a melee attack but was once again repelled by another wind shield. Xaldin then swung all six of lances around striking Sora and pushing him back.

"You don't have what it takes to satisfy Kairi" Xaldin said as he leaped in the air and pounced down with all his lances. This damaged Sora severely until he turned into Master Form. The tables turned as he used Gravity to pull Xaldin in and then combo attacked him several times. He went in for another slash but he was pushed back by a huge force of wind with reverted him back to normal. He then spans his lances in different directions cutting up the wind. "Fell the scars of the sky" he said as a series of slash attacks came Sora's way damaging him greatly once again. "I took something Kairi could never get back" Xaldin said with a huge evil grin on his face. Sora starred at Xaldin with a confused look. "I will say this much Sora. It was a real tight fit and I emphasis the word was" Xaldin said with an even more sadistic smile.

"What did you say" Sora said his anger rising.

"I will put it in words even a simpleton such as you can understand. I fucked her stupid" Xaldin said with a creepy perverted smile.

"You did what! YOU DID WHAT!" Sora yelled running in with full blown rage.

"Yes… let your anger grow" Xaldin said. Sora then moved in to slash Xaldin but Xaldin back flipped with super speed. Sora then rushed in his anger taking control. Xaldin's Lances twirled behind him like a Mary go round. He then released a huge burst of wind from his hand. "Be where the howling wind of destruction" he yelled as the wind was so strong it broke threw Sora's reflect shield. The wind pushed Sora back and Xaldin grabbed one of his lances and slashed Sora in the air.

He then grabbed the second lance and left the other one flouting in the air. He slashed Sora in the air with the new lance. He then released the other lance and got a new one. This went on for about 20 seconds. "Dance of the wind" Xaldin said as he got all the lances twirling around him. He then brought Sora down hurdling to the ground. Sora crashed in the sand.

Xaldin then looked at Sora with one of his lances flouting near his throat. "Your emotions are so fragile. Your not on my level and as I see it you never will be. Time to join Kairi's virginity in the sky" Xaldin said as he began to pierce Sora's throat. "Stop" Gemini yelled. Xaldin turned around. "Remember it is my destiny to kill Sora" she said. Xaldin retracted his lances. "I almost forgot" he said teleporting away. Gemini walked towards Sora holding Nulistic Purgatory to his throat. Instead of killing him she healed him. Sora then regained consciousness. "Ka…Kairi.. is that really you" Sora said regaining his consciousness. "Sora you have to leave. I don't know how long I can stay in control. Gemini can take control at any minute" she said.

"Did Xaldin really do that to you" Sora said. Kairi put her head down signaling that it is true. "Sora you need to leave. I can… not … fully… contr.." Kairi then gave Sora a kiss on the lips. She then opened a dark portal and ran in it before Gemini can take full control. Sora had a blank stare. Donald and Goofy returned with Aladdin (Not going into detail about what happens next because it is the same adventure Sora goes on from Agrabah the first visit).

Riku and Sasuke were standing outside of the village when a portal opened. "So you found her. Where was she" Riku said.

"She was being taken care of by some nomads. They where nice to her and they even gave us something to eat" Axel said not lying and not telling the truth.

"Well all that matter is that she is safe. Let's go in the village and get some sleep. In the mourning we can report to lady Hokage" Sasuke said.

Xemnas sat upon his high chair in the round room. Dexter teleported to his chair. "It seems thing are going well Superior" Dexter said.

"I see… how is your experiments going" Xemnas said.

"We reprogrammed Kairi to be a weapon. She has inputted skills that we gave her. we increased her strength, agility, and speed but to do that we had to increase her hormones" Dexter said.

"Really… or is that just an excuse to make a whore" Xemnas said.

"Look Xaldin suggested it. it was not in the original plan but it fits in none the less" Dexter said.

"No matter… so long as everything goes smoothly I can care less. Dexter… it has been awhile sense we whipped out a country in that hasn't it? they probably forgotten all about us" Xemnas said.

"Correct… we have been quite quit in that world" Dexter said.

"I want you to destroy one of the countries" Xemnas said.

"Will it be Konoha" Dexter said.

"No I have a different plan for that place. But let us shaken up that world a little. You Raagax and Gemini go and wipe that retched stone village off the map" Xemnas said.

"No need, I am fully capable of deleting that village without the help of other operatives" Dexter said pushing his glasses back.

"Your planning to use it are you" Xemnas said.

"Indeed" Dexter said.

"I don't care how you do it so long as the job gets done" Xemnas said.

"Will do Superior" Dexter said teleporting away.

Sitting in the grey area was Daxlame and Xepher. "You already know why I have to do this" Daxlame said.

"You can't do it alone. He will beat the pants off of you" Xepher said with deep worry in her voice.

"You know how things are. I have to kill him. It's my destiny ever sense I was a baby. Now is the perfect timing" Daxlame said.

"But why now? Shouldn't you wait until we all are in on it? It is impossible to kill him" Xepher said.

"Because… I sense his presence" Daxlame said. Xepher's eyes widened. "He is coming here. He wants to end it all. I cant let him do that. I have to be the one to fight him. Me and me alone" Daxlame said.

"If he is coming here then we can all fight him. We can get rid of him for good. All of us" Xepher said.

"No… just me. Do not interfere" Daxlame said. He got up and left the grey area. in the hall he passed Rogexial. She glanced at him and said "Don't do anything stupid."

"Shut up whore" he said viciously as he kept walking. She sighed and said under her breath "Looks like we are going to lose another member."

Jadie arrived in the world that never was. He looked at the sky with hopes of putting an end to the nobodies once and for all. "Let's end this"

**AN: Next Chapter will be a flashback chapter for Jadie. Hope you enjoyed. I thank Gallentmon of Hazard, Fan of Fanfics21, Star wars dude, Chic trombone and who ever reviewed and supports this story. I have took everything everyone has said into account but I can not comply with some demands yet.**

**Subscribe and Review.**


	24. Flashback: Phoenix Genisis 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto.**

**AN: I consider this a filler chapter sense Jadie is my OC chapter. To me these Filler chapters is more important then Funland and Heartless Angel. These chapters pretty much explains all the important parts of Jadie's journey which takes place five years before KH1 and five years after BBS.**

**For those who don't know Flawless Military focuses on all the characters not just Naruto, Sora, Riku, Jadie, Sasuke, Vexen, Kairi, Xigbar, Daxlame ETC. I try to give each character there own individuality and personal spot light. I will admit I like some characters more then others "Cough Xigbar, Naruto, Marluxia, Xaldin, Vanitas, Xehanort's Heartless, Kisame, Larxene, Zexion, Luxord, Riku, Ino, Shizune, " in that order but none the less everyone is equal to a certain degree. **

**These Flashback chapters will only be most likely four chapters.**

**Present**

Jadie walked the dark streets of the world that never was. _**"How long has it been sense this nonsense started". **_He was ambushed by shadows and neo shadows. Jadie summoned both of his Keyblade. One was had a lavender blade with a quicksilver bass. The tip of the blade looked like a upside down cross with many silver pointed pillars coming out of many directions. The key chain was a silver bird (Ultama Weapon Light Name: Mercury Bird). The other was black and purple with a hexagon for a handle and the blade was shaped in the form of a twist. The tip of the blade was green with a upside down cross on it. It had a black feather as a Keychain (Ultama Weapon Dark Name: Twisted Serenade). _**"Heartless as far as the eye can see. Nothing I haven't seen before". **_Jadie went into battle slashing down every heartless that came his way while running for the castle. _**"Impossibly simple this task is. Go in kill the Organization, capture Naruto, save the other Keybladers the trouble, go to Konoha and make it up to Shizune, Like I said simple task." **_He slashed all the pureblood heartless that came his way. _**"I will never forget the day all this mess started. I was just a confused boy back then. I always have to complicate things when they could be left with simple means. I guess I get that from Lue. Oh well … none the less I remember it like it was yesterday all though it took place five years ago"**_

**Past: Station of awakening**

Our flashback begins with our hero sleeping. In his dream he is falling in darkness. His semi short wild red hair was the most visible thing in this darkness. He landed on an empty platform his bangs nearly covering his eyes. Other then the platform all he saw was endless darkness

"**Are you confused" **he heard a voice from all directions. The young man nodded his head.

Two cards fell from the sky. They both circled around the boy. One of the cards had the Leaf Village symbol on it while the other one had the symbol of the Keyblade.

"**These two cards are doors to your fate. Now you must choose. Both cards have multiple fates to them. The card with the leaf means you will stay as a loyal Konoha ninja who lives a normal life secluded from this transaction. The card with the key is a wild card. You will be more then just a ninja. You will obtain great power and unlock the inner strength that has been with you sense birth. What you will become is up to you." **The young man looked at the card and needed to make a decision. To go with normality or take the wild card and see what this joy ride holds. He decided to pick the wild card. **"So you chose the path of the adventurer interesting choice. But know this you've have given up the safety that boredom brings and took your self on a journey."**

A sword, shield and staff both came from the sky. The three weapons floated around the young man. **"Great power sleeps within you once you give it form." **The sword shined.** "The sword cunning, reckless and powerful, a force to be reckon with, the power to cut threw anything and everything, will you chose the path of the Warrior."**

The shield was the next one to shine** "The shield protective, reliable and ready, can counter anything, a shield to protect you against all, will you chose the path of the Guardian."**

The staff shined next.** "The staff intelligent, tricky and powerful, a weapon of ruiness magic, can over come even the slimmest odd, will you chose the path of the Magician." **the young man looked at each weapon. What ever weapon he did pick he would lose something important that he needs he decided to go with the sword. He loved the idea of being able to cut threw anything.

"**You have chosen the path of the warrior. You have also chosen for your comrades." **The shield and staff started to transform. The shield transformed into a kunai which was held by a young woman with a semi short blond hair with a sleeveless short light green shirt that reviled her belly button and short dark green shorts with knee high whit stockings and black boots. The staff transformed into a scythe witch was held by young man with pink hair wearing a short sleeved white jacket with many zippers a black undershirt and white pants with many zippers into kunai which was held by a young woman with a semi short blond hair with a sleeveless short light green shirt that reviled her belly button and short dark green shorts with knee high whit stockings and black boots. The two then disappeared leaving the young man there with the voice.

"**You have one more thing you must choose." **Four orbs came from the sky in the colors of Green, Red, Yellow and Blue. **"These orbs all symbolizes what you are and will influence your choices in life. They all have good and bad qualities to them. In your case you could pick two.**

"**The red orb is the orb of the avenger. It means you approach situations like a intellectual. You are a perfectionists. The downside is you have an unhealthy obsession with revenge. You will destroy everything in your path just to get what you want. **

"**The yellow orb is the orb of the believer. You are positive and can make friends easy. People can believe in you and trust you with there lives. The downside is you are stubborn and unwitty. You can be easily manipulated with the right words."**

"**The blue orb is the orb of the loner. You are calm and calculative. Because of your loneliness you can adapt to any situation and find a weakness. The downside is that you are emotionally distant and could be cold to the ones you love."**

"**The green orb is the orb of the protector. You are loyal to all the ones you care about. You are incredible warm and can lift sprits easily. The downside is you try to see the good in everyone even when there is no more goodness left."** The young man thought for a moment which ones should he chose. The young man then touched both the green and blue orb. The two orbs went into his heart and the others disappeared. **"You have just become the author of your life. Lets see how will you Wright your story. Remember your actions are the KEY…." **And just like that the dream ended.

**Present**

Jadie slaughtered all the Heartless that came his way. More and more appeared and more and more was cut down. _**"Author of a life… what a way to put, it is more like the choices I made where not just for me. My fateful comrades and I always wanted adventure even though Shizune would prefer that safety of the village. Yet she gfoes with Tsunade and becomes her right hand man… hypocrite. No matter that's still my Shizune."**_

**Past: First Connections**

He slept in the forest away from every one. It's not like he didn't have a home he just preferred to sleep under the moonlight. He loved the security that sorrow brings. He knew that only the ones he wanted to find him could find him in this deep forest. He wore his Jounin outfit. As he woke up he saw a face look at his. In shock he fell of the tree in which he was sleeping on. The person jumped from the tree down to his level to help him up.

"Give me a break Shizune" said the young man as he grabbed her hand.

"Jadie I knew you would be snoozing somewhere in this forest" said the newly reviled Shizune. She wore her typical black kamoto like outfit.

"Its always good to see you. I assume Tsunade and you are just passing threw."

"Yeah she stopped by to visit the Hokage. While we where here I decided to see how my favorite Hyuga was doing." Ton Ton then ran towards Jadie. Jadie pet the pet pig on the forehead.

"I see Tsunade has kept you in charge of her little pig."

"Yeah but it's not a hassle at all. Ton Ton is better company then most. This little pig keeps me company while there is know one else there. She became one of my best friends in these last six years."

"It has really been that long. That means the last time we seen each other we where twelve. Wow time fly's"

"Yeah you really have grown sense then."

"Yeah so have you" said Jadie as he checked out her curves. This earned him a giggle from Shizune.

"Shizune can I talk to you bout something." This earned a huge blush from Shizune. "Sure what is it" she said with anticipation.

"I had a really weird dream. I was floating in a sea of darkness. When I landed I had to make all these choices that determined my fate. It was really weird it felt real and everything."

"Oh…" Shizune's blush faded from her face and she was slightly disappointed.

"Sounds like our little Jadie has been having wet dreams again" said an approaching voice.

"No I doubt it he probably was just stuck in a subconscious void" said the second approaching voice. Jadie and Shizune turned around to see a male and a female approaching. "Lue Arlene whats up" said Jadie. Lue's real name was Lumaria and he was 19 years old. He had shaggy semi short pink hair and was wearing the Jounin outfit with the leaf headband on his forehead. Arlene was slightly shorter then Shizune. She was 18 years old. She had semi short straight blond hair. She was wearing the leaf Jounin outfit but without the undershirt. She had the leaf headband on her arm.

"Hey Jadie how are things, and you are looking as radiant as ever Shizune" Lue said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. This caused Shizune to blush and slightly annoyed Arlene.

"So what brings my two good friends here" said Jadie.

"Well we wanted to see if you where still alive. I mean you must have lost some brain cells to always be sleeping in the woods rather then sleeping in your own bed. Your clan can't be that bad."

"I could take my clan on blind folded if I wanted to. I just like being surrounded by nature. It's where we come from. You should try it sometimes Arlene."

"You know she cannot do it. It would probably interfere with her cosmetic treatments. I mean where would she find a mirror in the forest" Lue mocked earning him a laugh from Jadie and a giggle from Shizune.

"Are you calling me high maintenance? You pussy pink fagot I will mop the floor with you" Arlene responded.

"Easy girl you know I was kidding" said Lue.

"Any way our sensei wants us to train with him today" said Arlene.

Jadie smirked at the news. "I wonder what kind of crazy training Sensei Barbaros has in store for us today."

**Present**

He continued his assault against the Heartless. _**"Barbaros… man our sensai was crazy. Those times where the best."**_

**Past: Sensei**

The four Shinobi headed to the training area. They looked around to see nothing there. "MWAHAHAHAH" they heard the eccentric laugh. An old man jumped down from the sky with a huge sword. When he landed he slammed the sword on the ground. He had violet purple eyes with wild long white hair with a white beard with several braids in it. He was shirtless with weird tattoos all over his arms and back. His left arm was covered in bandages. He wore extremely baggy badge pants with sandals. "My students have finally arrived now the fun could begin. And I see you brought a guess the apprentice of lady Tsunade her self." The four of them bowed to there Sensei. Barbaros then brought his attention to Jadie. "I heard those Hyuga are still hassling you."

"It doesn't bother me in the least. None of them can take me in a fight. They rely to much on that stupid tiresome kikigenki."

"Well said boy. As for you Lumaria have you been teaching your little sister how to fight" Barbaros said turning his attention to the pink haired male.

"I tried but she simply won't learn. At this rate I have suggested that she try to learn under other Ninja. She is just not capable to learn the ways of the Bloom Scythe style… well at least not yet."

Barbaros then turned his attention to the youngest of his teammates. "I hope you have been controlling that temper of yours. We would not want history to repeat it's self like it did at the Chunin Graduation."

Arlene felt slightly embarrassed "Don't worry nothing like that will happen."

Barbaros then looked at all three of his students. "Students you have all achieved great things in these last five years. All three of you have made it to Jounin and all three of you took on hundreds of soldiers in the last war. That has given you the title of the three Spartan Shinobi. _The Phoenix _Jadie you have proven time and time again that you don't need to learn Hyuga style Yet you still became an A-Rank Shinobi. You even learned how to harness your Demon Phoenix power to a certain extent. _The Elegant Saber _Lumaria you have shown that you are one of Konohas finest. You are the only Living Shinobi to master the Bloom Scythe style. _The Lightning Berserker _Arlene you have shown that even with your temper you are one of Konohas fastest Kunochi. You have broken from Yamanka tradition and like Jadie and Lumaria you did not rely on your family's status or any hand me down techniques. You have all become exceptional Shinobi in these past years. Yet you still have a lot to learn about the wide universe we live in your final test is to defeat me in a duel. You must all fight me at once. Fight to kill"

**Present**

"_**My sensai was some character. A fight to the death… at that time we just went with the flow."**_

**Past: Training**

The five Shinobi entered the coliseum. The three teammates stranded six feet away from each other. They looked at there sensei with a mixture of cockiness and seriousness. Shizune looked from the audience along with some other town people. Amongst them where Lumaria's and Arlene's little sister Sakura and Ino also Itachi Uchiha was amongst there watching as well.

The battle started with Arlene being the first one to move. She zipped so fast the audience barley seen her move. She attempted to slash his throat with her Kunai but was elbowed to the ground. He then grabbed his sword from his back and slammed it attempting to crush Arlene but she rolled out the way. Lumaria came from behind using his handlings he formed a jutsu. "Wood style root emergence" roots emerged from the ground and went towards Barbaroses direction. "Fire style Hades inferno" the blue flames destroyed the roots and burned them into ashes. "_He didn't even make a hand sign or maybe he did it so fast we couldn't keep track" _Lumaria thought. Used a fire ball jutsu. With his Demon Chakra he formed it into the form of twelve miniature Phoenix. "Fire style infant Phoenix bomb" the twelve Phoenix charged at Barbaros. "Earth style Terra Shield" he summoned a wall of ground to block the attack. This time you could see the hand signs. Lumaria then threw his Scythe to Arlene. She grabbed it and charged it with lighting. She then threw it back to him as he was running towards Barbaros. He swung his Scythe at Barbaros "Lightning Style Thunder Scythe" he screamed as he hit Barbaros. Barbaros the swung his sword with such speed it knocked Lumaria back. He slashed Lumaria who faded into disappeared in Sakura petals. The real Lumaria was behind him. "I doubt you know it but those Sakura petals are special. They symbolize the end of this battle." The petals all exploded into energy leaving Barbaros temporarily injured. Lumaria smiled in satisfaction. "Water style water tyrant Jutsu" Barbaros transformed into a humanoid body of water which grabbed both Lumaria and Arlene. He then reverted back to normal. "You two are done for or did you forget my kekki genki. I can absorb chakra by grabbing my opponents. It over I will run your chakra dry"." He did as he said the two both felt there chakra leaving there body. Lumaria then smirked. "Why are you smiling" said Barbaros. "Because you forgot me you idiot" Jadie slashed Barbaros to the sky freeing his teammates. His body turned to the form of a phoenix. He descended and ascended several times slashing his sensei. When his sensei began to fall he landed on top of his sensei reverting back to his normal form. He began to lay the final blow to end it all but he was blocked by his sensei's sword.

"Enough I know when I am beaten" said Barbaros. "Lumaria did say the Sakura petals would be your downfall. When they exploded you turned into water to reduce the damage and tried to eliminate the real threats not remembering that there where three of us. This was a team effort" said Jadie.

"Don't act so modest you I know you three where holding back" said Barbaros.

"And you act like you weren't. You could have beaten us anytime you wanted to. You just wanted to see what our teamwork was capable of" said Lumaria.

"Looks like you where the one being fake" said Arlene.

The sensei looked at his three pupils. "What ever… you three passed anyway."

**Present**

"_**That battle was something. To think at that time he was using magic and he kept it hidden for so long. If I recall Itachi became a member of Akatsuki shortly after our disappearance. I do not know all the details but there is more to that story then meets the eye. The Itachi I know would not randomly slaughter his people for no good reason. There defiantly is an untold story with him."**_

**Past: Uchiha Itachi **

Jadie was walking towards his home to change into his street close. He was then approached by Itachi.

"That was a very interesting display" said the Uchiha.

Jadie smirked "So you where watching."

"I do have to admit I don't think you gave it your all."

"No one really gave it there all. Remember Ninjas don't kill there comrades even if there the opponent."

"I see… so where are you headed" he said. The two both started to walk and continued there conversation.

"So you're going to graduate to Anbu I heard" said Jadie.

"Yeah but I am not going to the graduation" said Itachi.

"Why not?"

"My little brother Sasuke graduates to Anbu that day. I want to be there to support him."

"I guess so… but wouldn't your clan look down on you for that."

"Just considerer it me taking a page out of your book. I care less what my clan thinks of me."

"That's good in all but I only act like that because my clan looks down on me just because I can't use Byakugun. They hate the fact that a main branch member decided not to learn it. One I was young my parents never did stress whether I became a Shinobi or not. As you already know my mom was a Hyuga woman and my father was a traveler who never stayed in one place for to long. The elder always tried to teach me gentle fist and try to activate my Byakugun. But I was more into the ways of the sword then the gentle fist. My father told me that I was born with a birth defect. I could not use Byakugun because of the Demon Phoenix sealed inside me. He told me that it would be a stronger weapon then Byakugun could ever be. Only you and a few other people know about the Phoenix Demon inside me. If my clan was to got word of this they might try to put some sort of seal on me or execute me. Not that they could stop me if they tried. How I see it they are just the same dogs using the same tired tricks. That's why I did not learn gentle fist. I just know how to get around gentle fist. But you are looked up to in your clan. It would be pointless."

"Yeah… our lives are really different. Sometimes I wish I could walk in your shoes just to see what it would be like to be hated. But as a brother I have to be there for Sasuke. My father is to proud of my achievements to even pay Sasuke an ounce of attention. I have to be there for him whether it means upsetting my parents and the clan members I does not matter I have to push Sasuke in the right direction to being a splendid Shinobi."

They made it to Jadie's building. "I got to go change I will chat with you later Itachi" said Jadie as waved goodbye to his friend.

"Later… friend"

Jadie changed into his standard outfit which consisted of a black shirt with a red opened jean jacket with the arms cuffed up to nearly his elbows. He had black pants with cuffed to nearly his knees. He had on white and red snickers on that had the design of a phoenix on it.

**Present:**

"_**After the training we went to his house for dinner. Man that was some good food."**_

**Past: Story that ties fate**

Jadie arrived at Barbaros house. He took a seat with Lumaria and Arlene who where sitting on the grass in front of the house (They where wearing the outfits I gave them towards the beginning of the story) Barbaros walked over with eight burgers on a tray 2 for each of them. He then sat with them. "You three really did put a number on me back there" said Barbaros.

"You barely broke a sweat" said Jadie.

"Lue that trick you used was really clever. Things like that make you a great strategist. Arlene your lightning Jutsus are getting stronger. I had no idea you could mix attacks like that. And finally the man of the hour Jadie. The fact that you are a Hyuga that uses Swords and Fire make it hard for your opponents to read you. You three are my favorite and strongest team I have ever taught."

The three all smiled at the complements.

"So tomorrow what are we going to do" asked Lue.

"I think you three deserve a reward for your accomplishments. Tomorrow we will go to Tanzaku Town to celebrate" said Barbaros.

"Why wont you tell us about one of your story. They can be so catchy." said Arlene.

"I did not anticipate you would ask that but I have a story for you. A story you should never forget" Barbaros said. The three ninja moved in close to hear what Barbaros had to say.

"_The world drove by madness and desire. Its own faults scattered the dreams of millions. The heroes defended light and the villains defended darkness. Like leaves from a tree they all fell and there remains was left behind. _

_With the youth now in charge they sprouted out tales of life and light. But every light has a shadow, the shadow that fights to over come its master. The heathens of the dark that feed on life source and shrouds existence in darkness day by day. The endless void and the empty vessels that mock life by existing. Every life has a beginning interlude and an end. However there is always a sequence of events that tears apart the norm and brings the insanity of abnormality. _

_The old man who seeks another. The absence of a heart and the unbirth of a hero. The man who's face bears the scars of his own overconfidence. The boy that soars threw the sky connecting everyone to each other. The young man taunted and overtaken by the dark, his subconscious taking root too many routes of chaos. The girl who essence is made of light trapped in a world of endless shadows. The king student slowly learning and adapting. Threw every action is a reaction creating routes to endless possibilities. _

_The diluted scientist obsessed with revenge. The lion in the form of a man, a living contradiction. A hatred born from fire. The dark ambassadors. The impractical ones and the half blood prince. The nomaditic teacher. The three kids stock in a world that they have only began to understand. Threw childish actions lead there separation for there destines slowly begin to fade. With the end of a journey mocks the begging of another. _

_The immature boy who's heart is made of light. The older brother who is forever jealous and slowly walks to the dark. The island girl waiting desperately for her two friends. The two goofs that search for there king. The distant memory of an empire. A mouse in a dark city. The uncrowned king of darkness his essence slowly claming anew. Sometimes what you are looking for is always there. We shoot in every direction when our target is a sitting duck. Driven by love and trust the boy of light battles the uncrowned king unbeknownst to him a twin was soon born._

_The twin of light who resonates in oblivion. His shady best friend and there bond of fire. The emotionally distraught girl forgotten to the world by all. Everyone moves on so fast. Sometimes people speed up when they need to slow down. _

_Lost in a castle where you must lose to find the boy now forever shackled in memories of a fallacy. The graceful lord of the castle and his deceptive smile. The reckless beauty who leaves a path of ruin. The heroes became the villains. The apathetic memory witch unchaining events of cause in effect. The fake who longs for originality. The flame assassin who blind folds his comrades. The interlude that unconnects a heart, he unkwongly follows a lie. The older brother enters the castle fighting a darkness long sense ancient. The deranged scientist. The silent brute. The intellectual illusionist. The Mysterious researcher and the whisperer in the dark. He fights to control the dark while a voided plot slowly reveals itself. The brothers fight side by side not turning around to see one another. With the moonlight shinning on the willow wisp of betrayal the villains fall one by one and the boy of light sleeps to remember. High ambition all gone down the drain. Ambition does not die easy for it always has a new host. _

_The twin fades away leaving memories of false friendship behind. The other twin wakes up not knowing of the twins existence. The two goofs and the hero find there self fighting the dark again. The laughter of a mutt. The return of an ember witch. The connected oblivion rises again waking a new fashion of darkness. The one eyed man who sees all and knows all but hides his intentions behind banter. The lazy musician who only wishes to write music. The gambler who conserves his hand. The pessimistic warrior with an iron lance. And the warlock who emits lunacy under the moon. Wearing hoods that hide there face they scheme in oblivion. A man vale in mystery appears with a familiar face and a familiar voice, but nether match. The helpful king returns to lend a hand. A friendship lost and consumed in a golf of sacrificial flames. _

_A battle to end it all. The two brothers fight side by side holding each others hand. The hooded twin of duel blades, The unpredictable paradox, a test of time and the savage moonlight they all block his path. One by one they fall as quickly as they came. The lord of a nonexistent castle hand is forced. With hopes of godlike power he enters the void hoping for answers. The war to end all wars starts now. Go forward and fight the dark once again. With there hearts connected Oblivion is sent once it came. The brothers go home and see there friend who was waiting for them._

_The story ends but begins again. For there always is an alternate ending. A boy fighting for his friend to return. A boy consumed by revenge and dreams of power. The unstoppable meets the immoveable. Two forces collide changing fate completely. The deranged scientist intervenes creating a new plot twist. The hopeful knuckle head becomes the harvester of the dark. The lone avenger becomes the hero he could never be. Light and darkness switch places altering the fate of many. What well happen next who knows? The future is always changing._

The three shinobi looked at Barbaros hoping that was not the end. "That is all" Barbaros said.

"But what happens to the Avenger and the Harvester" Jadie said.

"You will know some day" Barbaros said.

"Are you going to finish the story tomorrow" Arlene asked.

"The story completes its self" Barbaros said.

"What do you mean" Lumaria said.

"I'll say this much. There is more out there then you know" Barbaros said.

Jadie bit his cheeseburger and looked at the sky. "Who knows what is out there."

After diner everyone went to bed.

**Present**

"_**To think he has been telling us about the world before I even welded a Keyblade. I guess he was preparing us. At the time we all thought it was crazy but we still listened to his story." **_Jadie slashed more and more Heartless. Nobodies started to appear. Berserkers Dragoons and Gamblers all came to the fight but none the less they where destroyed. _**"I did not understand it at all in those days. All I wanted was to go on an abnormal adventure and see new things. But unknowing to me that was only the beginning. My destiny was illustrating itself and at that time my life has entered a new chapter."**_

**Past: Neo Keyblade**

Jadie was sitting in a tree still staring at the moon and the stars. "Who knows whats out there." Just then heard the sound of trees moving. He looked down to see a man wearing a brown coat.

"Who are you?" asked Jadie.

"You're the fire that burns and incinerates darkness so the legends say or should I say will say." The man then stepped back to the trees.

"Hey get back here" Jadie chased him.

Jadie's voice woke up Lumaria who sleeping in Barbaroses house. He looked out the window to see Jadie run towards the forest. "Wake up wake up" He attempted to wake up Barbaros but it failed. Arlene woke up from hearing Lue's voice. "What happened?" Arlene asked tiredness still in her eyes.

"Jadie ran off somewhere."

"Then why are we standing around talking about it lets go" said Arlene. The two ran out the house and into the forest.

Jadie ran to he hit a huge battle field. The cloaked man was staring in the middle.

"What do you want?" Jadie asked angrily. Jadie charged at the man with both swords in hand. The man raised his hand and summoned a ball of darkness. He then threw it at Jadie which hit his heart. He then raised hand and Jadie's body began to rise. His heart was surrounded in darkness he felt like he was on the verge of death.

"Your heart" the man finally answered. Jadie's hearts was slowly exiting his body.

Arlene and Lue finally arrived. "Let go of him" she threw a Lightning Kunai at the cloaked mans hand. His control of Jadie was broken. Jadie's body fell on the floor with his heart slowly going back to his body. Out of the shadows of the night a heartless started to form. It took the form of a giant black bird with a whole where its heart was supposed to be.

"What the fuck is that?" Arlene looked at the newly formed beast in fear.

"I do not know but it looks like where in for a fight. Are you ready Arlene" said Lumaria as he presumed his battle position.

"Lets get this shit over with" Arlene said as she presumed her battle position.

Heartless ascended to the sky and flapped his wings. This created a huge tornado that was blowing away everything it touched.

"How do we stop the Tornado?" asked Arlene.

"I think we have to kill that creature. When it goes so does the tornado" said Lue.

The creature descended and flew towards the two shionobi. Larxene threw several Kunai with lightning Chakra at the beast. Lue slashed the beast with his Scythe. These two attacks both connected but the beast barley moved. He ascended and descended in the same pattern. Both shionobi repeated there patterns of attack several time. There attacks barely hurt the winged beast. The beast stood in the sky and showered dark piercing feathers at the duo.

Lue looked at Arlene. "Time for a new plan." He cooked his Scythe back and converted Chakra to the blade of his weapon. He then swung the scythe with created a blade of chakra targeted towards the beast. Arlene jumped on the blade. Using her Lighting chakra she navigated the blade and used it as a glider. Arlene got close to the beast. "Take this birdbrain" She used her Lighting kunai and slashed the beast several times. The bird then used the force of his wing and slapped her down breaking her control of the glider. As she fell the beast descended down and grabbed her with his sharp feet. it then flew in a circle up and down attempting to make the girl dizzy. "Lumaria do something" she screamed as she vomited.

Lumaria was in a tight predicament. He had no way of flying and no way of attacking the creature with out missing.

Jadie's found himself falling in darkness. The darkness was so warm and inviting he felt like giving in to the darkness. He thought _"I never thought darkness could feel so good. It is so warm and inviting I could just live here forever. What am I saying I got too much to live for? Who will protect those boneheads from real danger? I can't accept this no matter how much I want to" _just then he saw a light. The light grew bigger and bigger completely obliterating the darkness. He woke up and found himself on his feet. He was holding a weapon he never seen before. It was red and gold and it was in the shape of a key (Red: Blade, Gold: Handle, Design: Kingdom Key, Keychain: Bird, Weapon Name: Kingdom Key *) . He decided to ask questions later. His instinct kicked in and he held his blade up to the sky. Fire and Chakra swirled around him and he took the form of a burning phoenix. He ascended towards the sky and flew threw the Heartless. The heartless withered away like a dieing flame. He then grabbed Arlene in mid air and glided down to the ground. Before he could officially land a dark portal opened where the heartless died. It pulled the three Shinobi threw the portal.

**Present**

"_**After that we ended up in Twighlight Town and that is when we met DIZ."**_

**Past: DIZ**

After 6 minutes of being unconscious Jadie finally awoke. The first thing he did was look beside him he noticed his two friends where not there. He looked at his surroundings to see he was not in any area in which he was familiar with. The town was simple and quant unlike the busy streets of Konoha. Although the town was big there was bareley anyone outside.

He wondered threw the town. He did not know where he was but his assumption was that where ever he was it was not of his world. Unlike his world this world seemed not to have any Shinobi or any police like activity. In fact he did not spot a single fight. This world was peaceful and unfazed by war which was something he never thought he would see.

Arlene was the first to awake. She looked beside her to see an unconscious Lumaria. He shook his shoulder and tried to wake him up but to no avail. She then went close to his air and screamed "LUMARIA", he immediately woke up.

Lumaria looked at Arlene as if he wanted to stab her at that moment. "You did not have to yell" he simply said.

"Well you would not wake up, what the fuck do you expect me to do" she said. Lumaria then looked at his surroundings. "Where are we?" he asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

The two looked all over the bizarre place. This place was like nothing they ever seen before.

"Where do you think we are?" asked Arlene.

"Where ever we are we are not home. The better question is how do we get back."

As they arrived near the train station they where welcomed by a giant Heartless completely made of shadows and a whole where its heart was suppose to be. It floated in the air and had a ghost like tail.

"What the hell is that" Lumaria said. He reached for the scythe on his back to realize it was not there. "What, my Scythe is gone."

Arlene checked her pockets only to realize that all her shrikens and kunai where gone. "Impossible."

The Heartless slammed his fist in there direction. They both rolled out of the way. When they got back to there feet they noticed they where holding new weapons. Lumaria had a white and purple Scythe and Arlene was holding three Yellow and Purple Kunai in both hands.

The Heartless flew towards them attempting to grab them. They slashed both its arms making them disappear. The wounded creature then opened its moth and summoned a bunch of Heartless (Shadows and Neo Shadows). The Heartless went in different directions trying to attack them. Lumaria swung his creating a wave of Purple energy destroying the Heartless. He would have wondered how is that feet possible without using chakra but this was not the time.

Arlene threw her Kunais at the Heartless. These Kunai turned into clones of Arlene holding Kunai. Using lightning speed and slashes they eliminated the Heartless threat.

The boss heartless finally regenerated.

"Well it looks like luck is on our side today isn't it Arlene" Lumaria smirked.

"Fuck yeah" she said. The both began to attack the Heartless but were stopped by the sight of the heartless being blasted by several miniature firebirds. Jadie then jumped in the Air and cut the Heartless in half. The heartless faded into darkness and the heart it released was absorbed by Jadie's Keyblade.

Jadie landed and smirked at his comrades. "You didn't think I would let you two have all the fun."

"You fucking show off, we could have handled that monster by ourselves" said Arlene.

Lumaria then sighed "Why did that thing even attack us anyway? More importantly how do we have new weapons and more abilities?"

"I can explain." The three turned there attention to a man wrapped in red approaching.

"I am known as Darkness in Zero, but you can call me DIZ for short. There is very much to learn. Come with me if you seek information."

"Why should we trust you? Just because you told us to come this could be a trap" said Lumaria.

"Ah whatever lets just go with the guy. If it is a trap we will just beat the pants off of anyone who comes our way" said Jadie.

"I admire your confidence, what is your name?" asked DIZ.

"Names Jadie"

"Arlene"

"Lumaria"

"Ok Jadie, Arlene Lumaria come with me and I will explain what's going on.

**Present**

"_**At that time DIZ was incredible suspect. Lumaria had great reason not to trust him. He was consumed by revenge. Us being the adventure addicts we where just went along with his plan"**_

**Past: DIZ 2**

DIZ and company made there ay threw the silent forest. Threw the forest they all saw a mansion in the distance. They entered the mansion to see it still in mint condition. The mansion was warm and welcoming to new comers. DIZ went into the Kitchen and poured pepsi. He then gave it to his company.

The three teenagers sat down and for awhile it was an occward silence until Jadie decided to break the silence.

"So what's going on DIZ why did you bring us here?"

DIZ took a sip of his Pepsi before finally speaking.

"I will get straight to the point. It is no mere coincidence that you are being attacked by the Heartless."

"Heartless?" Lumaria responded.

"Brainless creatures manifested in darkness. They are darkness made real and they are drawn to the Keyblade and those who have strong hearts, they unkwongly carry hearts which could only be freed by a Keyblade."

Jadie summoned his Keyblade. "So this weapon I have is called a Keyblade."

"More like an advanced version of the Keyblade. Unlike a regular Keyblade when you destroy a Heartless the Imprisoned heart it carries becomes apart of your Keyblade making it stronger. A Neo Keyblade should safest" explained DIZ.

"But if the Heartless are drawn by the Keyblade then wouldn't it be better if the hearts return to there rightful place, and for that matter what do we have to do with this?" asked Lue.

"Yeah I mean if Key boy over here is suppose rid of the Heartless why do we have these new abilities as well?" asked Arlene.

"Those are good questions. Your new abilities and weapons all correspond with Jadie's heart. Since you all are friends your hearts are connected and thus giving your weapons Neo versions of what they once was, in other words as long as Jadie wields the Neo Keyblade you will have these abilities along with what you already have. Like Jadie you three have a lot to learn when it comes to using your powers."

Lumaria raised an eyebrow. "So sense we where put in this mess all together we are all apart of each other. But that still does not explain about the hearts. Why should we imprison them and make our weapons stronger, wouldn't it make more sense to have a regular Keyblade and set them free?" asked Lumaria.

"Normally it would be better to free the hearts but not in this case. Like the heartless there is another threat. These creatures are derived of emptiness. Why they still exist at all is the biggest sin of life. They are apathetic souls trying to hold on to a false existence, for nobodies do not truly exist at all."

The group of teen's blankly starred at the man.

"Like there heartless brotherin they also search for hearts. Unlike the heartless they can think and plan. They are all working to acquire Kingdom Hearts so they can get back what they lost, there existence."

Jadie scratched his head in confusion. "If they don't exist then how are they a threat and what is Kingdom Hearts?"

"Even though they do not exist they still have a physical form. Kingdom Hearts is what they need to be whole. It is made up of lost hearts gathered in one place. It is a mass collection of celestial energy manifested into a giant heart shaped moon. These Heartless and Nobodies most not be allowed to obtain so much power, if they do it means the end of life as we know it."

Lumaria chuckled lightly and then took a sip of his Pepsi. "It seems you have a better reason to want to get rid of Heartless and Nobodies. Your hiding something, what is it that you are really after?"

DIZ laughed at the fact that he was figured out. "It seems you don't miss a thing. Alright I will tell you, what I am after is … revenge."

"Revenge is that all. If heartless are after strong hearts they certainly would not bother you. I find it laughable that you would go this far for nothing" Arlene mocked.

DIZ glared at Arlene. "You don't know all the details, so you cant judge me you lit…"

"Woe woe woe … you really suck at asking for help. If you want us to do something you gotta come up with a better tone DIZ (Jadie summoned his Keyblade and placed it in front of DIZ neck) I am pretty handy with this." DIZ quivered a little. "Fine… have it your way."

"Tell us everything you know" demanded Lumaria.

DIZ sighed felling defeated. "Awhile back me and apprentices conducted experiments on the Heart. These experiments caused great pain to its subjects which where people we adducted, It created beings known as Heartless which grew rapidly. Before I could stop it the situation was beyond my control. Through Braig and Xehanort's influence my other four apprentices betrayed me and cast me away. They continued the Experiment and lost them selves on the way. They became Heartless formed a group known as the Nightmare Soldiers which is led by a man who know calls himself Ansem. Unknown to them when they became Heartless they left behind Nobody counter parts. These Nobodies became known as The Organization which is comprised of the original 6 plus some extra members that they added. My goal is to destroy both groups and finally get the revenge I deserve."

Arlene shook her head in annoyance. "In other words you want us to correct your fuck ups."

DIZ bowed his head in shame. "Ether way they must be stopped. If they are not they will surely bring the end to all of us."

"If that's the case we cann…"

"Ah come on Lue, Lets just help this poor excuse for a man out. It is not like every day we get to save the world. I think it will be a good experience" said Jadie.

Lumaria chuckled lightly. "If you say so, its not like we got anything better to do."

Arlene smiled "I like the idea, lets just go on with this retarded joy ride and see where it takes us."

Jadie looked at DIZ. "So what's the plan?"

DIZ gave each teen a star like communicators "Though these compasses I can teleport you where you need to go. All you need to really do is clear some of the worlds of Heartless. This will lure out The Nightmare Soldiers and The Organization. What you do in these worlds is your own business. As long as you get the job done I do not care."

"So do we just leave or what" said Jadie.

DIZ pressed a button on a remote. The three teen's teleported away and left the mansion.

"Good Luck"

"_**And like a fly attracted to light we went on our journey. We where so courageous and stupid."**_


	25. Flashback: Phoenix Genisis 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto.**

**AN: I consider this a filler chapter sense Jadie is my OC chapter. To me these Filler chapters is more important then Funland and Heartless Angel. These chapters pretty much explains all the important parts of Jadie's journey which takes place five years before KH1 and five years after BBS.**

**Present**

"_**The Nightmare Soldier's… Heartless off the original apprentice's of Ansem the wise. All lead by Xehanort's Heartless who went by the name of Ansem." **_

**Past: Nightmare Solider**

Jadie, Arlene and Lumaria arrived at Hollow Bastion. They looked around the ruined city. "What an ugly city" Lumaria said with disgust.

"The mission spec's say that this city used to be a beautiful place known as Radiant Garden. But it has fallen to darkness thanks to the nightmare soldiers" Jadie said.

"Well those guys really did a number on this place" Lumaria said.

"More like this place went to shit" Arlene said.

"Such a foul mouth you have little missy" said a California surfer accent. The group turned around to see nothing but Neo shadows surrounding them. They immediately summoned there weapons and went into battle. Lumaria slashed the heartless. Every time he swung his scythe sakura petals came out. Arlene used her kunai and her lightning fast speed to quickly eliminate the Heartless. Jadie cut the heartless down with combo attacks from his Keyblade. The heartless where shortly extinguished.

"Wow you three are something aren't you" said the Californian voice. It was followed by laugh's from different directions.

"Show your self" Jadie yelled. Five dark portals appeared around them. Five figures came out. "I hear you have been looking for us" said one of the beings. He had black firery dread locks that always moved like a fire dancing in the wind. He has a firery red scarf that covered bellow his eyes. He wore Blood red and Black armor all over his whole body.

"You where the ones that did this to this place aren't you" Lumaria said.

"Well that all depends on what point of view you are looking at" said the man who spoke in whispers. He was the shortest of the figures. He had bandages on half of his face except one part of his face that reveled one of his dark blue eyes along with part of his hair. His body was covered in a black cape that looked like space.

"Indeed… I don't think all the facts have been presented" said one of them who spoke like a machine. His head arms and lower body all mechanical with his chest being exposed with the Heartless symbol where his heart is suppose to be. His armored helmet helped him to speak.

"They… Know …. Nothing" said the tallest one out of all of them. His body completely black he was wearing chains all over one of his arms his other arm completely covered in blood red armor. He had blood red Leg armor and had a long black rag covering his crotch area. He was bald and had a whole where his heart was supposed to be.

"Is there something you're not telling us" Jadie said.

"I should think it's obvious" Lumaria said.

"Your pink haired friend is right dude" said the man with the Californian surfer accent. . He has long spiky hair going down his back (Think of Envy from Full Metal Alchemist) his right eye by a metallic eye that helped him see better his scar was blood red as if he was just slashed with a knife. He had a red cape like scarf with a black opened coat that revealed his chest. His nails where sharp like claw he wore leather black pants with white boots. He was the most human looking one out of the 5.

"What JIZ probably forgot to tell you was he was the one who started it all. So it is really him who you should try to destroy" Braig said.

"I see… maybe we should go after DIZ, nah what fun would that be. He cant fight so it would be pointless. You five on the other hand are fully capable of going into battle" Jadie said.

"Get that bitches… we are going to busty a cap in your asses" Arlene said with a cocky tone.

"There will be no caps being busted into any asses. Not here… not now" Even said (The Mechanical one).

"We call the shoots around here" Dilan said (Flaming dread locks).

"You will learn to fear us soon" said Lenzo (Bandaged Face).

"You….will…DIE!" Aeleus said (Black Giant). The five teleported away leaving the teens there.

"What was that all about" Jadie said.

"There just trying to psych us out. What a foolish attempt indeed" Lue said.

"Those ugoos aren't nothing. We can take um if they cross our path" Arlene said.

"I see your ego's are quite big" said a silky smooth voice appearing. A dark portal appeared and a man wearing an Organization coat. He took off his hood and reveled his face. He had spiky black hair (Like Cloud) and purple eyes.

"The name's Xane and I am going to be honest with you. I am a member of the Organization. And I have come to take you out" he snapped his figures and Dusk surrounded the teens, He then teleported up on a balcony to watch the battle. The teens summoned

The dusk attacked them more ferociously then the heartless. They attacked in groups and swarmed the area quickly. Arlene quickly ran at a group of Nobodies and slammed her Kunai in the ground. "Impulsive Wave" a burst of yellow electricity came out of the ground destroying all the dusk in her path.

Dusk jumped in the air and attacked Lumaria. He surrounded himself with flowers and then pushed the flower like energy back destroying the heartless. Jadie fire balls from his Keyblade. The blast where gigantic sense he was amplifying his attacks with chakra. The Nobodies where easily defeated. Xane then appeared from a dark portal. "That was some show you put on. I never thought you three would be able to defeat all those dusk. You really do have talent" Xane said.

"You say that when your little henchmen did all the work. Why don't you show me what you are really worth" Jadie said.

"In due time Neo Keyblader" Xane said.

"You just sound like a big pussy" Arlene said.

"Your sailor mouth holds no wager over us" said an approaching voice. An approaching dark portal came and out from it cam a man wearing an Organization coat but his face was completely covered. Xane chuckled "You must be the new guy in the Organization's main branch" Xane said.

"If this was the lottery you would have hit the jackpot" said the cloaked man with the British accent.

"What do you want… Rudol was it" said Xane.

"That was my old name friend. I will tell you my name in do time but I have a message straight from the superior" said the cloaked man.

"You're just going to stand here and ignore us. I otta" Jadie said.

"I almost forgot" the man said snapping his figures. Just then gambler nobodies surrounded the platoon. The cloaked figures then teleported away. Jadie, Arlene and Lumaria quickly went into battle. The Nobodies did not fight back much. Instead they just stood there trying to challenge out heroes to a game. Yet they where struck down. After the battle the three where exhausted.

"What's with all these white things attacking us" Arlene said.

"I don't know… but something tells me we have not seen the last of those cloaked dudes" Jadie said.

Lumaria then looked at his communicator. It projected an image of DIZ. The first group you saw was the Nightmare Soldiers. They are the Heartless of my foremost apprentice. The cloaked beings you saw are agents of the Organization. I can not tell you much about how they work sense I am still trying to figure that out myself. I have sent you the mission speaks to the next world."

"The Organization… how interesting" Lumaria said while holding his chin.

"Any way we can sort this mess out later. Lets go" Jadie said.

"_**The Heartless Nightmare Soldiers and The Nobodies of the Organization. Two groups bent on dominance. What sets them aside is the Organization is a little more organized. At that time they had two branches. The main branch and the side branch. Very similar to my clan they where. The Organization's main branch did all the planning and where amongst the highest in ranking. While the side branch mainly took orders. The side branch of the Organization had its own plans but the plans all had to align with the plans of the main branch. At that time I thought they functioned as one unit until I learned that there true leader was not amongst there ranks. He was in the safety of his castle while his agents did all the work."**_

**Present**

"_**In those times we had multiple enemies, I did not even know I had a brother then. There is a lot I did not know. I learned the hard way."**_

**Past: Amelda the Heatrix Mercenary**

Jadie walked out the door to the Olympus coliseum. He dropped out of the Pegasus cup so Arlene and Lumaria can go to the next challenge. He heard rumors of a man with red hair terrorizing the city searching for the Phoenix Warrior. He walked threw the city to see that they where rebuilding. Sense this city was always attacked by Titans, Gods, Demons ETC they always needed to rebuild. He entered the temple of the Olympians. There he seen statues of the gods and some of the creatures of myth. One of the statues intrigued him the most, it was the statue of the phoenix.

"The golden fire bird that always arisen formed it's aches" said a voice. He looked behind him to see a young m an about the same age. They had the same face except his eyes where grey instead of white. His hair was short with wide bushy sideburns with his hair going into a somewhat Hinata season one hair do. He wore a black and grey trench coat with belts coming out in many directions. The coat was open revealing his chest. He wore black slacks with silver toe boots. His left arm was covered in silver armor. if it was not for his defined tone he would have been mistaken for a girl. "Of course this place is a huge mockery" the young man said.

"I see… you where the one who was looking for me" Jadie said.

"I will never forgive him… why did he pick you" the man said summoning his sword from fire. The sword was silver and golden and was shaped like an upside down nobody symbol (Atenonix Flame). He charged in and slammed his sword down at Jadie. Jadie then summoned his Kingdom Key* and blocked his attack. He then surrounded him self in fire which made the young man jump back.

"It's kind of rode to get into a battle and not introduce your self. I'm Jadie who are you" Jadie said.

"You hurt my feelings brother. How could you not remember me" said the young man.

"Brother… you must be mistaken. I have no brother" Jadie said.

"That's right I guess the old fart never told you that you have twin brother" said the young man. Jadie was completely shocked.

"My dad died when I was 7. He is not no old fart" Jadie said rushing into battle. He surrounded himself in fire and formed an arrow. He strike the young man in the chest. The young man chuckled and dissolved into fire. He then turned around to see the young man glaring at him. "When we where both born I was shifted to Hollow Bastion and was raised by a scientist. It was 7 years ago that my adopted parents died in a fire that I caused. At that age I was trying to learn how to use fire magic but little did I know my fire magic was far more advanced then normal. When my house was burned to the ground all that was left was a Journal my father wrote. I guess it was with me sense birth. In the journal it spoke of the catastrophic power of the Phoenix which you have inside you. I find it unfair that you should have that power" the young man said.

"Listen dude I don't know if your story checks out but the phoenix power is mine and mine alone. You will have to kill me if you want this" Jadie said.

"And that is precisely what I plan to do" he said running at him gathering fire in his sword, the fire in his sword come out in the form of a dragon. "My name is Amelda and I am the Heatrix Mercenary". Jadie used the fire surrounding him and used it to produce a fire phoenix. The phoenix and the dragon hit each other canceling each other out.

"I wonder if you even know about true history" Amelda said running in at Jadie. Jadie and Amelda swung there weapons striking and blocking each other.

"This Olympic world is only a sham. It is a mockery of the original Olympus" Amelda said while still attacking.

"What do you mean?" Jadie said still swinging his Keyblade.

"This world and many others are only mockeries of what the world once was. The original Olympus was a violent place consumed with war. This world is only a lie" Amelda said pushing Jadie back with the force of his sword.

"With the fires of Hell the Olympus became consumed with death. In complete spiral the gods fell to the Ghost of Sparta and there tail was lost in the pages of history… well what was history. The history that is now is different then the history that was then" Jadie said.

"What does this have to do with anything" Jadie yelled.

"Everything my brother. I don't know much about the world's history or the history before this one but I know that it was different. I only read a little from that book." Jadie stared at Amelda with confusion. "However… the other beast read the whole thing" Amelda said.

"What are you talking about" Jadie yelled.

"The book of the abandon, a book that tells the history of the great sphere and its many adventures. A book that is said only to be a myth… but that is far from the truth. This book is real and I read some of it" Amelda said.

Jadie merged chakra to his Keyblade and merged it with fire. "I don't know about this book or this great sphere you speak of ,but I know one thing… your end is near" Jadie said. His Keyblade formed into a huge sword of light energy. He raised it to the sky and brought it down "Solar Slash". The wave of energy destroyed everything it touched leaving behind debree and ruble. Amelda jumped out of the way but the silver in his arm was destroyed. Amelda then surrounded his sword in darkness and created a wave of dark energy "Hades Burst". The blast went straight to Jadie damaging him greatly. Amelda then walked toward the injured Jadie. "Why did he choose you to have that power. It rightfully should be mine" he said as he radiated with darkness. "I HATE YOU" he yelled bringing his sword down. "The feelings mutual" Jadie said blocking Amelda's sword with his Keyblade. Amelda then felt a slash threw his back. He looked back to see Lumaria. He then jumped in the air. "Next time we finish this" he said as he disappeared like ashes in the wind.

Jadie looked at Lumaria. "I thought you had a match" Jadie said.

"It was one of those Nightmare Soldiers. I think his name was Aeleus. I destroyed him" he said.

"Well I guess that is one down" Jadie said.

"More like two because Arlene is fighting one of them right now. We should go bacl and root her on" Lue said. The two ran out of the ruined temple.

"_**Amelda… a man who was opposed with my destruction. Only because he did not have the power of the Phoenix. And this book of the abandon. At that time I thought of it as a huge irrelevance but I soon realized that the book was very valuable. It did not give power or wealth it gave knowledge."**_

**Present**

"_**With Aeleus and Even gone we still had to deal with the rest of the Nightmare soldiers and a new threat. The Organization's side branch."**_

**Past: Organization side branch**

The three where now in Traverse Town.

"So what is the mission speaks Lue" Jadie said.

"It seems we must take care of some dusk… again" Lumaria said his voice void of interest.

"AH… why can't we get a fun mission like going after the rest of the nightmare soldiers" Arlene said.

"I thought you would be a little less gong hoe about fighting the Nightmare Soldiers. Especially considering the hard time Even gave you" Jadie said.

"Fuck no, that was only a warm up. And if you forgot it was I who killed him" Arlene said.

"Well non the less we have to kill these dawm vermin" Lumaria said.

"Yes lets get them" Arlene said running straight down the line. Dusk came her way and she quickly dealt with them. "KILL KILL KILLL!" she yelled slicing the dusk out of existence. Lumaria smirked and then joined her on the fight. Jadie soon followed. Inno time at all the Nobodies where killed.

"Bravo bravo" said a familiar voice. The three looked up to see Zane but this time he was accompanied by four others in cloaks. They where completely hooded. "These are the fools that killed two of the Nightmare Soldiers" said one of the members. He then took of his hood and revealed a man with short silver hair pale skin and purple bug like eyes.

"Don't underestimate them Xathen they look tasty" said a female. She took of her hood and reviled a woman with blond and black hair like a beetle. She had yellow eyes and was tanned skinned.

"Xena save your hunger for later. We where not ordered to get rid of them so fast" said a man taking off his hood. He had long golden yellow hair that went all the way to his but, he had red eyes.

"Oh shut up Xanzibar you're one to criticize you hypocrite" Xena retorted. Xanzibar only smiled while licking his lips. The only one with his hood still up spoke. "Xanzibar you are the hungriest out of all of us. I will let you be the one to destroy them" said what seemed to be there leader. The other four then teleported away leaving Xanzibar there, he then jumped down from the balcony and faced the three.

"Hate to break it to ya but today is your last day breathing" Xanzibar said. He lifted his hand and the place turned from day to knight. He summoned a scythe that was black and grey with the crescent moon at the end (Weapon Name: Queen of the Night). Lumaria smirked. "So you use a scythe as well. This should be interesting" he said getting into his battle stance.

"Behold the power of the night" he yelled as he swung his scythe around like a helicopter. Crescent slashes came from his blade. Lumaria surrounded all of them with a vale of flowers. Arlene then surged her body with electricity. She then jumped and slashed Xanzibar taking him down from levitating. Lumaria then slashed him with a combo from his scythe damaging him greatly. Jadie then came in for an attack.

"Moonlight protect me" he yelled as moonlight shined on him protecting him from all attacks and healing him. "So long and fair well" Xanzibar yelled as he swung his scythe in many different directions sending waves of moonlight everywhere. These waves hit Jadie and his party. He then swung his scythe more viciously and wildly dealing more damage then he did before. Lumaria threw a wave of flower energy his way knocking him off guard. Arlene used the opportunity to zigzag around and slash him repeatedly. Jadie then moved in and created a ball of fire which greatly damaged him. He then moved in for a slash.

"Moonlight protect me" Xanzibar yelled as he was healed by the moon once again. He then slashed Jadie and then repeatedly slashed him. He then made his way towards Lumaria and Arlene. They held him at bay with shields of lightening and flower. They then slashed Xanzibar at the same time and began to combo attack him repeatedly. Xanzibar then moved back. "Moonlight give me power" he yelled. "Not this time" Jadie yelled as he summoned a fire ball as big as the sun to over lap the moon. It then created an eclipse witch instead of strengthen Xanzibar it weakened him severely. Jadie's Keyblade* changed into a Keyblade that was white and black with a crescent moon for a keychain (Name: Full Eclipse: Effect: Enhances Melee attacks at night. Enhances fire attacks in the day). He then slashed Xanzibar threw the chest. "Impossible" Xanzibar yelled before he completely faded into darkness.

"We sure showed that pansy" Arlene said.

"Yep" Jadie said.

The other four cloaked beings appeared on the balcony. "Impressive… but he was the weakest out of us" said the man with his hood up. He took off his hood to reveal a man with short blue hair going back with some of the bangs covering his hair. "But know this. We are not done with you" said the blue haired man as they all teleported away.

"_**Xanzibar the Night King, Xena the Harvest Nest, Xathen the Cyclops Hammer, Xane the Menacing Source, and Xero the Lord of Disorder. These five made up the side branch of the Organization. Xero was there leader, Xane was there second in command. They where powerful and ruthless but they still held no challenge over the real Organization."**_

**Present**

"_**I always thought I was some kind of demon and I was right. I learned that I was one of the three Hellien Beast. The man who taught me that was Yuganda and he was my enemy."**_

**Past: Yuganda**

Jadie ran to the battle field in Hollow Bastion. A man in black named Eric informed him that he had an opponent waiting for him. While Arelene and Lumaria took care of Eric Jadie had to fight this mysterious man. He arrived at the battle field to see a skinny tall man with wild short brown hair and yellow beast like eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless black t-shirt with lack sweat pants.

"So your this beast that Eric spoke of" Jadie said.

"I am Yuganda" the mysterious man said.

"I don't care what your name is. You wanted to fight didn't you" Jadie said.

"Yes… but first we talk" Yuganda said. "You and I are alike. We are both Hellien Beast" Yuganda said his voice dark and menacing.

"Hellien Beast? What are you talking about?"

"Your Phoenix is one of the three Hellien Beast, along with my Cerberus and the Leviathan. The three beast of catastrophe" Yuganda said. Jadie's eyes widened. "Tell me… do you know your history" Yuganda said.

"I see… your going to lecture me with this history crap. I don't give a shit just for your information" Jadie said.

"It is that same attitude that the worlds are in the state they are in now. That same "I don't give a shit" attitude that man has had sense the beginning of time" Yuganda said.

"Is this the part where I am suppose to care" Jadie said.

"Your species is so disgusting. for a second I thought you would be different sense you are a Hellien Beast. But I thought wrong, you are just like the rest of the scum. Using reckless actions man has ruined the great sphere scattering it to different worlds" Yuganda said.

"You should not talk your human just like me" Jadie said.

"I don't consider my self human. I am one with the Cerberus and there fore I am a beast. You on the other hand still value the expense of human life. That makes you human" Yuganda said.

"Great so you think you're a beast. Dude you need consoling" Jadie said.

"Mock me all you like but know this. When I am done killing you your phoenix will be mine" Yuganda said.

"Sop you want my phoenix to. Oh great and what big plans do you have with that sort of power" Jadie said with a boring tone.

"I will erase all the worlds and recreate it in my own beast like image" Yuganda said smiling evilly.

"OK… sure whatever. Let us just get this battle over with" Jadie said summoning Full Eclipse (Its daytime). Yuganda ran at Jadie on all fours. He then jumped in the air and charged his claw with chakra. Jadie took noticed and dodge roiled out of the way. He then shoot a bunch of fire balls his way. Yuganda ran and slashed every enhanced fire ball that came his way. Jadie then surrounded his self with fire and formed a huge wall. He then jumped in the air and came descended down at him. "Scorching Rocket". Yuganda created a reflect shield using both Mp and chakra. The shield blocked Jadie's attack and reflected the damage back at him time 2. Green chakra radiated from Yuganda's body as he walked closer.

"You can use both magic and chakra" Jadie said getting back to his feet.

"I am glad you noticed. Being a Hellien Beast has it's advantages. Advantages that you should know really well. But I almost forgot… you are still incomplete" Yuganda said.

"What do you mean" Jadie said. Yuganda then rushed at Jadie with lighting like speed and choked him.

"You are only half. You can not fully be at your strongest as you are. Not that it matters because once I am done with you I will have that power you hold and then some" Yuganda said tightening his grip. Jadie then surrounded his body in fire. This burned Yuganda's hand freeing his grip. Jadie then charged at him with his whole body on fire.

"You think a half powered Hellien Beast can defeat one who has mastered its power" Yuganda chuckled. He then held Jadie's Keyblade and cancelled out his fire attack with the chakra that radiated from his body. He then glared at Jadie and threw him to a wall. He walked closer.

"Your dolled wings cannot clip my fangs" Yuganda said charging at Jadie. Jadie swung his Keyblade at Yuganda but he was talked by another one. "Shadow Clones?" he said with a surprised tone.

"The two Yuganda's then jumped in the air and started to spin around. The two spanned in Jadie's direction pushing him threw a wall. The attack then stopped and Yuganda was now holding Jadie against the caved in wall with his leg. "Disgusting" he said kicking Jadie threw the wall.

Jadie landed in the water. He tried to emit fire in his Keyblade but he could not do it. "As powerful as the phoenix can be you still hold no power over water, I doubt you can even use a blizzard spell" Yuganda chuckled his claws covered in chakra. He went in to slash Jadie but was blocked by Jadie's Keyblade. "You still fight? Your courageous, I admire that. Once before I fought a man with nearly the same abilities you hold. His face was just like yours and he can manipulate fire just as well as you can, maybe even better. I don't remember his name but he went by the title the Heatrix Mercenary. He wanted my Hellien Beast but he was no match for me. He fled the battle as it came to its climax. I let him go and now he is still alive. I will not make that mistake AGAIN" Yuganda said his claw emitting with more chakra. He then kicked Jadie back with such force it made him puke blood. He was holding his gut trying to stand his ground. Yuganda walked closer to him. "YARGHHHHHHHHHH" they both heard a scream from above. Water splashed both of them as the man came down. He had violet purple eyes with wild long white hair with a white beard with several braids in it. He was shirtless with weird tattoos all over his arms and back. His left arm was covered in bandages. He wore extremely baggy badge pants with sandals. He was holding a giant Keyblade, it was gold and brown with a cross as the head but had seven spikes coming out from different angles (Weapon Name: Old Timers).

Before Jadie could pass out the last thing he saw was the man looking back at him and smiling.

When Jadie woke up he was in a bed that was in the market place area of Hollow Bastion. He saw Arlene sitting by his side. "Barbaros" he yelled. Arlene put a wet rag over his head. "Calm down bro you where seeing things" Arlene said.

"Wait where is Barbaros" Jadie said.

"He is not here" Arlene said.

"But I could have sworn…"

"Look you hit your head way to hard. Barbaros is probably still in the village. Just lay back and get some rest" Arlene said softly.

"You are actually showing concern. That's out of character for you" Jadie said.

"Look after getting your ass handed to you in that fight I figured you did not need the attitude" Arlene said.

"So that attitude of your is just a false" Jadie said.

"Don't get to happy. You are in no possession to piss me off. Unless you want to be unconscious again you better stay on my good side" Arlene said. Lumaria then returned holding some tea and some soup.

"Eat up you will need your strength" Lumaria said.

"What happened?" Jadie asked.

"We fought against that shadow user Eric. Aft6er a while he escaped. The fight was only to buy time so this beast king of his can get rid of you" Lumaria said.

"For a second I really did think that Yuganda was going to win until Barbaros showed up" Jadie said.

"It most have been after that when found you" Lumaria said.

"Wait your actually gonna buy this Barbaros crap" Arlene said.

"Yes… in fact I think he is on some sort of journey himself. If you read in between the lines of his stories he tells you that he has been to other worlds. Why else did you think he would tell us these stories? From what I gather he knows a great deal of what's going on. He practically told us but said it in the form of a riddle. " Lumaria said.

"If I am not mistaken it was when he said "heathens of the dark that feed on the life stream" I know it was something along those lines. He must have been refereeing to the Heartless" Jadie said.

"Then if he is telling us the story where do we fit in" Arlene said.

"I cannot say for sure because I do not remember the story detail by detail" Lumaria said.

"I know there was something about brothers and fire" Jadie said.

"He also mentioned a man converted into darkness" Lumaria said.

"Well you two are real useful. Barbaros tells us a story about these events and you cant even remember" Arlene said.

"So what… you cant remember ether" Jadie said. Arlene put her head down in shame.

"Look we can sort this out as we go along. Let us just keep going" Jadie said.

"Not until you heal bird brain" Arlene said.

**Keyblade Unlocked**

**Name: Prideful Roar**

**Green and yellow with the marks of fangs for the key part. As a tooth for a key chain.**

**Abilities: Enhances damage dealt by ground attacks.**

"_**The story was the most un real thing I heard. Everything he said happened more or less. But I believe we are now in the setting of the alternate ending."**_


	26. Flashback: Phoenix Genisis 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto.**

**AN: I consider this a filler chapter sense Jadie is my OC chapter. To me these Filler chapters is more important then Funland and Heartless Angel. These chapters pretty much explains all the important parts of Jadie's journey which takes place five years before KH1 and five years after BBS.**

**I am almost done with the nest filler chapter. It should be up next week along with the third chapter to requiem of a dream.**

**Present**

"_**The Nightmare Soldiers where getting smaller in numbers. With Arlene taking out Even and Lenzo, and Lumaria taking out Aeleus and Dilan Braig and Ansem where the only two that remained. Braig was probably the hardest opponent I had ever went up against As a Heartless or even a nobody Braig is a very dangerous who has a lot of tricks up his sleeves."**_

**Past: Betrayal in the dark**

Jadie, Lumaria and Arlene headed to the last floor in Ansem's Dark Castle. As soon as they went up the stares they where ambushed by a huge group of Heartless. They summoned there weapons and went to battle. They cut down every heartless that came there way. Just then Heartless that looked like Neo Shadows but they where wearing green baggy pants and a helmet holding a rifle. They began shooting blast of rapid energy from there guns. Lumaria summoned a shield of flouting Sakura petals as a shield. He then used the shield as energy and the petals exploded on contact with the rifle Heartless. more and more heartless appeared but they where cut down by Jadie and his party. Lumaria then realized these heartless kept coming. "Jadie keep going. Me and Arlene will take care of the Heartless" he said. Jadie nodded and kept running forward. A heartless was getting ready to pounce on him but was slashed down by Arlene. "GO" she yelled. Jadie kept running until he hit a very spacious room. When he entered the door shut. He then saw bullets heading in his direction. He used a fire shield to block it.

"I see you finally made it. I was getting so worried that the big bad pigeon would poop out on me" said a voice from above. Jadie looked on top of a balcony to see Braig.

"We defeated your 4 friends already Braig. Now it is your turn to join them" Jadie said.

"We… As if, your friends did all the work in defeating my brotherin. You did nothing, how I see it is that you are being carried by your two friends" Braig said.

"Well it is just me now. So let's do this" Jadie said.

"A man that gets straight to business, I like that. It is to bad that you wont be alive to truly mean those words" Braig said. His left arm transformed into a plasma cannon. He sprouted black bat wings from his back. "Your time is up" he said with an evil smile that showed off his sharp teeth.

"O really… I hate to break it to you but I am the hero and the hero always wins" Jadie said summoning his Prideful Roar.

Jadie ran in at Braig and shoot multiple fire balls at him. Braig shoot dark energy balls at Jadie. The shoots where lighting fast and can barley be dodged. Jadie then moved in but Braig kept shooting. Jadie covered himself in a vale of flames to protect himself from Braig's bullets. He then jumped to slash Braig. "As if" he said flying out of the way. He then started to fly in a circle shooting wildly. The bullets went in every direction causing the room to crumble. Jadie vale of flames incinerated any ruble that came his way.

Braig the cocked his gun back and shoot out a yellow burst of energy. Jadie attempted to block it with his vale of flame but once the attack made contact it canceled out Jadie's vale and paralyzed him. Braig used the opportunity to continuously shoot Jadie which greatly damaged him until he protected himself with a vale of flames once again. He then healed himself while he was covered in the flames. He used the flames ass a boost so he can jump in the air lice a rocket at Braig. This hit Braig greatly damaging him. Jadie then chained his attack into a combo but it was repelled when Braig's arm cannon became an arm saber. He slashed Jadie rapidly sending him crashing down. "I bet you thought I was only short ranged. As if" Braig said flying Jadie way. Jadie attempted to block but Braig created a dark energy from his hand. This pushed Jadie back leaving him open. Braig then slashed him multiple times and then blasted him again sending him crashing to the ground once again.

"I always wondered how you would fare against a nightmare solider without your friends and now I have my answer" Braig chuckled while levitating in the air. Jadie tried to get up but he was far two hurt. "Time to put me out of your miser" Braig said with a cocky smile. Red and black energy radiated from his arm cannon. The energy started to get bigger and bigger until it formed a huge sphere. "Callabonga dude" Braig said as he shoots the huge burst of energy Jadie's way. Jadie starred at the energy knowing he met his match. Then a voice in his head told him other wise. _**"Never give up" **_it was his own voice. He then got up and attempted to hold the energy ball with one hand. His body started to radiate in complete gold.

"He didn't stand a chance" Braig said cockily. The energy ball exploded and Braig smile got wider. His smile then began to fade as he saw Jadie still standing. The smoke cleared and it showed Jadie standing there in a different mode. He had red and golden armor on his right arm and left leg. He had a golden platinum chest plate with the symbol of a phoenix on it. he had one red and golden wing on his back on the left side. Under the armor was his normal cloths (Phoenix Mode Half). His Keyblade was all Red in the form of a Phoenix with a heart for a keychain (Name: Heart of the Phoenix)

"You just don't know how to die don't you" Braig snared.

"Phoenixes normally don't know how to die. But I think you know how to die more ten I do" Jadie said as he began to fly in the air at top speed. Braig shoot wildly at the ascending phoenix but his bullets did nothing sense he was valed in fire. He then shoot and electric burst out of his gun thinking it would paralyze him. Once the blast came close Jadie exploded with a wave of fire which destroyed the blast and knocked Braig off course. Jadie then flew towards Braig and slashed him violently damaging him greatly. Braig then fell to the ground but he regained his balance as he landed.

"It's not over yet" Braig said turning his cannon back into a blade. He then flew to Jadie with his blade in hand. Jadie did the same. they crossed swords and they continued to block each others attacks. Until Jadie grabbed Braig. "What are you doing" Braig said. Jadie then surrounded both of them in fire. This burned Braig greatly. Braig then fell to the ground got back to his feet.

"Gibe up Braig I already won" Jadie said.

Braig began to run towards him until he was blocked off by a cloaked figure in brown. Jadie's eyes widened as he noticed it was the same man from the forest. "Ansem… dude… thank goodness you're here" Braig said but he was blasted in the chest by Ansem. "You... snake" he said fading away. Ansem raised his hand and absorbed Braig's energy. "What did you do that for" Jadie yelled.

Ansem took of his cloak and reviled his appearance (KH 1 nothing different). "He out lived his usefulness" he said his voice dark and based.

"He was your comrade... and you just threw him away like a peace of garbage" Jadie said.

"What does it matter to you? He was your enemy. Get over it" Ansem said.

"You will pay. YOU WILL PAY!" Jadie ran in to cut threw Ansem but he was pushed back by a dark force of energy.

"Stupid little boy. You understand nothing" Ansem said as he teleported away. Jadie got back to his feet. He boiled up his fist. "He may have been my enemy but no one deserves to be betrayed by a comrade" Jadie said punching the ground.

"_**Ansem or Xehanort... who ever he is he is lower then scum. To betray Braig like that it is low. As a shinobi I was taught to always be loyal to your comrades. That is a principle I am willing to die by. I was determined to make Ansem pay for such disrespect." **_

**Present**

**Past: End of the side Organization/ Arise of the Dark Phoenix**

"_**With Xanzibar and Xena eliminated we needed to fight finish the final three at there headquarters Castle Oblivion."  
**_

Our heroes where now in Castle Oblivion, The castle of confusion and the side branches lair. There where three doors in front of them.

"So what now" Arlene said.

"We go threw" Jadie said.

"But how do we know which door to enter" Lue said.

"The last surviving three are waiting for us on the other side. We just go and see what happens" Jadie said.

The three walked threw the door.

Arlene walked threw the door on the right. She glared at her opponent. "O so I got to fight this fagot" she said.

"I am the Cyclops Hammer Xathen" he said as he punched his fist together. He has metal plates on his fist (Weapon Name: Hammer of the Gods).

"Your going down" he yelled.

"What ever…eat a dick" she said summoning her Kunai. Xathen used Hastaga and then ran up to her with extreme speed. He swung wildly at her. Arlene blocked all his attacks and kicked him in the chin. This lifted him in the air. Arlene the split into three and combo slashed him. She crossed and zag all over the place making it hard for him to keep track. One of the Arlene's came from behind and patted him on the shoulder. This surged Xathen's body with electricity. She then appeared in front of him. "Is this the best the organization has to offer. Man you suck" she said mocking.

"Don't fuck with me you PEACE OF SHIT!" Xathen yelled as he rushed in and punched her in the chest. The sent her flying back against the wall. He then ran up to her rapidly punching her breaking the wall in the process. He then punched her in the face and then came behind her and punched her in the chest. Arlene fell on the ground holding her chest and coughing up blood. "OH yeah… you was talking all that good shit just a second ago and now you got kicked in your chest. You eat a dick bitch YOU EAT A DICK" he yelled as he stomped her out. He then kicked her with such force that she hit the wall once again.

Arlene slowly got up to her feet but she was knocked back down. Holding her chest she puked out blood once again. "Look at you now bitch. Your all blooded up. I hope they rape you in the after life" he said as he punched her head threw the ground. "Pitiful" he then walked away and opened a dark portal. He was getting ready to enter until he felt a sharp pain threw his neck. Before he knew it his head started to fly off of his shoulders. Arlene stood in front of the decapitated body smiling holding her Kunai. "Dick head" she said as she started to fall. The essence of Xathen faded away into darkness along with the portal closing. Arlene laid there in a poll of her own blood. "Lue… Jadie… Hurry."

Lumaria walked threw the door on the left. He stared at his opponent. "Nice of you to make it" Xane said summoning his weapon. It was a blade made of metal and pure energy (Weapon Name: Power Bond "Yugioh Reference").

Lumaria summoned his Graceful Delilah. "Your hopes are doomed to the darkness" he said as he ran into battle. Xane rushed into battle using energy to extend the reach of his blade. He slashed Lumaria from a distance. Lumaria walked his way. He then slashed Xane a few times and then created a wave of flower energy with damaged Xane.

Xane then turned put his sword in the ground. Metal tentacles came from the ground and grabbed Lumaria. He then walked up to Lumaria. "I doubt you nature abilities can free you from my iron grip" Xane said. Lumaria chuckled. "I wonder" he said. Sakura petals surrounded Xane and he was hexed with a spell. This freed him from Xane's tentacles. He then slashed Xane multiple times. Xane then jumped back. He noticed his energy getting lower and lower. "What… what did you do" Xane said.

"It is called the death clock. It takes its tool on you for every hit I place. The more damage you take the more the poison spreads" Lumaria said. He then stomped his scythe on the ground and created three pools of poisoness energy. Xane found his body unable to move. The death pool stock to him like glue. "That is my dead pool. If you don't escape it only speeds up the poison" Lumaria said flipping his hair. Xane tried to free himself but he more he struggled the weaker he got. His body slowly faded to the point where he could not fight. "Normally it would have took to much time to use all my poisons but against your slow based style it was easy. When fate put us to fight against one another fate knew the answer to the question" Lumaria said.

"I have lost… this battle has ended" Xane said.

"Now I will scatter you to oblivion" Lumaria said as he slashed Xane threw his chest. Xane held his chest and started to fade. "And so it ends" Xane said as he faded away.

Lumaria exited the door. He looked at both doors. Jadie was still in the middle of his fight but Arlene's door was quit. Lumaria entered the right door to see Arlene passed out in a pool of her own blood. He grabbed her body and used Petal Curaga. The blood stains on her cloths started to disappear and she started to wake up. "Lumaria its you" she said.

"I presume you lost the fight" he said.

"No I killed him but he beat me to a bloody pulp. I never seen it coming" she said.

"Well at least you are OK now" he said.

"You now know Curaga now" Arlene said.

"Yes… I was practicing so I can use it in a situation like this. On the negative side I have no MP and most wait till I replenish my energy" Lumaria said.

"You still have Chakra" Arlene

"Not necessarily… sense I used a lot of both energies to use the spells I did in the previous battle along with the petal cure I am depleted by all my energy" Lumaria said.

"So it was not curaga" Arlene said.

"It was my Petal Curaga… at the state you where in it would have been impossible to heal you with a regular Curaga. So I had to improvise" Lumaria said.

"Well Jadie still has his fight" Arlene said.

"Then we should wait for him" Lumaria said.

Jadie walked threw the middle door. He stared at his opponent with distaste. "You're the leader if I am not mistaken" Jadie said.

"Correct… I am Xero" he said summoning his rapier. It was black and blue with a curved blade (Weapon Name: Psycho Saber).

"You will meet the same fate as the other two" Jadie said summoning Heart of the Phoenix.

"Well then let us dance" Xero said getting into his stance (Raphael from Soul Caliber 4).

Xero flouted in the air his rapier flouting around him. His body was over whelmed with Nobody energy that covered him. When it cleared Jadie was staring at a fully armored knight grazed in blue and purple armor. His helmet was that of a knights with the nobody sign on it. His red cape danced in the wind. "When madness and disorder aligns its self with darkness all hope is lost" he said.

"What ever" Jadie said. He then used haste and ran at top speed him. Dodged his sword attacks with quick inhuman like movement. He then kicked Jadie knocking him off balance. He then used his rapier like a needle and thrusted violently against Jadie. Jadie aerial recovered and shot a huge fire ball his way. Xero warped out of the way with inhuman speed. Jadie then ran in at Xero his Keyblade completely covered in flames. He moved in to slash Xero but Xero broke his attack by blocking with his darkness radiated rapier. "How dare you" he then stabbed Jadie in the chest and licked him off his rapier. "Filthy".

Xero then raised his rapier to the sky. "I will let the shadows take you" he said as darkness closed in at Jadie in the form of a claw. The two claws closed there hand imprisoning Jadie. Xero laughed until he saw his claws being disincarnated by upcoming flames. As the claws faded Jadie emitted a huge burst of heat that pushed Xero back. Xero then looked at Jadie in his Phoenix mode half.

"I see… now this is getting interesting" Xero said emitting more darkness into his rapier. Jadie flew in the air at top speed and shoot rapid fire balls. Xero blocked it with a shield of darkness. Jadie then ran up on him and slashed him in the chest. Xero warped behind Jadie to stab him but Jadie radiated heat that pushed him back. He the surrounded himself in fire and flew to him. Xero radiated more darkness into his psycho saber. He then created a wave of darkness that came his way. The wave canceled out Jadie attack leaving him vulnerable. He then warped behind Jadie and stabbed him in the chest. "So long" he said.

Jadie only laughed. Xero then noticed Jadie's body dissolved into fire. The fire surrounded Xero heating up his armor. "Its funny isn't it. You calculate so fast you did not expect that" the real Jadie said behind him. Xero struggled to turn around to see Jadie standing there.

"It was when you slashed me with that wave of darkness. I separated myself from what you thought was my body. So when you went in for the kill you fell for my trap. Your armor is heated up. I bet every ounce of your body is in pain. You are so afraid to get hurt that you where that stupid armor. But it was that same armor that is your weakness. Armor can be a good shield if used correctly. But against some one like me it is only your coffin."

"You… imbecile I will KILL you" Xero shouted as he moved forward ignoring the pain.

"Feel the furry of hell fire. External Flame!" Jadie shouted as he bursted out a flaming X Xero's way. The blast hit Xero. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH YOU IMBECILE!" he said as his essence faded away leaving only his armor left. Jadie walked over to the armor. "Good Radiance" he said.

"That was cool wasn't it" said a voice that sounded like his but a little darker. Jadie turned around to see a young man wearing an Organization coat. He had his face eyes and hairstyle except his hair was purple.

"You really killed the leader how impressive" the young man said.

"Who are you" Jadie demanded.

"I am your nobody. The names Daxeji (Pronounced: Dax-Edge-I)" the nobody said.

"What do you want" Jadie said.

"I want to be whole. I can not do that so long as you are around" Daxeji said.

"Bring it then" Jadie said.

"O no not here. We will meet at the Forbidden Cathedral. That is where we will decided it" Daxeji said fading into ashes.

Jadie then existed the room. He saw both Arlene and Lumaria waiting for him. "So how did it go" Lue said.

"There is still another one out there. My nobody. We head for the Forbidden Cathedral" Jadie said with a serious tone.

"_**As quickly as they came at us they where stepped on like roaches. We honestly thought we killed them all but there was one more Nobody in that branch we where un aware of."**_

**Present**

"_**My brother was evil and arrogant, two things that should never go together. His jealousy over not being a Hellien Beast was his biggest flaw. I should love him but we have no true family connection… we never grew up together and we certainly never even seen each other as children. So in all honesty he is just another obstacle."**_

**Past: Flames that fade**

The three walked threw a vast meadow. They needed to go threw the absent forest and sorrows mountain to get to the tenacious cave. In the cave is the keyhole that will unlock the forbidden cathedral. As they walked threw the meadow a huge wall of darkness came from thee ground and imprisoned Lumaria and Arlene. Jadie immediately summoned his heart of the phoenix. He covered his sword in fire and tried cutting threw the dark force field. He then turned around to see Ansem starring at him. "I am afraid your friends are not going anywhere" he said.

"Release them now" Jadie said.

"Don't worry about them. The heartless are keeping them company. You have more important matters to attend to" Ansem said.

"I'll kill you" Jadie said running in at Ansem. He was then pushed back by a fire ball. Jadie blocked the attack with his Keyblade. He then turned to see Amelda glaring at him with his cold grey eyes.

"Take care of him Amelda" Ansem said as he teleported away.

"Listen I know you hate me for whatever reason… but this is not the way. Allying your self with that man will only bring you misfortune" Jadie said.

"You know nothing. Teaming with Ansem is only the beginning of getting ultimate power" Amelda said.

"He is a snake. He uses people and kills them when they become useless. You will just become another victim" Jadie said.

"A victim you say. I see myself more like an opportunist. If it comes to that I will kill him to" Amelda said.

"Your so stupid… you just don't get it" Jadie said getting into his Keyblade ready.

"There is nothing to get… only more power which will become mine at your demise" Amelda said summoning Atenonix Flame.

Jadie and Amelda ran at each other colliding both there weapons together. Amelda's sword was covered in darkness enhancing his strength. He slashed Jadie's Keyblade and then with the force of his sword Jadie fell back. Amelda then turned his sword into a fire whip. "Lets see you stop this" Amelda said as he stringed his whip into a wheel. Jadie's Keyblade slashed threw the flame wheel and extinguished it. Amelda's eyes widened "How did you stop my flame wheel attack so easily" Amelda said.

"I am the phoenix you fool. Fire is my element which means all your fire in the world could not harm me" Jadie said.

"It's that Keyblade isn't it" Amelda said.

"Maybe… maybe not… continue and you will find out" Jadie said. Amelda jumped in the air and blew a gale of flames Jadie's way. With a swing of his Keyblade the gale of flames was no more. Jadie then used haste and quickly jumped in the air, he then summoned a magical circle from the tip of his Keyblade. "Phoenix gun fire" Jadie yelled as a barrage of fire balls attacked Amelda. The attack juggled Amelda in mid air. Jadie then used the essence of the circle and merged it with his blade. "Phoenix steel wing" he said as he quickly slashed threw Amelda. Amelda fell to the floor and Jadie landed. Jadie then walked over to Amelda. He put the edge of his Keyblade to his neck. "I have countered everything you have. Give up you can not win" Jadie said. "Not everything" Amelda said. His body started to emit darkness. Jadie was then pushed back by a dark force field.

"I don't care what it takes to kill you I will do it. I will give away my sanity to have you dead" Amelda said as his body was slowly being covered in flames. "If I can't kill you with fire ii will use the darkness to guide me to victory. I souly declare your end" Amelda said. His body was covered in flames. The flames turned black and what was left of his body turned into ash. The flame started to take the form of a giant flaming black dragon with a hole where his heart was supposed to be.

"You really did it. You've become heartless" Jadie said. The creature roared pushing Jadie back with his breath. "You gave away your own existence to satisfy your revenge how pathetic." The vile creature breathed out a breath of black flames. Jadie tried to slash threw the fire but he was burned instead He then dodge rolled back. "Flames of the dark, I can control them."

The heartless fire dragon then formed himself into a serpent and slithered around him. It then whipped him with its tail. After that it charged Jadie and then tail whipped him again. Jadie surrounded his Keyblade in fire and slashed the beast multiple times. The beast turned back into a dragon and tried to bite Jadie. Jadie held the beast mouth back with his Keyblade. He then put more force in his weapon pushing back the dragon.

The dragon quickly took the form of a flame ogre and punched Jadie. He then blasted out several balls of black flames which Jadie dodged most of them. The ogre then closed in his hands catching Jadie. It then slammed Jadie to the ground, it continuously punched Jadie while laughing like a mad man. His laughter was short lived because Jadie held him back with one hand. He then kicked his arm away and flew backwards. "Lets kick up the heat" Jadie said in his half phoenix mode.

The beast chuckled evilly as he moved in swinging his arms wildly. Jadie used haste to amplify his speed. He dodges the beast swings and shot the beast in the jaw "Double Phoenix Gun Fire" he yelled as two blast came from the magical circle. The beast quickly recovered and slashed Jadie down to the ground. It then took the form of a hand and gathered energy. It blasted out a beam of green energy at Jadie. This greatly injured him making him revert back to normal.

Jadie got up holding his nearly broken arm. The beast just chuckled like a possessed hyena. "Are you done you fucking weakling" Jadie said. The beast only continued to laugh. "If you were still normal you would have said something smart but sense that is not the case you only laugh like a psycho path. I will make this short and sweet" Jadie said moving in ignoring the pain. "I cut right threw you" Jadie said as his Keyblade radiated with light. The beast turned back into a dragon and blasted a black beam from its mouth. Jadie put his Keyblade in front of him while running. The light from his Keyblade cut threw the blast of darkness. He then jumped in the air. The dragon opened his mouth to swallow him whole. Jadie cut threw the side of his mouth and threw his body. Jadie landed several feet away from the dragon. He then looked in the sky to see the heartless dragon fade into oblivion. "Rest in peace… maybe in death you will find happiness" Jadie said as he dropped to his knees. The dark sphere faded away and Lumaria and Arlene immediately ran to Jadie's aid. Lumaria used his blossom heal to fully heal Jadie.

"Are you OK" Lue said.

"Aside from the fact that my emo brother just gave into the darkness and I had to kill his heartless I am fine" Jadie said.

"While we where in that sphere we had to fight an army of those stupid heartless" Arlene said.

"That must have been Ansem's way of trying to stall us" Lumaria said.

"This little came of hide and go seek needs to come to and end. I am sure Ansem will be in the forbidden cathedral as well. We can kill two birds with one stone if we kill both Ansem and Daxeji" Jadie said. The three headed to the absent forest.

**Present**

"_**Yuganda the beast king… he fights for a world ran by beast. A primitive concept indeed, but it was his own overconfidence that lead to his destruction."**_

**Past: Comradery and the Death of a Jungle God… so it seems**

Heading threw the forest they fought heartless after heartless. At onr point everything got quite.

"Something's weird" Lumaria said.

"Why do you say that" Jadie said.

"It's to quite all of a sudden" Lumaria said.

"Well then that's a good thing. We can use a break from fighting heartless" Arlene said.

"That is not what I meant. Nether Heartless or Nobody has attacked us in the last hour. I can only surmise that there is a reason why" Lumaria said.

"What do you think can possible scare off heartless" Jadie said.

"You have told me before that you are only half of a Hellien Beast sense your nobody carries the other half. And we know that the Hellien Beast are considered to be demons among mortals. So something as minor as a heartless will be hesitant to approach a full Hellien Beast without directory" Lumaria said.

"Remember heartless only act on instincts. So the dopes will attack anything with a strong heart" Arlene said.

"That is correct Arlene they act on instinct" Lumaria said putting emphasis on instinct.

"In other words there instincts guides there movement. But the heartless has stopped moving for a reason" Jadie said.

"What if there is another Hellien Beast in the area" Lumaria said. The silence filled the area. a swift sound of trees moving started to fill the air.

"Something's coming" Lumaria said. The sound of moving trees got closer.

"IS it a Heartless" Arlene said.

"NO… its Yuganda" Jadie said. The man in question jumped out of the trees and landed in front of our hero's like a cat. "Good to see you Yuganda. Come to finish the job" Jadie said.

"Your only confident because your friends are here. If you ask me you are a coward" Yuganda said.

"Yeah what the fuck are you going to do about it? We fight together and there ani't shit you can do about it" Arlene said.

"Do you have to result to such primitive language? It is very unlady like of you to swear in every sentence you use" Yuganda said.

"What did you say to me. I'll fuck you up" Arlene retorted.

"Easy Arlene he is just trying to get in your head" Lumaria said.

"Besides he is a hypocrite anyway" Jadie said. Yuganda's eyes widened. "He talks of being an animal yet he still keeps the same idealism that humans share. Trying to reshape the world in a more primitive matter is just an excuse to rule the world" Jadie said glaring at Yuganda.

"An excuse you say. Is it an excuse to try to bring peace? Is it an excuse to try to stop suffering? The only way for bliss is if I destroy all humans and all human like creatures. What ever remains will live under my rule… and true order will be brought into existence" Yuganda said.

"You can try to sugar coat it all you want but it does not change the fact that you are just like the rest. You come to the conclusion that so long as sentiment civilization exist there will be pain. I agree with you. We put our own foot in or mouth when trying to achieve greatness. But every coin has two sides to it. There are those who strive for peace, those who want to be left alone. Those who enjoy love and friendship and the peace of company. Those who are truly pure of heart… and you want to ruin that don't you" Jadie said his voice getting angrier.

"Your one to talk, you live in a world that is a constant conundrum of death. You and your two friends are ninja. Ninja are used as spies and soldier's two things that war encourage. You are the last one that should talk about destructionless peace" Yuganda said.

"That may be… but so what. It's very simple where the good guys trying to stop world destructions and you're the evil dictator trying to rule the world. It does not matter whose right just so long as we stop you" Jadie said summoning his Keyblade.

"So long as there are people like us fight against people like you nothing else matters. You will not win" Lumaria said summoning his scythe.

"Yeah… we may not be all pure but nether are you. We will knock you back to the shit hole you came from" Arlene said summoning her Kunai.

"So you are all willing to put your lives on the line. Very well… after I am finished with you I shall mount your heads on my trophy room" Yuganda said sharpening his nails for battle.

Yuganda jumped back in the trees. Jadie, Lumaria and Arlene jumped following Yuganda. As they jumped from tree to tree they spotted Yuganda. "I got him" Lue said as he slashed a wave of blossom energy at Yuganda. Yuganda swung to another tree and dodged the attack. He then moved in and elbowed Lumaria in the chest he then went to claw him in the face until Arlene quickly ran to him and stabbed him in the chest. Yuganda punched her in the stomach. He then swung to the next tree like a monkey and kicked Jadie who was trying to slash him. He then surrounded his claws in energy and then put them together creating a huge blast sphere that destroyed and blew back everything it touched except our heroes.

The three regained there strength. Arlene was the first to come at him with her lighting speed. She tried to slash him with a barrage of super fast combo attacks but he dodged them, all and then punched her in the chest. Lumaria then jumped in the sky and slashed Lumaria only to see him dodge his attacks. Jadie then moved in with his Keyblade on fire combo attacking. Yuganda grabbed Jadie's Keyblade and threw him. Lumaria then moved in for another scythe attack but he kicked him in the chest and grabbed his scythe. He then swung the scythe at Lumaria sending him in the air. He then strike raided the scythe at Lumaria. Arlene ran back up to him and tried to combo attack him but Yuganda pushed her back with a force of energy. He then pounced on her and started to claw her chest. Jadie then jumped in the sky with his Keyblade facing down. Yuganda split into two and tunneling fanged him over and over again.

Lumaria slashed a wave of blossom energy his way but Yuganda surrounded himself in a chakra like force field. He then pounced at Lumaria trying to claw him but Lumaria kept him at bay with his scythe. Arlene charged up electricity in her hand and shot out a blast of electricity "Zap Cannon". Jadie summoned the magical circle shot out the big blast of fire "Phoenix Gun Shot". The two attacks hit Yuganda and damaged him enough to make him stumble. Lumaria used the opportunity to slash threw Yuganda a few times with his scythe. Jadie and Arlene joined the fight slashing Yuganda with combo attacks from there weapons. When it seemed like they where winning Yuganda pushed them back with an exploding wave of green and yellow energy. He then ran on all paws at Jadie but Jadie disappeared into flames. He then ambushed him from above spinning around and surrounding himself in fire "Burning Descent". The attack hit Yuganda right in the chest. Yuganda then got back up using a force of energy to push Jadie back. "RAGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled.

"This mongrel is becoming quite a nascence. How about we silencer him for good" Lumaria said with an arrogant smile.

"Lets break him" Arlene said. She and Lumaria both ran at top speed slashing threw him like a zig zag. They both chuckled as they combined there attacks together "Blossom Surge" they shouted as energy balls of electricity and blossom energy combined together hitting Yuganda and causing him great damage. As he flew back Jadie ran in back of him and kneed him in the back. He then kicked him in the air. Jadie then jumped in the air and shoot a huge fire burst from his Keyblade "Mega Phoenix Gun Shot" he shouted as a blazing hot energy ball came out the tip of his Keyblade. Yuganda fell to the ground he laid there nearly lifeless on the floor. Jadie landed.

"While you contemplated on world domination we only got stronger. We just had more drive then you" Jadie said his face full of confidence. Yuganda's eyes opened in the blink of an eye. "" his laughter went on for a good minute. He then got back to his feet. Jadie went in to cut him down but was repelled by a huge force field of black, green and yellow energy. "You fools don't get it do you" he said as his wounds begin to rapidly heal. "You can continue to fight me but the truth is I can do this all day. You have only seen a quarter of my strength" Yuganda said his voice deranged and mad.

"Wait we just keep wailing on him and he just keeps healing" Arlene said.

"Correct my pirate mouth little friend. You cant destroy me no matter how hard you try" Yuganda said.

"Every power has its limits. Even if you keep fighting you will still most likely die" Lumaria said.

"That is where you are wrong. I am going to end it all here" Yuganda said as the energy around his body started to become wild.

"Behold savagery at its true form. A primal instinct so mad it brings the brink of your destruction. All else ends here. There will be only YUGANDA" he screamed as his body started to transform. He started to get bigger. Black, Green and Yellow chakra covered his whole body until the transformation was complete. When he was done he became a huge black lion with green out lines. His body looked like black armor but it was his skin. He had black and green spiked main like a lion. He had two heads one of a lion and one of a dog. The dog head had yellow curled demon like horns. His tail was wide and huge like a dinosaur but had several black and green hexagons on it (Yuganda Full Cerberus Mode: Beast). The beast roared like a savage. A naked Yuganda came from middle of the beast back his upper torso was the only thing shown. The beast took up the whole forest its body being the size of a seven floor projects building.

"No one is safe from my wrath" Yuganda screamed his voice doubled like a possessed demon.

"Holy shit… he is to fucking big" Arlene said with deep fear in her voice.

"Don't be afraid we can still do this" Jadie said.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall" Lumaria said.

The beast jumped in the air and landed creating a huge earthquake. Jadie and company immediately jumped in the trees for shelter. "BEGONE" the beast screamed his claws swiping threw all the trees. Jadie transformed into his phoenix mode half. "Double Phoenix Gun Fire" he yelled as he fire the two massive balls of fire at the beast. The beast took the attack like it was nothing. Lumaria then swung his scythe at the beast creating a huge wave of blossom energy "Gale of the imperfects" he yelled as the attack hit the giant beast but did barley anything. Arlene surged lightening threw her body and then charged the beast head on trying to rapidly slash it in a line of combo's "Battle Blitz". The beast just moved his claw and smacked Arlene on the ground knocking her unconscious.

Jadie then spanned his body covered in fire "Inferno Descent". The attack only grazed the Hellien Beast. Lumaria slammed his scythe on the ground and covered the beast in blossom energy. He then full charged his scythe and slashed threw the beast. This took of a chunk of the beast shoulder. The beast then blasted a green and yellow energy ball out of the dog mouth at Lumaria knocking him unconscious. Jadie then looked at his two friends who was out of commission. With Lumaria injured there was no one to heal the party. Jadie then created a flame clone of himself to take his comarade else where.

Jadie stared at the beast as it returned an even monstrous glare. The beast then blasted out a ball of energy that blasted Jadie reverting him back to normal. Yuganda then laughed "You are only half of a Hellien beast. You can not possible beat the power that I command" Yuganda said before putting his hand on his head, he then stumbled a little.

Jadie then chuckled knowing that Lue's poison was now in effect. The beast then slashed his claws at Jadie but Jadie moved out of the way. He then moved in to strike Yuganda's body but he was tail whipped back in place. Yuganda then shot multiple mini energy balls from his hand. The attacks hit Jadie but Jadie dissolved into fire. The real Jadie slashed threw Yuganda's dog head. The dog head fell to the ground. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Yuganda screamed in agony only having the lion head left. "Yuganda then slammed his paws wildly but Jadie moved out of the way of each attacks. "Your getting sloppy Yuganda. What's the matter cant heal" Jadie mocked. Yuganda could not heal sense Lumaria poisoned him his poison being faster then Yuganda's heeling factor in this form. "The form you token is to reckless. Yes it holds great power but it slow down your healing factor" said.

"You are very observant… but it is to late. Prepare for your end" Yuganda said as the lion mouth opened up and charged a beam of darkness. "Will leave noting of you in my wake" Yuganda screamed as he blasted out a black energy burst. Jadie did not have enough time or energy to move out of the way. "So it ends. This fur ball won. No its not over. I still feel the winds of change" Jadie said. Arlene quickly pushed him out of the way. Lumaria then healed him. "You guys are OK  
" Jadie said.

"We should be asking you that question" Arlene said.

"Lets put an end to this beast" Lumaria said as he put his hand on Jadie's Keyblade. He surged with blossom energy. Arlene did the same thing surging with electricity. The Keyblade then began to transform (Mercury Bird) and Jadie went to his half phoenix mode. Jadie smiled and flew in the air and raised his Keyblade to the sky and emitted Nova energy from the tip of the blade. "DIE PHOENIX" Yuganda yelled as he blasted a dark energy burst at the sky.

"Feel the power of our blazing the sun, NOVA FORCE" Jadie screamed as the fire energy from his Keyblade turned into a gigantic ball of fire. Jadie descended the ball at Yuganda. The ball burned threw Yuganda's blast and dissolved it. the ball hit Yuganda disintegrating his body. "!" Yuganda screamed as he burned away into ashes. The blast destroyed what was left of the forest. Jadie landed and reverted back to normal.

"Its over" Lumaria said.

"Not yet… we still have more work to do" Jadie said looking ahead to the cave.

"_**History states that man always repeat the same mistakes. But so long as there are good people to fight to correct there mistakes then history is worth living threw. Yuganda prided hi self so much on his power that he thought that same power would save him in the end. Unfortunately for him his abilities are still severely limited till this day. The more he fights and goes all out the weaker he becomes. If survival of the fittest is his game then he has lost."**_

_**AN: The next chapter is the end of Jadie's past journey. After the flashbacks the story will go back to the mainstream plot. I have not forgotten about Requiem of a Dream. After I post the chapter after the next chapter I will not update this story until Requiem of a dream is at its end.**_

_**For those who did not know I have already given the Four nameless others of the Organization. **_

_**As we already know.**_

_**Xemnas/ Ansem (AKA Xehanort)**_

_**Xigbar/ Braig**_

_**Xaldin/ Dilan**_

_**Vexen/ Even**_

_**Lexeaus/ Aeleus**_

_**Zexion/ Lenzo or Ienzo (I don't really know but I think Lenzo sounds better)**_

_**Saix/ Isa**_

_**Axel/ Lea**_

_**Roxas/ Sora**_

**For the other three**

_**Demyx/ Medy**_

_**Luxord/ Rudol**_

_**Marluxia/ Lumaria**_

_**Larxene/ Arlene**_

**I highly doubt I will go in to detail about Rudol and Medy. If I ever do (Which the chances are very slim) I will briefly mention it. **__


	27. Flashback: Phoenix Genisis 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto.**

**AN: I consider this a filler chapter sense Jadie is my OC chapter. To me these Filler chapters is more important then Funland and Heartless Angel. These chapters pretty much explains all the important parts of Jadie's journey which takes place five years before KH1 and five years after BBS.**

**Present**

"_**I finally got a hold of Daxeij. MY nobody who was the last member of the side Organization. I only wish that battle could have turned out better."**_

**Past: Entrance to the castle**

The three finally made it to the forbidden cathedral. The building was a giant light blue castle with golden rings and stairs everywhere. It had a water fall on the edge of the castle while there where statues of unknown people. "Fancy much" Jadie said.

"I would say" Lumaria said.

"So this is the so called forbidden cathedral. It looks tacky" Arlene said.

"Tacky or nit this is the place where my so called nobody is. Not to mention Ansem" Jadie said.

"Yeah… leave him to me I want to try my hand against this so called lord of darkness" Lumaria said.

"Not with out me your not. No fucking way I am standing here while you two have all the fun" Arlene said.

"Your welcome to join me if you like" Lumaria said.

"You two talk about this like it's a trip to funland. This is life or death. So you best be careful" Jadie said.

"Aren't we always" Arlene said.

Jadie chuckled "I almost forgot."

**Present**

_**Always careful, sorry to quite Braig but AS if. We should have fought as a team instead of separating. But we were young and stupid… three kids who entered a world they have only begin to understand. That is the role we played back then. **_

**Past: Phoenix Vs Dark Phoenix **

They entered the castle to see two doors. One was radiating with darkness and the other was normal. Arlene bowed her head "Not again".

"What is wrong" Lumaria said.

"We did the same shit in Castle Oblivion" Arlene complained.

"Yeah but this time we are facing stronger opponents" Jadie said. He started to walk to the door that was radiating with darkness. "I want Ansem" Jadie said. Lumaria walked up to Jadie and grabbed his shoulder. "Why go after Ansem" Lumaria said.

"Vengeance for Braig. He killed his own comrade" Jadie said.

"You should leave Ansem to us. If Daxeji is some sort of a half of you then defeating him and becoming whole would be more beneficial" Lumaria said.

"You sound more interested then usual. Why is it that you want to fight Ansem so bad?" Jadie said.

"I want to see if I am strong enough to beat the main Nightmare Solider. After my fights with Aeleus and Dilan I always wanted to know whether I can defeat Ansem. He always intrigued me because of all the hype. I want to know if the hype is real or fallacy" Lumaria said.

"And you Arlene, why do you want to fight Ansem?" Jadie asked.

"I don't really care I just want to fuck somebody up" Arlene said bluntly.

"I figured as much. Fine… do as you please. Just don't get killed in the process" Jadie said. Jadie walked threw the normal door while Lumaria and Arlene walked threw the darkness consumed door.

Jadie walked down the all blue hall. He then entered an arena like room. He looked around to see no one there. "I know you're here Daxeji. Show yourself!" Jadie yelled.

A violet/black flame appeared in the middle of the room. The flame expanded and took the form of a black/violet Phoenix. The phoenix gave off a faint roar and then started to take another form. It took transformed Daxeji and smirked at Jadie. "So you have come" Daxeji said.

"You called me out. Now I am here" Jadie said. Daxeji descended to the ground slowly. "Once I defeat you I will become the Phoenix" Daxeji said.

"Not gonna happen" Jadie said summoning Mercury Bird.

"I see … your Keyblade has become an Ultama Weapon. That's cute" Daxeji said summoning two iron blades one of them being a gun blade. "I don't have a Keyblade. But I want one. Yours should do" Daxeji said folding his arms and letting his two swords swirl around him (Weapon Name Gunblade: Solitaire Army/ Weapon Name Sword: Heretic Anthem ).

"Defeating you will be easy. Everything I want is at my feet" Daxeji said.

"Are you sure you're my Nobody. You act nothing like me" Jadie said.

"I was born different then must Nobodies. When one becomes a Heartless the revenants of there body is left behind creating a nobody. Sense you kept your body and retained your sense of self the forces of Oblivion had to manifest a body out of nothingness thus creating a new nobody. You could say I am a special case" Daxeji said.

"What ever… I don't really care about the details I just want you gone" Jadie said.

"It is that same personality that will have you lose everything in the end. Only a fool would go into the fray with no understandings how the fundamentals work. I pity you" Daxeji said.

"SHUT UP!" Jadie said moving in to slash Daxeji but Daxeji flew backwards. "Your stupidity will lead to my perfection" Daxeji said splitting into four. The four then double teamed Jadie slashing him and making him fall. "Burn… burn to the ground" Daxeji said as he shot a dark violet flamethrower out of his pistol at Jadie. Jadie defended by covering himself with a fire shield. He then covered his blade with fire and slashed threw Daxeji. The Daxeji clone dissolved into dark flames.

The real Daxeji appeared behind him and blasted him with a dark fire ball. Jadie then Aerial Recovered and slashed his blade twice "X Saber!" the cross like flame hit Daxeji. Daxeji quickly recovered and sprouted two black feathery wings. He then shoots a barrage of dark fire balls his way out of his pistol. "BURN! BURN! BURN!"

Jadie surrounded himself in flames and charged right threw the flames (Damage Halved). He then shot a blast from his Keyblade "Phoenix Gun Fire" the attack hit Daxeji in mid air making him fall. Jadie used haste and rushed up at Daxeji. "MEGA PHOENIX GUN SHOT" Jadie screamed as the huge blast blasted Daxeji to the ground. "You may be my nobody but you don't have all my powers" Jadie sad. Daxeji flew quickly from the ground and choked Jadie his arm now looking like a Phoenix Talon. He then tossed Jadie to the side.

"No more games" Daxeji shouted as he blasted out a huge blast of dark violet flames from his pistol "Dark Fire Phoenix Gun Shot" Daxeji screamed as a blast of dark energy hit Jadie. Jadie turned into his half phoenix mode and flew in the air. "Great now you can fly" Daxeji said as he took to the sky. He then split himself into four. The three clones surrounded Jadie. "Dark Sacrifice" they yelled as they exploded into dark violet flames. Daxeji smirked until he realized that the real Jadie just cut threw him. "I can do that trick to" Jadie said. Before he knew it he was surrounded by three other clones. "Cross Sacrifice!" Jadie yelled as his clones exploded into the form of a cross. Daxeji expanded his wings blowing away the rest of the smoke.

"So we have the same abilities. But there is something I can do that you cant" Daxeji said as dark energy glowed in his hand. "Dark Break" he shouted as he closed his hand and moved it to the side. Jadie was then reverted back to normal and fell to the ground. Daxeji then descended in front of Jadie. Jadie looked at Daxeji in fear. "What did you do" Jadie said with deep fear in his voice.

"I shattered you so called Phoenix Mode. Now you can never use your Phoenix powers again" Daxeji said.

"You can do that" Jadie said his body aching in pain.

"Think of it as a poison. Sense you were in your Phoenix mode and I was more injured then you I was able to shut off your powers completely. I let you beat me up so I can stop you from using your powers. No Magic, no chakra, no nothing" Daxeji said.

"I can still beat you to a pulp" Jadie said running in to attack Daxeji but he was pushed back by a Dark Fire Phoenix Gun Shot. Daxeji then moved in and elbowed Jadie in the chest. He then kicked him to the sky. He then ascended top the sky spinning like a tipy top. "It is over" Daxeji said as he was getting close to cutting threw Jadie. He was pushed back by a punch in the stomach by and unknown force which sent him hurdling to the ground. The unknown person grabbed Jadie in mid air and landed. Jadie looked up to see the person I question. "Bar… Barbaros" Jadie said faintly. Barbaros casted a heal spell on Jadie. "This should heal you slowly" Barbaros said.

"You… the Nomadic Keyblader" Daxeji said.

"I see you have heard of me. You must be the nobody" Barbaros said.

"I will kill you" Daxeji yelled as he rushed into battle.

"This will be fun" Barbaros said summoning Old Timers (His Keyblade).

**Present**

_**My sensei really came in for the save. If it were not for him I would not be standing here today.**_

**Past: Scattered to the empty winds. **

Lumaria and Arlene entered the darkness radiated room. Every step they took became darker and colder. "I see you now… clearly" Ansem's voice echoed throughout the room. He then appeared before them with his hands folded and the Guardian Heartless behind him.

"I never would have guessed you two would be choragus enough to challenge me" Ansem said glaring down his two opponents.

"It is quite simple. Your darkness is way too foul to be allowed to exist. To kill your own comrade for power… that is low beyond low" Lumaria said.

"I thought that was Jadie's vendetta" Ansem said.

"Sorry… Jadie couldn't make it. So the vendetta falls on my shoulders" Lumaria said.

"Yeah so you better watch yourself" Arlene said.

"So you two choose to be a fool today, very well then. You will fall victim to my Darkness!" Ansem said raising his voice at the last minute.

"Then prepare to be scattered" Lumaria said summoning his scythe.

"Yeah your through" Arlene said summoning her Kunais.

They both charged into battle. Ansem raised his hand and summoned an army of orca heartless. Lumaria chuckled "Is this all" he said cutting threw on of the heartless like it was nothing. Arlene used her lighting like speed and quickly slashed threw the threats. The more they killed the more orca heartless appeared.

Ansem then shot a wave of darkness there way. They both dodge rolled out of the way. Ansem kept shooting waves of darkness. They kept dodging until one of them actually hit Lumaria. Lumaria ignored the pain and moved in close trying to slash him but Ansem moved back as quickly as Lumaria moved in. he then shoot out a blast of darkness out of his hand at Lumaria with pushed him back. Orca Heartless then surrounded Lumaria getting ready to stab him but Arlene moved in and slashed all the heartless with quickness. Lumaria and Arlene then cleared out all the rest of the Heartless. Now only Ansem remained.

Ansem summoned Soul Eater like weapon but it was the size of a claymore (Weapon Name: Origin of Darkness). "Behold true fear" he shouted as he went into Terra's battle stance. He then went into battle wildly slashing his sword and creating waves of dark slashes for every swing. Arlene moved into attack Ansem using her lightning speed. "  
COME GUARDIAN" he shouted as his Guardian shielded him from all her attacks, the guardian then slashed Arlene with his deadly dark claws.

Lumaria appeared behind him in a jester that looked like he was whispering in his ear Before Ansem noticed he was surrounded in Sakura Petals. Lumaria then quickly moved back. "Blossom Shower" he shouted as the Sakura Petals exploded simultaneously. When the smoke cleared he saw Ansem charging at him with his whole body surrounded in darkness. "BEGONE" he shouted as he threw a huge blast of darkness Lumaria's way. "SCATTER TO OBLIVION" Lumaria shouted slashing out a wave of blossom energy. The two energies collided but Ansem's blast was stronger then Lumaria's. The blast of darkness overlapped the blossom wave and Lumaria was hit.

Arlene moved in to slash Ansem with her Electric Kunai but Ansem's guardian grabbed her and threw her against a wall. Arlene then threw her kunai at Ansem. While she was open Ansem shot a blast of darkness her way knocking her out cold. His guardian heartless then blocked the Kunai attacks. Lumaria then moved in and slashed Ansem right in the chest. He then combo attacked him with his scythe. Lumaria then went in for another slash but he was pushed back by a wave of darkness. "Forfeit the game" Ansem said.

Lumaria then slashed a huge barrage of Sakura petals which was all blocked by Ansem's guardian. Ansem then realized he was surrounded by the sakura petals again. but this time there was ten times the number of sakura petals. "Supreme Blossom SHOWER!" Lumaria shouted as all the sakura petals around Ansem exploded and greatly damaged him. He surrounded his scythe in chakra. "Soak in despair. Elegant Cut!" he said as he slashed threw Ansem. Ansem then fell to his knees and Lumaria placed his scythe near Ansem's throat. "Sink into darkness" Lumaria said trying to slit Ansem's throat but his scythe was then grabbed by the guardian heartless. Ansem then pushed Lumaria back but not before Lumaria desummoned his scythe and resummoned it and the strike raided Ansem with it,

Arlene then got back up and the two of them kept slashing Ansem in a circle. "Perfection Dance" they both shouted as they kept slashing Ansem. They then stopped and Ansem found himself being lifted up by electricity and blossom energy. Lumaria and Arlene then jumped in the sky with Arlene standing on the tip of Lumaria's blade. Lumaria then swung his scythe swinging Arlene at Ansem. Lighting and blossom energy surged threw her as she sliced threw Ansem. She landed to see Ansem on the ground with his heartless knocked out. Before she even knew it she was pushed back by a dark force. Ansem then slashed threw Lumaria with inhuman like quickness. Lumaria held his chest in huge pain. Arlene seen this and quickly ran to cut threw Ansem with her Kunais radiating with electricity. Ansem guardian blocked her attack and then slashed her violently.

Lumaria quickly casted his blossom heal. Ansem casted a dark spell while Lumaria was healing. Darkness surrounded Lumaria. Lumaria then kneeled to the ground and Ansem moved in and grabbed him by the neck. "That little heal trick you use is quite cute. But now your own spell will be your undoing" he said as his grip became more firm. Arlene was struggling to get up but she was then knocked back down by a blast from Ansem's spare hand.

"You were so proud before but now look at you. You're all washed up" he said tightening his grip even more. Lumaria looked down at Ansem with a look of fear in his eyes. "Don't worry I will make this as painless as I can" Ansem said as shadows came from his hand and went into different directions. "Goodbye" Ansem said as the darkness cut Lumaria in different directions decapitating his body. "LUMARIA NO!" Arlene screamed. Ansem then raised his hand and the remains of Lumaria were sunk into the shadows. Ansem then turned his attention to Arlene. "What is the matter? Do you miss your friend? I will make you join him soon" Ansem said walking slowly to her direction. Anger radiated threw Arlene's whole body. "I will kill you" she said as electricity surged threw her body and exploded knocking back Ansem and his guardian. "I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU! DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME FGOT! YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!" she shouted as a stream of tears went down her face.

**Present**

"_**The gruesome death of my teammate Lumaria was only the beginning of what was going on"**_

**Past: To lose and claim anew**

Daxeji jumped and swirled into a dark flaming tornado. Barbaros slammed his Keyblade to the ground and created a wall of rocks. Daxeji slashed threw the force field but he was then cut of by a huge water dragon. The dragon hit him but did not cut of his flames Barbaros then jumped in the sky. "You will break" he shouted as he came charging down with the tip of his Keyblade facing down. He then hit Daxeji with the tip of his blade. Daxeji exploded with black flame pushing Barbaros back. He then covered his whole body in violet/black flames and formed a vale over him.

He then took the form of a flaming dragon. "Let it burn" he yelled as he tackled Barbaros. Jadie's eyes widened as he saw that Daxeji can morph his body with flames just like Amelda. Barbaros grabbed the flame. The flames began to die. After that Barbaros was holding Daxeji's head. Daxeji summoned his Keyblade and slashed him freeing his grip. Daxeji felt his body getting weaker. Barbaros then shot a blue Hades fire ball at Daxeji. He then ran in and slammed his Keyblade against Daxeji's blocking Keyblade. The force was so intense Daxeji felt it threw out his whole body. Barbaros then kicked him in the chest with extreme force pushing him back several feet away. He then slammed his blade on the ground and slashed a wave of black/violet flames at Daxeji. Daxeji took half the damage but he then started to control the flame and then merged it with his Keyblade. "I see you can absorb energy. Is that some sort of special birth trait or something" Daxeji said.

"Its called a Kekki Genki. Not that a nobody like you would know what that is" Barbaros said.

"What ever" Daxeji said as he rushed into battle slashing Barbaros but Barbaros defended with his Keyblade. He used the force of his Keyblade to knock him back. He then slashed Daxeji violently combo attacks. He then kicked Daxeji up in the air and jumped in the air and slammed Daxeji to the ground with the edge of his Keyblade.

"It's over" Barbaros said.

"Never" Daxeji said as he twirled into a flaming tornado. Barbaros rolled his eyes "This again … you never learn" he said as he slammed his Keyblade on the ground and a huge boulder came from the ground breaking Daxeji's concentration. Daxeji then shifted his direction and shot out of his gun blade "Mega Dark Fire Phoenix Gun Shot" a huge blast of violet/black fire shot at Barbaros .Barbaros filled his blade with wind energy. "Sky Splitter" he yelled as a cut of wind came Daxeji's way. The cut collided with the dark gun shot and went Daxeji's way.

Daxeji was cut and burned in the chest with this attack. Barbaros then moved in close and slashed him severally a few times. He energized his Keyblade with light. "Behold true light" he shouted as a blast of light came out of his Keyblade and went straight threw Barbaros. He fell to the ground and felt his existence starting to fade. Barbaros then turned his attention to Jadie who was holding his chest.

"Jadie are you OK" Barbaros said.

"My heart … its burning" Jadie said.

"Then it is what I feared… one of them must be gone" Barbaros said. Jadie's eyes widened with a scared look at the thought of losing one of his comrades.

"It cant be" Jadie said.

"Things do not always go as planned. At this rate it will all end in chaos. I can onl….." Barbaros was cut off. He ten looked down to see one of Daxeji's swords had impaled him in the heart. He looked back to see the still fading Daxeji getting back up on his feet. His essence poring in to Jadie's heart. "My power over the phoenix may be gone but I will not die this way. You will be my new host" Daxeji said completely fading into darkness. some of the essence went into the impaled Barbaros. The sword impaled in his heart started to surround its self with flaming darkness that started to consume Barbaros. "Remember Jadie anything is possible. The future is never written in stone. The future is always changing" Barbaros said before being completely consumed. His skin started to turn pale and blue. His hair started to turn black. And his eyes turned white.

"Barbaros… Barbaros.. NO!" Jadie shouted as his possessed sensei glared at him.

"Barbaros is no more. There is only Daxeji" the new Daxeji said.

Jadie right hand started to glow with red flames while his left hand glowed with violet flames. Two Keyblades appeared in his hand one of light and one of darkness. (Mercury Bird and Twisted Serenade). Jadie glared at Daxeji with disgust.

"What is wrong you have nothing to say" Daxeji said.

"I am done talking… you will pay" Jadie said as his body started to radiate with flames when he was done his body had gold and red armor with a helmet shaped like a phoenix. His wings where golden with black and red feathers (Phoenix Mode Full).

"So your done talking huh. Then so be it. So am I" Daxeji said his voice doubling with Barbaroses. Daxeji and Jadie both ran at each other and crossed swords.

**Present**

"_**Now my sensei has joined the list of the dead. Daxeji did not know what he was getting himself into."**_

**Past: lighting strikes twice**

"DIE LOSER" Arlene shouted as thunder rained from the sky targeting Ansem. Ansem defended with his guardian. She kept summoning thunder bolts and throwing streaks of electricity his way but Ansem kept shielding himself with his Guardian Heartless. This was all a distraction sense the real Arlene appeared behind him slashing threw him. She used her clones to keep slashing threw him. One of the clones exploded into lighting. Arlene then casted more thunder and thunder. This kept striking Ansem repeatedly juggling him in the air. She then quickly appeared in the air and split her self into two and tried to slash threw Ansem. Ansem blocked her attacks wit his Guardian Heartless.

"You're a nuisance" Ansem said swinging his sword at all the Arlene clones and whipping them out. He then surrounded himself in darkness and rushed in at Arlene with his sword facing forward. Arlene dodged the first fur rushes but she was hit with the third. Ansem then used the opportunity to continuously slash Arlene like a Farris wheel. He then blasted Arlene back with a blast of pure darkness.

Arlene then rushed in at Ansem but Ansem used pushed her back with a dark force field. He then shot a barrage of dark balls her way. "SUBMIT" he shouted as the dark balls went Arlene's way following her. She then surged Lighting threw out her body and exploded it like energy to destroy all of the dark balls.

Ansem then rushed in with his sword covered in darkness. He swung the sword several times hitting Arlene and nearly shattering her bones again. Arlene then surged energy threw the sword with loosened Ansem grip. She then grabbed the sword and surged more electrical energy threw it and slashed him several times sending him flying. Arlene then let go of the sword and rushed in the air. She raised her hand and summoned a lighting bolt. And then threw it at Ansem greatly damaging him.

Ansem got to his feet and Arlene just kept slashing him in a circle. "You know I have to admire your persistence" Ansem said.

"Shut the fuck up and die" Arlene said summoning all her kunai at once and throwing them at Ansem. Ansem summoned a wall of darkness around him blocking the attack. Arlene then rushed in for another set of attacks but Ansem shot the ground with darkness with shattered under Arlene. Arlene's balance was broken and she began to fall. Ansem used the opportunity to cut threw her. Arlene looked back at Ansem. "You were a worthy opponent. If I dragged this out longer then you might have actually won. Arlene tried to move but she couldn't. Her body was completely immovable.

Ansem warped in front of Arlene and stabbed her in the chest. Arlene looked down as her body regained function but it was too late. The sword went threw her body. Ansem then released the sword and Arlene dropped like a doll. Blood polled out of her while the look of fear was frozen on her face. She tried to move but she only wobbled like a fish out of water. A poll of darkness started to surround her nearly dead body on the floor. Arlene's last words before she could die where very simple. "Dick…. Head" she said as she took her last breath. "Now you will lose everything" Ansem said as he chuckled. The darkness fully engulfed the corps and absorbed it. The corps was now lost to the darkness. Ansem chuckled evilly. "That was fun. I cant wait to fight Jadie" he said as the chuckling became evil laughter.

**Present**

"_**Arlene was the next to die. Ansem's onslaught would not end there. I had to finish Daxeji quickly"**_

**Past: Slithering Darkness **

Daxeji and Jadie both slashed and blocked each others attacks. Daxeji then used his strength to push back Jadie with the force of his Keyblade. He then swung his Keyblade and released a huge burst of dark wind. Jadie rushed towards Daxeji and slashed him continuously. His Keyblades radiated with fire as he slashed him. He then merged red and violet flames together and shot them like a flamethrower at Daxeji. Daxeji's body caught on fire but he washed it off by surrounding himself in water. Jadie then warped towards Daxeji and slashed him continuously summoning many fire clones to enhance the combo. All the clones then went into Mercury Bird and he shot a beam of light at Daxeji "Divine Solar". Daxeji fell back but quickly got back to his feet. "You aren't holding back. Surely you would not hurt your sensei's body" Daxeji said with a cocky smile. Jadie then formed red and violet flames around his body and shot himself at Daxeji. He then stabbed him with both Keyblades but Daxeji quickly kicked him off. Jadie then shot a barrage of fire balls at Daxeji "Mega Phoenix Machine Gun Shot!" Daxeji hit the ground and quickly regained his balance. Jadie rapidly flew towards him but a sharp pain in his heart broke his flight.

Daxeji used the opportunity and jumped up in the air and punched him in the chest. He then used the wind to change direction and blasted Jadie with a burst of wind. Water then formed in his Keyblade and he whipped it at Jadie like a whip. He then shot a barrage of frozen spears his way. Jadie regained his focus and blew his wings with blew golden dust that melted all the ice spears. He then held his chest. "So another one is gone" Jadie said. Daxeji stared at him. "Your heart is connected to your friends. Seeing as you nearly had two heart attacks I can only guess that both of them are dead. How laughable… you wanted adventure and you got your answer. You're a fool to think you can do as you please and go home with out losing something" Daxeji taunted. Jadie just glared at him. "Shut up" he said.

"What was that I cant quite hear you" Daxeji taunted.

"I said SHUT THE FUCK UP" Jadie said as his whole body was covered in flames. He then flew towards Daxeji in the form of a giant Phoenix. Then swallowed Daxeji's body inside the flaming phoenix. "You have no right to use that body. Fell my burning justice SOLAR FORCE" Jadie shouted as he charged up chakra into Mercury Bird and shot a huge burst of light his way. This attack hit Daxeji and sent him crashing to the ground. Jadie then landed and started to walk away thinking he won. But Daxeji quickly got up and grabbed his head. "If I cant have this body then I will absorb you dry" Daxeji said as he started to absorb Jadie's chakra. "GRAGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jadie shouted as his body was radiated with light. Barbaroses body then ignited into flames and was burned to ashes.

Jadie then reverted back to normal." Its finally over" Jadie said. He then sighed "The vendetta falls on my shoulders once again. I most now avenge my comrades" Jade said as one small tear came from his left eye. A streak of darkness went into Jadie's heart. Jadie's hearty felt a sharp pain. He then heard Daxeji's voice. **"Its never over. I may be gone but my hatred still stands. The hatred that will become apart of the phoenix. Let us see you have full control now. It may be a frail substance of darkness but it is enough to ruin everything. Eventually the phoenix will take you over and destroy everything. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHA!" **Jadie continued to walk out of the arena. "IF things weren't hard enough. O well then I well my heart will overcome this frail darkness and obliterate it utterly."

"_**But that never happened. Over the years the darkness only gotten stronger in my heart. But now nothing else matters. So long as I get rid of this Organization nothing else matters."**_

**Present**

"_**I had to end it all, Me Vs Ansem. All I needed was to avenge my comrades, and to do that Ansem needed to die."**_

**Past: Decisive Battle**

Jadie headed to the last chamber of the Forbidden Cathedral. He felt the darkness getting closer and closer. He had to do this to avenge his fallen comrades. He stared at the huge door before him. It had a Heartless Symbol with a Keyhole in the middle. Jadie looked up and summoned Mercury Bird. "Lue, Arlene, Barbaros this is for all of you. This battle ends here." He lifted his Keyblade and a beam of light came from the tip and penetrated the keyhole. The door opened Darkness oozing out of it. Jadie stepped forward.

"So you have come" he heard Ansem's voice ring from all over. "Show yourself Ansem" Jadie screamed. Ansem appeared before him levitating with his hands folded. "The kid gloves are off. You will not survive this battle" Ansem said.

"You killed my comrades… I will make sure you pay for this" Jadie said with deep anger in his voice.

"Oh is that so… your two friends are with me" two pure blood heartless appeared. One looked like Lumaria and the other like Arlene but covered in darkness.

"Give me back my friends" Jadie demanded.

"No these are not your friends there mine. They are the darkness within there hearts made real. The darkness of a gruesome death. Now they will share there darkness with ME!" Ansem shouted as he absorbed the two Heartless. Ansem then summoned his Guardian and the two started to merge. Darkness pooled over Ansem's body Transforming Ansem into a demon. When the transformation was complete Ansem had golden horns coming from his head. He wore Demonic dark blue and purple armor. His arms where bigger and more deformed. His feet had demonic talons and his legs where covered in demonic armor. Jadie stared at him in disgust.

"Are you repulsed by my appearance? Good because I want to be ugly. With this ugly darkness I will cover the world completely and become a dark god." He then summoned a sword from the darkness. The sword was covered in darkness, it was an all black sword that pulsed with dark electricity (Name: Unholy Divinity).

"I'm not afraid of the dark" Jadie said summoning Mercury Bird and Twisted Serenade. He then surrounded himself in fire and went into his Phoenix Full Mode.

Ansem levitated in the sky. Jadie flew in the air "Mega Phoenix Machine Gun Shot" a barrage of giant fire balls came Ansem's way. "Dark Blossom Vale" Ansem shouted as dark petals formed a force field around him. Jade's eyes widened as he saw Ansem use Lumaria's technique.

Jadie then moved in close emitting Red and Violet flames into his Keyblades. Ansem emitted black electricity from his sword. The two forces collided Jadie using his speed slashes to throw Ansem off guard and Ansem using his power to keep Jadie at bay. The air born battle in the wake of two unstoppable forces of the unnatural. They both fought each other with speed that rivaled Dragon Ball Z. "Behold true fear" Ansem shouted shooting a huge serge of electricity. "Mega Phoenix Machine Gun Shot" Jadie shouted shooting a barrage of gigantic flaming fire balls. Ansem was hit by all the flaming balls while Jadie was hit by the surge of electricity. They both got up from each others attacks like it was nothing.

Ansem surged electricity threw his sword. He dashed towards Jadie and Jadie did the same towards him. They both collided there weapons again. Jadie then split himself into two and shot a barrage of fire balls at Ansem. The original Jadie kept slashing him over and over trying to break his armor. Ansem surged electricity threw his body and pushed him back with a burst of dark electricity. "Begun" he shouted as he slashed a wave of dark blossom energy at the Heartless. Ansem the raised his hand and dark goo came from the ground grabbing Jadie. "Let the darkness swallow you" he said as the darkness began to swallow Jadie. Jadie's armor shined a bright light destroying all the goo. He then rapidly flew towards Ansem with his fire surrounding both blades. He slashed Ansem twice breaking his ribs and then he kicked him to the ground with max force. Ansem slowly got up and glared at Jadie. "Begun forever" he shouted as he shot a solar beam from his Keyblade. "Solar Force" he shouted as he shot the beam threw Ansem. When the attack was done Ansem had a big gaping whole in his chest. "I don't understand… that should have killed you" Jadie said.

"True darkness can not be destroyed" Ansem said as darkness filled the whole and reformed his chest. "I am darkness in its most vile form. A darkness so strong it can never be eliminated" Ansem said.

"For every heart there is darkness. but there is always a light in every heart as well. Today I fight for light and you fight for darkness" Jadie said.

"You cannot fully say that. You used to fight for adventure and brainlessly follow the light. Back then you fought like a true slave to the light. But now you are driven by a hatred born from fire. A fire that was started by you. The fire's of revenge and revenge is a weapon of the dark" Ansem said.

"That may be the case. But in the end is nothing matters. I live you die that is hw the story ends" Jadie said.

"MWahahahahah. Diluted little child the story is never OVER!" Ansem said as he shouted as his voice started to double with a demonic voice. His body took the form off a blue and demon with demonic wings (Same form in KH2 but humanoid version). "The darkness will swallow everything including Kingdom Hearts. And I will become a god of a world of darkness. You cannot stop me" Ansem said summoning Unholy Divinity.

"This is it… you will met your end" Jadie said getting back into battle.

Jadie flew in close slashing the beast legs. Ansem kicked Jadie in the chest. He then punched him down in the ground. Jadie got back up upper cutting Ansem with his Keyblade. Jadie then flew in the sky and prepared his attack "Mega Phoenix Machine Gun Shot" he shouted shooting Ansem. Ansem took the full hit but then he quickly regenerated. He then surged his whole body with dark electricity along with darkness. He then rushed with his sword facing forward. He rushed at Jadie like a night that continually speared his opponent. Ansem the released all his darkness and it pierced Jadie internally. Jadie started to cough blood. Jadie then quickly jumped in the sky and raised both his Keyblades to the sky. "Fell the wrath of the sun. Ultra Nova FORCE" he shouted as he formed a half planet sized ball and shot it at Ansem. The ball hit Ansem and started to destroy the castle. Jadie then landed but as soon as he landed he was impaled by Ansem's sword which reverted him back to normal. "Filthy" Ansem said as he kicked Jadie off of hi sword. Jadie then hit the ground. He started to see his life flash before his eyes until he heard the voice of Daxeji. _**"END IT PERMANANTLY".**_

Jadie then got up with his eyes glowing red and fire emitting around him. Ansem then stared at Jadie. "Impossible" he shouted in fear. Jadie glared at Ansem with such anger and hatred it made Ansem shiver.

"I'll burn it all. I'll burn it all to the ground!" he shouted as fire over took his body. His body started to take the form of a giant flaming phoenix. The flames finally finished taking form. He became a giant Phoenix with golden and black hair. Its wings where golden red and black its body was all golden. Its bone part of its wings were golden while the feathers where black, violet and red. Its tale was completely red and violet fire. The beast glared at Ansem and gave a roar so bad that a 3 month old pregnant woman would have gave birth right on the spot.

Ansem glared at the beast. "So this is your true form. Now I can break you for good" Ansem said confidently. "You've sacrificed brains for power and become savage. That will be your undoing. Kingdom Hearts is now in my reach" Ansem said as he ran towards the beast.

The beast flapped his wings and started flying. Its wings flapping gave off waves off fire that was destroying the whole castle. Ansem jumped in the sky trying to cut the beast head off but the phoenix blasted a burst off fire from his mouth with damaged Ansem greatly. Ansem quickly recovered. The phoenix then shot sun sized fire blast from his mouth. Ansem shot the phoenix with a dark surge but it did nothing. The phoenix then shot Ansem with a blast from his mouth. He then breathed fire with slowly started to incinerate Ansem's body. "Your quite persistent. I think I have something that will make you cooperate" Ansem said as the dark goo started to engulf the Phoenix. "This time your light wont save you. The phoenix will become apart off my darkness just like the others."

The phoenix was moving wildly blasting everything around him but to no avail. The darkness was to strong.

**Jadie's mind.**

"And… so it ends" Jadie said as he was flouting in a pool of darkness. A light went all around Jadie and picked him up. When he got up he saw Barbaros. "Barbaros …"

"Not all is lost. The future can always be changed." Barbaros said as he bursted into light. The warm light surrounded Jadie. "I give you my heart, my light, my essence. Now I will become nether heartless or nobody. Use my power quickly because it is only temporary".

**Back on the battle field**

Ansem smiled having succeeded in swallowing Jadie in the dark… so he thought. The light started to shine and obliterated all the dark goo and illuminating the room. Jadie emerged from the dark now being in an all gold and white full phoenix form (Phoenix Form Final Light) holding a all gold and white giant Keyblade (Weapon Name: Divine Radiance). "WHAT?" Ansem shouted.

"Darkness quakes in fear of my presence. It shrivels up and explodes in my sight. You are no different" Jadie said. "I beg to differ" Ansem said as he charged at Jadie. He covered his sword in darkness and jumped in the air. Jadie moved his hand forward and 7 light swords came from the sky and impaled Ansem. Ansem could not move as he felt his darkness slowly disappear reverting him to his first form. "NOOOOOO darkness NEVER LOSSES" Ansem shouted in fear.

"You have disturbed the balance for the last time Ansem. You now join the darkness where you belong. SPEAR OF SEVEVERE JUSTICE" he shouted as his Keyblade started to cover its self in light. He then threw the Keyblade like a spear at where Ansem's heart was suppose to be. "BEGUN PHANTOM NEVER APPEAR AGAIN" he shouted as he saw Ansem's essence being fading by the light. "AGRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH". He then grabbed his Keyblade. "Now it is finally over" he said as the light around him started to fade reverting him back to normal and Divine Radiance became Twisted Serenade and Mercury Bird.

Jadie then sobbed. "There gone... there really gone" Jadie said softly trying to hold back his tears. He then sighed "I have to pay someone a visit" Jadie said as he started to exit the collapsing cathedral. Little did he know a whiff of darkness escaped the cathedral chuckling sinisterly.

**Present**

"_**I lost everything thanks to revenge. Revenge that I had nothing to do with. I can be so childish at times. Lue warned me that this was a bad idea but like always I never listened. That last battle taught me a lot. To think before I act. The one thing I lack doing."**_

**Past: Diz and Jadie**

Jadie pushed DIZ against the wall. "See what you did!" Jadie yelled. "Thanks to you and your fucking apprentices my friends are dead." DIZ gulped but got back to his feet. "I should kill you where you stand" Jadie said pressing Mercury Bird to DIZ neck.

"And what will that do" DIZ said.

Jadie then pressed harder but not enough to slit his throat. "What would all that accomplish. No matter how you look at it you are a hero. You stopped multiple threats from taking over" DIZ said trying his best not to struggle.

"None of that matters, my friends are DEAD!" Jadie yelled. He then punched DIZ in the face. He then started to exit the door. "Consider your self sparred. You would be lucky if I come and help your sorry ass again" Jadie said exiting the door.

**Present**

"_**I thought I lost them forever. They returned in the form of nobodies. Even as nobodies we where still friends. We had such high ambitions. But thanks to these troublesome children our ambitions led to nothing and my two friends where again lost to darkness."**_

**Past: The Graceful Assassin and the Savage Nymph**

Jadie walked the ruined ruins of the Forbidden Cathedral. There he saw two people wearing an Organization coat with there faces covered by the hood. He immediately summoned both of his Keyblades.

"I will make this short and sweat." Before he could even move the two took off there hoods. Jadie eyes widened as he stared at his two friends that was smiling back at him. He then ran up to them and gave them a hug. "Lue Arlene… its you… its really you… you guys are still alive" Jadie said as tears streamed down his face. "You did not think we where gone for good" Lumaria said.

"Of course he did Marley, Jadie never learns" Arlene said.

"Marley… who's Marley" Jadie said.

"There is something you must know" Lue said to Jadie.

"What… what is it" Jadie said.

"We are nobodies… and we are members of the Organization" Lue said.

"What?" Jadie said.

"Yeah I am now Larxene and he is Marluxia" Larxene said.

"But why.. why would you join them. After all that happened" Jadie said.

"Idiot… we are not really with them. We need to be close to them if the three of us are ever to destroy them" Larxene said.

"So you guys are…"

"We do not intend to go with Xemnas plan for Hearts. We want to kill the useless ones and take control of the rest" Marluxia said.

"And how do you plan to do that" Jadie said.

"Well with all these Nobodies with new powers arising at such a fast rate it should be a cake walk" Larxene said.

"It may take us some time but if we play our cards right we should be able to maim the Organization for good" Marluxia said.

"So now we need to find a weakness. How about we just go in and kill them off" Jadie said.

"No that's stupid" Larxene said.

"We made that mistake before by going on this journey. We never really needed to go. Now the vendetta falls on our shoulders. I say we play it smart and wait. An opening will present itself when the time is right" Marluxia said.

"I see… will I ever see you guys anytime soon" Jadie said.

"We will still be in touch… always" Larxene said.

"Our hearts may be gone but our friendship will always remain" Marluxia said. The three smiled at each other. They hugged each other. "So long Jadie" Marluxia said opening a dark portal.

"Try not to fuck anything up" Larxene said walking into the portal. His two friends where now teleporting away leaving Jadie with a smile.

"_**It sucks that they had to go. These brats really have become a hassle. But I can not change the past. As good as our intentions may have been we had dark ones in the back of our mines. Even though the plan was full proof. Everything never goes as planed. Which is why I want to kill them all now. If I would have done that awhile back this mess would not have started. How I am still alive is a miracle. It must be destiny or some superstitious crap like that. You guys may be gone but the friendship still remains even in death."**_

**Present**

"_**After that I had to set up a plan but in order to do that I had to talk to Shizune first. She was my only tie to the village that I still care about."**_

**Past: Shizune**

In Tanzaku Town Hotel Tsunade was a sleep. Shizune on the other hand was awake under the covers watching TV. She turned to see that Jadie was standing beside her bed.

"AYYYYYYYYY Jadie what are you doing here?" she yelled. "SHH… I have come here to say that I will not be around for awhile" Jadie said.

"What do you mean? Me and Tsunade are still training. We wont even be back in the village" Shizune said.

"What I mean is I am leaving the village" Jadie said.

"What … you cant do that" Shizune said.

"Can and have. There are some things I can not explain right now. Its complicated" Jadie said.

"Well what about Lumaria and Arlene wont they miss you" Shizune said.

"There elsewhere right now. They also left the village" Jadie said.

"But …then... wha" Jadie hugged Shizune. "Just trust me its for the good of everyone" Jadie said. Shizune nodded. "Don't tell anyone you saw me" Jadie said as he began to jump out the window. Before he could get one foot out the window he felt Shizune's hand. "When will I see you again" she said. "I will be in touch" he said as he gave her a kiss on the check and then jumped out the window. Shizune stood there holding her cheek and staring at the window. She saw him turn into a fire bird and soar threw the sky.

"_**And keep in touch I did. Every now and then I always dropped in to see how she was doing."**_

"_**Out of all this madness, this insanity I can say one thing. Even if we didn't do anything. Even if we stood in the village the worlds will still have problems. My comrades are dead and they are not coming back this time. I must set things right. There is simply too much on the line."**_

**Present: Back to the battle**

Smoke filled the air and the fire around Jadie faded away. All the Heartless and Nobodies he fought where now destroyed. a dark portal teleported in front of him.

"Jadie" Daxlame spat.

"Amelda… still jealous your not a Hellien beast" Jadie said.

"I can care less about that. We have a score to settle. If I recall it is your fault that I died before" Daxlame said.

"Maybe… Maybe not. You where the one who gave into the darkness" Jadie said reminding Daxlame of there fight long ago. They both stared each other down until Jadie broke the silence.

"Amelda… I am giving you one warning. Leave this castle now. You do not stand a chance. I have gotten a lot stronger since our last bout. Your sighing your own death warrant if you go threw with this. I just want to destroy Xemnas and the others. If you leave now you will be sparred" Jadie said with a serious tone.

"Are you kidding me? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! I WILL NOT RUN FROM YOU! I WILL KILL YOU! YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE AGINST ME PHOENIX! YOU AN'T SHIT! IT IS TIME I CLIP THOSE FUCKING WINGS OF YOUR'S!" Daxlame yelled summoning his Madness Eraser.

"I tried to be diplomatic but if you insist" Jadie said getting into his fighting stance with both of his Keyblades in hand.

"For old times sake" Daxlame said getting into his fighting stance (Think of Kai from Guilty Gear they have the same battle stance).

**AN: In past chapters I have put Jadie with different Keyblades. He sometime changes Keyblades to suit the battle. He does have a Gunblade Keyblade known as (Perverse Evolution) with is similar to Daxeji's but silver and yellow instead of grey. He also has the Keyblades Guardian Honor witch is red and black with a black base with the blade its self being red. He got this Keyblade from meeting Auron. I will explain that subplot latter but I will say this much. Other FFX characters will be in this story latter on. I actually played FFX so I have a good idea on how these characters work unlike when I did my Heartless Angel chapter when I did not play FFVII. As for Wakka and Tidus already living in Destiny Islands… that never happened in my book. I am sorry but I think the idea of having those two in KH1 just randomly live in Destiny Island as bite size versions of there FFX counterparts was stupid. And having Yuna, Rikku, and Paine as fairies in Hollow Bastion was another thing I really did not like in KH2. How do you make Auron human size and Rikku and the Gull Wings fairies. That was weak on Disney's part. (Rikku is my favorite FFX character only second to Wakka). So when they do appear latter on (probably much latter on) they will be there FFX counterparts.**

**For those who don't know I really am a fan of some of Disney's work. I just don't go into full detail when it comes to Sora's subplots in these worlds do to the fact that they happened exactly the same in the game. I love the movies Lion King, Aladdin, the Little Mermaid, Toy Story (with should have been a world), Stitch and Tarzan. Although I will admit I like Square Enix and KH characters like Riku and the others more. **

**I actually tried playing FFVII but I realized one thing. I did not really like it. Don't hate me its just my opinion. I do like the characters in the game like Cloud, Sephiroth, Tifa, Aerith, Vincent, Sid, Yuffie, and Baret but I did not really like the story its self. Maybe it is just because all my friends ruined the plot for me ahead of time. Or maybe its because I just don't have the patients to play it. Ether way I don't really like the game to much so I will just wikia the information I need and watch Youtube video's on important plots in the game. Personally I liked X more then VII. But then again I did not grow up with FFVII like everyone else. And I just recently brought and beat X last year. **

**As you can see I had to finish these flashback chapters before anything sense this was an incredible long. I did not go into complete detail of Jadie's journey for fear that it might take forever to complete these flashback chapters so io skipped a lot. In the future I will briefly explain some of the worlds he went to and the other things he did. But not now. I am so glad I was able to finish this chapter. I thought I literally would have took forever.**

**I hope you all enjoyed these flashback chapters. Please review ETC. It is deeply appreciated. **


	28. Dream: Requiem of a Dream 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.**

**AN: I decided to just make these dream chapters instead of a completely separate story.**

In the deep subconscious of Naruto's mind he flouted in the endless river of darkness. No thoughts past the boys mind as he flouted threw the endless darkness. The only thing that came to mind was the voices in his head. He heard the voice of Ansem.

"_**All worlds begin in darkness and all so end, the heart is no different. Darkness sprouts with in it. It grows such as its nature. In the end the all hearts return to the darkness once it came."**_

He then heard the voice of a younger Sora. _"Your wrong… the heart may be week and some times it may even give in. but I have learned that deep down inside there is a light that never goes out."_

He then heard Ansem's voice again. _**"So you have come this far and still you understand nothing. Every light must fade every heart return to DARKNESS."**_

Naruto thought _"Every heart return to darkness. I guess it makes sense. They trie so hard to fight darkness when it is easier just to give in to the dark. Why abandon darkness now… it is always there for me when I have nothing left."_

He then pictured the words Yuganda said to him. "In the wilderness a man must learn how to survive. He must hunt fight and protect his young. These techniques separate human from beast. While a human can protect himself by using a weapon an animal must use his own body as one. In the end the human is only as strong as his weapon."

"_I guess that asswhole really did win this fight So this is what happens when you die, how fitting. I guess it's over. How I wish I could go back and give that fanger an asswhipping. How I wish I was stronger."_

Naruto's endless flout soon came to an end when he hit a bright light. He woke up in some sort of class room. He was still wearing his Organization coat. This classroom looked familiar but he could not put his finger on it. "This place is familiar; maybe somewhere I have been before." Naruto then thought he had to be somewhere. Was the after life simply a classroom? He walked down the lane passing each seat. He then went to the door. When he opened the door there was nothing but endless darkness. If he was to continue to walk forward he would fall.

"I wouldn't take that step if I where you" said an o so familiar voice. Naruto turned around to see Zexion sitting on one of the desk. "Zexion its you" Naruto then sniffed "Something's different."

"Naruto I am not the real Zexion, I am simply I guide to guide you threw this dream" said the guide.

"A guide threw a dream. You're not Zexion?" Naruto asked confused at the sight. He knew he couldn't be Zexion because he smelled nothing from the entity in front of him.

"I simply took the form of someone who is close to you heart. Well we can say for now your new heart" said the fake Zexion.

"My new heart?" Naruto questioned.

"You have new bonds and new memories and discarded the old. Whether you made the right or wrong choice is unknown to me, but if you want to keep your new self then I am afraid you will have to go threw this dream and fight for your freedom."

"My old heart… my new heart." There was an weird silence until Naruto broke it.

"One thing I can say for sure is I will never go back to the old me. The new me is just to much fun. I can careless what type of feelings my old heart has. I have discarded that crap for a new chance at life. You can see it as evil or bad but how I see it is just what I need" said Naruto with a malicious smile.

"I simply have no opinion I am only a guide who is hear to watch over you as you proceed threw this dream. I fear it will become a nightmare" Zexion said.

"I don't care. I just want to wake up so I can live my life again" Naruto said.

"If you want to stay yourself and not revert back to the old then there is a lot you will have to go threw. The memories from your forgotten past are long gone but the shadow those memories left behind still linger, but don't worry. The chain of memories you made will come threw in these times" Zexion said.

"SO where do I start" Naruto said hoping to go threw this quickly.

Zexion opened the door but this time there where stairs that leads up.

"You keep following the path an it will lead you to different opticals" Zexion said.

As Naruto went up the stairs different kind of Heartless appeared. Every Heartless that appeared was cut down by Naruto's scythe. At one point he was ganged up by many large bodies. Naruto slashed his way threw most of them but they just kept coming. Naruto attempted to make clones of him but to no avail. Naruto slashed more and more heartless appeared and Naruto tried to charge up his chakra but to no avail. _**"All the pieces lie where they fell" **_Naruto heard the voice of Ansem. He continued to deal with the heartless threat by using his scythe skills but there where simply to many. _**"Lunar Diviner" **_the voice said. Just then the heartless around Naruto where being destroyed. Naruto looked to see Saix slashing many Heartless in his berserker form. Naruto joined Saix in battle and destroyed all the Heartless.

Naruto then noticed Saix was not wearing his nobody coat. He was wearing a black shirt with black ninja pants and black arm bands (Zabuza's second outfit). "Saix I never thought I would be saved by you" Naruto said.

Saix stared at Naruto for a moment. Naruto sniffed him and realized it was not the real Saix. "I could not just let you handle those Heartless empty handed" Saix said.

"I don't get it. I can't use any of my powers" Naruto said very confused.

"Your powers have been scattered threw out your heart. Threw each challenge you will slowly get them back. And who knows you might even learn a few new tricks." Saix said expressionless as always.

"So if I am going to go threw this I will need your help" Naruto said. Saix nodded.

The two continued to go up the stairs slaying any heartless that came there way. There where mostly bull dog and other dog like Heartless. More and more heartless appeared and all where destroyed.

They arrived on at plat form. Naruto looked down at the platform which showed the shadow of a huge wolf.

"Looks like I got a visitor" said a familiar arrogant voice. Naruto looked at the boy that was shrouded in darkness. He could not see his face or make out who he was. "Who are you" Naruto asked.

"O you don't me. You hurt my feelings… NOT." A black dog came out of the boys shirt.

"Naruto stay on your guard" Saix said summoning his Claymore.

"You see Naruto… I have been itching to fight you again ever sense you beat me before. You and that dirty tactic you used. But I don't have to worry. That was the old Naruto who beat me before. Which means your toast" the shadow boy said. He and his Dog merged together and became a black devilish two headed wolf creature. "Get ready Naruto" he said his voice doubled and dark. Naruto summoned his Scythe.

The dog like creature pounced in the air trying to step on Naruto and Saix. The beast chomped down and Naruto held him back by the mouth with his scythe. The drool from the beast was making Naruto's grip less firm. Saix pounced in the air and jumped on the dog with the head of his sword facing down. This made the beast open his mouth. Naruto then slashed his scythe from the beast mouth breaking his teeth.

The dog creature then split into two big dogs and spin around like a tornado. Naruto remembered this move from Yuganda. He then Reflectaga the first dog and strike raided the second one with his scythe. he took noticed that he can now use some magic and chakra. While the two dog's where injured Saix beat one of them two a bloody pulp making it turn back to the shadow human it was and fade into darkness. the second dog came running at Naruto. He peed on Naruto but Naruto just moved out of the way. He then took noticed of the pee that was on the floor. It dissolved the floor in which it landed like acid. The dog still came running at Naruto. Naruto knew that Saix took care of the other one and that this one was still the dog. "How about we play fetch" Naruto said throwing his scythe in the air. The dog jumped ion the air and chomped down on the scythe. Naruto used this opportunity to use some of his chakra to grow create knives. He then jumped in the air and span like a tornado. "Fox Fang" he yelled as he span using his body like a tippy top. He went threw the beast body decapitating it and sending doggy body parts every where. He then landed on then grabbed his scythe and landed on the floor like a cat. "How was that" he said looking around to see Saix but he was no longer there.

"You've done well so far" said the voice of Zexion from behind him. Naruto turned around to see the cloaked schemer staring at him with his book in hand.

"I ripped that dog to shreds" Naruto said.

"True however, the dream does not end yet" Zexion said while turning the page to his book. Just then another stair case leading up appeared. "Proceed if you will" Zexion said while disappearing.

Naruto walked up the stairs, for now no Heartless where around. He heard the voice of Ansem. _**"This world has been connected, tied to the darkness, soon to be completely eclipsed. A meaningless effort, one who knows nothing can understand nothing"**_

Just then some more Heartless appeared (Shadows, Neo Shadows). Naruto immediately went to work fighting the heartless. Even though he did not have all his powers back he made do with what he had. He cut the heartless down with swings from his Scythe. He then strike raided the strike and used Fox Fang to get rid of the remaining Heartless.

"_**Whirlwind Lancer"**_

As he continued to run up the stairs slaying any heartless that got in his way. He then noticed that someone else was fighting the heartless alongside him, it was Xaldin. He used his lances like nun chucks cutting down Heartless with ease. He then blasted a huge ball of wind from his hand which sent the Heartless flying. The Heartless where gone for now.

Naruto looked at the Whirlwind of Six Lances and noticed he was not wearing his normal attire. He had on a green Chunin Vest and a blue long sleeved shit and pants (Iruka's outfit only more muscular).

"Xaldin boy am I glad to see you" Naruto said smiling.

"Likewise… I will platoon with you for now. We must go on ahead" Xaldin said. Naruto nodded and the two ran up the stairs slaying Heartless. Xaldin is probably the creepiest apathetic perverted chronically insane thing you will ever come across in life. But to Naruto he was another comrade. They all where even the traitors (With the exception of Roxas who he always despised).

They finally made it to the next floor. The platform they where standing on only showed white eyes with veins on the side. "I see you made it Naruto" said a shadowy figure. Naruto could not tell who it was. Like the man before him he was shrouded in darkness. All you can see was his piercing white eyes.

"Jadie owned those same pare of eyes. You must be a shadow of him" Naruto said.

"You would be wrong. I am no shadow of Jadie. I am a shadow of a man long lost in the broken chains of your memories. But I am not here to catch up with old times. You must go. It is destiny tat I get rid of you so you can revert back to normal" the man said getting into a Hyuga stance.

"Destiny huh… maybe I do know you" Naruto said summoning his scythe and getting into his fighting stance. "I don't feel like cooperating with destiny. I refuse to revert."

"Destiny is unchangeable. You will revert" the shadowy man said. He then grew to 7 feet and grew four more pairs of arms each holding swords. His white eyes glowing and even more piercing then before.

The shadowy figure began the battle by using a series of slash attacks. Every time he slashed a slash like energy came out his sword. Xaldin moved in blocking his attacks with his floating lances, he then began to stab the shadowy creature but he was blocked by a sword arm that appeared from his stomach. Naruto then attempted to ambush the shadow figure but when his scythe connected it was blocked by another sword arm form his back. The shadow creature then span around slashing wildly. Both Naruto and Xaldin moved back.

"You cannot sneak up on me. I have no blind spots" said the shadow man as he began to slash wildly. Naruto moved in trying to match him bron for bron but he was slashed rapidly by the shadow man's swords. "I can see it all. You cannot win. You are destined to lose" the shadow man said.

Naruto then looked at Xaldin. Xaldin nodded knowing what needed to be done. The shadow man moved in slashing wildly. Naruto charged up a small rasengun (Cant fully create a normal one yet). Xaldin then created a huge burst of wind from both his hands. It hit Naruto's Rasengun and the two attacks swirled together and combined "Rasengun Hurricane" they said in usion. The attack hit the shadow creature.

While Xaldin kept the dark creature at bay. Naruto focused chakra into the blade of his scythe. Xaldin attack finished and the shadowy creature began his wild barrage once again. Naruto moved in a swung his scythe breaking three of his arms, he then swung his scythe horizontally bringing the shadow creature in the air. While in the air he used all his chakra in his scythe and slashed the creature violently cutting threw the creature. He then landed "Last resort… Hell Gates Assault". He walked forward to see the shadow man disappearing. "Like I said before… your eyes are better then mine" he said while fading into darkness.

Naruto looked to see that Xaldin was no longer present, but in his place was Zexion. "Not bad Naruto. You are quite resourceful. But I say one thing. This next challenge you will have a ball" Zexion said disappearing once again.

Naruto ran up the stairs slaying any heartless that came his way. Sense these Heartless where Large Body, Fat Bandits and Spiked Crawlers it took Naruto longer to defeat them. this time he heard the voice of Xemnas _**"You have arrived… I have been to see him. He looks a lot like you."**_

"_Who are you?" said the voice of Roxas._

"_**I'm what's left or….maybe I am all that ever was."**_

"_I meant your name."_

"_**MY name is of no importance. What about you do you remember your true name."**_

Just thinking about that Sora wannabe made Naruto's stomach turn. Naruto thought _Roxas is nothing but a sham who contributes nothing to society. At least Xion has a Vagina… well I technically don't know I mean she is a clone of Sora which means she could be a transvestite, none the less at lest she was half way descent. _

More and more round Heartless kept coming and coming. Naruto was strong but he can't destroy them all.

"_**Silent Hero" **_

Just then Naruto heard a huge scream, he moved out of the way as he saw a huge meteor crash to the ground killing all the heartless he was fighting. As the dust cleared he saw Lexeaus (wearing the first Hokage's outfit).

"Lexeaus good to see you" Naruto said putting out his hand for a hand shake. The Silent Hero smiled and shuck the boy's hand.

They continued slay Heartless. Lexeaus attacks where slow but very powerful. On touch with his Axe the heartless disappeared instantly.

The two made it to the next platform. On the platform was a picture of a green ball rolling away. The two heard sounds that echoed threw out the area. The sounds got closer and closer. "BAROOOM BAROOOM!" a big shadowy ball came crashing down. Both Naruto and Lexeaus dodge rolled out of the way. The ball rolled towards there way. Lexeaus summoned his Axe sword. "This thing does not play around. Stay on your toes" he said. Naruto summoned his scythe. "Let's get to work"

The giant ball creature rolled there way. Lexeaus dropped his Axe on the creature making it change direction. The creature rolled in Naruto's direction. Naruto dodge rolled out of the way and sent a chakra energy slash his way. This did no effect. Lexeaus slammed his Axe sword on the ground tilting the platform and making the ball creature fall of the platform.

Naruto smiled but it was short lived. The ball creature jumped and became a 32 foot ogre with butterfly wings. It roared like a mother dinosaur that lost its baby egg. The giant slammed its fist on the ground putting the platform back to normal. It then kept punching the ground trying to hit Naruto and Lexeaus. Lexeaus hit his leg with all his might. This made the giant fall to its knees Naruto then used he opportunity to walk up the ogre's body the ogre tried to grab Naruto but he was to fast. Naruto then jumped and sliced his eye with his scythe. The ogre started to walk around in pain. Naruto gouged both of its eyes out with his scythe. The ogre held his eye sockets in pain. Naruto then put chakra into his blade and sliced the ogre's neck clean off. The creature blood went every where as it faded into darkness.

Naruto landed and saw Zexion staring at him. "Violent much" Zexion said sarcastically.

"Situation called for it" Naruto said.

"This is certainly not you. Maybe you are more cruller… or maybe you are cruller because you wish not to revert" Zexion said.

"I think its more like choice number two. I told you before I am not going back to the mold me" Naruto said.

"Let us see if you can keep that word" Zexion said disappearing once again.

I hope you all enjoyed. Please Review.


	29. Dream: Requiem of a Dream 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.**

Naruto walked up the stairs slaying any heartless that came his way. With his powers back at ¼ of his strength it was easy to get rid of these heartless. He then heard the voice of Yuganda _**"Every king needs followers… whether they be human or beast it does not matter. I will reach my goal by any means necessary. To eliminate humans… to destroy light and darkness forever… to make sure the word nobody is a distant memory. When my goal is complete I will rule over a primal world where the code of the jungle is law."**_

Hearing Yuganda's voice only made Naruto angrier and fight harder. "Fucking irritating pussy cat when I am done hear I will kill all you so called Hellien Beast" Naruto yelled as he swept threw the Heartless. Naruto created a huge wave of energy from his scythe laying waste to all the Heartless in its path.

"So I have some of my power back now" Naruto said. More Heartless appeared before him. As quickly as they came they where destroyed.

"_**Savage Nymph"**_

In a flash of electricity Larxene appeared and used a huge burst of electricity to destroy the remaining Heartless. Naruto then looked at Larxene who was wearing a different outfit (Ino's Outfit).

"You sure look stunningly brilliant today" Naruto said using some charm he adapted from Luxord.

"Well look what the cat dragged in. if it isn't seizure dick" Larxene said sarcastically.

"I guess Vexen was right to find you distasteful" Naruto said.

"How dare you" she said re summoning her kunai.

"But how I see it your not distasteful, your just feisty. I like feisty" Naruto said.

"Well said little boy. I just might help you now" Larxene said.

Naruto and Larxene ran up the stairs destroying any Heartless that came there way.

Naruto and Larxene made it to the next platform. Below it they saw a young boy in the shadows kicking a tree. "I see you have made it" said the shadowy figure in front of them. He had spiky hair going up , yellow tape going around both of his arms and yellow circler eyes with dark blue veins around them he looked similar to a Neo Shadow.

"And what pleasure do I owe this unfortunate meeting" Naruto said being sarcastic. The shadow put his right hand in front of him and went into his fighting stance.

"I am the noble savage the shadows a corner of your subconscious. Ready your self Naruto for you must fight" said the noble savage.

Naruto and Larxene summoned there weapons. "Alright you so called Noble Savage bet your pride on it" Naruto said getting into his fighting stance.

The noble savage ran at Naruto trying to claw him. He was blocked by Larxene who slashed him with her kunai. The noble savage regained his balance and span his leg in a circle. "Leaf Hurricane" the being of darkness said as he created a giant hurricane that swept Larxene of her feet. Naruto split himself into three.

One of the Naruto clones exploded with chakra breaking the hurricane. The other two used there fox fang on the noble savage. When Larxene landed on the ground she split her self into two and created a huge burst of electrical energy that paralyzed the noble savage. Naruto used the opportunity to gang up on the man with his two clones. They used combo attacks with there scythes to damage the noble savage greatly. Naruto summoned three more clones to join in on the jump. He then took notice that he could use a little more chakra then he did before.

The five Naruto's along with two Larxene's all jumped the shadow man. "It is time to open the next gate" said the shadow man as he pushed them all back with a force field made of darkness. He then ran at the original Naruto at top speed. He punched him rapidly in the chest. Larxene then ran up behind him and threw her thunder kunai at him but to no affect. He then grabbed Naruto with his two bandages and threw him at Larxene. He then used the bands like a robber band and jumped at Naruto kicking him in the air rapidly. He then closed the bands and rapped Naruto up like a mummy. "Fell the rapid furry of my youth … Primary Lotus" the shadow man The shadow man spanned down and headed towards the ground, in mid air he kicked off of Naruto and landed.

Larxene and the noble savage battled each other attacking and blocking. Both there speed where evenly matched. Little did he know Naruto was now fully recovered. Naruto felt his mp rising. "Now its time to pick up the paste… Haste" Naruto said using magic to increase his speed. In a flash Naruto kicked the noble savage in the chin lifting him to the sky. Naruto then created more and more clones they kicked the savage in the sky. The real Naruto appeared on top of him with his scythe radiating with chakra. Naruto sliced threw the noble savage like a buzz saw. He landed on the floor with his scythe behind his back. "Naruto… number 15, flawless barrage". The noble savage body went in half and started to fade to darkness. When the creature was finished Zexion appered.

"Well done… you defeated the lotus in the starless night" Zexion said.

"I noticed these battles are getting harder and harder. I feel as though the more I go on the stronger the opponent" Naruto said.

"True… but if you noticed you have been getting stronger with every battle" Zexion said.

"I guess your right. Slowly but surly my powers are returning. Not to mention I am learning new moves as well" Naruto said.

"Now that we have stated the obvious you may precede" Zexion said. The staircase to his next challenge appeared.

Naruto ran up the stairs slaying heartless. With his newly learned haste his combo's where longer and his attack where faster. The only heartless that where coming was shadows and neo shadows. He cut threw them with ease. He then heard the voice of Itachi in his head. _**"Military yes Flawless no. Your flaw is Darkness. You have turn from the light of purity to the Darkness only nightmares can bring. You and your cloaked friends are tainted in darkness. This world has already become a spiral of death but your group has the potential to destroy it completely."**_ Naruto smirked "He gives us to much credit. He asks as if the inhabitants of that world won't put up a fight. No matter… our darkness will lead the way to our destiny." Naruto quickly destroyed all the heartless in the area with combos from his scythe. More and more heartless came from the shadows and all tried to attack Naruto at once.

"_**Gambler of Fate"**_

"Pause" just then the heartless where cut down by giant cards. Naruto then stared at Luxord. "Luxord…long time no see" Naruto said.

"These famines that feeds on your memories need to be jested. I wager we will be a successful team" Luxord said (Second Hokage Outfit).

Luxord slowed down time all around him making it easier for he and Naruto to destroy the heatless.

They made it to the next platform. On the bottom was the shadow of a boy staring at the clouds. In front of them was a young man vale in darkness. The most noticeable feature from the young man was his pineapple hair. "It is really troublesome for you to even consider continuing. If I were you Naruto I would turn back" said the shadow man his voice tired and lazy.

"Give me break… you expect me to turn back after I made it this far" Naruto said.

"Fine have it your way" the young man said assuming his shogi stance. The shadows on the ground started to take form. They all appeared in the form of the shadow man but there feet was like a ghost like tail that was connected to the ground.

"He summoned four versions of himself. I can do that to" Naruto said summoning three more shadow clones. The clones went to war against one another. Naruto's clones attacked te shadow clones but there attacks did nothing. The shadows then extended there arms and turned them into blades stabbing Naruto's clones. "Your shadow clone jutsu is quite impressive. But it pales in comparison to these true clones of the shadows. We will have to play a new game" Luxord said.

"Your blond haired friend is right. Fighting clone with clone will only prove to be troublesome on your part. I suggest you try something else" the pineapple head said. Naruto swung his scythe at them using chakra but I did nothing. Luxord tried slashing threw the shadows but that proved to be ineffective. The pineapple head changed his hand signs. The shadows started to attack slashing both Naruto and Luxord with there rapid speed. Luxord made a shield out of his cards but it amounted to nothing sense the shadows cut right threw Luxord's cards.

"Naruto these things are only mere marionettes. Take out the puppeteer and they sink like a weight in the sea" Luxord said using his sophisticated speech as always. Naruto ran in at the shadow lord. The shadow lord changed his hand sign and formed a shield made of shadows that blocked Naruto. Naruto's clone attacked the shield while the original went in for the attack. "Pause" Luxord said controlling time and making it slow down. Naruto slashed the shadow man but he made another hand sign that made a barrier of darkness around him. Naruto then coked back. "I thought you stopped time" Naruto said.

"My apologize… here my time stopping abilities are severely limited. They most not work here" Naruto said.

"An ability like time travel would not work in this battle stage sense we have no time here. Although it may work on the heartless but I am a different story" said the shadow lord. Naruto then kept trying to attack the shadow lord but is attacks where always blocked.

"I swear your getting annoying" Naruto said as darkness covered his scythe. one of the shadows came to strike him but was cut down. Naruto noticed that these shadows can be destroyed with his darkness. Naruto then started slashing the shadows violently killing them as quickly as they came. He slashed them in an X like motion that killed them on contact (Darkness Sweep) for every slash the darkness in his Scythe got stronger. The shadow lord created a shield of darkness around him. He then tried to flee but Luxord appeared behind him shooting a whole deck of explosive cards his way sending him flying "End Game".

The darkness lord got up and summoned even more shadows to aid him. Naruto jumped in the air with his scythe radiating with darkness. "MY darkness over runs your shadows. Shadow RADE!" Naruto screamed as he slammed the edge of his scythe on the ground. The ground created a shockwave of darkness with destroyed all the shadows the lord hade summoned along with the lord himself. Before completely fading away he said "How troublesome."

Naruto then turned to see Zexion standing there. "Using your own darkness to out power his… impressive" Zexion said summoning the stair case to the next platform. He then disappeared

Naruto ran threw the next passage way killing all the heartless he laid his hands on. With his new Darkness Sweep it was easy to eliminate the heartless this time around. He then heard the voice of Axel. _**"We are just nobodies who have no one to be yet we still arte. But you can be nothing instead of just being a nobody." **_The thought of him only made his skin crawl. "I swear I hope he is not the next to come assist me" Naruto said. Just then like he was psychic Axel appeared out of no where killing some heartless. He threw his two chakrams like a boomerang and cut the heartless down with ease. He then caught the two chakrams and smiled at Naruto. "You called" Axel said sarcastically (Kakashi outfit with mask on). Naruto rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Oh god …its you" Naruto said obviously annoyed.

"You look like you just seen a bear crapping in the woods" Axel said.

"Well at least your not Roxas. You're here to assist aren't you" Naruto said his voice very annoyed.

"Correct" Axel said.

He and Axel went threw the heartless like toilet paper.

**Shadow Shino**

Naruto and Axel made it to the platform. On the platform below was a swarm of locus. Black flies flew everywhere. They all accumulated in one area taking the form of a man made of shadows. All that was seen was his spiky hair. "You will not pass" the shadow man said his voice calm and creepy like a stalker.

"I'll rip you to shreds" Naruto said summoning his scythe.

"Careful Naruto … I would not be so arrogant against an opponent we no nothing about" Axel said.

"I don't have to listen to you… traitor" Naruto spat back at him.

"I would listen to your red head friend there. it I not good to underestimate your opponents" said the shadow bug man.

"Whatever… bring it" Naruto said running into battle. He swung his scythe at the bug man but he only separated into miniature bugs. "Are you going to play the evasion game with me" Naruto said.

"No… that is to predictable. I have a different objective in mind for you" The shadow man said his bugs flying around wildly. More and more bugs started to arrive and swarm around.

"Naruto get ready… this guy means business. Expect anything, got it memorized" Axel said. Naruto nodded and went into his fighting stance. More and more insects appeared and gathered in one spot. They all merged together and took the form of a giant humanoid blue beetle. It had a tail like a dragon and claws like a tiger. "Prepare to meet your end Naruto. You can not stop the primal beetle" the bug man said his voice buzzing like wings.

"I am not scared of you" Naruto said charging chakra in his scythe. He then swung the scythe sending a wave of chakra energy his way. The beetle took thee hit and started to grow bigger. Naruto then went up to the beetle with his scythe full of chakra and started slashing it like a mad man. Every slash made the beetle grow bigger. The beetle then slammed his fist on the floor to slash Naruto but he was saved by Axel tackling him out of the way.

"You idiot… chakra based attacks only make him stronger. You have to use a different strategy" Axel said.

"You got something better" Naruto said with anger.

"Yep" Axel said running to the beast. He then started to slash the beast with his chakrams rapidly. He then shop a blaze of fire at the beast chest knocking it down. Axel then turned to Naruto with a cheesy smile. "Told ya" Axel said. He did not see the beast claw coming down on him. Naruto then slashed the beast hand off with his scythe full of dark energy. "It looked like I one upped you" Naruto said sending Axel back the cheesy smile. "Not quite" Axel said pointing to the beast. His arm regenerated.

"You gotta be kidding me" Naruto said annoyed. He then jumped up in the air and threw his dark spinning scythe at the beetle. This hit him in the stomach slicing off a huge section of his chest. The section in his chest started to grow back. The beetle then started slashing wildly with his claws. Naruto and Axel took the full hit. Naruto quickly recovered. The beast went to slice Axel open. Naruto used haste and quickly dragged Axel out of the way. The beetle then started to charge at the two with his horn. Naruto and Axel rolled out of the way. Naruto looked at Axel and Axel looked back. They both nodded.

Axel covered both his chakrams in fire and shot them at the beast. They hit the beast in the chest and exploded breaking the beast chest apart and making him reform back into the shaggy haired boy from before. Naruto then surrounded his hand in chakra and nobody thorns. Axel then threw on of his flaming chakrams at Naruto. Naruto caught it with his hand that was forged in energy. His hand started to surround itself in fire witch Naruto merged with the energy in his hand. He then formed a Rasengun made out of Chakra, Nobody energy and flames. He merged it with the chakram. "This is the result of unlikely teamwork. Hades RASUNGUN SHURIKEN!" Naruto yelled throwing the chakram at th bug boy. It hit the bug boy in the chest and then ignited with a violent furry of dancing flames.

Naruto then turned his attention to Axel. "Your not bad for a traitor" Naruto said.

"Unfortunately the next time we meet we may be on different sides. But here is a gift from me to you. A token to make you more stronger" Axel said. He then threw a fire ball at Naruto. This hit him in the chest but did not damage him. Instead it merged with him.

"Now you can use fire magic. Although it has its limits. You cant use it on the scale that Jadie, Daxlame and I can use it" Axel said.

"Why would you even give me this if I we will one day meet on opposite sides" Naruto said.

"Remember Naruto… I am not the real Axel… got it memorized" Axel said as he disappeared. Naruto smiled "If only the real Axel where that cool" Naruto said. The stairs to the next platform appeared but this time there was no Zexion.

Naruto ran up the stairs slaying heartless. The heartless he where facing where mostly ice element heartless which fell easily to his newly learned fire moves. The voices in his head started to talk to him again. But this time it was his own voice. _**"I don't have a heart you say. My hearts existence is the reason I fight against people like you who just blindly follow there hearts. You heroes are all the same, you think because the Keyblade chose you your destined for greatness, how PATHETIC!. **_Naruto thought back on that battle with Sora. "Sora… what a joke. He blindly follows the light because he thinks it is right. What a buffoon. I WILL NEVER BE LIKE HIM" Naruto shouted creating a wave of energy that destroyed every heartless in his path.

"_**Chilly Academic"**_

"Remarkable… I did not have to even left a finger yet" Vexen said. Naruto turned around to see his scientific comrade (Third Hokage first outfit).

"Or is it more like you waited till I was finished" Naruto said.

"Not at all… I simply appeared when you where destroying those heartless. I intended to intervene but it look like you had the situation handled" Vexen said.

"I guess I did… but anyway lets finish the job" Naruto said.

He and Vexen ran up the stairs eliminating all opposing heartless.

Naruto and Vexen made it to the next platform. Under it they saw the image if a warrior covered in darkness with only its white mask showing. Naruto looked up ahead to see the same warrior that is on the platform.

"So you're my opponent" Naruto said.

"I can not let you past" the warrior said his voice feminine and light.

"Then I guess your in for a fight" Naruto said summoning his scythe.

"I prefer not to use force. But if I have to resort to it then so be it" the feminine warrior said getting his senbon ready.

The swift shadow moved in quickly slashing Naruto with a combo attack. He then kicked him back. Naruto swung his scythe but he dodged the scythe and cantered with slashing Naruto in the ribs. he then moved in to slash him again but Vexen blocked his attack with his shield. He then pushed him back with force. He then summoned blades of ice and threw them at him.

He then dodged the attack. He summoned a wall's of ice that surrounded Vexen and Naruto. He then went inside the Ice Mirrors. "Now we will see how you do in a world so cold" he said. He then rapidly stiked Naruto and Vexen several times.

"Naruto I hope you have something in store for her because I am useless in this situation" Vexen said. Naruto then threw a fire ball at the Ice Mirrors but they did nothing. The swift ice tracker continued his assault an the two slashing them over and over again. Naruto then thought of something. "Vexen your going to like this" Naruto said smiling. The ice tracker then came out of the mirrors once again. "Its over… devil region ice death" he said. Naruto summoned a mirror out of darkness. "Dark Reflection" Naruto said as the ice ninja hit the mirror. Out of the mirror came a clone of Naruto using the same attack that he was going to use. The ice ninja was slashed over and over again by the mirror Naruto. The mirror Naruto finished his attack and disappeared. After that the real Naruto slashed threw the ice ninja making him fade into darkness. After that Naruto then fell to his knees. "Man that attack took to much out of me" he said.

"Well done… although it looks like you can use a rest" Vexen said.

"Defiantly" Naruto said still sitting on the floor. The staircase was summoned but Naruto just sat there regaining his strength.


	30. Dream: Requiem of a Dream 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.**

**AN: Remember this is apart of Flawless Military.  
**

Naruto went threw the next platform with ease. With his powers now at 2/4 and the new abilities he learned he had no problem slaying the heartless. Another voice rang in his head. _**"Along the road ahead lies something you need. To find is to lose and to lose is to find. To lose and claim anew or to claim anew only to lose."**_ This time it was the Marluxia. "_Marluxia the traitor… besides Saix and Larxene he is probably the only traitor I fully respect. But just like all traitors he had to be eliminated… its in the job description. Even though I doubt the feelings mutual it would be great to platoon with him_" Naruto thought as he cut the heartless down over and over.

"_**Graceful Assassin"**_

just then a wave of blossom energy destroyed all the remaining heartless. Naruto turned around to see a smiling Marluxia (Orochimaru Outfit).

"Marluxia long time no see" Naruto said.

"Well that should be expected. You did kill me after all" Marluxia said sarcastically.

"Cant you just let bygones be bygones. Your not suppose to be the real Marluxia anyway" Naruto said.

"Considering the situation I guess I have no choice. Let us be comrades then" Marluxia said flipping his hair.

"Alright Marley lets do it" Naruto said.

Naruto and Marluxia went threw the stairs scattering the heartless away.

Naruto and Marluxia finally made it to the next platform. On the bottom was the form of a toad in the shadows. "So you have finally come my pupil" said a shadowy figure appearing fro the dark. It took the form of a man with spiky hair but his body was covered in complete darkness.

"I am your pupil you say" Naruto said.

"Your not being a very good student. To stair at your own teacher with such hatred and to follow down the path of darkness. you are straying away from the tale of a prophecy" The shadow man said.

"I am a child of prophecy you say. Did this prophecy you speak of speak of a demon and a darkness so foul that it will lay waste to all those who appose it" Naruto said.

"You really have become dark… it is so sad that I have to end you here" said the shadow man his voice no longer fun. He now took the form of a giant with toad hands and feet and two mutated toad heads coming from his shoulders. His face became visible with warts and bumps. His eyes where soulless white.

Naruto smiled evilly "Well Marley it looks like we got our work cut out for us" Naruto said. Marluxia chuckled "I highly doubt it considering both of our strengths" he said flipping his hair.

The shadow toad creature shot a huge fire ball from its mouth. Marluxia created a vale of blossom energy that surrounded Naruto and him. He then chuckled "watch this" he said as he appeared behind the toad creature. A bunch of dark towers in the form of Sakura energy kept on attacking the toad over and over. He then threw his scythe like a boomerang and hit the toad with it. The toad then back handed the flouting Marluxia to the ground. Naruto then summoned a bunch of clones and they all created waves of chakra energy from there scythes slashing the toad in the chest. He then gathered fire in the tip f his blade and slashed the toad in the chest once again. The toad then slammed his fist against Naruto. He then continued to punch Naruto over and over. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Marluxia screamed as he shot a wave of Sakura energy at the toad.

The toad then threw a chakra spiral at Marluxia. Naruto then used his opportunity to get up and slash waves of chakra slices at the toad. The toad charged up his chakra in both his hands and shot two spirals at Naruto. Naruto body swirled with darkness, he now had to use drastic majors "Dark Reflection" he shouted as he summoned a dark mirror that reflected the toads Rasengun's. This hit the toad square in the chest. Naruto then looked at Marluxia who was levitating in the sky. They both nodded and then slashed the toad in half. The toad's essence disappeared into darkness.

Naruto then turned his attention to Marluxia. "That was not so bad" Naruto said holding his chest from the pain it took to summon the dark reflection.

"I must say you have developed your scythe skills quite well" Marluxia said. He then summoned a sphere of blossom energy and shot it into Naruto's heart. Naruto felt his heart beating fast. "What was that" Naruto said.

"It is another gift. A summoning… now you can summon my grim reaper nobody to do your biding. Use this new power well" Marluxia said as he disappeared. Naruto then felt Zexion helping him back up. "I see your getting stronger" Zexion said.

"Yeah… I had to use the dark reflection or else it would have been all over" Naruto said.

"Your body will soon get used to using powerful spells like that. In the mean time let us continue" Zexion said curing Naruto.

"I will be your next teammate in this platform so let us go" Zexion said. Naruto got up and started to walk to the next platform.

Naruto and Zexion went threw the next platform slaying the heartless with ease. Zexion casted a spells of fire, thunder and ice to rid of his foes. It is needless to say that Zexion's abilities are severely limited in this dream. A bunch of Orca, Neo and Shadow heartless surrounded the two. All that was heard was a gun shot. In the next minute Naruto and Zexion looked around to see that all the heartless where being shot down by a bunch of energy bullets. Xigbar then jumped down in front of Naruto and Zexion (Organization Coat no alternate outfit).

"Did you miss me" Xigbar said wearing that sadistic smile he wears so well.

"Xigbar!" Naruto said bumping fist with the Freeshooter. Zexion flipped his hair "I thought you would never show" Zexion said.

"AS if… you know my style" Xigbar said.

"I noticed you two don't have an alternate outfit like the other Org member. Why is that?" Naruto asked.

"The friends closer to your heart wont have an alternate outfit that resonates from your forgotten memories" Zexion said.

"Yep so we appear as normal. No tricks no gimmicks" Xigbar said.

"So why don't we get moving" Naruto said and the other two nobodies nodded.

The heartless kept coming but they where all shot back to darkness by Xigbar's guns.

Naruto and company made it to the next platform. The whole platform was covered in sand. Naruto looked ahead to see a boy about 3 years younger then him wearing a gord (Gaara original outfit). Naruto ran forward "Raagax its you" he said but the look he received was not friendly. Gaara covered his whole body in sand. He took the form of the giant one tailed shakaku with his body sticking out of its head. "You… will cease to … EXIST" the sand demon said as he slammed his fist at Naruto. Xigbar warped in front of Naruto and teleported him out of the way. "Naruto that dudes not Raagax. He is our opponent" Xigbar said.

"But…" Naruto looked at the sand demon with confusion. The sand demon slammed his palm on the ground. Zexion then casted a blizzard spell against the beast but the demon broke threw it with ease.

"Wind style AIR BULLETS" the sand demon screamed as he shot a barrage of air bullets at or heroes. Xigbar chuckled "I got this… Critical Snipe" he said as he combined both his guns together and shot all the air bullets. Naruto then twirled around "Fox Fang" he said as he shot threw the sand beast stomach. The attack did no damage. Zexion then summoned a barrage of dark meteors at the beast. The beast took the full hit but got up just like nothing happened.

"Wind style Great TORNADO" the beast shouted as he shot a huge hurricane from its mouth. The attack blew Zexion and Naruto away. Xigbar unconnected his guns and warped on top of him and kept shooting him in the head. The beast was trying to get Xigbar off of him but Xigbar kept warping in different locations shooting him. Naruto remember that threw every challenge you kept getting stronger. It is time to use what you learned to take this beast out" Zexion said summoning.

Naruto then created 13 chakra clones. They all twirled around in different Fox Fangs. All of them used Firaga and combined it with there fox fang "Flaming Fox Fang Barrage" they all shouted as they all shot threw the sand demon burning him and turning his sand into glass. The real Naruto appeared where Gaara's body was. He then slashed threw him with his scythe radiated with darkness. Gaara looked back at him and glared. "Your… a… fool" he said as his whole essence started to fade into darkness.

Naruto then landed where Zexion and Xigbar was. "Well that's over" Xigbar said.

"Raagax was apart of my past" Naruto then closed his eyes and smiled. "Funny… I will remember this later" he said as he began to walk forward. Both Xigbar and Zexion disappeared.

Naruto went threw the next platform and slain all the heartless that came his way. Little did he know he had help. Beside him was a man with brown skin and silver hair (Xehanort/Terra Outfit). Naruto took a glance at the man but could not decipher if he was Ansem or Xemnas. The man smiled as he raised his Keyblade to the sky and shoot darkness from the tip (Master Xehanort's Guardian Keyblade). The darkness rained down and destroyed the heartless. The man then turned around to look at Naruto. "Naruto… how I have waited to meet you" said the man.

"I feel like I know you but I cant really tell. Are you Ansem or Xemnas" Naruto said confused.

"I am nether and I am both… you can call me Xehanort" he said his voice sounding like Terra but a tad bit darker.

"I don't fully remember a Xehanort. Are you a remnant of one of my memories" Naruto said.

"I am a remnant of a memory but not yours. I am a memory from the dark king that lives in your heart" Xehanort said.

"The dark king? You must mean Ansem" Naruto said.

"Correct… I am a manifestation brought to life to aid you in your next mission" Xehanort said. Naruto stared at the man and seen both Ansem and Xemnas within him.

"The memories you have been hearing is memories of other hearts. They found there way to your heart only to serve as a guide to you. All of those you have encountered in your past endeavors. The friends that remain in your heart. Those who are considered comrades. Even your enemies al impact your actions thus far. It has given you a new identity" Xehanort said.

"I see… so this is why this dream must be finished" Naruto said.

"All true but… your fights before where the shadows trying to bring you back to the light. Taking the form of those who were supposedly familiar to you" Xehanort said.

"Familiar faces and shadows are all trying to fight for my heart. I already know where I stand" Naruto said.

"And that is" Xehanort said.

"I must wake up with the same consciousness. What ever it is that drove me before is over. I can never go back and I dawm sure don't want to. No matter how precious those memories where I am not the Naruto of Konoha. I am Naruto the Flawless Military and that is who I will remain" Naruto said with a look of sureness and confidence in his eyes.

"I admire your faith in your own heart. Normally one who is of the dark would submit to the ways of the light. They would assimilate them selves to live in false judgment" Xehanort said smiling slightly.

"I'm not Riku… he could not accept the darkness for what it was. He always fought to rid himself from the darkness. He got a break when Castle Oblivion was destroyed. But unlike him I will not make the same mistakes. The darkness will never control me I will control it. And with that same darkness I will surpass anyone who stands against me" Naruto said as his hand radiated with darkness.

"We will see … I hope you keep your word. I would not want to see someone with such potential become another slave to the light" Xehanort said.

"Watch and learn Xehanort" Naruto said.

The two went threw the stairs with ease.

Naruto and Xehanort made it to the next platform. On the floor was Sora's platform with Donald, Goofy, Kairi and Riku in the corner. A dark portal arrived manifested a boy in a white Organization coat with his face shrouded completely in a dark hood. The boy summoned his two Keyblades (Oathkeeper and Oblivion).

Naruto snared "Roxas… you're my opponent. I would think you would be a comrade … that traitor Axel was" Naruto said.

"Hmmm… your so pathetic. Just look at you a dog of the organization. You call your self a warrior" the hooded man said. Naruto bursted into anger summoning his scythe and swinging it at the hooded boy. The boy guard impacted the scythe with his Keyblade he then shot a beam of light from his Oathkeeper. The beam hit Naruto in his heart. Naruto was in huge damage.

"Your heart off darkness holds nothing over the light" the hooded boy said. Xehanort broke threw the beam of light slashing it with his guardian Keyblade. He then shoot arrows of darkness at the hooded boy.

"Your light is feeble compared to my darkness" Xehanort said.

"I see… so you're his guardian for this stage. It fits in so well. If I recall you were once part of the light until you gave in to the dark… Terra" the hooded boy said. Xehanort then ran at the boy slashing his Keyblade at him. The hooded entity blocked all the attacks of Xehanort then retaliated by spinning like a wheel and releasing light slashes from his Keyblades.

Naruto then appeared behind him and slashed his scythe. The hooded man retaliated breaking Naruto's guard and slashing him violently. He then noticed he was being surrounded by chakra clones holding different weapons. They all charged in at him but he then created clones of light with all holding long blades of light. The clones slashed threw some of Naruto's clones with ease. The others where destroyed by Naruto's clones and Xehanort. The hooded boy then jumped in the air and flipped. Arrows of light rained from they sky destroying all of the remaining clones.

Xehanort jumped in the air and shot dark thunder balls at the hooded warrior. He then slashed him with a combo and stabbed him. The hooded warrior then chuckled as he kicked him off. Xehanort then back flipped and landed. "What?" he said.

"The light is quite a mysterious force isn't it" the hooded boy said as his Keyblades started to spin around him. "My light shall shine threw the dark. Behold my shining justice" the hooded man said as many Keyblades made of light started to appear. Xehanort's eyes widened as he saw this. he then pointed at Xehanort and the Keyblades of light descended at his direction.

Naruto got in the way "Dark REFLECTION" he shouted as the dark mirror reflected the attacks back at the hooded warrior. The hooded warrior then opened his hand and moved it to the light. He created a shield of light that shielded him from the dark Keyblades. The light engulfed the dark and combined with Oathkeeper and Oblivion and formed a new Keyblade. The hooded warrior then grabbed the Keyblade. The Keyblade gave off a powerful light wind that blew off the hooded man's hood. "The X-Blade… the most powerful Keyblade known to man. Merged with the essence of light its self. You citizens of the dark will not survive" the boy said.

"You really are Roxas" Naruto said chuckling.

"Like your friend there I am the person you speak of but then again I am not" said the boy who resembled Roxas. The warrior of light then landed and glared down the two warriors of darkness. "To believe I could once call you a friend Terra. You have truly become one of the dark. Your no longer the Terra I knew as a friend" the cloaked man said.

"So what if I am not. Your friend is gone and he will never return. The sooner you face facts the sooner we can get on with our lives" Xehanort said turning into Ansem (Xehanort's Heartless).

"I will get Terra BACK" the hooded boy said as he charged at Ansem. Ansem then summoned his Guardian Keyblade and pushed him back. The two fought blocking and slashing each others attack not even caring that Naruto was even there.

"What is going on…?" Naruto said getting back his strength.

"Tehhahaahah quite a classic event that's what" Xigbar said appearing from the darkness.

"What… I thought this was my challenge" Naruto said confused.

"It was … but you gotta remember. Ansem is still in your heart dude. Which means he is also apart of this dream. This is his fight now not yours. Lets us skip to the next platform." Xigbar said opening a dark portal.

"Behold true Darkness" Ansem said as he summoned a huge ball of darkness.

"Be purified by the light" Roxas said as he summoned a bunch of light spears. The two attacks collided making an explosion of light and darkness.

As soon as Naruto got to the next platform he saw Zexion. "Now that that is over you have made it to the final platform. This will decide it all" Zexion said as stairs to his next platform appeared.

"Be warned that this test will be your toughest" Zexion said.

"How tuff" Naruto said.

"I will say this much. Its like looking in a broken mirror" Zexion said teleporting away.

After fighting that battle Naruto headed to the last platform. This time there was no heartless. It was strangely quit. Naruto walked up the empty stairs thinking that this would be the moment of truth.

Naruto finally made it to the next floor. He stared at the ground to see nothing but an empty platform that swirled light and dark energy. Naruto looked ahead as he saw someone approach him. His eyes widened as he saw someone that looked just like him except he was not wearing an Organization coat. He was wearing a orange and black jump suit with a black leaf headband on. Naruto glared at him. "Is this suppose to be some kind of joke. I seriously have to fight someone as goofy as you" the Org Naruto said.

"You're the joke. Your suppose to be me I find that hard to believe. I would never become a sadistic self centered joke like you" the leaf Naruto said his voice more immature and lighter.

"Are you some sort of light side or something like that" the Org Naruto said.

"I am what you could have been a true hero who does not give up on his friends" the leaf Naruto said.

"As If I would ever become you. And I don't give up on my friends" the Org Naruto said.

"Yes you do. You gave up on Sakura, Kakashi sensei, pervy sage and Sasuke" the good Naruto said.

"I don't know of these people you speak of. The only ones that ring a bell is the Keybladers Sasuke and Sakura and they are on my hit list" Naruto said.

"There your friends. They were there for you when you needed them and you in return. And now you turn your back on them for some pathetic nobodies. You make me sick" the good Naruto said.

"Is that your attempt to make me give up my ways and join your side… pathetic. I don't care about those fools that's your problem" Naruto dark said.

"Yeah and that is why I am going to win this fight so I can see them again and have ramen with them again. Those are my best friends in the world and I cant have you ruining my bond. You must go away forever" the good Naruto said.

"You sound just like someone of the light. You all want to destroy what you fail to understand. I am sick of your kind always waltzing in trying to play super hero. Always trying to force your light on those who walk in shadows or travel in oblivion. You are all roaches who need to be whipped out and I am the exterminator. I will wipe you out and show you how it feels to be considered different" the org Naruto said.

"Like your any better. You just go along with the Organization and ruin the order of the worlds like it's a toy. You support them knowing there plans are evil. Those like you think that destruction will bring peace when it only adds to the cycle of death. Maybe being a slave to light is bad to you but I would rather be a slave to light then dance in the darkness" the good Naruto said confidently.

"I grow tired of you" Naruto said summoning his scythe Insanity. "I live you die that is the moral of the story" the org Naruto said getting into his fighting stance.

"I die uhh. That's not happening. The hero always wins… believe it" the good Naruto said pulling out a kunai.

_**The light that gives off bind faith or the seductive darkness that promises power. Which will the light or the dark… find out in the next chapter.**_

**Read and Review**


	31. Relapse

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.**

**AN: Finally I can get back to the main stream story line. I d have to say the Phoenix Genesis chapters took longer then I originally anticipated**

**Yay I finally got a fully working patch for BBS I am so happy although I hate Disney town so much and Xehanort/Terra is a douche to fight. **

**This is a re due of my previous chapter Heart of Light Heart of Dark. I made it a little different and hopefully everyone will be satisfied with my decision. If anything PM me if you have any questions or ideas on what I should do in some later chapters. I answer all questions that does not reveal too much of what I have in store for the future. None the less Read Review PM ETC I really need the feedback.**

**Yuganda's hideout**

Vanitas stood sat there holding his head. Yuganda gave him a quick glance. "Is it all coming back to you" Yuganda said. Vanitas held his head in pain "Ven… Ventus…" he said pain with pain radiating threw his body. Yuganda shot a dark ball at Vanitas face. Vanitas helmet immediately came on. "It is a slow process but soon you will become someone else entirely" Yuganda said.

"What will this new persona do for me" said Vanitas.

"The fact that you can use all the powers of the unbirth warrior. Well almost all. But your body is still in the form of the replica" Yuganda said.

"Will this body fade away" Vanitas said.

"Not fade it will altar. Your body is slowly altering to its true form. You can say that when you where created you were in a larva form. Now that I have resurfaced the powers of the original Vanitas you are now in a cocoon version of Vanitas" Yuganda said.

"So if I am only a cocoon version of Vanitas then what will become of me" Vanitas said.

"Once Vanitas memories return you will become one consciousness. You will not resemble Riku at all. You will resemble someone else" Yuganda said.

"And who will that be" Vanitas said.

"I will let it be a surprise. I would not want to reveal everything yet" Yuganda said.

"What of Jadie… don't you want your revenge. I hear he is in the world that never was" Vanitas said.

"He wants to challenge the Organization and destroy them. I do not need to interfere. Jadie will not win that fight" Yuganda said.

"What about Naruto" Vanitas said.

"He is still lost to the world of sleep. He is not a factor as of now. I think it is time to shift our interest to someone else" Yuganda said. Vanitas then turned his head. "Sora."

"AS you already know my powers are not even near 30% yet. So you will be the one to fight Sora. I don't care how you go about it just so long as you fight him" Yuganda said.

"Will this help me awaken further" Vanitas said.

"O yes… it will indeed" Yuganda said smiling evilly.

****Daxlame covered his blade in black flames and shot them at Jadie. Jadie shot flames bak at Daxlame. The two both ran in at each other Daxlame turning his sword into a flame whip Jadie swirling around and covering his body in flames. Daxlame whipped his whip and grabbed Jadie with it. Jadie easily broke out of the whip attack. He then continued to swirl in flames hitting Daxlame in the chest.

Daxlame slashed Jadie three times pushing him back. Daxlame then moved in for the next attack but he was parried by Jadie's Mercury Bird. Jadie used twisted serenade and shot blast of violet flames out hitting Daxlame in the chest. He then formed his body into a flaming phoenix "Burn" he shouted as he tackled Daxlame. Daxlame then formed into a black flaming dragon. The two beast of flame flaw in the sky tackling each other. The phoenix flames then got bigger and over powered the dragon. Daxlame's flames where extinguished. He quickly got up and surrounded his body in swirling black flames. "Discharge" he shouted as flaming tornados came from the ground. Jadie then arisen in the sky. He then his Keyblades levitated around him creating a shield. Daxlame thought Jadie was engulfed by flames. "Magnum Phoenix Gun Shot" he shouted as he shot out a blast of light and fire that completely went threw the flame Tornados. Daxlame quickly moved out of the way. Jadie then appeared behind him levitating. He shot black flames at the ground to jet away from Jadie. He then swirled a black flame tornado at Jadie but Jadie just swirled threw it.

"Daxlame you can try to kill all you want with your weak flames. I am the phoenix you fool and I am the king of fire" he shouted as he covered his whole body in flames. He the flames then took the shape of a all red and dark red bulky armor. His wings made of light and his lower half was that of a burning horse. He summoned a gold and red spear out of fire (Weapon Name: Sign of Aggression / Form: Sagittarius Mode).

"Over the years I have learned to work my Phoenix powers in many different ways. This being one of them. Behold one of my newer forms Sagittarius Mode" Jadie said glaring down Daxlame.

"To think things weren't tough enough" Daxlame said panting. "Oh well bring it bitch" Daxlame said getting back into his fighting stance.

**DREAM:**

The evil Naruto used his chakra clones while the good Naruto used his shadow clone jutsu. All the clones fought each other but the fight was one sided. Dark Naruto's clones were making mince meat out of Naruto's shadow clones. The dark Naruto ran at the real Naruto. He swung his scythe and the good Naruto rolled out of the way.

The good Naruto then summoned four clones to throw evil Naruto off guard. The clones were punching and kicking the dark Naruto. The dark Naruto then summoned more of his clones and they shot the shadow clones down. The evil Naruto then kicked the good Naruto he then channeled darkness in the tip of his scythe. He then tried to slash Naruto's throat but the good Naruto kicked him in the chin sending him up in the air.

He then summoned a gang of clones to pile up on him. The clones ganged up on dark Naruto punching and kicking him. "Fox Fang" dark Naruto shouted as he ripped threw the shadow clones. The good Naruto then descended down with two Rasenguns in his hand. "Double Rasengun" he shouted as he descended towards the dark Naruto. "Dark Reflection" the dark Naruto shouted as he formed a dark mirror that reflected the good Naruto's attack. The good Naruto fell to the floor. The dark Naruto held his chest but he used darkness and chakra to slowly heal his wound. The good Naruto got up "You are relying too much on darkness. At the rate your going it can consume you" the good Naruto said.

"It will never consume me. I control it" the dark Naruto said. The good Naruto then got to his feet. I am not done yet" he got up using his shadow clones. All the shadow clones moved in at the dark Naruto. The dark Naruto sliced nearly all the clone that came his way. More clones jumped in the sky. "Sky Splitter" he yelled as a slash of wind destroyed the clones in the sky. He then used the wind in his scythe to push Naruto back.

"I see so you can use the wind" Naruto said.

"That is something I learned from being around Xaldin. I learned to channel wind in my scythe. Although I have not fully mastered the technique it seems to be effective none the less" the dark Naruto said.

"I see" the good Naruto said.

"And here is something else I learned" dark Naruto said as he warped away. For 4 seconds the dark Naruto was nowhere to be found. He then appeared in front of good Naruto and slashed threw him. "And I learned that from Xigbar" the evil Naruto said chuckling. The shadow clone puffed away and the real Naruto appeared behind him the dark Naruto then turned around. "This is what I learned from pervey sage. RASENGUN" he said as the chakra spiral hit dark Naruto in the chest. The wind spiral turned to light and engulfed the dark Naruto. "What are you doing" dark Naruto said.

"I am showing you the truth" the good Naruto said as they disappeared from the area.

Sora made it to Twighlight Town. He searched the area for any Heartless or Nobodies but found any. What he did find was nether. It was a blue creature that looked like a neo shadow with a pointy face. "What is that" he said as he summoned his Keyblade. Sora Donald and Goofy immediately went into battle cutting these creatures down to size. Lucky for him they fought just like shadows.

Sora then ran to the plaza area. More and more of these blue creatures appeared. He and Donald used there comet limit to rid of the blue creatures.

"Bravo Bravo" said an approaching voice from the darkness. Sora turned to see a man in black and white wearing a mask. His outfit was similar to dark Riku's .

"Riku is that you" Sora said.

"Before you would have been half correct but now I can only say you are only a quarter right" Vanitas said (His voice still Riku's Replica)

"What do you mean?" Sora asked. Vanitas then summoned his Keyblade. He then pointed it at Sora and shot a beam of darkness out. "Sora look out" Goofy said trying to intercept but it was too late. Sora then got up to his feet and was completely unharmed.

"What did you do" Sora said.

"None of your concern. All you need tom know is that I am calling you out" Vanitas said his voice now sounding slightly different.

"Your calling me out. Then lets get it over with. What ever you are" Sora said summoning Star Seeker (He alternates threw Keyblades). He then went into his fighting stance.

Vanitas chuckled "If that's your fighting stance then I feel sorry for you. We will fight… but on my terms. Meet me in the Keyblade Graveyard… Alone… no friends" Vanitas said as he teleported away.

Sora just stood there completely star struck.

Jadie charged Daxlame with his spear burning in front. Daxlame moved out of the way. "Feel my burning charge" he said as he continued to charge with his spear heading first. Daxlame tried to move out the way. He then slashed Jadie's horse leg and then was kicked back. Jadie started to charge in again. Daxlame dodge rolled out of the way and then shot a blast of dark flames. The attack did nothing in Jadie's new mode. Jadie then summoned a bow out of flames and started to chuck spears at Daxlame. Daxlame dodged all the attacks. He then moved in for the next attack but Jadie then swirled his spear around making it impossible for Daxlame to hit Jadie. Daxlame then moved back and summoned a huge ball of black flame at Jadie. Jadie speared threw it but Daxlame used the opening to slash right threw Jadie's armor.

He then landed and smirked "I take it you're a Sagittarius" Daxlame said still standing his ground.

"No not really … I am actually a Gemini" Jadie said as he bursted into flames. He turned into a flaming phoenix and tackled Daxlame. He then stabbed Daxlame in the chest but Daxlame dissolved into black flames. "Now I know why I never use that form. The lack of flexible speed. O well back to kicking your ass" he said summoning both his Keyblades and going back into battle. Daxlame charged his sword like a spiral and tried to spear Jadie. "Not happening" Jadie said as he short a blast out f his Keyblade "Phoenix Gun Shot" he shouted as the attack pierced threw Daxlame. He then moved in and stabbed Daxlame continuously with his Keyblades. He then kicked him to the ground a levitated to the sky. "And now you fade back to Oblivion. NOVA FORCE" he shouted as he summoned a huge ball of fire and shot it down at Daxlame. Daxlame got up and stared in fear as he saw the sun getting ready to collapse on him. He was then quickly moved out of the way. The ball hit the ground destroying buildings and anything else it touched.

Daxlame then looked up to see Xepher. "What are you doing here" he said.

"I could not have you dieing on me. So I had to come and save you" Xepher said.

"But I told you don…"

"When do I ever listen" Xepher said as she summoned her arm blades. Jadie then descended down to the ground. "Scurry on home. This is no place for little girls like you" he said.

"Oh yeah… run to the home with your threatening to destroy. That is really smart" Xepher said sarcastically (Think of Touf's voice from Avatar the last air bender).

"Then meet your maker" Jadie said getting back to into his fighting stance (Voice: Bankoutsu from Inuyasha or Havoc from Xmen evolution).

Daxlame got back to his feet "Then it looks like it I two against one" he said re summoning his weapon (Voice: Android 17).

Rixec teleported to the top of the tallest building in the world that never was. "Things surely are getting interesting here. Xepher and Daxlame Vs the Phoenix Jadie. The two warriors are strong but it would probably take a miracle for them to kill Jadie. He is practically unstoppable. How I love watching them struggle" he said grinning.

**DREAM:**

Naruto's hold of light held the dark Naruto in place. The dark Naruto saw an image of him wearing an orange and blue jumpsuit. He was sitting on the wing alone. He had a tear down his cheek. He then saw Iruka come walk up to the boy patting him on the shoulder. He smiled at Naruto. Naruto wiped the tear from his eye. "Lets go get something to eat" he said as he started to walk away. Naruto then followed.

The scene changed to Naruto in the training with Sakura. It showed him and Sasuke running up the tree channeling there chakra. The scene then changed to him, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi eating ramen. "One day I am going to be Hokage and everyone will respect me and look up to me" the younger Naruto said. Sakura looked at him with a smile. Sasuke just folded his hands and smiled slightly. Under Kakashi's mask he was smiling.

The scene changed to the land of waves. Naruto was faced against an injured Haku. "I fight for someone who is precious to me. His dream is my dream. Do you have a dream? Do you have people you consider important" Haku said.

The scene changed to when Naruto fought Gaara. The dark Naruto gasped "Raagax?". Gaara stared at the past Naruto. "What is it that makes you strong" he said. "Its because I fight for those who are important to me. I share there happiness and there pain. When you have something important to fight for it gives you purpose and purpose makes you strong" Naruto said smiling happily at Gaara.

The scene changed to Naruto and Jiraiya training in the forest. "There you almost got it. Just a few more steps to go" Jiraiya said as Naruto tried to form the rasengun. The scene then changed to Naruto and Jiraiya eating ice cream while peaking in the woman's bath house.

The scene then changed to Tsunade kissing him on the fore head and giving him her necklace. "You will make a fine Hokage someday" she said smiling softly at him.

The final scene showed Sasuke and Naruto in there more mutated forms charging up Chidori and Rasengun.

The two Naruto's finally made it back to there platform. "Now do you see… you don't have to be this way" the good Naruto said wearing that innocent smile we seen in many episodes and manga.

The dark Naruto just stood there staring at the ground. A small grin came across his face the grin got wider and he started to chuckle. The chuckle then turned to crazy evil laughter that could put Orochimaru to shame. His laugh was so dark and horrifying that it would make Xehanort blush. The laughter then stopped. "Isn't that cute you thought that showing me the past would change me" the dark Naruto said darkly.

"But I thought…."

"You thought wrong. I will never revert. No matter how good the past looked. No matter how I was I will never return to that. I told you before I will not die out and let your light shine. We have worked to hard to let you ruin our plans by reverting. Your attachments are irrelevant. I will take you out here and now no more talking."

"So it is now or never huh. To think if we would have met on different terms we could have been friends. You're not all that bad… but I can not allow you to win here. Its destiny for light to shine over darkness" the good Naruto said as light surrounded his whole body. He then turned to sage mode with light surrounded around him (Same Coat when he fought Pain but white and gold and his jumpsuit was all white and silver). "You changed your cloths how interesting" the dark Naruto said chuckling.

"The light will prevail" the good Naruto said glaring at the dark Naruto.

"O I so beg to differ" the dark Naruto said summoning his scythe.

Dexter teleported to the stone village were they were having there annual earth festival. Everyone stopped what they were doing as they starred at the cloaked man. "May I have everyone's attention please" Dexter said. Everyone in the area stared at the man. "Today is your Armageddon" he said. One of the stone Ninja ran at him with a kunai. Dexter filled his hand with blue electricity and quickly slashed threw the mans throat with ease. "Delete" he said as blood gushed from the mans throat. Immediately everyone started to panic while all the Ninja went into battle. Dexter then pushed his glasses back. "Looks like I will have to rearrange these files" he said as electricity surged threw his hands. One of the shinobi moved in close. Dexter used his electricity like a blade to slit his throat. "DELETE" he said as he killed the man. More and more Ninja kepty coming at him trying to kill the warrior. He quickly moved in slashing them to bits. More and more Ninja camer and tried to attack with there earth based Jutsu. Dexter quicky dodged out of the way and slasyed all who opposed him. "Delete delete delete delete delete delete delete DELETE!" he shouted as he kept cutting threw all the ninja who dared to put up a resistant. One of the shinobi created a wall of rock around him. Another did the same and another and another until Dexter was completely surrounded by rocks. The chakra drainers put there hands around the rock sphere as they tried to drain his chakra but nothing really came. One of them turned around to see Dexter standing right behind him. Before he could even say anything he dropped to the floor dead. Dexter took his hand out of the ninja's back "delete'. The other Ninja started to notice but were top slow to act. "Delete delete delete" he shouted killing all the shinobi. More and more ninja came to take down the menace. Dexter held his chest. "I most say I think I have deleted about 300 of you ninja. I do say using all that energy on multiple foes has nearly exhausted me. I use the word exhausted very loosely" shot builders at him but he simply teleported away. "Like I was saying … I am exhausted. Although I can drag this out until I deleted about 700 of you I grow bored. Your chakra based body works like a lighting rod to me so it is easy for me to kill those of your kind. with no type of MP your structure cannot stand up to my electrical assault however I have other methods. I am feeling creative" Dexter said as he surged electricity threw his hands. "Summoning: Mecha Behamoth" he said as pored electricity into the ground. A big earthquake started. A giant mechanized dragon arisen from the ground. It was all bronze and had three heads and wings like a eagle. Dexter was now sitting on top of the dragon. "Now I can have some fun" Dexter said as the dragon started to descended towards the village.

Xepher quickly ran up to Jadie and started to rapidly slash him with her arm blades. Jadie then pushed her back with Twisted Serenade by creating a twisted spiral of fire. She then slashed waves of energy that picked up with the wind. Jadie shielded himself with fire but the wind cut threw his fire vale. Daxlame then appeared behind him but Jadie quickly dodged his attack and shot him in the chest "Phoenix Gun Shot." Daxlame was pushed back. Jadie then cocked his Keyblade back "Magnum Phoenix Gun Shot" he shot a huge burst of fire and light with hit Daxlame in the chest knocking him out cold. "It all ends now. Magnum Phoenix Gun Shot" he said as he repeated the attack. Xepher quickly moved Daxlame out the way. She was holding hi trying to get back to the castle. She then spotted Jadie levitated above her. He then slashed her in the back sending her and Daxlame flying. Xepher quickly got up and went into her fighting stance. "Looks like there is no turning back" she said rushing into battle.

"Hastage" Jadie casted and he quickly attacked Xepher slashing her. Xepher dodged and quickly slashed him in the chest. Jadie then surrounded his body with a fire tornado and rushed towards Xepher. He then slashed her rapidly in different directions. It looked like there was multiple Jadie's but he was just at super speed. He topped off his attack by throwing a flaming tornado at her.

Xepher then tried to get up but could barley move. "Sorry kid this just is not your day" Jadie said as he prepared his Magnum Phoenix Gun Shot. He shot the blast and a wall of bones and magnetic energy surrounded Xepher. This neutralized Jadie's attack. Xepher then turned around to see Rogexial, Miyax and Zexion.

Xepher then smiled. "You did not think we would just let you and that knuckle head die" Rogexial said (Voice: think of Mai Valentine from Yugioh or Rangeku Masamune from Bleach she has the same voice). Miyax looked at Zexion "Take Daxlame to the hospital" he said (Voice: deep urban voice). Zexion nodded and picked up Daxlame and teleported away.

"So now I have new opponents. You nobodies don't know when to quit" Jadie said.

Miyax ran into battle holding his gut buster. Jadie quickly ran up to Miyax but was shot by a barrage of bullets that canceled out his haste spell. Miyax then grabbed Jadie's face and slammed him to the ground. He then drove his sword into Jadie but Jadie countered with his levitating Mercury Bird. He then slashed Miyax with twisted serenade on fire. He then looked up to see that it was Xigbar who snipped him from afar.

"BRAIG" he spat as he flew towards Xigbar. He then covered him self in flames but then Rogexial surrounded him with magnetic energy (Think of her Magnetic energy as an electric reflect like energy). He then was snipped rapidly by Xigbar. Rogexial then went up to him with her gun blade pressed in Jadie's chest. "Reckless Fire" she shouted as she blasted a blast of electricity from her gun. This sent Jadie hurdling to the ground. Jadie got up and noticed he was surrounded by Xigbar, Rogexial, Miyax and a nearly fully recovered Xepher. He then chuckled "I'll burn it all" he said as his eyes started to glow red.

Dexter rode on Mecha Behamoth laughing maniacally as the dragon blasted all the peoples ninja and civilian alike. All those who opposed the dragon were wiped out in a flash of an null energy blast. "I think it is time we put an end to this war" Dexter said as he pored more electricity into Mecha Behamoth. Energy gathered in Mecha Behamoth's 3 mouths. "ARMMAGADEN BURST" Dexter shouted as Mecha Behamoth blasted out three burst of huge energy. In intints the stone village was a distant memory.

Dexter then jumped off of MB and flexed his glasses. "Mission Accomplished" he said. He then turned his head to see a frail old man escaping with a big guy and a young kunochi. He chuckled "Go on spread the word" he said as he teleported away.

Rogexial, Miyax and Xepher ran in at Jadie all getting ready to beat him to a pulp. Jadie hand then turned into a talon off a phoenix. He then grabbed Miyax by the head. Rogexial and Xepher then ran into attack but they were pushed back by Jadie's emerging wings. He then took flight with Miyax still in his hand. His hand was burning Miyax neck nearly killing him. Xigbar kept shooting Jadie but the fire protected him. Miyax the kicked Jadie in the chest and then slashed him in the chest in the air.

He then pored out bone spikes out of his arm and kept shooting them at Jadie. Jadie then swirled around covering his body in flames. The flames got bigger and then flashed away. Jadie had become a gold and red Phoenix (Same phoenix from Flashback:4).

He then blasted Miyax with a huge ball of sun fire. Created a shield of bones and halved the damage. Xepher moved into try to cut the beast neck but she was smacked back by his wing. This knocked her out cold sense she was weakened anyway. The beast kept soaring in the sky.

Xigbar continued to shoot the beast continuously. The beast shot a sun blast at Xigbar. The Freeshooter warped away and continued to snipe the beast. The beast flew towards Xigbar while covering its body in flames. Rogexial then summoned a force field of magnetic energy around the phoenix. Miyax then came from the sky driving his sword down at the phoenix. The phoenix then exploded with fire breaking Rogexial's shield and sending Miyax flying. It then blasted a sun blast at Miyax knocking him out cold.

Rogexial and Xigbar then combined there weapons together "Cosmos Cannon" they shouted as the space blast shot the phoenix in the chest. The phoenix quickly regained its balance and flew towards the couple. Rogexial then surrounded it in a magnetic shield. Xigbar then warped his guns in the sky. "Lets see how you dance" he said as a barrage of energy bullets continuously shot the phoenix. The phoenix fell to the floor. Xigbar then smireked. "Look like we got em babe" he said. The phoenix then ascended to the sky once again. "I spoke to soon" he said. He then looked behind him to see Xemnas teleporting in the middle of the battle.

"So this is the beast who threatens our home… how irritating" Xemnas said his voice slow and emotionless as usual.

"Xemnas this things is stronger then it looks. It already took out three of our members. Only me and Rogexial are able to fight" Xigbar said.

"Are they dead" Xemnas said.

"As if… there just knocked out for the moment. We tried our best to keep everyone alive" Xigbar said.

"I honestly don't know how we are going to beat this bird brain" Rogexial said.

"Xemnas we should get Xaldin and the others so we can all fight this thing together" Xigbar said.

"No need… the others are busy. I will take care of this thing… all I need you two to do is cover me" Xemnas said. Xigbar and Rogexial nodded.

Rixec was watching the fight from on top of a building. "This fight has surly gotten interesting. However I cannot see the outcome. At the rate it is going all the others might show up sooner or later. I cannot risk being spotted. Percafist lets flee" Rixec said as he disappeared into shadows.

**DREAM:**

Good Naruto used his shadow clones and the two clones ran at the dark one. The dark Naruto chuckled and quickly moved out of the way and then swung his scythe swinging a wave of darkness at the clones. One of the clones managed to move in close to the dark Naruto. He punched Naruto in the chest with incredible force. Another clone appeared behind the dark Naruto and kicked him in his ass lifting him to the sky. Another clone jumped in the sky holding a giant rasengun. Naruto used his scythe like a hook and hooked on to the Naruto clone. He then redirected his attack to another Naruto clone.

The good Naruto then ran at the dark Naruto with top speed. The dark Naruto went to slash him but he grabbed his scythe and threw it top the side. He then punched dark Naruto in the stomach. "You can't do anything with out your weapon" the good Naruto said as he kept punching dark Naruto in the stomach. Dark Naruto then got clever and spat the blood he was going to spit out in good Naruto's face. He then kicked him to the sky and kept clawing him using darkness. He kept slashing the good Naruto with his claws until he got his sight back. The good Naruto then punched the dark Naruto ion his face making him spit out more blood.

He sent the dark Naruto hurdling to the ground. He then continued his assault on beating dark Naruto into a bloody pulp. Dark Naruto then pushed him of off him with some of his last remaining strength. He then started to quickly heal. The good Naruto then ran at him holding a huge rasengun. The dark Naruto then created a rasengun of his own. It was stronger and bigger. "Void Rasengan". "Gran Rasengan" the two collided there attacks with dark Naruto's rasengun being stronger. It destroyed the good Naruto… so he thought. He then looked as he saw a huge grope of Shadow Clones all holding Rasengans. "Rasengan Barrage" the attacks all collided with the dark Naruto slowly disintegrating his body. After the attack was done the good Naruto stared at the evil one as he saw him slowly fading into darkness.

"Your darkness got you nowhere. Now you will fade. Hopefully in the afterlife you will realize your mistake" he said as he began to walk away.

"I will not fade" he heard the cry from the dark Naruto. "I will never disappear … you fucking hear me. NEVER!" he screamed as the darkness started to resurface brining back what he lost from his body.

"WHAT?" the good Naruto said.

"_**No matter how strong ether light or darkness is a strong heart will always prevail. Whether it is a heart of light or a heart of darkness a strong heart is driven by purpose… and with purpose anything is possible" **_the voice of Ansem rang through out the area. Dark Naruto's heart shined with light. Then the darkness brought back all that was faded away from him reappeared.

"No this cant happen… no.. .NO!" the good Naruto ran at the emerging darkness. He used his shadow clones and they all came at dark Naruto with giant Rasengans. The only thing that was shown was the evil smile on dark Naruto's. "LOSE EVERYTHING! DESTINY DESTROYER" he shouted as spears of piercing red darkness and chakra pierced all the shadow clones. One of the spears pierced the real Naruto and he reverted back to normal. HE still ran in at the dark Naruto holding his Rasengan. The dark Naruto then engulfed light Naruto's body in a blast of pure darkness. All light Naruto heard before bursting into light was dark Naruto's insane laughter. "I guess I could not win. His heart is to… strong" he said as he bursted into light.

Dark Naruto then stood there fully healed. "So the darkness won after all" he said darkly.

"_**It was the strength of your heart that won this battle not the darkness. Use your darkness as your weapon. Use everything you have to your advantage and make sure nothing ever holds you back" **_Ansem's voice echoed as Naruto just stood there with a evil look on his face as the whole area turned dark.__Dark Naruto's voice echoed in the dark "From sleep I return stronger then ever. Watch out Keybladers the Flawless Military is back."

Xemnas levitated in the air stabbing the phoenix continuously stabbing it with his aerial blades. The phoenix blasted him with a sun blast but he put up a barrier that shielded him from it. He then slashed the beast in the neck. The phoenix then head butted Xemnas but Xemnas quickly regained his balance. It then took flight, it then started to fly in a circle. It created a barrage of sun blast that was destroying all the buildings bellow. One of the attacks was going to hit Xepher and Miyax but Xigbar then warped and moved the two bodies out of the way. Xemnas then started to blast his aerial blades like missiles at the Phoenix. He then hit it with a huge ball of electrical nothingness. Rogexial then created a magnetic shield around it. Xemnas then went to were the beast heart was and started to pull it out. "He is weak but he can still fight. Rogexial I need you to hold him down while I pull out his heart. It will make a good addition to Kingdom Hearts" Xemnas said as he tried to pull the beast out.

"That is two risky… Xemnas we should just destroy him" Xigbar said.

"That may be but this is a risk I am willing to take. Remember if we just destroy him he will just come back" Xemnas said. Little do they know that only works when Jadie is in full control. Xemnas continued to try to pull Jadie's heart out.

Zexion was in the infirmary with a sleep Naruto and a injured Daxlame. He then noticed that Naruto started to move. He then ran to Naruto. Naruto opened his eyes. "Naruto are you o.k." Zexion said surprised.

Naruto looked at Zexion with sleep still in his eyes "Never better Zexion… never better" Naruto said with a friendly smile.

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed my little alterations. Read and Review i really appreciate the feed back. After I post the next chapter I will be taking a break so me and my friend can look over the story and correct all grammar and misspellings. I appreciate your patients. Hopefully I can get through this faster then I anticipate. **


	32. Back on Track

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.**

**AN: I am taking an indecisive break… meaning I am not sure if I am going to update any chapter any time soon. Me and my good friend Vendetta419 are looking over my story and checking for errors (I have reason to believe I have a lot). He is also going on a temporary break on his stories. Anyway I should be uploading edited chapters of the previous ones around next week or so.**

**I have recently beaten Birth by Sleep. Although I already seen the spoilers on Youtube I was extremely satisfied when I beat the game. Aqua is by far the most epic female Kingdom Hearts character. I hate the English voice acting for most of the characters in Kingdom Hearts Birth by sleep (No I don't have birth by sleep in English). I mostly say this because I am disappointed in the voice they gave Aqua, Master Xehanort and Terra in the English trailer at E3. I did enjoy Vanitas and Ventus voice… yay Haley Joel Osband and Jessie McCartney. My favorite character in BBS is officially Xehanort/Terra although Xigbar/Braig is my favorite character through out the whole Kingdom Hearts franchise. **

**%/%**

Sora Donald and Goofy ran to the station in Twighlight town. When they arrived they saw Hayner, Pence and Olette on the floor surrounded by dusk. Sora moved in close and slashed his way threw the dusk but he was blocked off by an Ice golem Nobody. The ice golem punched Sora in the face. The Ice Golem was then shattered to peaces by an approaching cut. When Sora got back up he saw that it was Seifer that slashed threw the golem with his Gunblade. "Seifer is that you?" Sora asked in shock.

Seifer then cut threw more Nobodies while Donald and Goofy kept fighting. "It's been along time sense I had to use this weapon" Seifer said as he continued to cut threw the nobodies.

"But when did you get a gun blade?" Sora asked as he cut threw a dusk that came his way.

"I will explain later. Right now I got to get these dweebs out of here" Seifer said as he casted a tornado that killed even more Nobodies. Rai and Fu then came and picked up the two.

"I am pretty sure you guys can handle it from here, you know" Rai said picking up Pence and Olette.

"Cake walk" Fuu said. Seifer then picked up Hayner. "Don t tell anyone about us yet. When I see you again I'll tell you more about. But for now clean up this mess" Seifer said as he jumped in the air like a ninja and ran away (I will explain more about those three later and no there not from Naruto's world).

Sora and the gang then went back to fighting the nobodies. More and more Ice Golem nobodies started to appear. Sora dealt with the threat by going into wisdom form and using fire to quickly melt them away. When they were done they started to go to the gummy ship. "Where do you think your going" said an approaching voice. They turned around to see a organization coated man. Sora immediately summoned his Keyblade. "What have you monsters done with Kairi and Riku" Sora said glaring down the mysterious man.

"Getting down to business right from the start? You waste no banter" the hooded man said taking off his hood. "Allow me to reintroduce myself I am Vexen."

"Vexen?" Sora said feeling as though he has seen the man before. Vexen looked at Sora and then chuckled. "I see the chain of memories are still broken but the peaces still lie. We have met once before although I doubt you remember" Vexen said while holding his chin.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked glaring Vexen down even more.

"I have an invitation for you" Vexen said while throwing a card at Sora.

"What's this?" Sora asked.

"It is an invitation to a war. All your friends will be there… Kairi, Riku even Mickey. Although the location will be hard to get to. You most go threw the Keyblade Graveyard and once you go threw there you must find the Temple of lost history. There you will find the door that will lead you to your location" Vexen said smiling evilly.

"Kairi and Riku… in a war? What are you guys planning?" Sora asked.

"I would not bother to ask that question if I were you. Considering that even if you did know you do not posses the brains nor the power to stop us" Vexen said as his grin became wider.

"What did you say?" Sora said getting even more angry.

"Don't be so hasty Sora or you may weep what you sow. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Vexen said teleporting away and giving off his creepy Japanese laugh.

"Lets go Kairi and Riku are waiting for us" Sora said moving to the gummy ship.

"But Sora what about the masked guy from earlier" Goofy asked.

"If he is supposed to be in the Keyblade graveyard then I will find him. But if I do let me fight him on my own" Sora said.

"Are you sure?" Donald asked.

"You bet" Sora said grinning with a thumbs up.

**%/%**

Xemnas smiled as he was near pulling out the heart of the phoenix. He then heard a monstrous roar. **"You dare challenge me mortal!"** the voice of Jadie but deeper and darker rained through out the area. The phoenix then surrounded its self with fire forcing Xemnas to pull back. The phoenix heart quickly went back inside its body it then bursted out flames and broke Rogexial barrier. **"I will leave nothing of you in my wake!"**

"Is that a fact? I never thought I would have to result to these methods so early." Xemnas put his hand were his heart was suppose to be. He then radiated with Nothingness. His whole body began to glow. He glared at the phoenix and noticed how it was being hit with a energy slash of darkness. He then stopped his transformation and turned around to see Naruto swirling in darkness. "DEMON FOX FANG" he yelled as he hit the phoenix right in the chest. The phoenix flapped his wings and brushed Naruto back with wind. The phoenix then rushed in at Naruto but Xemnas shielded the attack with an energy shield. Naruto then got back up to see that Xemnas was standing in front of him. Xemnas looked back and Naruto saw the reflection of Xehanort from his dream.

The phoenix then blasted them again but the blast was dissolved by a vale of rising water. Zexion then holding his black bible while levitating in the air. "Phoenix your end is now. You are out matched in strength and in wit" Zexion said while throwing clay bombs at the phoenix. The phoenix then blasted Zexion with a sun sized blast but the attack was blocked by Rogexial magnetic shield.

Naruto then charged up a chakra spiral with darkness. "Cover me!" he said quickly. Xemnas slashed the phoenix in the chest. Xigbar then warped close to the phoenix and shot him ion the chest. The phoenix then smacked Xigbar with his blazing wings. Zexion then blasted the phoenix with a blast of dark blue energy ball. The phoenix got up but it was shot back down with a barrage of bullets from Xigbar. It tried getting up again but Rogexial slashed it in the stomach with her gun blade filled wit Magnetic energy. Zexion then threw a barrage of exploding clay bombs at the phoenix. The phoenix got up again and roared viscously. Xemnas then blasted balls of nothingness and electricity at the phoenix. This hit the phoenix badly wounding it. Naruto then ran at the phoenix darkness and red chakra surrounding his whole body. "Have a taste of darkness! Dark Void Rasengan!" he shouted as the dark spiral ball made contact with the phoenix body making its essence blow away like a willow wisp in the wind. "Burn it all to the ground! Last resort Final Sunrise!" the voice of Jadie said as his body bursted into sunlight and fire that was swallowing Naruto's whole body trying to purify and destroy everything he was. Naruto's body was being pulled in until he felt someone grab his arm. It was Xigbar "You ani't going no where kid" he said as he pulled him in. His body started to be pulled in until Rogexial grabbed his arm. Zexion then grabbed her arm. Xemnas blasted a blast of nothingness out of the light wormhole nullifying it and destroying it. When the blast was done all they all fell to the ground.

Naruto then got up and stared at his exhausted comrades. All was exhausted but Xemnas who was only mildly wounded.

"So you have returned from the world of sleep" Xemnas said to Naruto. Naruto then bowed his head. "Yeah… I am back alright" Naruto said. Xigbar then put his arm around Naruto's neck. "You had us all worked up for nothing" he said giving Naruto a noggie.

"Yeah… it is a good thing your back Naruto. Xigbar was worried sick" Rogexial said smiling.

"AS if… I just thought the kid is better off awake then sleep" Xigbar said not trying to have a mushy moment. Xepher and Miyax then got up. Xepher quickly rushed to Naruto giving him a hug. "I missed you bro" she said as emotional as she could. Naruto then bumped fist with Miyax.

Xemnas then walked up to Naruto. "We are glad your back. But now we need to get back on track. That is if you are still on bored with our plans" Xemnas said trying to get Naruto to reveal if he is the old Naruto or the Organization Naruto.

"Lets get to work then. I am sure there is a lot I missed out on" Naruto said opening a dark portal. The other members opened dark portals of there own and teleported away. All except Zexion who smiled at Naruto teleporting away. "He then opened his own Dark portal and teleported away.

**%/%**

Jadie's body flouted in between light and dark. _"Looks like I lost. To many great powers in one place. Even with all this power they still won. The element of surprise was surly the deciding factor. Dawm Shizune is going to be so sad and pissed. At this state I am not sure if I am alive or dead. My last sunrise also allows me to bring back to fallen souls. I can bring back my two friends but what will that accomplish. They are just about as reckless and destructive as Naruto. Brining them back would only surface new problems for the side of the light. Oh well if I cant bring my two friends back I will have to choose the other two. Maybe… just maybe they could help" _Jadie said as his body bursted into light. _"It is done"_

**Elsewhere**

In the forest in Twighlight town two beings wearing Organization coats where returning from darkness. There bodies radiated with light as they soon were completely returned from Non Existence. They both were hooded. The taller one looked to the sky and stared at the moon for about 5 seconds. He then started to walk. Without a word the shorter one followed.

**%/%**

**Back at the leaf**

There was a meeting that consisted of Tsunade, Shikaku Nara, Shikamaru Nara, Hyashi Hyuga, Inoichi Yamanaka, Kakashi, Might Guy, Kurenai, Danzo, Asuma, Shizune, Temari, Kankaro, Riku and Axel. They were sitting around a round desk.

"Let us get down to business. Two villages have been destroyed by the Organization. From what I here they barley broke a sweat" Tsunade said.

"The truth of the matter is we don't really have enough valid information about how these nobodies work. Which is why we come to you Axel" said Kakashi.

Axel looked over the table at everyone. "They work randomly and secretly. They normally take there time in most missions. But some are unexpected. To be honest I cant really say I know much about them even though I was a member" Axel said.

"Sounds like a rat to me" Danzo said.

"What can you speak up I couldn't here you" Axel said his face now baring an angry stare.

"You work for them and you betray them and reveal no information. If you ask me you are nothing but on e of there spies" Danzo said and in a flash Axel teleported behind him. "Listen to me you old fart. My two best friends died by the hands of the Organization. We have gone threw enough crap without a half dead loser like you breathing down my neck" Axel said his eyes glowing with hatred. Riku and Kakashi got up and broke the two up.

"Remember we are all on the same side. Don't be so hot headed about this" Riku said holding Axel's arm. Axel teleported back to his chair.

"We need to get to the other two main villages. Most likely they are also targets" Riku said.

"You seen what these nobodies can do. We don't stand a chance" Inoichi said.

"Not necessary… remember we have something they don't the power of the Keyblade. Not just one but many. The Organization are probably able to deal with Ninja easily because the Ninja has no type of MP or anything like that. Those with MP have more stable bodies and wont die easily against the Organization. Our chances are slim but we can still find a way around them" Kakashi said.

"The question is what can they do against a Jinchuriki" Kurenai said.

"If I am not mistaken they took out Gaara" Asuma said.

"No that was a Akatsuki member who can use clay bombs. A Jinchuriki might be a challenge for the Organization" Kankaro said.

"But Akatsuki has all the Jinchuriki" Hyeshi Hyuga said.

"No they don't have the eight tailed" everyone gave there attention to Shizune. "The Organization has Naruto and Gaara and Akatsuki has the other Jinchuriki (Organization has all Jinchuriki except eight tails they just don't know that information) but the eight tails is still out there".

"Do you know who this Jinchuriki is?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes… he is a ninja of the cloud village who goes by the name Killer Bee" Shizune said.

"Then we need to go to the cloud village and find this ninja" Temari said.

"We gotta be careful… remember what the stone kage said. The one who attacked his land summoned a mechanical monster to destroy the village. Going over there with the wrong platoon could be troublesome" Shikamaru said.

"There is still the mist village that is in danger of being attacked. We need to go over there as well" Shikaku said.

"Then we will split two groups up and assist the two villages. The one that goes to cloud must search for this Killer Bee" Tsunade said.

**%/%**

**Elsewhere In the Village Market District:**

"Sakura as you know Naruto is in that Organization. He needs to come back" Sasuke said.

"I know but you heard what Axel said. He is brutally strong and he just keeps getting stronger with each challenge that gets in his way. I am not sure we can make him see it our way" Sakura said.

"Look Sakura I promise that Naruto will come back and be his cheery old self again. If the shoe was on the other foot he would do the same for me" Sasuke said.

"That is great and all but we are not talking about the Naruto we know. He has become something different. He truly is one of them. I don't know if we can…" Sasuke hugged Sakura cutting her off. He then stared in her eyes. "Just trust me I know what I am doing" he said as he began to walk away.

**%/%**

**Hidden Sound Village**

Orochimaru was standing on a petastole looking down at all his gathered shinobi. Akira and Kabuto were both at his side. "My soldiers the time has come. We will take back everything. With our new partnership with the nobodies the leaf will burn to the ground" Orochimaru said. All the sound shinobi bellowed cheered and honored him. "Make no mistake there forces are great but ours are greater. We will not make the same mistakes we did in the previous invasion. We will take the leaf and then the world by any means necessary" Orochimaru said putting his sword to the sky.

**%/%**

**World of Darkness:**

Jadie woke up and found himself surrounded by Heartless. He immediately summoned Mercury Bird he tried to summon Twisted Serenade but he could not summon both Keyblades. He tried to use his fire to burn the heartless but he could not. He just swung his Keyblade clearing the path of heartless. Several dark sides and Neo Shadows appeared blocking Jadie path. Jadie tried to use magic but that also failed. He noticed that his chakra and MP was at a huge minimum. _"So my powers have short circuited like Yuganda's. It will probably take weeks for them to resurface at full strength" _he thought. The heartless then moved in close covering him. In a short second Jadie looked up to see the Heartless all gone. He then saw a woman who looked around his age with blue hair holding a Keyblade.

"Who are you and how did you get here in this realm of darkness?" the woman asked.

"I'm Jadie and you are?"

"Aqua"

**%/%**

**The Round Room:**

All the Organization members were present and accounted for. Xemnas sat in the highest chair in the room. Xigbar, Xaldin, Zexion and Vexen sat in the second highest chairs. Naruto, Dexter, Rogexial and Rixec sat in the middle chairs. Xepher, Daxlame, Raagax and Miyax sat in the lowest chairs.

"It seems were once again back on track. Thanks to Dexter the stone village is no more" Xaldin said his hands folded as always. Dexter flexed his glasses at the mention of his name. "Which now leaves us back to our objective, as we speak Orochimaru is preparing his troops for war. For now we need to focus on taking out the other main villages. With the sand and stone village gone all that is left is the cloud, mist and leaf village" Xemnas said. Xemnas then turned his attention to Naruto. "Sense you are back on your feet. I grant you the pleasure of destroying the Mist. Xaldin you and Miyax are to go to the village in the mist" Xemnas ordered. Naruto nodded "Understood"

"AS for you Raagax you are to take out the cloud village. Xigbar you are to accompany him with a member of your choice" Xemnas said looking at his Raagax and Xigbar.

"Sweat… this is going to be awesome. I chose Daxlame to accompany me" Xigbar said starring at the Daxlame. Rogexial eyes widened but she then shrugged off the feeling.

"Gee why do you have to choose me gramps? Just go with Rogexial like you always do. I shouldn't have to bother considering my injuries" Daxlame said. Although he was injured in the fight against Jadie he was quickly recuperated with a full heal and a mega potion he still considered the battle a hardship and wanted to take a break.

"AS if… your coming with me bro. Consider it punishment for nearly getting yourself killed and nearly lowering our numbers" Xigbar said as his voice became less fun.

"As for you Rogexial, Xepher and Rixec I want you to stay around the castle for awhile. At least until the two villages are destroyed" Xemnas commanded.

"Why can't we just go on the missions to destroy the villages? It would be faster if we would help" Rogexial said.

"We need members in the castle in case of another attack. If I recall there are still two Hellien beasts who might think they could destroy the castle and everyone in it. I do not want a catastrophe to repeat itself" Xemnas said with a serious tone.

"Then why don't Daxlame stay behind instead. He is the one who wanted to pick a losing battle. I should not have to be held back for his fuck ups" Rogexial said.

"Xigbar chose Daxlame to go on the mission. Just consider this as a temporary vacation" Xemnas said as he chuckled lightly. Rogexial then pouted in anger.

"Don't worry babe I know what I'm doing. I want Daxy here to sweat a little. It will be fun to see him try to destroy all those ninja without error" Xigbar said smirking.

"What ever… just make sure you make it up to me later" Rogexial said her temper lowering back to normal.

"Now that that pointless dispute is over we should now focus on Sora. Vexen you did give Sora the card didn't you" Xemnas said turning his attention to Vexen.

"Indeed… he will follow the path we set for him" Vexen said.

"Then it is time for us to plant some seeds into those tracks. Zexion I want you to stall Sora until we get everything in order" Xemnas said.

"I have just the spell for him. I have no intentions of fighting our Keyblade Master. But I know what can" Zexion said holding his chin.

"As for you Vexen and Dexter you continue your work in the lab. Your experiments have been going well lately. I am sure there are some unfinished projects that need to be finished" Xemnas said.

Vexen chuckled "You know me already. I always have a second experiment" Vexen said.

"Now that you all have your orders you are dismissed" Xemnas said as all the members teleported away all aside from Xemnas and Naruto. "I have something to tell you Xemnas" Naruto said. Xemnas turned his head to the blond haired boy. "I remember something's. Things about my past" Naruto said. Xemnas eyes widened. "Don't worry I have no intentions of turning traitor. It just gives me a reason to want to get rid of that place more. Let us just say I want to burry the past once and for all" Naruto said with a serious look in his eyes.

"What makes you so sure of this?" Xemnas asked.

"I am sick of everyone, those losers who suck on the light like a pacifier. They all want me to join them because of some bond we had. They all want me to change for there own reasons. I saw what I would have become, a weak minded fool who follows the light and puts his faith in a blind purpose. I am sick of them all telling me that everything I do is wrong. So what better way to get rid of them by destroying there home? Jadie, Sasuke, Itachi and who ever else all hails from that world. I am sticking with the organization. I will not be a hero of light who fallows lies like Sora. I will not be a rebellious prick who wants to complicate everything like Roxas. I will never be the type of hero to enter the fray with no mental backup or understanding like Jadie. I know who I am and I like the way I am now. I like the goals we have and I like being the devils advocate. I like being the flawless military and no one will ever change that" Naruto said confidently.

"You returned from sleep and your sense of self remained. Your heart truly is strong… and you have every right to hate them, to want to be different from them, to make them all suffer. You are one of us… be sure and remember that" Xemnas said looking at Naruto smiling evilly.

"Another thing… I would be careful with Raagax. He is the one called Gaara if I am not mistaken" Naruto said. Xemnas nodded his head. "He has potential to revert back to the old him… and I doubt he would come up with the same answer I have… it could be troublesome" Naruto said subconsciously using Shikamaru's catch fraise.

"Keep an eye on him then. I will have some of the others watch him as well" Xemnas said.

"Will do" Naruto said as he teleported away.

**%/%**

**Keyblade Graveyard:**

Sora entered the spacious realm along with Donald and Goofy. The two party members waited near the gummy ship while Sora walked ahead. This was a mission Sora needed to do alone. Who ever this mask boy is he needed to know. His hunch was that he is Riku but it just does not feel right. He felt something incredible familiar and incredible foreign within the masked boy.

Sora saw the masked man standing and staring him down from a distance. His presence was all dark the kind of darkness that belonged to something heartless. Not an ounce of light in his heart.

"So you showed up. I figured you would show up Keyblader of the light" Vanitas said.

"Who are you" Sora said summoning Star seeker.

"What I am a living silhouette of a brother who once walked in the dark. My holds no name as of now but you can call me Vanitas" he said summoning his Keyblade.

"Vanitas?"

Vanitas then looked to the sky briefly and then looked back at Sora. "You can say we met before. But when we met I was not myself. You will not remember it sense you were sleep for year" Vanitas said.

"Your just trying to confuse me" Sora said getting into his fighting stance.

"If that is what you want to believe then so be it. You are not so different then Riku after all" Vanitas said punching a nerve in Sora.

"What? Riku? What do you know about him? Tell me!" Sora demanded as he tightened the hold on his Keyblade.

"Oh you don't know? He has been making moves without you. That little war that is happening in the tiresome place he will be in. If you want to see him then procede. But first you must go threw me" Vanitas said smirking under his mask.

"So you are with the Organization" Sora said.

"No not at all. I have my sources. I know more then I am telling and you will never learn. But I will tell you this much Sora. Your existence has become irrelevant to anyone. No one cares about you aside from those farm animals you keep around. Your yesterday's news. If I were you I would save everyone the trouble and kill myself" Vanitas said with a cold tone of voice.

"Your wrong… they all care. Kairi, Riku, Mickey and the others there my friends. I am not letting you get in my head you masked freak. I going to take you and that Organization down and me Riku and Kairi will go back home to the islands and forget about this nightmare" Sora said as light radiated around his Keyblade as it transformed into a Oathkeeper but all golden instead of white and the Japanese symbol of light was a symbol of a heart (Keyblade Name: Light of Hidden Truth).

"I see the rumors are right. I can fell the brother of light that mirrors my darkness. Get ready Keyblade master. Show me… your strength" Vanitas said as he got his Keyblade ready.

**AN: I am not sure if I should pare Sakura with Sasuke or if I should keep them as friends. I am not really much of a pairing person but I somewhat like to experiment. It is just an idea but I don't know if I should make Sakura go with Sasuke or have her still hold love for Naruto. Opinions would be nice because I have not paired Naruto with anyone and I am not sure if I want to do so but apart of me actually wants to pare him but I truly think he is better off alone. For Akatsuki fans I have not forgotten about the remaining four. I promise we will see more of them in upcoming chapters.**

**Read and Review because I love feedback**


	33. Love and Destruction

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.**

**AN: I decided I am still going to update and edit my previous chapters at the same time.**

**%/%**

**Keyblade Graveyard:**

Sora rushed into battle with his basic 5 way attack. On the third hit Vanitas reappeared behind him slashing him. Sora then swung his Keyblade but Vanitas jumped out of the way. Vanitas then formed a shadow sphere around him. He summoned dark clones of himself that followed Sora and attacked him. Sora used Reflectaga and repelled and destroyed the clones. He then shot a beam of light out of his Keyblade that broke threw Vanitas dark shield.

Vanitas then surged darkness threw out his whole body. He then ran at Sora and slashed him with his blade full of darkness. Sora then attacked him but Vanitas reappeared behind Sora. Sora then used Reflectaga "Defend". The attack bounced Vanitas back.

Sora then shot out balls of white fire that hit Vanitas greatly damaging him (New Keyblade Abilities grants him the ability to used light based attacks and mix light with his magic). He then raised his Keyblade to the sky and used thunder. A huge burst of light came from the sky and stroked Vanitas down.

"Grahhhh… your annoying" Vanitas shouted as he teleported in front of Sora and sliced him multiple times. He then summoned four other clones and they all surrounded Sora. "I grow tired of these games. Lets end this" all the Vanitas said at once.

**%/%**

From on top of a cliff Zexion watched the battle. "The replica has made some process. Being able to manipulate darkness without pause along with his other abilities… it is like he is becoming something else that is beyond a mere replica. But Sora is showing remarkable process as well. Using light based attacks like that he can trump darkness with ease. But let us see how this battle will progress."

**%/% **

The five Vanitas quickly slashed threw Sora only to be reflected by Reflectaga. Sora then went to one of the Vanitas to attack. That Vanitas put up a shield of rocks from the ground. Sora charged right threw the wall and started slashing the earth Vanitas. He then shot a blast of fire with light energy and destroyed the earth Vanitas.

The wind Vanitas rode on a Keyblade tornado. He shot Keyblades from the tornado at Sora. Sora used the light from his Keyblade to stop all the Keyblades in it tracks. Light started to radiate around all the flouting Keyblades. Sora then charged them all at Vanitas breaking his Keyblade tornado and his focus. He then grabbed the Keyblades and started to slash Wind and Fire Vanitas with each one. For every attack he made the Keyblade he made it with disappeared. He then did a circler wave of light that destroyed Wind and Fire Vanitas.

Ice Vanitas ran at Sora gliding on an Ice slide that he made for himself. Sora shot multiple blasts of light fireballs that melted the ice glider. He then filled His Keyblade with light and heat and slashed threw the Ice Vanitas.

Sora landed glaring at the last Vanitas. Vanitas went into his fighting stance. Sora raised his hand and summoned every Keyblade in the graveyard. Each Keyblade radiated with light. "What's the matter Vanitas? I thought you were going to finish me off" Sora mocked.

Vanitas could only glare him down.

"You're all darkness with no light. That means the light can destroy you once and for all. It's over Vanitas" Sora said as all the Keyblades started to charge there way towards Vanitas. Vanitas opened a dark portal and then fell back. All the Keyblades that charged at Vanitas all hit each other and disappeared from existence. Sora then rolled his eyes. "I really got to learn how to teleport" he said. Donald and Goofy then arrived. "He got away" Donald said.

"Yeah he chickened out. So let us just continue threw here" Sora said as he started to walk and the others followed.

**%/%**

**Mist Village:**

"So this is the mist" Naruto said chuckling at the sight of the village.

"Don't get to cocky. From what I remember this is your first extermination mission" Xaldin said. They both looked at Miyax who was baring a look with killing intent. "We have been spotted" Miyax said. Naruto and Xaldin looked around to see that they were surrounded by Mist shinobi holding various weapons such as Giant swords and hammers raped in paper.

"You must be that gang of thugs who go around destroying villages. You were so unwise to pick us as your next target" A ninja who seemed to be a leader said.

"You already lost" Naruto said. The shinobi then felt his throat collapse. The other shinobi fond them self binded by blossom energy thorns. Naruto closed his hands and they were all cut in half by the Grim Reaper Nobody. The other ninja looked in fear. M"MWAHHAHAHAHAH…. You idiots think you can best us. Meet my friend Lumina the Grim Reaper Nobody" Naruto said now standing in Marluxia's battle stance. Xaldin stared at Naruto impressed with what he just said.

More Ninja ran to attack but were felled by a swing from the brim reapers life. "Allow me to show you the meaning of true fear" Naruto said evilly while releasing a blast of Blossom Chakra energy. The ninja saw the danger of battle and decided to flee. When they began to run they were tripped by emerging bones from the ground. When they fell they were all blown away by Xaldin's whirlwind attack. Xaldin surrounded his body in wind and flouted around killing Shinobi. "Water style water dragon Jutsu" a bunch of shinobi used water dragon to attack the threat.

"Bone shot barrage" Miyax said as he shot bone missiles that penetrated the all the attacking Shinobi. The water dragons were then blew away by Xaldin's whirlwind. It then merged with his wind and he created a Tsunami. "How about we drown you in a pool of your own creation" Xaldin said as he pummeled shinobi with his tsunami. Ninja tried to attack Miyax but were trumped down by his savage bone assault. "Cranium Explosion" Miyax shouted as his bones scattered in many directions hitting Ninja and civilian alike.

Naruto levitated in the air with Lumina behind him. He kept smiting and slashing all he saw in his path. "Your village shall be bathed in blood" he shouted as he went to the sky with his Grim Reaper nobody. "Your hearts shall b e judged" he shouted as his voice echoed in every direction. The sky rained with Blossom Energy meteors. "You have been judged guilty. Your penalty is death" Naruto shouted as he destroyed everything in his path with blossom energy.

Xaldin used his tsunami to catch and imprison all who were trying to escape. Most people drowned to death and some were gasping for air. "My tide of despair" Xaldin shouted as he watched all those he targeted struggle and die.

Miyax just watched for he no longer had to do anything. Everyone was dieing by Naruto and Xaldins assault. Naruto then crashed to the floor. He got up but could barley move. Miyax immediately came to his aid. "Are you alright Naruto" Miyax asked.

"Using that summon nearly depleted my energy. But it was well worth it to see all of them die" Naruto said. Xaldin then landed and stared at Naruto.

"I will be fine… I just need to recover from using such a powerful attack" Naruto said stumbling while he got up.

"Using all that power was unnecessary. You could have took them out with your normal strength" Xaldin said.

"That would have took to long. Every time I drag a battle out something stupid happens. So I decided to eliminate them quickly before any reinforcements arrived" Naruto said. He then turned his attention to Axel who appeared in front of them. Shikamaru and Choji was also there.

"See what I mean" Naruto said glaring at Axel.

Axel looked around to the mist village completely discombobulated and departed. "I never thought you guys would stoop this low. Some of these people were civillans" Axel said coldly.

"Let me guess… this is the part were you come up with a speech on how bad we are and that were destroying the worlds. We really don't care so don't waste your breath" Naruto said.

"I will make you all pay" Axel said summoning his chakrams and rushing into battle. Naruto tried to move but he couldn't. He then looked t Shikamaru who caught him in the shadow possession Jutsu.

"I find it troublesome that I have to fight an old friend. But it has to be done. Your not the Naruto I remember anyway" he said. Axel slashed Naruto and was repelled by a chakra wave. Naruto then held his heart. Axel quickly got back up.

"I see now…your tired. You don't have the power left to take me on" Axel said. He then threw his chakram full of chakra at Naruto. Naruto grabbed it and put more flames within the chakram and threw it back at Axel hitting him in the chest and pushing him back.

"Therapeutically I should thank you Axel for teaching me how to use fire" Naruto said.

Axel then ran at Naruto with both his chakrams in hand. Naruto tried to move once again but he was binded once again. Miyax was also binded. Choji jumped in the air and formed a human bolder. Xaldin then used a whirlwind to redirect Choji at Shikamaru breaking the attack. When Axel got up close Naruto kicked him in the balls. Axel fell to the floor holding his crouch. "I am not here to fight you. MY mission is done… we will deal with you during the war" Naruto said teleporting away along with Miyax and Xaldin.

**%/%**

Xepher walked past Twilights view. She saw Rogexial doing sit ups. Rogexial just looked and continued to exercise. Xepher then walked closer to her. "Are you OK?" she asked.

"Never better just trying to relieve myself from boredom" Rogexial said still doing sit ups.

"You seemed quite angry at the meeting yesterday" Xepher said with a concerned look on her face.

"I just don't like staying in one place. I like being on the job" Rogexial said.

"Really… hey Rogexial can I ask you something" Xepher asked.

"What?"

"Out of all the men in the Organization why did you choose Xigbar" Xepher asked.

"Because he is funnier and has a better personality then most of the others. Miyax is to quit, Dexter is to much of a mystery, Vexen is deranged and probably unfamiliar with woman, Zexion is questionable gay, Xaldin has the morals of a savage, Daxlame is a dick, Naruto's to young, Luxord was to much of a gamble, Demyx was not my type, Rixec is better of as a friend, Raagax is chronically insane and Xemnas is our leader and is to obsessed with Kingdom Hearts to actually be in a relationship. That raps up just about the whole Organization however if Axel was not a traitor I would consider him" Rogexial said.

Xepher pouted "I don't think Daxlame is a total dick" Xepher said.

"Of course you don't. You love him" Rogexial said.

"No I don't… is it that obvious" Xepher said blushing.

"Of course it is. You two are always together and you are probably the only one that can actually spend a whole day with the basterd without contemplating on blowing his brains out" Rogexial said.

"I don't know… I started to hang with him when we went to fun land. Ever sense then we has been great friends" Xepher said.

"Then why don't you ask him out? It is obvious he is carrying a big one for you" Rogexial said smiling.

"You think so?" Xepher asked.

"Yeah he is. He is just to proud to admit it" Rogexial said.

Xepher sighed then a thought crossed her head "When all this is over what will you do" Xepher asked.

"I think I will go somewhere to take a break. Probably go with Xigbar tom an island and go surfing or watch the waves. Most likely we will have to work to patrol the area's we concurred but I think I could fit some down time into my schedule" Rogexial said.

"Do you think we will succeed in this goal? Or will we die in the process" Xepher asked.

"Let us give just give it our all. Let us not worry about fading to oblivion. Those thoughts will only slow us down. We need to keep moving forward" Rogexial said.

Xepher sighed "I hope we can bathe our goals and destinies in gold."

**%/%**

Zexion wondered threw the desert. He finally came across the thing he was searching for. Zexion smirked "The lingering sentiment. Said to be the only remains of the earthbound warrior" Zexion said while opening his book. The body of armor kept moving forward without paying Zexion no mind. Zexion's book sent out a blast of green energy. The body of armor quickly summoned its Keyblade and charged at Zexion. The blast finally hit and the body of armor collapsed. Zexion flipped his hair "Thus starts the beginning of a new chapter." The lingering sentiment got up its body now flowing with green energy.

**%/%**

**Back at the castle:  
**

Naruto sat on the couch thinking about the boy who tried to protect his mom. It was so strange having to eliminate a family like that. Naruto felt cold, ruthless and emotionless and the worst part of it all… he licked it. Xaldin appeared in the Grey Area drinking blood orange soda from his Trademark True Blood cup. He sat on the couch opposite to Naruto. He looked in the boys eyes to see that his mind was at drift.

"You look puzzled" Xaldin said as he took a sip from his cup.

"What is love?" Naruto asked. Xaldin raised an eyebrow at the question. "Why do you want to know that? I would have thought it is obvious to you" Xaldin said now giving Naruto his full attention.

"It is but it isn't. I see people who fight for each other. The look of fear on there face that happens when there loved ones are hurt. Even in my memory there were those who were diluted by love. I ask this question only to hear your opinion because I only have a one-sided view on this emotion" Naruto said.

"Love… it is an emotion that can be strength or weakness. It is an emotion that makes people act foolish and illogical. It is the reason why everyone hates us" Xaldin said once again taking a drink.

"They hate us because they love?" Naruto asked.

"They hate us because we destroy love. We take lives not caring what that person could have been. It is the connection that can tie or break threw light and darkness. To be loved and love in return is the dream of many" Xaldin said with a serious look on his face.

"Does those Keybladers have something to love?" Naruto asked.

"They are attached to love and friendship making them all easy targets. Take Sora for an example. He wants to destroy evil and find his friends so they can go back to the island and live happily ever after. The plot twist of that mater is his friends. If something terrible unforgivable was to happen to one of them it would through his heart in confusion. It is Kairi that he loves and it is Kairi who is the key to his heart. Sense we control her we control him" Xaldin said.

"So you have recently kidnapped Kairi?" Naruto asked.

"She goes by Gemini now that she is one of us. Having the key to Sora's drive makes it better for us" Xaldin said smirking.

"Light love what a pity. Sora is now a genii pig running on a wheel that we control. The light must be easy to manipulate" Naruto said.

"Indeed but even if that is the case Sora is still a factor and a supporter. If all else fails his Keyblade will open the door to Kingdom Hearts and world conquest for us" Xaldin said.

"Another reason I ask this question is because I have an old memory of a girl who used to watch over me with gogalee eyes. I am not fully sure what that means" Naruto said.

"Does she blush when she ganders at you" Xaldin said.

"That and she is known to stutter and stumble on her sentences" Naruto said.

"It is defiantly true that she holds some significant interest towards you. What that interest is may tie between lust and love but it is truly hard to say" Xaldin said once again taking a sip from his glass.

"Can her interest in me be channeled?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?" Xaldin asked.

"IS there a way that I can control this obsession? Is there a way to control her?" Naruto asked.

"Hmmmh… let us see. If it is control you are after you must turn her emotions into a weakness. Approach her from the shadows and see where it goes" Xaldin said.

"I know exactly what to say" Naruto said smirking.

**%/%**

Zexion starred from afar as Sora walked threw the Keyblade graveyard. "Things are about to get really interesting" he said as a warrior in gold stood near his side. The warrior in gold then jumped down from the cliff and landed in front of Sora and company. He summoned his Gaia Bane Keyblade and went into his fighting stance. The walking Armor radiated with green energy. Without a word Sora summoned his Keyblade and went into battle.

**%/%**

Raagax Xigbar and Daxlame teleported to the entrance to the cloud village. It was a huge wall with a lot of graffiti on it. The door was completely closed. "Oh look a door. How possibly are we going to get threw" Xigbar said sarcastically. Raagax smirked" Watch this" he said lifting his hand. Dirt and minerals came from the ground in the form of sand. Raagax redirected his hand and controlled the sand. The giant sand wave knocked down the wall shattering it with tremendous force.

Shinobi automatically went into action trying to find the threat that tore down there wall. One of the cloud ninja spotted the three cloaked beings. He immediately drawled his sword. Daxlame summoned his madness eraser from black flames. "Let us heat things up" Daxlame said with a evil smile.

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Read and Review and send me feedback.**

**For those who don't know Light Naruto was only a dream figment. Although I originally planned for Sasuke to get Naruto's light I scrapped the idea in the rewrite. But Dark Naruto still has light somewhere deep in his heart.**


	34. Persuasion

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.**

**AN: Nothing to really say. Just hope you all enjoy and keep reading despite my grammar errors. **

**%/ %**

**Keyblade Graveyard:**

Sora and the Lingering Sentiment both rushed in crossing Keyblades. Goofy jumped in the air and bobbed LS with his shield. Sora used the opening to slash threw him. LS quickly moved back and slashed Sora. He then rushed towards him with full kicking him in the face. He then grabbed Sora and kicked him in the chest. Goofy rushed in using Goofy tornado. LS blocked and then stabbed his Keyblade to the ground and stopped Goofy spin attack. Donald used thunder on LS but he quickly moved out of the way. LS pouched the ground and made a earthquake that set builders apart. Builders shot everywhere. Sora used Reflectaga to repel all the boulders and shield him and his friends.

LS then surged energy threw the air. Builders emerged from the ground. They then crashed down at our heroes like meteors. Sora kept using Reflectaga but he did not expect what happened next. LS charged in and kneed him in the face. He then choke slammed him to the ground. Sora slowly tried to get up. He noticed LS standing over him with his Keyblade pointing towards him. Sora looked at the Keyblade. "That Keyblade" Sora said. He knew who's Keyblade that was, it belonged to the brown haired male who helped him in the past against Luxord. "Terra" he said. The armored warrior moved back at the mention of his name. Green energy then radiated threw out the armor. Ls got back into his fighting stance.

Sora immediately got up. "The darkness is controlling you. I see what I must do now" Sora said getting back into his fighting stance. Donald and Goofy stood by his side in there fighting stances. LS shoot blast of green energy at our heroes. Sora immediately went into master form (Sleeping Lion and Light of Hidden Truth). He reflected the bullets with ease. He then ran and started to slash threw LS. LS retaliated by slashing Sora back quickly. He then slashed him using a thunder combo attack. He then blasted Sora with thunder pushing him back. He then turned his Keyblade into a cannon and shot a huge ball of energy which greatly damaged Sora. He then rushed in at Sora. Sora created a huge magnetic field that pulled in anything in the area except Sora and his friends. LS were pulled in by the magnetic field. Sora then used a barrage of thunder spells that greatly damaged LS. The magnetic field then disappeared leaving an injured lingering sentiment. Sora then blasted a beam of light at the armor. The armor was purified from Zexion's spell. LS then looked at Sora. He walked towards him and shook his hand. He then continued to move on. "Terra wait" Sora said but to no avail. The armor just kept moving forward. "Sora we should go" Donald said. Sora and the gang then moved on.

**%/%**

**Cloud Village **

The sand towered over the village. Before he knew it a barrage of dark fire balls blasted the sand into glass. Xigbar was the first one to notice the hero of darkness. "RIKU!" he shouted as he rapidly teleported to him. When he appeared he was hit with a blast of rapid light. He turned around to see Roxas holding Oathkeeper and Oblivion. "Long time no see Xigbar" Roxas said. Daxlame ran in at Roxas but was blocked of by Killer Bee who punched him in his stomach. Daxlame regained his balance. "The 8 tails Jinchuriki. It looks like its our lucky day" Daxlame said smiling evilly.

"I wouldn't be so happy if I were you" Ino said blasting Daxlame with a blast of electricity. He quickly recovered and charred in at Ino. He was blocked of by a wall of blossom energy. Sakura then slashed him with her Keyblade. Daxlame instantly felt the pain. He punched her in the back of the head. Sakura flew back and then regained her balance. Daxlame was now surrounded by Killer Bee Sakura and Ino. "The Jinchuriki and the sisters of the traitors. This truly become a scorcher" he said as he covered his sword in black flames.

Xigbar sniped Roxas with his sniper mode gun. Roxas tried his best to defend but could not block all the bullets. Riku and some Cloud shinobi tried there best to keep Raagax away from destroying the village. Every time Raagax started to use his sand Riku would blast it with a dark Firaga. Raagax then raised more sand and went for the sand tsunami. Riku immediately tried to stop it but he was then sniped down by Xigbar. Xigbar then went in for the critical snipe but the blast was blocked by Mickey. Cloud ninja and outsiders alike was fighting the threat of the organization. Xigbar then warped back to Raagax possession. "There were prepared. No more games end it NOW" he said. Raagax gathered more sand for his Jutsu. "SAND TSUNAMI" he shouted. Mickey and Riku was able to redirect some of the sand with there Keyblades but a vast number of Cloud shinobi and villagers was caught. Roxas kept teleporting people outside the village. "GIANT SAND BURIAL" he shouted as all those who were caught in the sands grip were smothered. Mickey made a shield over several villagers and outsiders. Daxlame used his fire like a rocket to jump in the air. Raagax looked to see that he only killed a fraction of the village. There were still a large amount of survivors. "RAAGAX again" Xigbar shouted.

Daxlame went back into battle with Bee Sakura Ino and other cloud shinobi. Raagax gathered more sand.

"It takes time for him to gather that much sand lets it him now" Riku shouted. He Mickey Roxas and several cloud shinobi charged at Raagax. Xigbar warped in the sky and started to shower bullets there way. Riku and Mickey tried there best to shield the villagers with magic shields but some were caught in the cross fire. They could not move in close sense the bullets were going so fast. Xigbar then warped away and a wave of sand came and towered the whole village. "SAND TSUNAMI" Raagax shouted.

**%/%**

**Keyblade Graveyard**

Sora Donald and Goofy walked threw the desert. Just then a dusk appeared to block his path. He then noticed he was surrounded by Dusk and Berserker nobodies. Sora and friends quickly got into battle. "You would think they learned by now" Sora said. He slashed threw the nobody army using combo attacks to quickly deal wit the foes. The more the nobodies that were destroyed the more appeared.

"We will never get to the temple at this rate" Donald said. Just then most of the nobodies were destroyed by a figure in a dark cloak using sonic rave. The figure stood in front of Sora and the gang. It was holding a Kingdom Key Keyblade. "What's going on? There on your side" Sora said to the hooded figure. "Go now" the hooded figure said its voice a girl. Sora took the opportunity to run away from the battle along with Donald and Goofy.

The cloaked figure was surrounded by nobodies. The nobodies then looked up to see another cloak figure holding a claymore. "No exit" he said as he slammed his claymore on the ground creating a wave of blue lunar energy that destroyed the nobodies. The taller cloak figure stood behind the smaller cloak figure. More and more nobodies appeared. "How absurd… we have to fight against our own kind" said the taller male rushing back into battle.

**%/%**

**Cloud Village**

"I'll kill you all" Raagax shouted as he pored a huge wave of sand on the village. images started to flash threw his head. He saw himself and Naruto badly injured on the floor. _"Its because I have something precious to fight for. That is what makes a person strong…believe it"._

"NOOOOOOOO" Raagax shouted as the sand stopped in its tracks and started to disappear.

"What are you doing?" Daxlame shouted. Raagax held his head in pain "What's going on!" he shouted as he started to scream in agony. Riku took the opportunity to shoot Daxlame in the chest with a dark Firaga. Xigbar warped towards Raagax. He then opened a dark portal. ""Look we don't have time for these bi polar games. Your going back home" Xigbar said throwing Raagax in the portal.

Xigbar then found himself surrounded by Cloud Ninja. He chuckled "As if you guys are actually a threat" he warped in the air and started to fire bullets from every direction. It killed three shinobi but Roxas and Mickey combined there energies of light and created a giant reflect shield that reflected Xigbar's bullets. He was hit with most of his attacks before warping away. Roxas jumped in the air for the finishing blow "You're finished" he shouted. "As if" Xigbar said as he shot Roxas in the chest. He then continued to shoot Roxas until Mickey shielded Roxas with a reflect shield. Xigbar instantly warped away. He then found himself surrounded once again by a critically injured Roxas, a full health King Mickey and an army of cloud Ninja. He then turned his attention to Daxlame who was barely holding his own against Killer Bee, Ino and Sakura. He then noticed a rather large black man had entered Daxlame's fight.

"As much as I would like to drag this out I gotta get going. Be a good boy Roxas" Xigbar said warping away.

"Are you ready brother" the large blond haired black man said. "Let show him how we do" Bee said as he charged at Daxlame with his arm out. The older brother did the same. They were going for there double clothesline. Xigbar warped in time to grab Daxlame and teleport away.

**%/%**

**Keyblade Graveyard**

Zexion watched Sora run inside the castle from afar. "This is not good" he said as he began to open his book. Before he can chant his spell someone teleported behind him. "Don't bother" Xaldin said.

"Xaldin… what are you doing here?" Zexion asked.

"The two imposters are irrelevant. Don't waste your time. As for Sora I already have someone on the job" Xaldin said.

"Is the war starting already?" Zexion asked.

"Indeed… Raagax could not finish the job in cloud. Right now Cloud Leaf and the survivors from the other villages are forming an alliance" Xaldin said.

"It most be urgent if 3 of our members could not destroy the village" Zexion said.

"They were prepared. They had help from the mouse king. He Riku and some other Keybladers assisted the village and evened the fight" Xaldin said.

"Even with all that they should have still had some trouble. Remember Raagax is a Jinchuriki" Zexion said.

"They also had a Jinchuriki. The 8 tailed rapper in which they previously failed to capture. Not to mention that Raagax had trouble keeping his head together. He was completely useless in the fight. Xigbar and Daxlame were the only ones that were able to fight. Normally they would have cleaned out but Mickey and the others were the deciding factor" Xaldin said.

"Are they still alive?" Zexion asked.

"There still alive. They had to flee from the mission though. Right now Raagax is talking to Xemnas. Hopefully he won't fuck up again" Xaldin said.

Zexion opened a dark portal. "Let us go then. We would not want to agitate the superior" Zexion said walking threw the portal. Xaldin followed.

**%/%**

**Grey Area**

Raagax sat on the couch along with Xigbar and Daxlame. Xemnas was pasting around irritated.

"I give you one order to destroy cloud. One simple fucking order and you cant do that" Xemnas said glaring down Raagax.

"I had a brain malfunction" Raagax said calmly.

"I am, sick and tired of excuses. Can you do anything right you nonexistent pile of shit" Xemnas shouted breaking character and losing his temper. Xigbar chuckled in the back round and Daxlame could only hold his injuries.

"I can explain my lord. I was going for the kill when some of my memories came back and prevented there destruction" Raagax said calmly.

Xemnas took a seat next to Raagax. "Look Raagax I am about to rule the world with you all by my side. I cannot do that if we keep messing up. The war has started already and I need you in top shape for the shinobi world's destruction. We can not have another screw up like this. Do you understand" Xemnas said firmly. Raagax nodded calmly.

"Good" Xemnas said as he got up to walk away. He teleported away leaving Raagax with Xigbar and Daxlame.

Xigbar was laughing and Daxlame was chuckling lightly. "Looks like your in trouble with the boss man" Xigbar joked. Raagax glared at both Nobodies.

"I would not be so happy if I were you. I am not Naruto. I don't give a shit about any of you" Raagax said.

"You say that to the man that saved our life. You truly are something" Xigbar said.

"Your nothing but an old hippie trying to be young and your nothing but a metrosexual hot head who thinks he's hot shit" Raagax said coldly.

"I don't like his tone Xigbar. Mind if I remove him from his miserable non existence" Daxlame said coldly.

"That wont be necessary dude. He's just trying to act tuff because he fucked up earlier. Just give him his space. He will participate in the war weather he wants to or not. Do I make myself clear DUDE" Xigbar said getting closer to Raagax face.

"Your breath smells like damp cat. Get away from me before I get really irritated" Raagax said as he started pour sand from his gourd. Xigbar was getting ready to summon his guns but he stopped when he saw Daxlame place the tip of his sword to Raagax neck.

"Listen here cactus ass I don't like you. You better listen to your superiors. Remember you're all sand and I'm fire. I will burn you and shatter you to pieces if you betray us again. If I were you I would walk away and forget this ever happened" Daxlame threatened. Raagax used the force of his sand to push Daxlame back and hit him against the wall. He then teleported away. Daxlame got back up and began to open a dark portal of his own until Xigbar cut him off. "That was his way of agreeing with you. Just leave the little rascal alone" Xigbar said.

"That fucking loser. I don't see how you can be so calm about this" Daxlame said.

"No need to get hasty. Raagax is only hastening his own death by making such curt remarks and trying to be a rebel" Xigbar said his tone changing into a more serious one.

"He better not push my buttons again or else he's history" Daxlame said.

"Tehehehehe your something else Daxlame" Xigbar chuckled as he lit up a cigarette.

**%/%**

**Konoha Market District**

Hinata walked down the dark streets of Konoha. The war meeting was soon starting and Tsunade needs everyone to be there even Chunin. With the survivors from Sand, Mist and Stone along with the outsiders and Cloud village Konoha has built an army to fight the sound village and the Organization. She felt a cold chill in the air and a dark presence. She turned around to see an Organization member. Hinata immediately activated her Byakugun and ran into battle. She stopped in her tracks as she noticed this guy has an unreal amount of chakra. The last time she seen this much chakra was when she used her Byakugun to sneak a peak at Naruto naked.

"It can't be" she said. Naruto took of his hood.

"It has been awhile Hinata" Naruto said calmly. A tear went down her face and she hugged him. "I missed you" she said with sadness in her voice. Naruto said nothing he only stood there with a emotionless expression on his face. She then looked him in the eyes. "Why did you leave?" she asked.

"Why not… its not like anyone missed me" Naruto said emotionlessly.

"I missed you" Hinata said.

"The thoughts of the many out weigh the thoughts of the few" Naruto said coldly.

"Sakura missed you. All the others missed you. WE ALL MISSED YOU NARUTO!" Hinata shouted.

"That's cute. I still don't care. They miss me when I'm gone and they can careless when I'm there. In my opinion you are all the same hypocritical followers like your four fathers" Naruto said coldly. Hinata face lit up with sadness. Naruto began to open a dark portal and turned his back and began to walk away. "WAIT" Hinata shouted running up to him and hugging him. "I love you" she said softly. Hinata could not see it but Naruto was smiling evilly. Xaldin was right hearts of light are so easy to manipulate. "That is nice to know" Naruto said as he released Hinata's grip and started to walk forward.

"If you really loved me you would join me and the Organization" Naruto said. He then stopped walking. For 5 seconds he heard silence. He then continued to walk. "Naruto… I will come with you" she said as she moved in to kiss him. There lips locked and Hinata felt like she was in heaven. Naruto softly kissed her back feeding into her persuasion.. The kissed then stopped. "I don't want to lose you ever again" Hinata said.

"You wont so long as you stay loyal to me. I will make you a powerful warrior" Naruto said as he filled her with demon chakra and darkness. Darkness started to fill within her heart.

"With your heart of light and new powers of darkness I deem you number 16 the Persistent Praless. You now hold power over pressure" Naruto said.

Hinata smiled "My goal is your goal master" she said with her voice more darker.

"But of course you must learn to use your powers. I will teach you. But before that you must meet my superior" Naruto said as he reopened the dark portal. The two walked threw it. As they left they were spotted by Neji.

"I must report this to Lady Hokage" Neji said as he speed ran away.

**%/%**

**Temple of Lost History**

Sora Donald and Goofy entered the Temple of lost history. He in this temple showed many things from the ancient past. He saw a picture of a female with a weird smile (Mona Lisa). In the ruble was a broken green statue of a female holding torch. Many statues of historical men and woman that he did not know about.

"This place is weird" Sora said.

"Remember this is the temple of lost history. This stuff must be ancient hyuk" Goofy said. Goofy then picked up a book. IT had a picture of him Donald and Mickey. "What's this" Goofy said star struck. He opened the book to see pictures of him, Donald, Goofy and others from his home.

"This is weird" Donald said. Sora then stumbled upon a case on the floor. It was titled Kingdom Hearts. It had a picture of a younger Sora, Riku and Kairi along with Donald and Goofy.

"Sora that's you" Goofy said star struck. Sora had a look of surprise on his face. What was this case all about? He stared at the case and saw that it had the Sony logo on it.

"Sony? What's a Sony?" Sora asked.

"Well Sony was a world that manufactured games. But it was destroyed by the beast king Yuganda" Goofy said.

"Yuganda?" Sora said still star struck.

"But the Sony world logo was not this. It had more of a bolder design and was all gold and silver. This Sony must be ancient" Goofy said. He then opened the case and saw a disk fall out and shatter on the floor. The book from inside was all torn up and hard to read. The only thing that was still readable was the first page. Goofy read over it. "It seems like this is a game" Donald said.

"A game? But why would I be on the cover of a game?" Sora said still confused.

"I wish I knew Sora but this whole thing is confusing. Why would we be on a artifact in this old place" Goofy said.

"I don't know everything just seems so weird. First I wake up with no memory of how I got there. I cant find Riku. I end up getting my butt whipped by some blond prick. Kairi gets rapped and becomes a dog to the Organization. And now we are on a game case. This is getting annoying. Why am I always the last to know these things? I hate this so fucking much!" Sora yelled as he punched a wall. The wall broke and he saw a door with a keyhole several feet away. Goofy and Donald eyes widened. "Sora you need to get angry more often" Donald said.

"Thanks Donald" Sora said sarcastically. The two walked threw the hall only to be stoped by an approaching dark portal.

"KAIRA!" Sora shouted. Gemini glared at Sora and summoned her two Keyblades. "I souly declare your end" Gemini said coldly.

"Kairi it does not have to be this way" Sora said.

"I am not Kairi I am GEMINI!" she shouted as she rushed in towards the platoon.

**%/%**

**Konoha**

Tsunade called forth all the shinobi in the land. The crowd was far as the eye can see. By her side was Jiraiya and Shizune. Next to Jiraiya was the fourth Mizukage and the StoneKage. Next to Shizune stood the Raikage, Temari and Kankaro. "Attention my fellow shinobi. As you know we are now faced with a serious threat" Tsunade said loud enough for everyone to hear her. "Sound and the cloaked nobodies are attempting to invade and destroy the village. From what they did to Mist, Stone and Sand they have the power to do so." Everyone in the audience went quit. "The only chance we stand is if we stick together as a world. With Cloud and the survivors from the other villages on our side we have a chance against these monsters. The war is expected to start tomorrow. So everyone must be prepared. Gather your summons and your weapons for tomorrow we take them out for good" Tsunade said. Everyone in the audience cheered and shouted.

**%/%**

**Round Room**

Xemnas sat upon his high chair. He saw a dark portal surface in the middle of the room. He saw Naruto and another cloaked figure.

"Naruto you are supposed to be getting ready for the war" Xemnas said his voice filled with authority.

"I recently went threw my old stomping grounds and stumbled upon this" Naruto said pointing to the cloaked figure. The cloaked one took of her hood and revealed that it was Hinata. "This is Hinata and she is a new member" Naruto said.

"I issued no such order. But I am intrigued to know what this one can do" Xemnas said his voice filled with interest.

"She is of the Hyuga Clan. She has the Byakugun. I also gave her some of my dark chakra to enhance her abilities. She may not be a nobody but she is my personal solider. I dubbed her number 16 the Persistent Praless" Naruto said. Hinata bowed before lord Xemnas.

"Interesting… so I take it you are train her" Xemnas said.

"Yes superior I will train her to perfect her new abilities. After that I will join the war with you and the others. Although she will not take place in that battle" Naruto said.

"Very well then I respect that. But remember Naruto you are still needed for this battle. With Raagax being indecisive and weak minded I need you to be in the war. It is because of Raagax that we could not take over the Cloud Village" Xemnas said.

"He might have to be dealt with. Unlike the rest his loyalty does not stand with us. He is more liable to betray us" Naruto said. Hinata stared at Naruto. _"He surly has changed from the Naruto I remember. In a way it is kind of hot but let us hope he did fully change. I love Naruto but I am not so sure about these nobodies… no I cant think like that. I am loyal to Naruto and his group. I will not allow myself to put out in my heart" _Hinata thought.

"You are right. He cant fully be trusted. I will deal with it" Xemnas said. He then turned his attention to Hinata. "As for you Hinata welcome to the Organization. I do hope you enjoy your stay here. Naruto will explain the rest but there is one rule you must follow. Never… betray… us" Xemnas said his voice monotone and serious. He then teleported away. Naruto turned his attention to Hinata. "You will meet the others later. But now let us get something to eat. Tomorrow you start training" Naruto said opening a dark portal. Hinata's eyes widened as she saw him open the portal again.

"Don't worry I will teach you about the corridors of darkness today" Naruto said.

**%/%**

**Yuganda's Hideout**

Vanitas teleported back to his headquarters. The first thing he saw was Yuganda standing with green chakra radiating over his body. "The others have now started to act. Now we will enter the fray and wipe them all out" Yuganda said his voice dark and spewing with venom.

"Your still not at full power. Pete and Maleficent had already entered the world. You should rest if you want to remain alive" Vanitas said.

"No…. it does not matter. We go now" Yuganda said disagreeing.

"You truly are a despicable animal Yuganda. Your hasty actions will lead to your death" Vanitas said coldly. Yuganda chuckled "That's your opinion" he said opening a dark portal. He walked threw the portal. Vanitas just stared as Yuganda walked threw the portal. "Diluted fool" he said as he followed.

**%/%**

**Grey Area**

Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Miyax, Rixec, Rogexial, Daxlame, Zexion, Xepher, Raagax, and Vexen were all in the grey area. Xemnas looked and seen that everyone was present and accounted for.

"The time has come my fellow Nobodies. We put an end to the worlds and plunge them into oblivion" Xemnas said proudly. He opened a dark portal and they all walked threw. Xemnas waited until Daxlame entered the portal. He whispered in his ear. "If things get to hasty rid us of the indecisive one". He handed Daxlame a jewel. "I am pretty sure you know what this does" Xemnas said.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed. Please Review and send feedback.**

**About the history. Some things survived the great wars. And a lot of things the characters use like PSP's are remakes of the original. But a lot of things are different hence the fact that there are so many worlds. **


	35. Grand Entrance

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.**

**AN: Finally I finished this chapter.**

**%/%**

**%/%**

The forces of Konoha moved outside of the village. Now they were in a land known as the land of the fallen. This land is known for someone dieing in the lands base every year. The land consisted of a forest a vast meadow, a streaming river and a huge mountain area. It was so big that any type of ninja could have an advantage in this huge area.

The first wave was lead bye Raikage and the Mizukage. It consisted of several cloud ninja, some remaining mist ninja and a huge group of leaf ninja such as Kiba and the Inuzuka clan, Nara clan members, Neji and Ten Ten

The second wave was lead by the Stonekage and the three remaining stone ninja (The big guy and the short haired kunochi that travels with him in the manga) and the last two sand Ninja Kankaro and Temari. Leaf ninja such Sai, Might Guy and Rock Lee. Killer Bee along with some cloud ninja where also in the second wave.

The third wave was lead by Shikaku Nara who was surrounded by Inochi, Choza and several members from there respective clans. In this wave Kakashi, Shino, Sasuke, Asuma, Kurenai, Yakamoto and several other leaf ninja.

Tsunade stood proudly on her giant slug leading the forth wave. Shizune and Sakura stood by her. Axel, Riku, and Roxas where in the third wave along with several leaf shinobi such as Shikamaru, Choji and Ino.

Everything was set in order for this war. The first wave will fight in the meadow and the river. The second wave will fight in the mountains. The third wave will remain in the forest and the last wave will be the ones that will scatter and attack the main war heads. It was to bad for them that there plan slowly failed. The sky turned completely black. All the ninja looked in the sky in fear. They then saw the form of a dragon flying. As the dragon got closer they saw it was a mecha behemoth. Both Orochimaru and Kabuto were riding this monstrosity. The Stonekage eyes widened knowing this was the same beast that attacked his village. "Everyone stand your guard" he said as he pulled out a giant iron club. Kabuto then snapped his figures. Dusk and other nobodies started to appear from the caverns of nothingness. They instantly started to attack the enemy forces.

All the ninja attacked the nobodies ridding the threat at hand. The mecha behemoth started to blast burst of energy that started to destroy everything in its path. Tsunade looked at Sakura. Sakura then used aeroga as leverage. She and Tsunade jumped to where the dragon was. Sakura filled her Keyblade with blossom energy and slashed threw the beast. Tsunade then landed on the dragon and punched it square in the head. The dragon then started to shatter into many pieces. Tsunade then back flipped back. Orochimaru and Kabuto started to fall. As they fell they started to perform hand signs. "Summonming Jutsu" they shouted as they summoned the giant snake Manda. Tsunade landed back on her slug.

"I see your still in great of shape as ever" Orochimaru said.

"You don't know the half of it you snake" Just then Sakura surrounded Orochimaru in sakura petals. She then closed her hand as she forcefully moved it to the side. "Blossom Grab" she shouted. Orochimaru slithered his way into a snake and exited the attack Sakura was then attacked by Kabuto who was holding a simple kunai.

"Just because you have a Keyblade does not give you strength. Your still that weak girl who could not do anything" Kabuto said arrogantly.

"We will see" Sakura said as she started to slash Kabuto. Kabuto then jabbed her in the ribs. "Chakra deception blade" he shouted. Sakura felt her body starting to slowly fail. Kabuto went in for the kill but Sakura punched him in the stomach with tremendous strength. "You were saying" She said as she started to run towards Kabuto.

As the ninja dealt with the nobody (Only dusk and creepers so far) threat sound ninja started to attack. Waves of Konoha ninja's were cutting stabbing and pummeling sound forces. No matter what Konoha kept fighting threw sound ninja and nobodies alike and they were winning…. For now.

**%/%**

**World That Never Was:**

Naruto and Hinata walked threw the empty halls of the castle. With all the members participating in the war the only other member left behind was Dexter. The two made there way to Twighlight view.

"Ok Hinata this is Twilight's View. This is where we will be training and developing your powers" Naruto said. He started to pace back and forth with his hands behind his back. "AS a Hyuga you have the power of Byakugun. This power combined with Hyuga taijutsu is useful against most opponents however there are some opponents that do not posses a chakra network. Which is why I have enhanced your abilities" Naruto said. He Hinata just watched as her mentor explained. Naruto then summoned a clone but it was just a cloak figure with its face unrevealed.

"Most members of the Organization have separate powers of there own that they can use at there disposal. Lets take our former member Demyx for instinct. He has the ability to create water from nothingness. This is a very powerful ability if used correctly however Demyx lacked the motivation and the training to fully develop his powers and thus he was taking out by one of the Keybladers. You have the ability over pressure. You can use force to push back your opponents and greatly damage them. This combined with your ninja abilities will make you a dominant force to be reckoned with" Naruto said. The clone then summoned a Chakra sitar.

"Unlike Demyx I do not posses the ability to control water without the use of chakra. This Demyx clone will fight you just like the real Demyx would but instead of water it will use chakra based attacks similar to what Demyx would use with his water attacks" Naruto said.

the Demyx clone started to string on its chakra sitar. Hinata went into her Hyuga fighting stance. "Hinata you goal is to destroy my clone. I have put I decent level of chakra within this one so it may be a challenge however as your teacher I will not accept failer. All I will say is that you must adapt yourself when fighting against new enemies. Now begin!" Naruto shouted.

**%/%**

The war continued. Sound and Nobodies vs Leaf and there allied forces. Neji used his air palms to keep his enemies at bay. The Naara clan were using there shadow jutsu to strangle ninja from the shadows. Choji and the Akamichi were handling the nobody forces with ease.

Shikamaru used his shadow possession jutsu to imprison all the sound ninja in his area. Asuma and several other ninja with fist blades quickly slit the throats of the sound ninja.

"_This is too easy. Where are those Organization members… I see there waiting till later to make there grand entrance. None the less I have a surprise that will make things quite troublesome for those cloaked ones" _Shikamaru thought.

Yakamoto used his wood style jutsu to make the forest destroy all the nobodies and imprison all the sound ninja. Sai drew on his sketch pad and summoned beast like creatures that took on the imprisoned sound ninja.

The Raikage savagely punched his way threw any enemy force that was in his way. The Mizukage used a huge ice blade to slice threw Sound ninja. When ever her blade made contact on a body part it got frozen. The sound never stood a chance.

Sasuke jumped in the sky with his Keyblade filled with fire. He crashed to the ground like a meteor. With his whole body covered in fire he charged threw Nobodies and Sound ninja slicing them with his Keyblade filled with heat. Sasuke then landed he then quickly dodged a water dragon jutsu. The water took the form of Suigetsu. "I see your still doing well" Suigetsu said.

"You think you being here is going to solve anything. All I have been doing for the last hour was slaughter you cretons. What makes you think you're going to make a difference?" Just then Sasuke moved out of the way of Jugo's huge fist slamming against the ground. Kidomaru jumped out of a tree and threw hardened boomerangs at Sasuke. Sasuke used an ice barrier to freeze the weapons on contact. Karin then jumped down from a tree helping Suigetsu, Kidomaru and Jugo surround Sasuke.

"It is a shame you have to die because your cute" Karin said somewhat flirting with Sasuke.

"I will never share an ounce of bonner on a slut like you" Sasuke said insulting the red head. "Your quick with your mouth Sasuke" said an echoing voice. A dark portal emerged and out came Sasuke's clone Akira.

"YOU" Sasuke spat with venom.

"No need for such a hateful tone you are out numbered" Akira said smirking.

**%/% **

Jadie and Aqua were walked threw the vast darkness. With no Heartless in this area specific area the two finally gets a chance to talk. "I have been in this darkness for along time. So long that I have lost track of time its self" Aqua said.

"How did you get here?" Jadie asked.

"My best friend Terra was possessed by a Keyblade master of darkness. His name was Xehanort" Jadie's eyes widened. "It was then when I fought to free my friend but the darkness began to swallow him. Sense he has so much darkness in his heart he would not last a second here. Sense I have more light in my heart then darkness I can survive in this world of darkness. After that I left Terra along with my armor in Twighlight Town" Aqua said.

"That explains it" Jadie said.

"Why what are you talking about?" Aqua asked.

"He must be the man that Ansem found ten years ago… Xehanort" Jadie said.

"Wait Terra is he still alive?" Aqua asked with great worry in her voice.

"Technically he is still alive. His consciousness spread off to a Heartless and Nobody off spring. Sense then he has been trying to acquire Kingdom Hearts" Jadie said.

"Oh" Aqua said her voice getting sadder.

"This must have been Xehanort's old plan all along. Ansem told me that when Xehanort became an apprentice he started to spend a lot of time with Braig. They did dark experiments creating there own breed of Heartless. Sense then the nobodies of Braig and Xehanort have formed a group known as the Organization. This group consist on other nobodies like them and experiments gone wrong. One of there members is a demon host who has gained immense power sense he entered there group. It was him along with the two leading nobodies Xemnas and Xigbar along with several other nobodies that I am here. They defeated me and with my last bit of strength I brought back two people that might help out the resistance" Jadie said.

"Wait is there a boy named Ventus around or Mickey?" Aqua asked.

"I know nothing of a Ventus but Mickey is part of the resistance. He along with Sora, Riku, Roxas and a few others are the resistance that is currently fighting a war against Xemnas and a village of evil ninja" Jadie said.

"Sora and Riku? Wow those boys must have grown a lot sense I last seen them" Aqua said.

"Sora was only suppose to bring order to some worlds but I fear he has been dragged in this war as well" Jadie said.

"Why?"

"The Organization brainwashed Kairi and turned her into a weapon. This will draw Sora into the war" Jadie said.

"Kairi has fallen into dark hands. That is impossible I have casted a spell that darkness cant touch her" Aqua said.

"Although that probably would be the case but these are beings of nothing. Not to mention there scientist has a way of doing things" Jadie said.

"This is not good. At the rate they are going the worlds will be swallowed by darkness" Aqua said.

"The problem is that there are too many evil forces gunning for destruction and we don't have enough unity to defeat these creatures. Even with the leaf village and the rest of the villages there is too much darkness to fight. Naruto, Xemnas, Xigbar, Yuganda, Maleficent, Orochimaru, Vanitas, Akatsuki and what ever rats that want power are all factors against the light" Jadie said.

"If the light is going to prevail we need a miracle" Aqua said with a distant look in her eyes.

**%/%**

In the forest Maleficent and Pete looked at the war commence. "Why Pete while these fools are at war we can attack the village" Maleficent said with a dark tone.

"HHEHEHEHEHEHHE those dimwits wont know what hit them" Pete said. Maleficent's body glowed with green flames. She transformed into a giant black dragon. Pete got on her back.

"Away!" Pete shouted as Maleficent flew to the village.

**%/%**

****Sasuke used the lightening from his Keyblade and strike it at Akira. Akira quickly back flipped and started too run away from tree to tree. "Get back here" Sasuke shouted. Suigetsu quickly dashed in front of him slamming his tremendous guillotine blade towards Sasuke. Sasuke blocked with his Keyblade. He then bounced him back with electricity surging threw his Keyblade. Karin quickly came to Suigetsu's aide. Sasuke then found himself surrounded by Jugo and Kidomaru.

"Two against one huh. How thrilling" Sasuke said. Just then a barrage of shark bullets came and hit Kidomaru and Jugo. Sasuke quickly jumped in a tree. Jugo, Karin, Kidomaru and Suigetsu looked around. A tapped sword carved threw the ground and Kisame emerged cutting threw Kidomaru. Kidomaru tried to transform but his chakra was completely blocked off. Karin ran towards Kidomaru but Kisame slammed his Samehada against her neck breaking it and killing her. Sasuke then looked at the shark like man. "Your with Akatsuki. What are you doing here" Sasuke said.

"Don't ask questions just go after the dawm clone. I will handle these three!" Kisame yelled. Sasuke then took the hint and ran after his clone.

"Now where were we" Kisame said.

"Kisame Hishigaki the phantom of the mist and member of the seven swordsmen. How I have waited to kill you and take your sword" Suigetsu said.

"Teheheheheheeh you're a guppy compared to me" Kisame said. Kidomaru struggled to get back up but Kisame's clone slammed his sword right threw his chest.

"Now there is only two… teheheeheeheehehehehehh how amusing" Kisame said chuckling.

"Shut up" Suigetsu said as he and Jugo ran towards him.

**%/%**

Tsunade used her strength to punch Orochimaru in the face. Orochimaru flew back. Being badly bruised by Tsunades savage beating he laughed. Tsunade smirked. "You are only laughing because you know you are in a war you can't win" she yelled arrogantly.

"MWAHAHAHHAHA my dear Hokage you are blinded by your own pride. Your fate has been sealed" Orochimaru said.

"What?" Tsunade yelled.

"Look behind you" Tsunade turned around to see Konhamaru surrounded by snakes. She then felt a strike in the back of her neck. Konhamaru and the snakes then disappeared. Tsunade turned around and swung at Orochimaru but the force lost its power. She then fell to the ground and felt her age turning back to normal.

"I new move Number X of the organization helped me create. My age paralyses strike a move that takes a lot of chakra to use. When infected on an enemy they slowly age until they become dust. Sense you were using an age modifying jutsu you have only hastened the process.

"You basterd!" Tsunade spat has her age kept getting older and older. Shizune then ran toward the river meadow in which they were fighting (An Area away from the rest of the war).

"My lady" she said as she ran to Tsunade's aide. Her hand glowed with chakra but to no avail. "Face it my pretty your primitive jutsu is useless" Orochimaru said.

"Then I will use something more advance" Shizune said summoning her Keyblade. "What!" Orochimaru spat. Shizune raised her Keyblade to the sky. "MEGA HEAL" she shouted as a vale of light yellow light surrounded Tsunade. The age paralysis was canceled. "There that should cancel the jutsu for now" She then looked at Sakura. "Sakura get Tsunade back to the village. The effects of the paralysis still slowly linger. They will only stop once she gets her full strength back" Shizune said.

"But what about you" Sakura said.

"I'm going to take care of Orochimaru" Shizune said. Sakura then ran away with Tsunade in her arms.

"I guess its just you and me" Shizune said.

"Interesting… it seems the pupil has surpassed the master. Both you and Sakura are in a stronger league then Tsunade. This is so much fun" Orochimaru said chuckling.

Sakura ran threw the empty part of the forest trying to get back to the village. She was then blocked off by Kabuto. Kabuto still bared the marks of Sakura's beating.

"Cant let you pass Blossom Keyblader" Kabuto said pulling out a kunai.

Sakura put Tsunade on the ground. She then casted a spell that shielded her with blossom energy.

"Let's get this over with you snake" she shouted getting into her fighting stance.

**%/%**

Xaldin, Rixec, Raagax, Zexion, Vexen, Xemnas, Xigbar, Rogexial, Xepher, Daxlame and Miyax stood firmly at the top of the mountain (In that order left to right).

"Gentlemen it is time we make our grand entrance" Xemnas said raising his hands dramatically. One cue Xaldin summoned his lances and formed the lance dragoon. He grunted while jumping on the dragoon. The dragoon flew away leaving the rest of the members.

Miyax then jumped off the mountain and descended down like a bullet. Xepher used he speed to quickly run down the mountain. Daxlame then jumped down. He used his fire like a snowboard while surfing down the mountain. Raagax disappeared into sand partials and scattered his way down to the battlefield. Rixec departed into the shadows. Rogexial jumped down the mountain using her magnetic powers to glide down.

Xemnas, Vexen, Zexion and Xigbar stood on top of the mountain.

Down at the battlefield there was nothing but the smell of death. Sound ninja's attacking leaf and leaf attacking sand. With quickness Xepher ran threw two Leaf ninja's cutting them in half. More and more leaf ninja attacked the girl. She used her unnatural speed to quickly out do and dispose of any of the threats. One of the leaf ninja's got smart. It was one from the Nara clan. He attempted to use his shadow possession jutsu but the shadow came out and attacked him. It suffocated him slowly killing him. When the body dropped Rixec appeared from the shadows. More and more ninja ran in at Rixec but they were all shattered by a shower of sharp nail like bones. The one ninja that was not attacked by Miyax assault was pummeled by Percafist.

The sound ninja started to out number the leaf. "This is not looking good. Ten Ten I think it is time you bring out your arsenal" Neji said. Ten Ten pulled out a scroll. "Ninja toll summon" she shouted as weapons of different sorts came out in different directions. She threw all the weapons at the sound ninja. The weapons then froze in mid air and redirected itself back at Ten Ten putting her out of her unimportant existence. The rest of the weapons targeted Neji. As the weapons began to make contact "ROTATIOIN" Neji used his rotation jutsu to repel all the weapons. He then turned around to see his dead team mate.

"Ten ten! She really is dead" he said having lost his girlfriend.

"What's the matter hun you lost your girlfriend" Rogexial said as all of Ten Ten's weapons surrounded and levitated around her.

"You BITCH!" Neji shouted using his sky palm. The magnetic barrier around her shielded the blow.

"You're a Hyuga aren't you? You're not worth my time" Rogexial said snapping her figures. Neji was then surrounded by a gang of Sniper nobodies. "Oh boys wont you take care of him for me" she said as she flew away.

Cloud and Leaf ninja alike attacked the Sound and nobody threats. Just then they found themselves surrounded in sand. They felt there bodies being crushed under the pressure until they completely combusted. The sand then took the form of Raagax. Kankaro and Temari then saw Raagax attack all the ninja's using wave's of sand to subdue all his opponents.

"GAARA!" Kankaro shouted as he used his Salamander to shot a blast of fire that turned Raagax sand into glass. Temari then used her Wind Scythe jutsu to blow Raagax away. He shielded himself with sand. He then gathered all the sand in the area and became a giant Raagax.

"You will all cease to exist" Raagax shouted as he slapped his hand to the ground. Kankaro ad Temari jumped away and got into there fighting stances. "We may not like it but we gotta do what we gotta do" Kankaro said while holding crow.

"Right… Gaara is out of control. Let's end this now" Temari shouted.

Killer Bee and the Mizukage and the cloud Ninja were dealing with a bunch of sound ninja's along with some dragoon nobodies. Killer bee slashed threw the nobodies with ease. He then stabbed a sound ninja in the chest. "What are we fighting" said the Mizukage.

"Don't worry about what were fighting just fight, aight" Killer Bee said rapping as he slashed threw the nobodies. Just then he and the rest were blown back by a hurricane blast. Xaldin then separated his lances and grabbed three while the other three flouted around him. He then walked down with one hand behind his back. "Jinchuriki face me or parish" Xaldin said.

Xemnas observed all the battles that was going on. He then saw Sasuke chasing Akira. He looked at Vexen and nodded. Vexen then jumped and used his shield like a surf bored to surf down the mountain. He then looked at Xigbar. Xigbar smirked and then warped away.

Xigbar warped in the middle of the battle field and started to shoot every leaf ninja around him. Kakashi then used his water dragon jutsu to blast Xigbar. But Xigbar just warped away.

"Oh great I gotta deal with this copycat" Xigbar said.

"I would not underestimate your opponents if I were you" Shino said as he surrounded Xigbar with insects. Xigbar quickly warped away. He then shot Shino but he blocked it with a shield of bugs. More and more ninja tried to enter the battle. "AS if" Xigbar shouted as he shot them with warp bullets. He instantly warped them away. "Although I have few of these bullets I warped those fools to the depths of space" Xigbar said.

"Then why didn't you just use those bullets from the beginning" Shino said.

"Because it would not be fun if I killed you so early" Xigbar said.

"Ready yourself Shino this one is dangerous" Kakashi said activating his Sharingun. His eyes widened as he noticed he could not track the Freeshooter. Xigbar shot him with an energy bullet but Shino quickly blocked it with his bug wall.

"I can't track him" Kakashi said.

"Then we will just have to use an alternative" Shino said summoning more bugs from his sleeves. Xigbar just smirked as he got his guns ready.

**%/%**

Donald and Sora shot a barrage of rockets at Gemini. Gemini tried her best to deflect the rockets but to no avail. Being greatly damaged from the attack Gemini turned her 2 Keyblades into a claymore. "All else end" shouted as she raised her key claymore to the sky and bashed in on the ground creating a shockwave that took Donald and Goofy off there feet. Sora jumped in the air and glided. He then used Ragnorock shooting a blast of rainbow like energy at Gemini.

Gemini fell to her knees in pain. "Sora" she cried softly. Sora ran towards her "Kairi" he shouted. She got back up glowing with void like energy. Her wounds started to quickly disappear. She then slashed Sora with her claymore knocking him unconscious. "Kairi is dead I am Gemini now and forever" she said holding the Claymore over his chest. "Goodbye Keyblade master" she said. Goofy then bashed her in the head with his shield.

"Sorry pal I cant let you do that" Goofy said holding his shield firmly. Donald stood by Goofy's side.

"Yeah… I don't care if you are Kairi we wont let you kill our friend" Donald said.

"Very well you two have chosen your fates. Now parish like the rest" Gemini said separating her key claymore into her Keyblade.

**%/%**

**AN: It may take awhile before I update the next chapter seeing as I want to at least get up to chapter 15 in Naruto of the Light. Please send your comments and questions.**

**PS for those who like this story you should read Naruto of the light.**


	36. Transformation

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts.**

**AN: It's been awhile sense I updated this story but I finished the chapter just in time for school. Sorry for the misunderstanding on weather I will continue or not I was just going threw some changes. But this along with Naruto of light and Naruto the Heathen of Nulistic Darkness are my main stories. I will update NHND after I updated NOL. I also had another Naruto KH story in mind but I am not sure if I am going to start with it. I most likely will once NU15FM, NHND and NOL are all done or near its climax.**

**Although I am sad for your death you went out like a warrior. Farewell Kisame you will be missed.**

**%/%**

Goofy started the battle using his whirlwind goof. Gemini zipped out of the way and kneed Donald in the face. She then kicked him in the air. Donald aerial recovered and blasted a barrage of rockets at Gemini. Gemini quickly formed her Keyblades into the claymore and swung her blade. The wind from the swing exploded the rockets before they can get to her. Threw the dust she jumped in the air getting ready top bash Donald in the head until Donald shouted "THUNDER" a huge thunderaga blast came from the sky striking down Gemini. Donald the summoned more rockets and targeted them at Gemini. All of the rockets exploded on contact. She rolled out of the way with what little strength she had.

"I'll end you" she shouted as she glown grayish white flames around her. Her eyes glowed yellow as she swung her blade and creating a huge wave of grayish light exploding energy. Goofy jumped in the air and threw his shield at her head. Donald then rolled out of the way of the attack and shot a barrage of ice crystals at her. She flinched from the ice attack. Goofy then grabbed his shield and started spinning in a tornado. The tornado picked up speed and got bigger. She tried to run away but was caught in the grip of the tornado. The tornado spinned round and the wind ripping her to shreds and damaging her greatly. Donald then blasted a burst of flames at the tornado. The tornado became a flaming tornado which burned Gemini and making her feel deep pain. With her life on the line Gemini used her Key Claymore to absorb the tornado. With extreme force she swung her blade sending the essence of the flaming Tornado at both Donald and Goofy.

When the fire died she stood above an unconscious Donald and Goofy. She smirked "Goodbye useless" she said as she began to bring the blade towards Donald body. She then felt something holding back the sword. She looked to see a blond haired girl with a white dress. "Kairi stop those are your friends" Namine said using what ever power she had to hold back Kairi's attack. Gemini drew back her blade and swung it at Namine sending her hurdling up against a wall. "Know one will ever stop me again" Gemini said separating and thrusting one of her Keyblades at Namines chest. Namine's chest glowed light which blinded Gemini temporarily. Namine levitated to Sora her body full of light. "Sora I wish you can love me the way I loved you but that can never happen. I was selfish to think so" Namine said softly looking at Sora's unconscious body. "Die already you anorexic bitch" Gemini shouted brining her sword down. "This is my gift for the both of you… Sora use this power well. …. I love you" Namine said sadly as she bursting into light.

"_**In her last moments she died with tears of sorrow and jealousy"**_

When she did Gemini was blinded by light and Kairi slowly regained consciousness. As soon as Sora got back up he slashed threw Gemini. Gemini/Kairi fell to the ground. Sora looked seeing as he knocked out his friend.

"Kairi get up… come on Kairi get it together. Don't leave me" Sora said as tears filled his eyes. Donald and Goofy walked towards the knocked out Kairi.

"Don't die on me Kairi" Sora said as he held her body. Donald and Goofy started to shed tears of there own. Sora's sadness turned into anger. "You nobodies will PAY!" he shouted as he glowed light. Donald and Goofy went inside him and he turned into Final Mode. Ultima Weapon from KH1 and Kh2 where flouting around him. "I will come back for you" Sora said as his Keyblade opened the door to the shinobi war. Little did he know

when he left Kairi managed to move a finger.

**%/%**

Hinata used her air palms to destroy the energy notes. The Demyx clone stroke on his Sitar summoning more notes for Hinata to destroy. She pushed her pal forward and destroyed a huge number of notes using pressure. She kept forcing her way threw the notes. To her dismay the Demyx clone created a wave of energy and blasted it at Hinata. Hinata quickly rotated around blowing the energy at the energy notes. Hinata then blasted the Demyx clone with force pushing him back. She then forced her hand pressuring the Demyx clone to use his energy to defend its self. He then stringed his energy sitar blasting Hinata back with a wave of energy. Hinata got frustrated and filled her hand with darkness. She used the darkness and pressure to push the Demyx clone back and destroyed it.

"Brava" Naruto said clapping his hands. "However your training is far from done" Naruto said snapping his fingers and summoning fox like nobodies. "These are my nobody underlings. Seeing as you are new and you are under me they will serve you as well. Feel free to summon them as much as you like for a never really use them seeing as I have never really seen a use for them" Naruto said.

Hinata activated her Byakugun seeing that these creatures had no chakra. Meaning they will be much harder to deal with. "Now destroy these beast and show me what you are worth" Naruto said snapping his fingers. On q the fox nobodies went into battle.

**%/%**

Kisame looked at the two and chuckled. "Tehehehenheheh really you still wish to continue" Kisame said as he used his water clone jutsu. Jugo charged forward his rage taking control of him. He punched one of the clones in the stomach. The clone bursted into water but instead of falling it flouted. The other Kisame clones charged at Jugo and exploded into water. One Kisame clone channeled all the water and imprisoned Jugo. "Tehehhhehhe your not getting out anytime soon" he said chuckling.

"Your sword will be mine" Suigetsu said yelling and turning into a water dragon with the guillotine sword in his mouth. "Teheheheheheheh water is not the only element I can use. Thanks to my sis you will feel more pain then ever imaginable. THUNDERGA!" he shouted as he used the lighting spell and strike Suigetsu with it. This attack immediately surged threw the water making it collapse. "Water conducts electricity. Your all water so you have no hope of surviving" Kisame said. He then walked towards Jugo who was still in the water prison. "Useless" he said as he surged electricity threw his hand shocking Jugo who was in the water prison and killing him.

Leaf and sound ninja alike surrounded Kisame not sure who side he was on. "You dare point your weapons at me. I am Kisame Hishigaki the phantom shark of the hidden mist and you have all entered a world of hurt. Water style rain dance Jutsu" Kisame said as he slammed his sword to the ground lifting water in the sky. Ninja charged at him. "Samehada I hope your hungry" Kisame said as he tightened the grip on his sword. He then carved his way threw every ninja that surrounded him draining them dry of all there chakra. "It's time I put an end to everything. Here is something new Thunder style surging shark Jutsu" he shouted as electricity formed with water creating water/lighting sharks. The sharks swam there way threw the battle field shocking and killing what ever they touched. When it was all done Kisame stood in the middle of the battlefield full of body parts. "This is beautiful" Kisame said as he turned into a surging shark at swam away.

"_**The surging shark shocks the water eliminating his prey before they can even think of escaping"**_

**%/%**

Sakura ran at Kabuto with her Keyblade filed with wind. She swung her Keyblade hurling a burst of wind at Kabuto. Kabuto jumped to the next tree. Sakura then appeared behind him and imprisoned him in a field of cherry blossoms. "I don't have time for you. I will deal with you later" she said as she grabbed the slowly ageing Tsunade and headed for the village. Kabuto struggled to get out of the blossom field but every time he moved he felt more pain.

%/%

Shizune stood down Orochimaru as he quickly summoned his giant snakes. She quickly raised her Keyblade to the sky and created a portal of light. "Shining shower" she shouted as beams of light rained from the blasting all of Orochimaru's snakes. Orochimaru dashed and jumped at her brining his snake sword down at her. When they crossed swords Orochimaru summoned snakes from his sleeves. Shizune immediately hissed back before the snakes had a chance to bite her.

Charged at her spitting out acid poison. Shizune guarded her self with a shield of light. The bigger snakes started to slither there way towards her. She summoned spears of light to impale these snakes. She then shot a light pearl at Orochimaru. Orochimaru slashed threw the pearl with his snake sword full of darkness. "Your feeble light cannot take on my darkness" Orochimaru said.

"Oh please" she said using a summoning Jutsu. Many miniature pigs glowing in light emerged. "What?" Orochimaru shouted.

"Your not the only one who can summon" she said as she raged her Keyblade. "Charge my pigs" she shouted as they all charged at Orochimaru. Orochimaru commanded his snakes to block for him. The pigs tackled the snakes exploding on contact. "I wont lose to such a ridicules jutsu. I will end you now!" Orochimaru shouted summoning a hydra snake with six heads.

"When pigs fly" Shizune said sarcastically as she summoned a golden pig with angel wings. The hydra snake charged at the pig. The pig blasted out a huge burst of flames from its nostrils disintegrating the hydra snake. Shizune then jumped on the back of her giant golden pig. She then raised her Keyblade to the sky and summoned a circle. The circle shot out light pigs that destroyed Manda and Orochimaru's snake energy.

Orochimaru looked as his whole snake army was no more. "These filthy glutens destroyed my snakes?" Orochimaru said his face in utter disgust.

"Yep just about now I end you" she said. Orochimaru started to laugh manically as darkness filled his whole body. This is not over not by along shot my dearest" Orochimaru shouted as he summoned a snake created from darkness. The snake covered his whole body and Orochimaru started to transform. He began to grow into a giant snake creature with hammer like arms. He had a tail instead of legs and his scales where all purple and grey.

"I will devour you my pretty" Orochimaru shouted his voice sounding more demonic.

"Jadie lend me some of your courage so I can end this demon once in for all" Shizune said.

**%/%**

Kakashi opened the battle by using his water dragon Jutsu. Xigbar warped out of the way and shot Kakashi in the back with a barrage of bullets. Shino waved a herd of insects at Xigbar. Xigbar warped out of the way and shot Shino. He then kept shooting Shino until Kakashi hit him with a fire ball jutsu. Xigbar then teleported away and switched his bullets from normal to berserker. He then shot five bullets that stood in place in different direction. One of the bullets exploded into more hitting both Shino and Kakashi. The next exploded hitting them again. The next and the one after that exploded but this time Kakashi used an earth barrier jutsu to block the attacks. Xigbar then appeared and started snipping the rock barrier as his final berserker bullet exploded hitting both shields. Xigbar broke Kakashi's shield when he did seven Kakashi's appeared jumping at Xigbar using there Lighting blade. Xigbar warped away. And changed his bullets from snipe to zap. He blasted each of the Kakashi clones paralyzing them and destroying them. "You should never underestimate me" Shino said summoning a wave of bugs as they all charged at Xigbar. Xigbar tried to warp out of the way but he was pummeled by the bugs. "Kakashi NOW!" Shino shouted. Kakashi then used his lighting blade. Xigbar shot out a bullet that created a mini dark whole that absorbed all of Shino's bugs. "Lighting Blade" Kakashi said as he charged at Xigbar. Xigbar warped away and shot Shino in the chest with a barrage of shock bullets. Kakashi then hit Shino with a fire ball jutsu. Xigbar warped out of the way. When he reappeared he was hit by the fire jutsu. Xigbar then warped out oif the way. Kakashi then used his water dragon jutsu to hit the resurfacing Xigbar. "You don't get it my Sharingun sees all" Kakashi said.

"I get it now your little bug friend's insects was filled with chakra. One of them is still on me… with that your Sharingun can track me" Xigbar said.

"Very observant but you cant do anything else" Kakashi said charging his arm with lighting. "With this strike of lighting I charge you with death" Kakashi said.

"As if" Xigbar said blasting berserker bullets at Kakashi. They all exploded and Kakashi then ran forward using lighting as a barricade so the bullets wont hit him. "It's over LIGHTINING BLADE" Kakashi shouted as he moved in closer to Xigbar. Xigbar smirked and changed his bullets from berserk to warp. Kakashi's hand met Xigbar's body but Xigbar shot the village at Shino switching places with him. Shino took the full hit from Kakashi's attack which impaled his heart. Kakashi's eyes widened as he realized he just killed his comrade. Kakashi put Shino on the ground. "You will pay for this" Kakashi said as he opened the next level of Sharingun.

"As if… your friends dead his little bug trick is done. Now it's just you and me" he said. He then noticed black flames where his heart used to be.

"Die nobody" Kakashi said. Xigbar then shot a bullet at a ninja from afar and switched places with him. The ninja then took the hit instead of Xigbar. Kakashi then growled realizing Xigbar made him kill another comrade. He waved from afar. _"Although these bullets I have few of they are very useful to make your enemies kill each other" _Xigbar thought. Xigbar then shot berserker bullets at Kakashi which exploded into many bullets. At the last minute Kakashi used his headhunter jutsu to go under ground. He emerged under Xigbar who quickly jumped in the air and levitated. Kakashi broke threw the ground with an upper cut lighting blade which missed Xigbar. Xigbar then shot a shock bullet at Kakashi which paralyzed him.

"Would love to sit and hang but I must be going" Xigbar said summoning his sniper nobodies. Top surround the briefly paralyzed Kakashi. Kakashi quickly broke free and used his fire ball jutsu to keep them at bay. "I'll get you for this you one eyed basterd" Kakashi said with deep anger as he filled his arm with lightening.

**%/%**

Miyax charged threw an army of leaf ninjas with a shield made of bones. He then roared violently as bones appeared from the ground spiking the leaf ninjas to death. He then moved forward but felt something that burned his back. "Yo!" the person responsible said. Miyax turned around to see Axel holding a chakram and the other chakram going back to his hand. Miyax chuckled "You're the one that got away. Wheres your ut boy Roxas" Miyax mocked. He then was slashed in the back. "Right here" Roxas said holding both his Keyblades. Miyax quickly summoned his Bone Crusher and smacked Roxas back.

"So you are" he said smirking at Roxas. Axel extended his hands to his sides and burned a circle around himself, Miyax and Roxas. Roxas then got back up.

"Oh I see know you want this to be two against one. So be it" Miyax said jumping in the air getting slamming his bone blade down at Roxas. Roxas rolled out of the way and then filled his Oathkeeper with light and slashed Miyax in the chest. Miyax then protruded bones out of his chest stabbing Roxas arm making him bleed.

Axel then took the initiative to move in and burn him with a blast of fire. Miyax created a shield of bones blocking the fire attack. He then punched the wall sending shards of bones his way. Roxas moved in shooting light pillars at Miyax which weakened him. Miyax fought the pain and slammed his blade against Roxas head. Axel then covered his chakrams in flames and slashed Miyax.

Miyax kicked him in the chest with a full boot made of hardened bone. He then jumped in the air slamming his blade against Axel sending him hurdling to the ground on spiked bones. Axel then quickly recovered in mid air and switched direction charging up his chakrams and throwing them at Miyax burning him. Axel then blasted Miyax with a huge ball of sun fire. Roxas then jumped in the air and shot a barrage of light streams at Miyax while Axel's attack was still in effect.

"You want to play hard you little shit. Then lets play HARD!" Miyax yelled as he began to transform. The flames blew off of him. Axel and Roxas were now staring at a bone creature. His face looked like that of a halo from bleach. One arm was holding his Bone Crusher X which was now enhanced with more bones and more weight. His other arm formed a giant hand made of pure bones. His feet looked like that of a jaguar but standing on two feet. His tail ended with a huge bone blade. His chest was completely covered in bone armor. "I'll crush you to a pulp" Miyax said as his eyes glowed blood red.

**%/% **

Temari used her wind scythe to try to blow Raagax away but he stood in place. Kankoro used his crow and black ant to impression Raagax. "Secret Jutsu Iron Maiden" Kankoro shouted as he performed his jutsu. All that came out of the puppet was sand. The sand surrounded the puppets and broke them to pieces. Kankoro looked in fear as his precious puppets where torn to shreds. Raagax then rematerialized back to himself.

"Kankoro cover me" Temari sad. She then span her fan around. "Wind style great hurricane" she shouted as a huge tornado of wind came hurdling at Raagax. Raagax rolled his eyes "Oh please" he said as he created a wave of hardened sand that towered high and blocked the tornado. "Salamander go" Kankoro shouted as his salamander shot a blast of flames out turning the sand into glass. Raagax the quickly rushed forward using the sand like a glider. Kankoro blasted him with salamander. Raagax dashed out of the way with only some bit of sand turning into glass. He then forced his hand and covered salamander in sand crushing it from the in side.

"Shit" Kankaro screamed. "Now to make you disappear for ever" Raagax said as he covered Kankoro and Temari's bodies in sand. He then lifted them above ground. "Sand coffin" he said smiling evilly.

**%/%**

Shadows engulfed the Konoha forces. Rixec ascended from the ground laughing. "And they fall down the endless abyss" Rixec said chuckling. A dark fire blast hit him. Percafist quickly blocked the attack. Rixec turned around to see the silver haired Keyblade master.

"The hero of darkness has sought me out" Rixec said.

"Sorry bud but you and your gang of freaks are going to pay for what you are doing to these people" Riku said standing in his fighting stance.

"Oh! So you're a man of business. Then so BE IT" Rixec shouted as Percafist swirled around him.

"A heartless guardian just like Ansem this battle should be familiar" Riku said standing his ground.

**%/%**

Yuganda stood among the outskirts of the war. "Look at these tiny little insects. It is so cute how they slowly destroy each other" Yuganda chuckled. He then sniffed and smelled a presence behind him. "Such a beautiful sight don't you think" Yuganda said.

"Perhaps but I assume you get more of a kick on dealing the damage your self" Itachi said. Yuganda turned around "Oh I see" Yuganda said.

"A young man with a wild appearance and a beast like nature You must be Yuganda" Itachi said summoning his Keyblade.

"So who I am Sharingun Keyblader how interesting" Yuganda said smirking.

"I cannot allow a monster like you to live. One who would destroy anything to get what he wants" Itachi said pointing his Keyblade at Yuganda.

"Then cast that Keyblade threw your own heart. You're the same as me… one who slaughtered his own family to obtain a new level of Sharingun. I bet you that savagery felt so good, Survival of the fittest the law of the jungle. I guess that makes us both monsters" Yuganda said smiling evilly.

"If that's what you have to say you noting of me" Itachi said his eyes going into Mangekyo Sharingun. "I wonder what is the full extent of you capabilities" Itachi said calmly.

"Your heart is stronger then most, I want to rip it out with my bare hands and taste the sweat succulent satisfaction that is your blood" Yuganda spat evilly with his eyes

glowing.

"_**The king of savagery bares his fangs against the enigmatic warlock"**_

**%/%**

Akira ran threw the trees smirking at Sasuke. Sasuke quickly summoned his Keyblade and zipped threw Akira with a Chidori stream. To break his fall Akira blew out frozen ice to freeze the trees below him. He then released a blast of fire from his arm and slammed it to the ground destroying the forest around them two.

"Now we have a battlefield to finish our bout" Akira said smirking.

"Whatever you fake" Sasuke said charging his Chidori threw his Keyblade and slashing a wave electrical energy at Akira. Akira rolled out of the way and blew out a wave of frozen energy at Sasuke. Sasuke then swirled his Keyblade in a circler motion turning it into fire and blasting it at Akira's ice blast. Akira then jumped in the air and used a lighting version of Sasuke's fireball jutsu. Sasuke raised his Keyblade like a lighting rod absorbing the electric attack. He then redirected it back at the replica hitting him in the chest. The replica quickly got up. He then blasted a huge blast of fire from his hands. Sasuke dodged but was still hit. He then ran towards Sasuke with his sword full of fire and began to stab Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed his arm with a hand full of electricity. He then tightened his grip breaking the Replica's arm. The replica squalled in pain as he quickly jumped back. He then blasted blast of ice from his mouth hitting Sasuke in the chest. He then regenerated his arm and quickly ran at Sasuke with a black Chidori. He hit Sasuke in the chest sending him flying back. Sasuke did a black flip and regained his possession. "Don't you get it you twit? I am a Replica made to destroy you. That means I know everything about you and then some" Akira said laughing at Sasuke.

"That is exactly what you are … nothing but a fake me" Sasuke said charging his Keyblade with light energy. "Behold this is where I end you" Sasuke shouted as he quickly zipped to Akira. Akira blasted a blast of fire at Sasuke but Sasuke moved out of the way using light to zip away. He then appeared behind him slashing threw him. Sasuke then used the light to warp away. He then slashed threw Akira again. He then did this again and again and again. He then warped in front of Akira "Now look in my eyes and be purified by the LIGHT" Sasuke shouted. Akira then blasted Sasuke in the face with a blast of fire. Breaking Sasuke's conversation Akira began to transform. He became Sasuke's state two form. "Now we do this for real" Akira said as he filled his sword with fire. Sasuke eyes healed and he saw the replica in state two.

"Is this suppose to scare me" Sasuke said getting back in his fighting stance.

**%/%**

One of the best jumped in the air and pounced on Hinata. Hinata pushed the creature back with pressure. However she did not destroy the creature. Another on pounced in the air. Hinata blasted it back with pressure. More and more pounced in the air. Hinata used rotation to push them all back. The beast got back up and Hinata found her self surrounded. One pounced at her and she rolled out of the way. She then blasted it in the face with pressure. She jumped using the pressure to keep pushing the beast to the ground until it was smothered.

Another one jumped in the air. She quickly did a striking combo pushing the beast back multiple times. She then pushed him back in a forward motion which damaged it until it was destroyed. The three that was left surrounded her along with two that appeared from nothingness. They all ran at her. She then filled her body with darkness and pushed forward smothering and destroying all the beast before her. More and more came from the depths of nothing. She pushed forward using darkness to destroy the ones that where in her way. "My eyes see all" she said as she created a pressure shield that destroyed all the rest of the fox nobodies. She looked around to see that all her enemies where gone.

"You did well my student" Naruto said walking forward along with Dexter. Hinata bowed in respect. "Hinata this is Dexter" Naruto said.

"Pleased to meet you" Hinata said extending her hand out. Dexter gave her a hand shake. "For now he will give you a tour of the castle and also train you more" Naruto said as he opened a dark portal.

"Where are you going?" Hinata asked.

"I am tired so I'm going out for awhile to check on the others. Be a good girl" Naruto said walking into the portal. Hinata looked at the portal disappear _"He really has changed a lot… perhaps it is for the best. Dawm he has such a nice but" _she thought.

**%/% **

Raagax lifted both Kankaro and Temari in a tomb of sand. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH parish for an eternity" he yelled. His eyes bared the same insanity as he did when he was in the Chunin exams. "Gaara please you have to come to your senses" Kankaro screamed.

"Hahahahahaha" he laughed manically as he tightened his grip. Kankaro and Temari were screaming in agony slowly feeling there bone being crush. "GAARA!" the two screamed in unison. Raagax's memories started to come back. He saw his whole life flash before his eyes. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Raagax shouted as he freed his grip. The sand the disbursed dropping Kankaro and Temari to the ground. Fighting the pain the two sand shinobi's crawled there way towards Raagax. Raagax walked slowly towards them. "Kankaro Temari can you please forgive" he said as he walked towards the two. He hugged the two. "Don't worry Gaara its ok" Temari said still in pain. "You really had us worried back there" Kankaro said is body still in pain. "Don't worry I will never hurt you again. Both of you" Raagax cried.

"Oh how cute" Daxlame's voice echoed. He then teleported behind Raagax.

"I will not let you hurt them" Raagax yelled.

"You think you can take me punk" Daxlame said.

"GRAAHHHH" Raagax said throwing a pile of sand at Daxlame. He then felt a sharp pain in his back. Raagax looked to see that Xepher slashed right threw him. The sand he threw disappeared. "YOU" Raagax spat with venom. Xepher blew him a kiss. Raagax raised his arms and attempted to summon sand. Daxlame the blasted him with a burst of black fire. Raagax turned into glass and then faded into darkness. Daxlame then pulled out the jewel that Xemnas gave him. He raised it to the air and absorbed the essence of the shakaku.

"_**A silent guardian engulfed in the flames of hatred. Shattering his hope for the world"**_

He looked at where Raagax was standing "And that's all she wrote" he said. He then turned his face to Kankaro and Temari. "Ooooo what do we do with them" Xepher said.

"The family that cries together dies together" Daxlame said evilly. He then raised his flame covered hand. The two defenseless sand shinobi's looked in fear for they knew there end was near. "Fear the flaming eternity" Daxlame said evilly as he shot a huge blast of black fire at the two. All that was heard was there dieing screams as they where burned to death.

**%/%**

****Konoha:

A portal of light appeared in the middle of the empty streets of Konoha. Out from the portal came an angry Sora. He looked around to see that no one was there.

"You must be Sora" said a voice from behind him.

"Who wants to know" Sora said turning around to see a man with an orange swirling mask wearing an Akatsuki coat. "Call me Tobi for now young Keyblade master" Tobi said.

"What do you want?" Sora asked.

"A great war is going on. At the rate there going they will all kill each other. You might change that and I cannot let that happen" Mandara said as his Sharingun eye swirled around. Before Sora knew it he was surrounded by a a million double gangers of Tobi.

"I want to see first hand what our hero of the light is capable of" Mandara said.

"After I'm finish with you I'm going to kill the Organization" Sora said as his Keyblades swirled around him more violently.

"_**The Hero of light Vs the Twisted Paradox, who will win this battle of hatred and love" **_

_**%/%**_

_****_**AN: Finally done with the chapter. For Gaara, Shino, Kankoro, Temari and Namine fans I am sorry I had to put an end to them. Know this much, those five are not the only characters that are going to die in the next few chapters.**

**Hope you enjoyed the story thus far. Please Review and send your feedback.**


	37. Warbreak

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kingdom hearts**

**AN: it has been some time sense I last updated. I am continuing this story, despite all the grammar errors I have worked too hard on this story to let it just sit there and collect dust. My new year's resolution is to finish this story. I will be working the hardest on this and Naruto on this story as well as Naruto of light. I haven't forgotten about my Naruto of darkness story. I plan to get back to that story sooner or later but my top priority is too finish this story. **

%/%

"The keyblade master that once saved the worlds from darkness. Let us see if you live up to the tales" Tobi voice echoed. One of the Tobi clones placed his hand to the ground. "Take this". A long brigade of wooden spikes emerged from the ground hurdling towards Sora.

Sora shot multiple fire blast to incinerate the wood jutsu. The tobi clones all repeated the attack summoning multiple wooden spikes. "GRAGGH!" Sora yelled as he exploded with anger and energy of light destroying the Tobi clones.

"Such ferocious power you have," Tobi said a bit startled.

Sora yelled and glided towards Tobi.

"This time you burn," Tobi said as he blasted a giant fire ball. Sora just repelled the attack with a Reflega spell. The attack reversed back at Tobi. "How wonderful," he said as he became intangible. The attack went straight threw him. Sora stared in awe.

"Quite peculiar isn't it. With my sharingan I am no longer reduced to the limitations of tangibility." Sora angrily attacked Tobi with repeated swings from his levitating Keyblades. All attacks did nothing as Tobi stood there completely amused.

"You attack with such furry and passion. What motivates such malice," he said dashing back. He quickly did some hand signs, "Summoning Jutsu," he summoned a deformed grey bird like creature and two giant black bull dogs. "Gotta fly," Tobi ascended to the sky on top of the bird. The bird shot a luggie out of its mouth. The luggie was grey and it looked like clay. As it came towards Sora, Sora attempted to send it back with a reflega but before he can cast such a spell the clay bomb exploded.

"Aw, such works of art; these creatures I created myself by extracting predator DNA, along with regular animals and the DNA of some of the strongest shinobi in my brigade. You can call them my children" Tobi said proudly.

"Your sick" Sora spat. He blasted one of the dogs with an intense blast of ice. The dog was completely frozen, he finished the job by cutting the dog into pieces. Unbeknownst the other dog blasted Sora with a wave of wind and fire.

"They are quite feisty, they are channeled through my sharingan" Tobi informed as he levitated above Sora.

Sora got back to his feet, "Its over". Sora and the beast hell dog dashed towards each other. Sora charged his Keyblades and with all his might he slashed the dog in the face dislocating its jaw. Sora than relentlessly slashed the dog over and over again until he was a pile of guts on the floor.

"Animalistic much," Tobi joked. Sora leaped into the air with both Keyblades hurdling around him. The bird shot a blast of fire, wind and lightning at Sora. Sora repelled the attack with reflega. When he got in close he dug through the bird with the force of his Keyblade cutting it asunder. After the massacre Tobi grabbed Sora. "Somewhere only we know," he said pulling Sora into his sharingan dimension.

%/%

Riku dashed towards Rixec.

"Decimate" Rixec commanded Pecifist. Percifist flew at Riku clawing him rapidly. Riku shot a billizaga spell which damaged the fiend. Riku then went to slash the fiend with his keyblade until the fiend grabbed his foot. He swung Riku around and then bashed him into the ground. Riku got up "Unreal."

Percafist stood over him with the prestige of a demon. "Devour" Rixec commanded. He swirled towards Riku; claws filled with hatred.

"No" Riku shouted as he blasted spheres of light at the demon. The demon swirled around the attacks. He then appeared in front of Riku clawing him with all its might. The demon grunted as he charged a blast of pure darkness. "Meet darkness in its purist form, Pitch Black" Rixec shouted as he opened his arms. The area around them turned pitch black. "Feel true fear, this is darkness in all it's purity" Rixec's voice echoed everywhere. Percisfist shot the ball of darkness at Riku. Riku was hit by the attack not being able to see it coming.

Riku got up, the only way he can see in this darkness is to smell. When he did he noticed a lot of various shinobi were dying thanks to Rixec and percisfist. "This is bad" Riku said.

"Yes it is" Rixec said from behind him. Before Riku could turn around he was impaled in the chest. Rixec was boggled as the Riku he stabbed disappeared.

"Impossible! But how" Rixec questioned.

"You should really do your homework on your opponents you face. Although free from Ansem's grasp, I am still of the darkness as well as the light" Riku said confidently. He then forged the surrounding darkness in his hand and formed it into a sphere. Riku looked at Rixec as if he was possessed. "This battle was a landslide. Burst of anguish!" he yelled blasting Rixec with his own darkness.

As the blast hit Rixec he felt deep pain. He then closed his eyes and smiled, "I misjudged you, looks like we failed Yuganda. Eh, oh well… it was inevitable." The lurking shadow faded into darkness and was no more.

Riku breathed easy, "One down, now for the rest of them." At that moment Percifist emerged from the ground and glared at Riku. Riku smirked, "Purposeless ghost, it seems as though your master is gone."

Percifist turned from an angst expression to one of sorrow.

"Do you need a home?" Riku invited extending his hand out. The phantom shook Riku's hand and then his body swirled around the hero of darkness. "Come now Percifist, the two of us will walk in the night hand and hand and decay our enemies." Riku starred at the nobodies and heartless surrounding him. "Oh, this should be fun" he said summoning his Keyblade. It was now black and purple with the tip looking like a batwing. The handle was red while they beychain was a purple bat signal (Keyblade Name: Phantom Wing).

**%/%**

Sasuke starred at the mutated Akira, he being every bit a monster as Sasuke once was. "Get ready" the clone said as he charged black lightening from his hands. He forged his hand to the sky. The clouds turned completely black and surged with electricity. An electric dragon formed in the sky. "Kirin this jutsu will leave you in the wakeless abyss; this thunderclap will herald your end. BEGONE!" Akira shouted brining the full force of his jutsu down on Sasuke. Sasuke forged electricity in his keyblade, he then created his own Kirin. "NEVER!" he shouted shooting the jutsu at Akira. Both electric jutsu connected pushing each other back. The jutsu then imploded and exploded damaging the two opponents.

Akira Ariel recovered and dived down at Sasuke, "you think your better than me because of that Keyblade. It doesent matter, you are nothing…. NOTHING" Akira shouted brining down a chidori blade. Sasuke held the blade back with his keyblade. He tried to push Akira back but the force from his blade was too great. Akira used his free hand to jab Sasuke with a chidori. Sasuke immediately dropped his guard after feeling the warm jab of pain. Akira then kicked him into the air. He dashed through him relentlessly juggling the Uchiha in the air. "You're the fake, not I. I will erase you" Akira said proudly. He charged his whole body with electricity to lay the final blow. Sasuke felt his life slipping away. _"No…. it takes more than this, I'm different than I was before. I am more"_ he thought. The keyblade shined brightly. Sasuke felt his whole body fill with light, his curse mark changed into a heart symbol. His skin became pale white as he started to sprout angel wings. His outfit changed from its black and blue to white and gold. He grabbed Akira's sword absorbing the electricity. The uchiha disappeared and reappeared behind him. He forced his hand forward pushing him back with a divine force of energy. He then kicked Akira up in the air repeatedly a high velocity. He then brought his Keyblade down and slammed Akira in the chest with the edge of it. As Akira fell he raised his keyblade to the sky. "DIVINE THUNDERCLAP!" he shouted as a skyscraper sized lightining built herald from the sky and punished Akira. When the blast subsided, Akira found himself in a hole with all the forest around him completely decimated. Sasuke descended down towards Akira glaring as if he was staring into his soul.

Akira starred at the fully realized Keyblader in fear. "What, what are you? Some kind of god?" he streaked in fear.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha… nothing more nothing less" he said impaling the fake with his light surged Keyblade. The fake felt his curse mark disappearing and his life slipping away. "Impossible, how could you overcome my rage" the fake shouted.

"Simple, I am just a cut above you. Now be purified by the light" Sasuke said as his sharingan activated. At that moment Sasuke's keyblade glew a divine light obliterating Akira from the inside. Akira

Sasuke reverted back to normal, "What is this divine power?" he questioned.

"Your one of them…" Sasuke spat.

"Wow, that was impressive… killing that fake like that" a voice said from a distance. A dark portal appeared; out from it Number 6 the Cloaked Schemer Zexion.

"The sharingan, the curse mark and a keyblade of light. Quite the anomaly has just been forged."

"What of it nobody"

"Destiny has chosen very unwisely. For one individual to possess such power is unwise… however. Such abilities are limited just as the condition of your eyes."

"It doesn't matter, I still have enough power to rid the world of you nobodies" Sasuke said feeling confident.

"How conceited, you and those eyes. Either way it is irrelevant" Zexion said. His eyes then changed.

"Rinnegan, but how" Sasuke said in shock.

"Universal pull!" Zexion shouted pulling Sasuke in. He then opened his black bible. "I'll keep you company, until your destroyed. HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Zexion chuckled as he disappeared.

**%/%**

Itachi and Yugandas battle immediately started; Itachi using an instant fire ball jutsu. Yuganda quickly ponced out of the way. _"Fire ball jutsu, no hand signs. The keyblades power is marvelous" _Yuganda thought.

Itachi continued the assault of fire balls. _"What will you do next" _he thought.

"You and your magic piss me off" Yuganda shouted as he covered himself in a chakra cloak. He ran towards Itachi on all fours; the chakra cloak completely repelling Itachi's flame jutsu. "I am absolute!" He growled as he swung his arms creating a claw wave. He then noticed Itachi was no longer there. He then felt a sharp slash in his ribs.

"Continue to dream, for that is all a beast in a cage can do" Itachi said from behind him. Yuganda turned around to see Itachi staring at him with eyes of tradition. "For you there is no future" he said as he exploded into a large burst of flames that sent Yuganda flying.

%/%

Orochimaru and Shizune continued their battle, both exchanging steel from there blades.

"I've heard you've gotten weaker ever sense the third sealed your hands, judging by this battle. I guess the rumors are true" Shizune said. She went to slash Orochimaru, Orochimaru slickly slithered away.

"That may be, but do not underestimate me. I am still more superior than you" the snake shinobi said. "Summoning jutsu!" Orochimaru summoned an army of snakes. "Beat that!" he said.

Shizune starred in aw, "there are so many of them." She said feeling under confident. At that point a giant blast of fire eradicated the snake army. Shizune turned around to see the toad mountain sage on top of Gamabunta.

"Yo!" the pervy sage simply said.

"Lord Jiraiya, you're here?" Shizune said surprised.

"I knew if I looked hard enough I would find you Orochimaru" the toad sage said.

"How cute, I never would have guessed that my old comrade would be fighting me. I would have thought the organization would have weeded out the bothersome shinobi. It seems as though they are not as organized as I thought" Orochimaru said.

"Too bad, now you deal with me. Im going to finish what I've should have finished along time ago. This time im taking your life" Jiraiya said confidently.

"Oh please, I find it laughable how you think you can kill me. In our last bout you could not accomplish such a feet" Orochimaru said arrogantly.

"True, but last time I didn't have the power of the keyblade on myside. I am cofindent that Shizune and I can do the job" Jiraiya said.

"I see, if that is the case then…." Orochimaru began to do some hand signs. "Infinite serpent jutsu!" he said as he summoned a serpent from under him. The serpent ate him and began to mutate. It grew three times its original size. It grew 30 heads with Orochimaru being infused with the head in the middle. "Here I come Jiraiya!" he spat.

**%/%**

Yuganda got to his feet. He felt weary and disoriented. He noticed the forest around him was deeper, the air was thicker and everything felt out of whack. "An illusion technique, genjutsu to be précis" Yuganda said. He saw Itachi appear in various areas throughout the forest. "What a troublesome ninja you are" Yuganda said as he released his hellien chakra. He then realized he was still caught within the genjutsu. "What gives, that should have cancelled it out."

"You are carnivorous with a malicious heart. My keyblade has the power to fortify my Genjutsu. Those whose hearts are overcome by darkness such as yourself has no hope of escape from this illusionary prison," Itachi voice echoed throughout the forest.

Yuganda looked around not fully knowing how to handle the predicament he was in. "You had this planned from the beginning, you dick" Yuganda spat.

"Of course such an ability does have an Achilles heel. Those who are light hearted and true as well as those who belong to the realm of nothingness are exempt from such restraints, you shall wonder this forest forever."

Yuganda clawed wildly destroying everything he saw. "WRAHHHHHHHHHHHHH you cannot imprison me. You will die you filthy human" Yuganda roared.

Back in reality Itachi was in front of Yuganda who was completely in a trance. "Good night dear beast. In this state you are now a docile vegetable. You can no longer harm anyone. I must get going and assist the others" Itachi said. He than began to walk away until he was paused by something chilling. He felt an evil malicious aura in the air. "Impossible," Itachi turned around to see the vegetable Yuganda radiating with beast like chakra. He quickly summoned his Keyblade and shot a black fire blast at the beastman. The little blast became amaterasu and engulfed Yuganda's body. The flames was than snuffed out by the force of his body tighthing. Before Itachi stood an enraged Yuganda, his shirt no longer there revealing muscles that looked as though he was a street fighter 4 character. His hair was longer and more messy, his mouth protruded like a beast with all his teeth filled and sharp. His claws and talons were longer and sharper. His eyes were blood red. Before Itachi could begin to move he was slashed by a chakra claw. Yuganda then leaped forward and punched Itachi in the chest with extreme force. "You do not get it, I am the embodiment of the animal. What my mind cannot accomplish my body can overcome. My body can adapt to anything, even your magic. You cannot stop me you filth" Yuganda growled proudly.

Itachi got back to his feet; half his Akatski coat ripped. "We'll just have to see about that now wont we?"

**%/%**

Sora and Tobi continued their battle; Sora keeping the masked Uchiha at bay with his magic.

"That magic of yours grants you a quite considerable amount of distance" Tobi said dodging Sora's blizzard barrage. Sora just angrily kept spamming his magic. Tobi moved in close enough. "I'm done playing games with you keyblader, say good bye". Zetsu clones came from his eye and all grabbed Sora. Tobi appeared before Sora, "it's high time I rid your kind from this world. You Keyblade wielders have irritated me for the last time. You shall wonder forever within this wakeless illusion". Sora closed his eyes. The Zetsu clones started to forcefully open his eyes. "Yes, it is over" Tobi said.

"It's never over!" Goofy shouted appearing outside of Sora and boping Tobi in the face with his shield. "We will never lose to someone like you" Donald appeared casting a fire tornado to eliminate the Zetsu clones.

Tobi starred in aw, "what sorcery is this?"

Sora laughed having reverted back to normal, "My friends were with me the whole time. You don't stand a chance _Tobi_" Sora mocked.

"Silence, I will not be policed by a kid with that weapon being his only true power" Tobi shouted arrogantly.

"You don't get it at all; I don't need a weapon… MY FRIENDS ARE MY POWER!" Sora shouted. He Donald and Goofy glowed with light.

"What is this light, aw… ITS BLINDING ME!"

Goofy torpedoed through Tobi several time leaving him in the air. Donald then shot Tobi with a tri blast of thunder, blizzard and fire. Sora continued the attack by slashing Tobi relentlessly with his Keyblade.

"DONALD, GOOFY!" Sora shouted as he Donald and Goofy raised their weapons to the air creating a wave of energy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Tobi was greatly injured by this assault. When tobi opened his eye, he saw that he was back in the real world. "What happened" he questioned still feeling the pain of Sora and companies assault.

Sora stood over him with Keyblade in hand, "it's over!" he swung his blade but a Zetsu clone appeared and blocked the blow. Tobi used the opportunity to escape. "I have to leave, my sharingan has been blinded by that boys light I can't go to the subspace. But…..that smell, Jinchuriki? No something different. Perfect" Tobi said while escaping. He then looked back to see Sora and his friends hot on his trail. _"Shit, these guys are not gonna let me go, if I summon one of my pets I cannot fully control it without the shairingan, I can only use it to escape with the chakra I have left" _Tobi used his hand signs and summoned a bird of his creation. "Later" he said. Sora and company jumped in the air and glided after him. Tobi looked back and comprehended what a shitty situation he was in. "Oh….. fuck" he said as he was putting more chakra into the bird to fly faster

**%/%**

Axel and Roxas battled the barbarian both trying to subdue him with their weapons. Miyax charged through the two with a double lariat. He then turned around and swung his tail damaging them greatly and knocking them to their knees.

"Look at the two traitors trying to stop me, you are pathetic" Miyax said proudly.

Roxas and Axel got back to their feet. "Shit this guy is powerful" Axel said breathing heavily.

"His bones are too hard to crack, our physical attacks wont work on him, we need to get some distance and use some magic" Roxas said. Before he can notice MIyax gut punched Roxas. He then turned his arm to a hammer and smashed Roxas in the back of the head.

"ROXAS!" Axel yelled. Miyax held the bloody Roxas by his collar and smirked evilly at Axel. "Your next" he said throwing Roxas to the side like a rag doll. Roxas was barely moving, he attempted to get back to his feet but Miyax slammed the ground and a bone impailed the key of destiny. Roxas existence slowly began to fade.

Axel starred in shock; his best friend was dying right before his eyes. Every bone in his body wanted to move but he just couldn't.

"How amusing, don't worry, you'll both meet again in hell" Miyax said bringing his hamer down on Axel. Axel was still emotionally paralyzed. _"Shit, I guess its over. Sorry, Roxas, Xion, Isa" _Axel thought. At that point Miyax attacked was blocked.

Axel opened his eyes to see a hooded man standing in front of him wielding Lunatic. "Impossible!" Axel said completely shocked.

The hooded man turned around taking off his hood. "I see your still wearing that L on your forehead as usual."

"SAIX!" Axel shouted relieved to see his old friend. "But what about Roxas" he looked to see Roxas getting to his feet. Behind him was another hooded figure wielding a kingdom key.

"You didn't think we would be disposed of so easily" the hooded being took off her hood revealing it was Xion.

"Impossible, how are you two still alive? Vexen and the replica killed you!" Miyax yelled.

"Promises to keep. I did promise that the three of us would eat ice cream together" Xion said confidently.

"Make that four" Saix said smiling.

"That still doesn't explain how you to are standing here before me" Miyax shouted in slight fear.

"Lets just say a little birdy dropped a feather, from it we arose once more" Saix said.

"That damn phoenix" Miyax spat.

"Well now its four against one, let us see what happens" Axel said

"IT's over Miyax give up" Roxas said. The four comrades stood their ground.

"FINE, If that's how it is, ILL JUST HAVE TO KILL YOU ALL AND THIS TIME YOU'LL STAY DEAD!"

%/%

One the battle field Mighty Guy, Rock Lee, Neji, Darui and company fought the combined assault of sound ninja, heartless and nobodies. A lot of unskilled shinobi were dying. The three from team guy were holding their own as expected.

Neji noticed an alarming presence, "everybody something is coming, something with an enormous chakra." A tapped blade carved through the ground filled with electricity, like a shark on land; killing heartless, nobodies and sound ninja. Kisame emerged from the ground swinging his electric filled Samehada around killing the enemy.

"Unreal, the Akatski" Lee said.

"I've heard briefing the some of them have been in the area, but what is he doing killing our enimies" said Darui.

Kisame brought his attention to Guy. "If it isn't the odd beast of battle. Pleasure to meet you once again."

Might Guy starred at the shark mercenary with an air of confusion. "I don't believe we met, who are you?" Might Guy questioned.

Kisame face palmed himself, "my goodness, your intelligence must defiantly be subhuman. This is about the third time we met."

"Guy sensai, this is Kisame Hoshigaki, he's an S-Rank criminal amoungst the Akastki" Darui said.

"OH I see, is he the one that can blow things up" Guy questioned. Everyone in the area including some of the enemy shinobi face palmed themselves.

"As much as I would love to feed you to my blade, I am actually here to assist your dumb ass" Kisame said.

"Oh Ok..Guy said.

"Wait, why would the akatsuki even bother helping us" Neji questioned.

'If these nobodies take over than things don't really look good for the akatsuki. I would not be able to make a living killing you simpletons if your all dead" Kisame said.

"Sounds legit" Darui said.

"All right, lets rip these guppies to shreds" Kisame said holding his pulsating Samehada.

"Indeed, lets show him what our youth can do" Might Guy said excitedly. The odd beast of battle and the scourge of the hidden mist stood back to back. Then they went into battle.

%/%

On top of the high mountain, Naruto appeared besides Xemnas and Vexen. "How are things looking?" he asked.

"So far so good, we eliminated thousands of shinobi. But I fear that these fools are fighting back quite valiantly" Vexen said.

"We already have three casualties, "Raagax, Rixec and the fake are no longer" Xemnas said.

"What happened, I expect the replica to die but Rixec and Raagax I find quite unbelievable" Naruto said.

"Raagax was persuaded to turn against us. I gave Daxlame orders to eliminate him in case he became a turn coat."

"I see, and what of the other two?" Naruto questioned.

"Sasuke killed the my experiment which the Keyblader is now being dealt with by Zexion. Rixec was bested by Riku. In the end Riku took his phantom Percifist and is using it to fight our forces.

"I see. I have faith that Zexion can deal with the Uchiha. But Riku has become a problem. Perhaps I should deal with him" Naruto said.

"Go fourth then my child" Vexen said.

"Oh the pleasure is all mines…" Naruto said. He then jumped down the mountain and descended to the battlefield. Xemnas smiled at the site of his number 15 running off to kill his enemies. He confidently said out loud, "Now that he's here this war is over."

_**The Flawless Military is now on the battlefield. What will happen next? Stay tuned. **_

_**%/%**_

**AN: Honestly this chapter has taken me longer than I have envisioned for me to finish. School has really obliterated my hopes of finishing this story this year; however not fully. I still have the summer in which I can work on this and some of my other stories. Most likely, Naruto of Light, Sunsets and Moonlights and maybe some others. I do hope my readers love the new chapter. Expect to see another one at least by June or July. **


	38. The Perfect Soldier

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts

**AN: Sorry this chapter took longer than i originally said, I had alot of things to do with school and graduation. This chapter is honestly one of my favorites. Will probably post a new chapter before september. **

**%/%**

The four former Organization members went into battle. "Fools!" Miyax yelled creating a bone graveyard heading the way of our heroes.

"Xion... now" Saix said.

"Stopza!" Xion casted the spell completely holding Miyax in place.

"Now everyone, hit him with everything you've got" Saix said.

"Right" Roxas said shooting a light beam from his Keyblade.

"Got it!" Axel said creating a burning sphere and chucking it at him.

"Right" Xion said shooting a ragnarock at Miyax.

All three burst hit Miyax simultaneously. When the attacks connected Stopza wore off. Miyax screamed in agony.

"Stopza, stopped Miyax before he could barricade himself in bones. Taking all that damage greatly hurt the bafoon. This battle is over" Saix said.

Miyax got to his feet willing away the pain. "I'll make you scream for that" he shouted proudly turning his arm into a bone blade. He dashed quickly at Saix, "It's over pretty boy."

"Indeed it is" Saix said looking at the sky, noticing the sky was dark.

"All types of monsters lurk in the terror filed night" he said while radiating with lunar energy.

"Die!" Miyax shouted brining his blade down on Saix.

"I'm the worst kind, Moon Shine Down!" Saix said. His aura become berserk, he slapped Miyax back with the force of the moon.

"You may have been Xemnas's little side berserker. But me, I'm the real deal... BEGONE!" he said leaping into the air. Miyax began to barricade himself.

"Oh no you don't," Roxas and Xion blasted him with beams of intense light damaging him before he could barricade. Axel then leaped into the air with chakrams full of fire.

"For old times' sake huh" Axel said.

"Yeah" both the furry and the diviner slashed through Miyax with the intense power of fire and lunar energy. "SUN MOON ASSAUALT" they both said simultaneously as they cut through the berserker.

"No... I... lost...ME!" Miyax said. He screamed in agony then faded into darkness.

The four former Org members landed on the ground.

"Great timing, Isa... I never would have guessed toy be the one saving my ass" Axel said.

"Aren't I always. Besides, it's not like i would have left you to die against that monster" Saix said.

Xion then ran up to Roxas and hugged him. "Im so happy that you're still alive" Xion said. Roxas smiled while having full red cheeks. A feeling of uneasiness started to settle in. "What do you mean I'm still alive?" Roxas asked.

"Roxas, we have to get outta here" Xion said.

"Hell no, we have to defeat Xemnas and the rest of the Organization" Roxas said.

"It's not that simple" Saix interjected.

"What do you mean Isa?" Axel asked.

"Xemnas is only playing with half a deck thus far."

"In other words he's going easy on us" Axel said.

"Yes, but I fear the real war will soon begin. And when I say war I mean genocide" Saix said.

"For now let's move out and help the allied forces" Axel said. The four disbursed Saix going with Xion and Roxas with Axel.

**%/%**

Sasuke landed in an vacant area. All that surrounded was gaseous darkness. "What is this place?" questioned the Uchiha.

"Welcome to the endless void known as the echo" Zexion's voice echoed everywhere.

"Show yourself you coward, so i can end this" Sasuke spat.

"My my my, you have no idea how this game is played. It is not as simple as defeating me... well than again it is. But that is a feat that will be improbable to accomplish" Zexion said.

"I big to differ" Sasuke said.

"Oh?' Zexion interjected while appearing behind Sasuke. "All Mighty Push" he forced Sasuke back with the pressure. Sasuke flew back and ariel recovired, he then shot a blast of electricty.

Zexion turned a page from his book, "The red sea, a sea of blood anf broken dreams" he said the words and like magic the area turned into a damp smelling area surrounded by a sea of blood.

"What?" Sasuke questioned as the land he landed on became blood. He fell into the blood river.

"And then the damned souls devoured the living" Zexion said. As Sasuke sunk in the blood sea, souls of the damned all holding swords drifted his way to do him harm. Sasuke used reflega to deflect the souls. Sasuke jumped out of the red sea with a lightning in fused keyblade. "Take this" he shot an electric blast at Zexion. Zexion simply turned his page… "Fukai Mori" he said. Sasuke's attack was blocked by a giant tree. After noticing his attack did not connect Sasuke realized that the environment changed once again.

"You shall wonder in this forest… forever" Zexion said while disappearing.

**%/%**

On another battlefield, Asuma, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino and various other shinobi dealt with the opposing threat. Shikamaru used his shadow possession jutsu to hold the enimies down while Choji smashed through the enemy with tremendous force. Ino electric dashed through the enemy using the power of her keyblade. Asuma used his wind nature to glide and subdue the enemies with quick slashes from his fist blade. As quick as they were destroyed was a quick as they resurfaced.

"Shit there's too many of them" Ino said.

"Keep your cool guys, this battle is far from over" Asuma said.

Sounds of death echoed throughout the battlefield. Shikamaru felt a powerful force approaching. "EVERYONE BRACE YOURSELVES! SOMETHING IS COMING" Shikamaru shouted.

A horde of levitating weapons circled around an entity. Several kunais, shiriken and swords pierced through the allied forces. After 15 seconds of slaughter the weapons subsided. In the middle of the horde was reviled to be Rogexial.

"She's one of the organization members. The one who can control metal" Choji said.

"It's Rogexial hun. Lady Luck must not be on your side for you to run into me" she said full of confidence.

"FUCK YOU!" said a cloud shinobi charging at her body full of lightening.

"Oh please" she summoned her two gunblades. "Synergy assault" she stepped forward with her blades slashing her enemy automatically canceling out his lighting cloak. From that one slash she began a dance of slashes and energy shots. The shinobi felt his life fade as he attacks continued to chain together. Immediately when the shinobi was dead she leaped sideways in the air. "Blitz" she shouted as she shot one big burst that dispersed into several energy arrows.

"No" Ino shouted as she protected as many comrades as she could with a reflega shield. The many others were caught in the bullet storm.

"I'll be your opponent" Ino said charging into battle with keyblade in hand.

"Ino NO!" Asuma shouted.

"Hmm" Rogexial blew a kiss at Ino, as she did her horde of weapons descended at the keyblader. She used reflega but could not repel all. Three swords and one kunai impaled her.

"Ino" Choji shouted. Ino then disbursed into lightning and reformed herself.

"WHAT?" Rogexial questioned.

"How did she do that" Choji questioned him and Asuma being astonished.

"Oh I get it, like her sister Ino can use electricity. So under extreme circumstances she would be able to become lightening its self… although to a more limited fashion" Shikamaru said.

Rogexial rolled her eyes, "I always hated that cunt and it looks the little sister is just as much of an irritation. Very well, this should be fun" Rogexial said spinning both of her gunblades.

Rogexial glided towards Ino swinging both her blades in a gypsy dance like fashion. Ino tried her best to dodge all of Rogexials attacks. Rogexial pulled her gun trigger shooting Ino while she swung her blade. Ino took both shot and slash damage from the hidden arsenal. Ino leaped backwards, as she did Rogexial pointed one of her gunblades at Ino sending a horde of weapons at her. Ino could not dodge this attack. At that moment a giant hand moved her out of the way.

"Thanks Choji" she said.

"How cute" she began to glide forward but she realized she could not move. "What….?"

"Shadow possesion jutsu, your mine. NOW EVERYONE HIT HER WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT" Shikamaru shouted.

"Fire style: blazing ash" Asuma shouted as he blasted a Smokey fire blast at the nobody. Ino blasted a huge ball of electricity. Other shinobi blasted Rogexial with elements of water, fire, wind, lightening and earth.

"GRAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Rogexial shouted feeling the damage from each attack. At that point the close range fighters moved in for the kill.

"AS IF!" Rogexial shouted quoting her boyfriend. She shot metallic weapons and impaled all the shinobi and killing them. Shinobi dropped like flies, covered in blood and their entrails. Rogexial ascended to the sky along with every weapon in the arsenal. "Let the rain fall" she said blasting a burst of energy to the sky. "This will send you all to hell, Mugen Dispurst!" she shouted as weapons with enhanced penetration power, and energy bullets rained from the sky.

All the remaining forces on looked to the sky in fear. The blades hurled to the ground at top speed impaling everything insight, whether it be friend or foe. Most shinobi attempted to block the attack using earth jutsu to build walls, it proven to be of no avail. The weapons went straight through the walls. The only people Ino could protect were her team. She did not have enough MP to cover a reflega shield for everyone. The four leaf shinobi had to watch as Rogexial cruelly killed every ninja in their area.

%/%

Xemnas and Vexen watched Rogexials battlefield from the top of the mountain. "Rogexial has unleashed her ferocity so it seems. I did not expect her alone to destroy so many shinobi" Vexen said.

"I expected nothing less. Rogexial is by far one of our strongest operatives. She's frisky, stubborn and proud; she has all the power to back up such traits. That is a reason I did not directly induct her into the Organization" Xemnas said.

"But wouldn't that be the perfect reason to induct her in the first place" Vexen said.

"At first glance yes but there is a reason I choose the members I did. With the exception of the original six and Luxord the rest of the Organization were completely incompetent. They had weaknesses that could be exploited easily. They were mere opsticals that could be overcome. They were designed for failure… a failure that I anticipated."

"Why would you induct members that were incompetent and flawed. If anything we could have gotten so much done if nobodies like Rogexial and Dexter were here sooner" Vexen said.

"Very true… however there failure was necessary. I did not want a perfect Organization for my original plan relied on the Keyblade. Having members such as the former was ideal. We needed them to fight and fail so Sora would have a reason to kill heartless. However… these members I kept in secret in case there was a shift in agenda" Xemnas said.

"I see… so that's what it was" Vexen said.

"Rogexial cannot fail… she is the perfect soldier".

At that moment a hooded figure came from a corridor of darkness. Vexen and Xemnas immediately turned around.

"Inconceivable, you were vanquished" Vexen said.

The hooded man only chuckled. Xemnas smirked, "I take it you found what you were looking for."

The hooded man nodded.

"Right now Xaldin is dealing with a considerable issue. The 8 tails jinchuriki, he is the only one we are missing. I believe you know what to do" Xemnas said. Without a word the hooded man teleported away.

%/%

Ino and Choji began to cry. Asuma slapped Choji and Shikamaru slapped Ino. "Man up team, this is war. People will die. People that is close to you" Asuma said.

"If you allow the sight of death to slow you down you will be amongst the dead" Shikamaru said.

The weapon storm ceased, Rogexial descended to the ground. She saw the chakra from all the dead shinobi ascend into the sky. She looked at the remaining 4. "What's the matter… did I hurt your feelings. I'm so sorry, I mean that from the bottom of my heart" Rogexial taunted.

Ino looked to the ground… "bitch"

"Pardon me hun, can you speak a little louder?" Rogexial mocked.

"YOU BITCH…" Ino shouted as she quickly zipped towards Rogexial turning into lighting. Before she could even make contact Rogexial forced her hand out and held her in place as she flouted in the air.

"What…" Ino questioned.

"You honestly thought that trick would work on me twice sweetie. No sorry, remember my element is magnetism. You may be able to become electricity but when you do that the iron in your blood increases tenfold. Thus I can hold you in place like I'm doing right now" Rogexial said.

Ino shirked in fear. Asuma ran forward "you leave my student alone. If you want to kill someone then kill me."

Rogexial laughed, "I could do that but why would I comply with such a demand. This cunt has pissed me off. You were supposed to be dead minutes ago and hear you are living and shit. No, I'll let you live a little while longer so you can see your student blossom out a beautiful cry filled with despair. Stay where you are if you know what's good for you" Rogexial said.

At that point Asuma boiled up his fist. He dashed towards Rogexial without warning. "ASUMA SENSEI!" Shikamaru and Choji shouted. He punched her in the chest with a hurricane infused fist. As she flew back he punched her in the air and crossed her with his wind infused fist blades. "I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT MY STUDENTS!" he shouted. This last attack will kill you; he infused his whole body with wind and charged at her with fist in front. "SKY KING PLUNGE" he tackled the nobody furiously. She hurdled to the ground her coat completely ripped.

Asuma then landed, he breathed easy. "Finally… she's gone" he said.

"If only it were that easy hun." Asuma heard her voice from behind him. "Teleportation? Impossible that should have killed you" Before he could react he was impaled why one of her gunblades. Asuma felt the warm shank and fell to his knees.

The three starred in awe as they watched there sensei get impaled. "ASUMA SENSEI!"

"But how…?" he questioned.

"My body is a lot more resilient then you think. In my human life I had to endure harsh and inhumane practices. This body does not die so easy. I commend you for trying to be a hero… but at the end of the day a hero is only a sandwich." Rogexial then turned her attention to Ino and company. "Hey you cunt, and this goes for the two of you as well. My job is done, I've killed enough shinobi. As a sign of remorse I'll allow you three to live but I'll leave you with this. Hate me with all of your heart. Resent me and all of my kind. And if you are lucky enough to live through all of this… come find me one day and avenge your teacher. The relishing challenge will provide the ultimate pleasure for me."

The three looked pretty calm, Ino knew she could just use a cure spell and heal Asuma seeing as he is not dead yet.

"Oh… just in case you were planning on some funny shit." Rogexial impaled Asuma in the heart… she then pulled the trigger and blew away his heart with an energy bullets. Rogexial them licked the blood off of her blade. "Delicious" she said as she exited in a corridor of darkness.

Ino, Shikamaru and Choji slowly walked towards there sensei. "Asuma…." They said simultaneously.

"_Hate me with all of your heart. Resent me and all of my kind. And if you are lucky enough to live through all of this… come find me one day and avenge your teacher_."

Shikamaru and Choji continued to sob over their sensei. Ino crying stopped. "This is war… people close to you will die… do not cry" Ino said absently. Both were still sobbing. Ino punched both of them in the face simultaneously. "I SAID STOP CRYING… there is nothing left to cry about. We need to take action immediately. Whatever chakra you have left conserves so we can help the rest of the army out. If we live to see another day we will kill that bitch and avenge out sensei."

Choji remained crying, Shikamaru got to his feet. "She's right Choji. It may be a drag but we gotta get over it. I want to avenge Asuma sensei to. We can't do it without you" Shikamaru extended his hand out to help Choji, Choji got up an wiped away his tears. "That bitch is toast" Choji said. With that the three disbursed from the area in headed to three separate battlefields.

**%/%**

For what seemed to be hours Sasuke wondered the endless forest. In this place, time had no meaning. He could not die of old age… he could literally suffer forever.

"I can't believe this, I'm supposed to be in the middle of a war and now I am trapped in some dorks book. This is crazy" Sasuke said. Passing the same area and the same trees only served to aggravate the uchiha. Sasuke's frustration reached a considerable high. "FUCK THIS, FUCK THIS BOOK, FUCK THIS FOREST, FUCK YOU YOU EMO DORK!" Sasuke yelled while punching a tree.

"I find it ironic, one of the famed Uchiha clan to be caught in such an illusion" said a voice, this voice was deep and raspy. Sasuke looked up the tree to see a man in an Akatsuki coat. "I know about you, you're one of the immortal duo, Kakuzu" Sasuke said.

"Of course he's not alone" said a mature woman voice. Sasuke saw three more akastuki members in the trees. "The Akastuki's Pain of the Six paths (Yahiko's body), Konan the angel of god, and Deidara."

"Hey how come I don't get a cool title" Deidara said.

"Irrelevant, we need to find a way out of this prison" Pain said.

"You guys want to help me, why should I trust any of you?" Sasuke asked.

"Last I checked your quarrel was with Itachi. As it stands we have no quarrel with you" Konan said.

"We have a common goal, we want to get out of this prison just like you" Kakuzu said.

"So what will it be Sasuke?" Pain asked.

Sasuke took some time to think of the situation. The akastuki are a group of mercenaries who seek the tailed beast. Their ambitions have nothing to do with him. In all honesty Itachi is the only Akastuki member he had any hatred for. He was neutral when it came to the others. "Sure, why not" Sasuke said.

"HOLD ON, you expect me to work with this Uchiha. He's just as bad as that mettlesome Itachi. I won't have it, hmm" Deidara said.

Konan narrowed her eyes, "Deidara... I mean what I'm about to say from the bottom of my heart. Your opinion is completely invalid."

"As much as you dislike the uchiha clan, you're going to have to put up and shut up if you want to get outta here Deidara" Kakuzu said.

"Whatever... for now where comrades, but the minute we get outta here you will be buried under my art" Deidara said.

"Ok... then what do we have to do?" Sasuke asked.

"First we need to rescue Nagato, first" Konan said

"Nagato, who's that?" Sasuke asked.

"Nagato is the real me, my original body" Pain said. Sasuke looked a bit lost. "Seeing as so much has taken place, the secret behind me has become irrelevant. The body you see before you is only a vessel to be used to do my biding. When Zexion imprisoned us in this book, he originally took control of this body and my five others... however. I was able to severe his connection by putting my full consciousness in this body."

"So what is Zexion doing with your real body" Sasuke asked.

"The rinnegan he has obtained by absorbing us in this book is inadequate. He cannot use the full power of the rinnegan with the one he has. In order to obtain the rinnegan he must absorb one who possesses it by making them fade into darkness. He literally want to completely deplete my original body" Pain said.

"That jerk"

"Jerk and all, how are we going to beat him? In this place he is all powerful, hmm" Deidara said.

"I truly believe the five of us can take him. Were all smart here" Konan said.

"True... I'd rather be dead then be in this fucking prison any longer" Kakuzu said.

"Then we fan out and head to Zexion's castle. It will take us some time to get there and he may summon enemies to subdue us" Pain said.

"Whatever, I don't care what that fool does, I'll just blow him away with my art, hmm" Deidara said.

"Let us hope you can keep that same sprit once we face him Deidara" Konan said.

"Enough talk, let's go already" Sasuke said.

**%/%**

On another battlefield Xaldin was being kept at bay by Killer Bee and the allied forces. Xaldin killed a considerable number of them, however that was short lived. Once Killer Bee transformed into his full 8 tails, he's done an excellent job of keeping his squadron alive.

"Man, lord Bee is really taking it that guy. If it wasn't for him, we'd all be dead right now" said a cloud ninja.

Xaldin was holding his side breathing heavy, "_Perhaps taking on a fully realized jinchuriki with only a group of heartless and lesser nobodies was beyond my capabilities. I'm at my limit." _As powerful as the Whirlwind Lancer is he is no match for Killer Bee. Unlike Naruto, Bee is in perfect synergy with his tailed beast.

"It's over ya fool, OWEEE!" Killer Bee said. He charged the tailed beast bomb.

"_This attack will finish me, I'd best leave while I still have the chance"_ Xaldin thought. He opened a corridor of darkness. The minute he did the tailed beast bomb was fired. Xaldin saw the bomb get closer and closer and did not possess the power to evade it. "Noooooo" at that moment the tailed beast bomb and everything else save for Xaldin stopped in its place.

"What!" Xaldin said. He turned around to see a hooded man.

"Did you believe I would be absent when the game has only begun" the hooded nobody said taking off his hood.

Xaldin was astonished "Luxord… impossible, you were destroyed".

"A little slight of hand, what was destroyed was a life size card designed to look like me. I was never destroyed" Luxord said.

"Then how come you did not return to the castle immediately?" Xaldin asked.

Luxord smirked, "In the past my goal was never Sora. There was something long lost that was crucial for me to acquire". Luxord pulled out a deck of cards, the back was all black with a silver star in the middle.

"That's?"

"The deck of lords; a family heirloom only used head members of my family. When I was a teenager the deck was stolen by an unknown man in black. When I thought about it, it only made sense. The deck was missing because I went back in time to steal it."

"So you basically stole from yourself" Xaldin said.

"Not quite, my father never intended for me to use this deck for it was his, the man was quite greedy and we never did get along. several months after the deck was missing. My fathers enemies learned of his powerlessness and disposed of him. Now this deck is in my possession, now let me show you how it's used" Luxord said. He aand Xaldin moved out of the way quickly. Luxord then pulled out a card. "Start" he said. Time resumed.

The tail beast bomb kept going. "Did I get him" Bee said out loud. At that point Xaldin and Luxord reappeared in front of the jinchuriki using the corridors of darkness.

"What, but that's impossible. I blasted you to dust. And another dude in black, man that's wack" Killer Bee said.

"On the contrary jinchuriki, I shall be your new opponent" Luxord said.

"I don't care how many of you come, your all done" Bee said.

"Oh?" Luxord said drawing three cards from his deck. "King, Queen, Jack" he said. He summoned three faceless warriors in grey and black all wearing the respective crowns to their title. The king was bulky and had gigantic axe. The queen was hour glass shaped with at saber, the jack was average built with a spear and sword.

Bee laughed, "Is this supposed to intimidate me, you little flee."

"Lets see how you play my game. I'll warn you the rules are quite unfair" Luxord said holding five cards in his hand.

**%/%**

Darui, Lee, Neji, Guy, Kisame and company fended off the threat at hand. There were dead shinobi enemy and ally surrounding the whole battlefield.

"8 trigrams palm rotation" Neji shouted catching nobodies and sound ninja alike. He started to breath heavy knowing that he was at his limit. He looked to his right at Rock Lee and Might Guy who also looked tired but they fared a lot better than him. He then looked to his left as he saw Kisame gleefully take down all enemies that opposed him. "It's good to have such a strong ally on outside. We've been fighting for hours and he doesn't even seem tired. What kind of monster is he?" Neji questioned.

Dragoon nobodies appeared on top of Neji getting ready to strike down. Lee kicked the dragoon out of the way. "Don't worry Neji we got this."

The battle continued the allied forces winning with the help of Kisame. "At the rate were going were gonna win the war" said a leaf shinobi.

"Don't be too sure..." Neji said. An ominous force filled the air. "Something is coming... so much chakra... It can't be" Neji was astonished.

A hooded figure shrouded in chakra briskly walked towards the allied forces. In his hand was a sphere of chakra. He looked at the allied forces with a condescending glare.

"Naruto...!" Neji shouted. "What a shame… I was looking for Riku and look what I find." Naruto turned his attention to a group of shinobi heading his way. Without word Naruto through the sphere at a group of allied shinobi. An earth ninja put up a wall of rock. Once the rasengan made contact with the wall it imploded sucking in shinobi the the area. As it kept imploding Naruto smirked, "Big bang Rasengan" he said. The rasengan the exploded into destroying all within its distance. _"Such a move takes a large concentration of chakra and physical energy, be happy this jutsu is not so common in my arsenal. Such a move could even exert me" _Naruto thought. 

After all was said and done Naruto noticed an absurd amount of shinobi. Ninja from other battlefields arrived at Naruto's battlefield. Along with Kisame and the remaining company from the current battlefield. Noticeable shinobi such as Anko, Kiba and Akamaru, Samui, Cee, Kurenai, Kakashi. Leading all the new incoming shinobi was A the Raikage.

"Nobody filth, I will not allow your kind to pollute this world. We will obliterate you" Raikage said.

"Really?" Naruto simply said.

"I've never thought it would come to this. As your teacher I will make sure we end this properly" Kakashi said.

All the other shinobi prepared themselves to fight the nobody jinchuriki.

"It is a shame that it has come to this. We have to kill one of our own" Lee said.

"It doesn't matter, there are more of us then him. We will shred this little punk to ribbons" Kisame said.

"Such hearty words but are you sure you can live up to them" Naruto said as he dispersed his chakra. Before the allied forces could blink they were surrounded by an army of chakra clones.

"Impossible, they all have an even sizable amount of chakra" Neji said.

Kisame noticed his sword reacting to so much chakra. "Samehada is tripping out, this will be a quite plentiful meal for me" Kisame said.

Naruto then summoned his scythe and slammed it on the ground. Out from nothingness emerged the graceful assassins grim reaper. The real Naruto leaped in the air on top of the reaper.

"A flawless military don't you think" Naruto said full of confidence. The allied shinobi force stood their ground for they were outnumbered by Naruto's army.

"It's now or never everyone. Well take you down no matter what the odds are" Raikage said.

Naruto replied with a light chuckle. "In that case... this battle shall be my masterpiece?"

**AN: unfortiantly this chapter did not have no Sora and Rike. Next chapter we will pick up where Sora and Tobi, Itachi and Yuganda, Shizune Jiraiya and Orochimaru left off along with the continuation of Luxord vs Bee and Naruto vs the allied allience. **

**P.S: I am looking foward to Kingdom hearts 3 and 1.5, and I love the direction the Naruto Manga is going. **


End file.
